


Father of the Bride

by LOTSlover



Series: Mended Hearts Series [3]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Romance, Sequel, Series, Squee, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 174,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future. BMWW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She sighed in reluctant acceptance as she opened her eyes to find herself home once again, a home that always left her feeling somewhat chilled to the bone, torn and lonely inside. She should have grown used to the change after all of this time and yet it was something that still left her feeling unsettled for several days after. It likely always would.

Even though she’d come to accept her fate, the life that had become hers, the adjustment was still most difficult. Steeling herself, she leisurely made her way through the castle, taking her time to notice any changes that had taken place in her extended absence.

She suppressed an icy shiver as she worked her way deeper into the gloomy castle that was her home, somewhat surprised that no one was around to welcome her. Passing by a small table, she allowed her fingers to lightly travel over a new vase, noticing the dark depictions etched around the rim. 

Whatever was going on had somehow managed to capture the attention of many. It left her more than a little curious as to what her husband could possibly be up to now. Knowing him as well as she did, it likely wasn’t anything that she was going to agree with or approve of.

A servant girl suddenly raced around the corner at that moment, immediately bowing her head at the sight of the woman before her. “Mistress!” she gasped in surprise as she came to an abrupt stop. “I did not know you had arrived. Welcome home.”

“Thank you, Castra,” the Queen replied with a small smile. “I would say that it is good to be home, but…well, I’m sure you understand.”

“Yes, my Queen,” Castra said, keeping her head bowed. “Still, it is a most joyous occasion when you return. You bring such beautiful light into this dark place. It’s just not the same when you are not here. I know the Master would agree.”

A knowing smile graced Persephone’s face. “I’m sure my husband would agree with you.”

“You are looking very well, Mistress,” Castra told her. “Please let me know if you require anything and I will get it for you at once.”

“Thank you, Castra,” Persephone said, her hand coming to lightly rest on the young girl’s shoulder. “Where is my dear husband?”

“He is in his throne room,” Castra informed her, nervously hooking a lock of red hair behind her ear. “He is in the middle of something very important.”

“So that is where everyone is,” the goddess murmured more to herself than to the servant girl before her.

Castra shuffled her feet, putting her weight on one leg before uneasily switching to the other. “I’m afraid so, my Lady.”

“Do you know what he is up to?”

Castra’s green eyes grew wide with fear, her mouth gaping open. “No, my Queen,” she gasped, quickly shaking her head. “I would not pretend to know what my Master discusses in the privacy of his throne room. I only know that he called a gathering to meet with him regarding something very important.”

Persephone brushed her long flowing blonde hair over her shoulder, her instincts telling her that this was definitely not good. “Who is he meeting with?”

“I believe Melinoë, Thanatos, Hypnos and Keres,” Castra carefully listed off on her fingers, her brow furrowing in thought as she softly bit at her bottom lip. “Charon might be there as well…oh, and I think Morpheus was summoned. Of course, you know Cerberus is always there.”

Persephone felt her heart sink further in her chest with every name her young servant girl rattled off. “What are you planning, husband?” she whispered, her gaze narrowing with suspicion as she softly tapped her lips with the tip of her forefinger.

“There could be more, but I’m afraid I’m not sure,” Castra explained. “I was called away to help prepare a feast for your imminent arrival. My Master wanted nothing but the best ready for your coming home, Mistress.”

A soft smile touched the goddess’s lips. Although she had eventually come to love her husband, it had been a long arduous journey for that affection to take root and finally grow. She suddenly found herself more than a little anxious to see him again despite the fact he was up to something she was certain she wasn’t going to like. It had been far too long since they had last seen each other, since she’d last felt his gentle touch.

“Thank you, Castra,” she finally said. “You may go see to the feast. I’m going to go find my husband.”

Castra’s face lit up with her words. “I know the Master will be most pleased to finally have you home. He’s been miserable since you left. He’s missed you greatly.”

Persephone silently nodded her head as the girl hastily left to attend to her duties, leaving the goddess alone with her thoughts once more. “What scheme are you devising now, husband?”

XXX

Hades brooded from his seat on his throne, one hand casually stroking the back of his beloved Cerberus as he considered what his plan of attack was going to be. He did not like what he had seen; the way things had been playing out in the world of the living…Man’s World as she called it.

He clenched his jaw tightly, beyond furious with what he had been witnessing. He had stayed out of things so far, allowing her to do as she saw fit as he watched from his realm, but the time to act had come. He couldn’t allow things to go on much longer without stepping in and making his position known. It was his right as her father.

“So what have you decided?” Melinoë finally asked, growing weary of this drawn out proceeding. The time for discussions was over. The time to act had come and she was more than prepared to do her part in this.

“I want them both to know exactly what I think about this union,” Hades stated, his voice as rigid as his body was at that moment. “I want my daughter to know that there is a very steep price to pay for what she has decided to do. I will not allow my daughter to continue with this without knowing if he is even worthy of her.”

“Do you want one of us to bring him here?” Thanatos asked, more than anxious to begin.

“Soon,” Hades decided, his lips twisted into a sneer. “This mortal man will be tested before he is allowed to marry my daughter. He will have to pass the trials that I will set out for him. Then and only then will I decide if he is truly worthy of my daughter Diana’s hand. She in turn will have to pay a price for choosing to marry a mortal man should he even survive the tests.”

Persephone could scarcely believe her ears as she stood in the entryway to her husband’s throne room. Diana had found love in the form of a mortal man. She felt utter joy for the Amazon warrior, happy that she had found love at last. She truly deserved happiness especially after devoting her life to saving those who could not fight for themselves.

At the same time, she was most displeased to learn of her husband’s planned interference in his daughter’s life. There was no doubt in her mind that whatever tests Hades had in mind, they would be next to impossible to pass. If this mortal man did succeed in surviving them, there would no doubt still be some sort of deception in the end if he truly wanted the immortal Amazon champion for his own.

Persephone silently entered, her gaze locked solely on her husband, his dark handsome features twisted with fury and hatred as he spoke of this mortal man who had dared to lay with his daughter. She felt a measure of pity for the man even though she did not know him, hoping that Diana had chosen wisely or she would surely lose the one who had captured her heart.

It would take a warrior with great skill and intellect, formidable fortitude and cunning to be able to pass the tests and satisfy her husband’s blood lust. She already purposed in her heart that she would do whatever she could to aid this man and Diana in any way she could.

Hades suddenly looked up; the darkness of his throne room abruptly diminishing as if the sun itself had just entered his dank sanctuary, thrusting the shadows to the far corners. It could only mean the presence of one person and one person only. His beautiful Persephone. His wife was finally home with him where she always belonged.

The dark scowl immediately fell away, replaced with a tender smile, his dark eyes softening as he straightened up in his seat on his throne. “We will discuss our plans in more detail later,” Hades said, waving them all away so he could be alone with his wife. “For now, you know what you need to do.”

Everyone quickly turned to leave the throne room, anxious for the games to begin. Things had grown rather boring and dreary in the Underworld. They were all looking forward to some much needed entertainment and they had no doubt that they were about to find it in Diana and the man she had chosen to give herself to.

Persephone slowly made her way across the large room to stand before the throne of her husband, her eyes never leaving his as she gradually approached. Her lips softly curved as Hades stood to his feet, descending the few steps that would take him to her. It had been far too long since he had last seen her…felt her soft silken skin pressed against his. It was as if time slowed to a near crawl every time she left his domain.

Coming to stand before her, Hades loomed larger than life as he reached out his hand to tenderly caress the delicate curve of her cheek, losing himself in her eyes filled with such purity and innocence. “My love,” he softly murmured, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “I’m so glad you are finally home at long last.”

“It is good to be home, husband,” she replied, knowing deep down it was only partially true. 

Hades leaned in close, pausing momentarily before finally brushing his lips against hers, savoring the taste that he’d longed for, but had never forgotten in her long absence. Once he had been able to taste the perfect fruit of Persephone, he had not been able to get enough, always wanting and craving more.

Persephone moaned softly into the kiss, remembering the passion and love that he had always shown her. Despite being imprisoned in the Underworld for four months out of the year, this man had truly become her husband though she would not have chosen him if she’d been given the chance to decide for herself. In the end, though, he had managed to win her affections.

“So what is it that my Lord Hades is planning and plotting now?” she asked as she fought to catch the breath that he had just stolen away.

A smile played on her husband’s lips as his hands settled on the curve of her hips, keeping her close to him. “What makes you think I’m planning anything?” 

“I heard you talking when I first arrived,” she casually pointed out, trying to keep her curiosity out of her voice. If she appeared too interested, he would shut her out completely about what he was up to and then she’d never be able to help Diana or the mortal. 

“My daughter Diana is planning to marry a mortal man in two weeks,” he informed her, his lips ghosting along her collarbone to her shoulder. “I plan on making sure that he is worthy of my daughter.”

“Hmmm…” Persephone hummed, her eyes falling closed with the feel of his hot mouth against her skin. “And what else do you have up your sleeve, husband?”

Hades chuckled softly as he grasped her waist tighter, his fingers digging into her flesh as he pulled her against him. “Nothing you need to concern yourself with, my wife,” he attempted to placate her. “Just looking out for my daughter.”

Persephone went willingly as Hades backed them up to his throne, settling down on it and greedily pulling her onto his lap. Her knees came to rest on either side of his hips as her arms slid around his neck. She gasped as his mouth latched onto her throat, her head falling back as his large hands braced her back.

She knew there was more to all of this than just the tests of a mortal man. There was something else that he was planning in order to make Diana pay for choosing a mortal man to join herself with instead of staying pure and true to her Amazonian race or choosing to join herself with a god. She just needed to find out what that was before it was too late.

XXX

Bruce Wayne turned down the long driveway that led to Wayne Manor, a mixture of concern and excitement swimming inside of him. Worry about his fiancé continually gnawed at his heart, keeping him from noticing the vivid change in the leaves as autumn fully descended upon Gotham.

His dark eyebrows were knitted together as he lost himself even further in his troubled thoughts. It had been months since Diana had regained her memories and yet her speech continued to be impaired, leaving her more than a little frustrated and discouraged at times.

There were good days and bad days depending on how angry or upset she became, always worse when she was tired or when she hurried to get out what she wanted to say. The more at ease she was, the better her speech seemed.

He could see the heavy toll that it was taking on her, the way it was shaking her confidence and causing her to begin to withdraw from those around her including him. He hated to admit it, but it was beginning to affect their relationship now too. He was losing his princess, the pain of it cutting deeper than any knife’s blade ever could.

He was more than a little hurt and frustrated by how she repeatedly kept pushing him away, putting up walls around herself and pretending as though nothing was wrong with her. Feelings of helplessness and anger had been steadily building within him for several weeks now, but he was not about to give up on her no matter what.

He’d taken her to the foremost neurologists, every single test known to man performed in an effort to help her regain her speech. The cold hard reality of it all was that her speech may never return to normal or it could improve on its own. He’d just hired the best speech pathologist to work with her at home, but only time would truly tell if this was permanent or not.

Unfortunately, this might be something that even her Meta healing couldn’t begin to repair.

He loved her more than his own life regardless of her struggles with her speech. If she never got better, he could never love her any less. He’d tried reassuring her of it many times, telling her that it didn’t matter to him how she talked or if she couldn’t talk at all, but he wasn’t entirely sure she believed him. He wanted to marry her, to be with her no matter what because she was his whole world.

As much as he wanted her to be healed, he actually found her stutter to be rather cute at times especially when she was really riled up. Unfortunately, he’d made the horrible mistake of letting that tidbit of information slip out. It had taken a dozen red roses and a whole lot of explaining what he’d meant by that before she’d actually forgiven him.

Bruce smiled to himself as he exited his Aston Marten, remembering the very heated make up sex that had followed. That was his favorite part about arguing with the fiery Amazon Princess. The makeup sex was always mind-blowing.

Entering the manor, Bruce immediately tossed his briefcase and suit jacket on a nearby chair, more than anxious to find his fiancé. The wedding was a little over two weeks away now. He didn’t think that he could hardly wait another moment let alone another day to finally marry her. 

He was just furious with himself for pushing her away for so long despite what his heart had been telling him. It had taken her nearly dying in that alien attack for him to finally let his walls down and let her in. But now, she was the one putting up the walls, but he was more than determined to break them down.

Approaching the dining room, Bruce removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, hoping that he’d made it home in time to talk to Diana’s speech therapist. He wanted to see if there was anything more that he could be doing to help her. 

She was talking less and less now especially at public functions, even on the Watchtower interacting with other teammates or during League meetings with just the original founders. She was too afraid that she’d stutter through what she wanted to say, coming across sounding foolish.

Although he hated it, he was growing frustrated as well. He wanted his Diana back, the confident vibrant Amazon that she was keeping hidden deep beneath a thick wall of fear and reticence. She had told him once that everyone in the League was being kind and patient with her, but it was the pity in their eyes that always angered her or when they tried to help her out by trying to finish her sentences for her. It only seemed to be making things worse.

“Try it again, Diana,” Carly patiently encouraged her.

“I…I ap…appreciate all your tttime and ef…effort, but I…I…I don’t think it’s hhhelping,” the Amazon finally managed to say, suddenly standing to her feet and walking to the window.

Bruce came to stand beside Alfred who was eavesdropping from the doorway to the dining room. “How is she doing today?” Bruce softly asked.

“Come on, Diana,” Carly firmly said, not backing down as she stared at the Amazon’s hunched shoulders. “I know you can do it. Now, come sit down and try it again.”

“Not a good day I’m afraid, Master Bruce,” Alfred confessed with a disheartened frown. “She’s been struggling more than usual because she’s gotten herself all worked up.”

“And the more upset she gets, the harder it is for her to talk and the more frustrated she becomes,” Bruce said with a heavy sigh, recognizing the vicious cycle that refused to be broken.

“Exactly,” Alfred replied, wringing the dish towel in his hands with the worry he felt brewing inside as he watched the young woman who had become like a daughter to him. “I wish there was more that we could do for the poor thing. It’s most difficult being forced to watch her struggle like this and not be able to help her.”

“I know the feeling,” Bruce grimly murmured, finally entering the dining room. “How’s it going in here?”

Diana turned away from the window to smile at him, but it didn’t reach her eyes that were twin cobalt embers of heated irritation. “Do you rrreally wa…want to kkknow?” she challenged him with a warning glare.

The edge in her voice was not lost on him. Neither was the sympathetic expression on Carly’s face as he settled into the chair next to the one Diana has just vacated. With a reluctant sigh, Diana finally returned to the table, sitting down next to him with a huff. 

He gave her a quick kiss before taking her right hand in his in hopes of helping to calm her frustration some only to find it had been bandaged by Alfred no doubt. He’d recognize his surrogate father’s handiwork anywhere.

“Do I want to know what happened?” he asked with a scowl as he tried to inspect her injured hand through the thick white gauze and tape.

“It’s nnnothing,” she murmured, pulling her injured hand free to hide it beneath the table.

Bruce was unconvinced, but decided not to press it at least for the moment. “You’re too hard on yourself, Princess,” he reminded her. “The doctors said that it could take months to see any improvement.”

“He’s right, Diana,” Carly agreed with a smile. “You can’t beat yourself up over this.”

Diana’s frown deepened, her eyes falling to the large diamond engagement ring on her left hand. She wanted so badly for everything to be amazing in every way for their upcoming wedding…to be absolutely perfect for him. 

Bruce Wayne deserved a wife who could talk and interact at social functions and not sound like a bumbling imbecile, a bride who could recite her vows of love and commitment to him without stuttering and fumbling through them like some child.

He deserved better than her and it broke her heart that she couldn’t give that to him.

Carly and Bruce shared a look that Diana missed, the speech therapist slightly nodding her head in silent acknowledgment as she suddenly stood to her feet, gathering her things and stuffing them into her bag. “I need to get going, but you keep working at it, Diana,” Carly encouraged her. “I’ll be back next week to check on your progress. Don’t forget to do the homework I gave you. It’ll really help.”

“Th..thanks, Carly,” Diana softly responded to her, her eyes fixed on the pile of homework she’d been assigned, the flashcards that she’d been given to work on this week. She felt like a child being forced to relearn things that should come naturally.

“See you next week, Carly,” Bruce pleasantly said, wrapping an arm around Diana’s shoulders. He leaned in close, his breath warm against her ear as he spoke again. “Talk to me, Princess.”

“A…about wwwhat?” she absentmindedly asked, avoiding making eye contact with the blue-eyed gaze that seemed able to touch her very soul, the one that was intently studying her now as she hid her bandaged hand under the table.

“What has you so upset today?” he clarified with a kiss to her cheek in hopes of enticing her to open up to him. She had been slowly withdrawing from him over the last couple of months and he didn’t like it one bit. In fact, it was crushing him.

He knew that she loved him and that hadn’t changed since he’d proposed to her, but she was keeping things hidden from him, holding thoughts and feeling back that she didn’t want to talk to him about. He was determined to find out what it was, hoping he could help her deal with it and maybe bring her back to him once more.

“It’s nnnothing,” she tried to reassure him, turning in her chair to face him and forcing a smile to her lips. She had missed him today and was anxious to spend time with him without having to talk about what had happened to her. “T…tell mmme about your ddday.”

Bruce pursed his lips as he studied her, knowing deep down that it was not just ‘nothing’ like she tried to tell him. Her hand was evidence enough that something had happened. “No, you first, Princess,” he insisted. “Something has you upset and I want to know what it is.”

Her eyes grew hard, her anger flaring with his persistence. She loved him more than anything in this world. She didn’t want to hurt him or burden him with her stupid fears and insecurities. He’d already been through far too much because of everything that had happened to her in the last year.

“I…I jjjust had a ba…bad day on ttthe Watchtower,” she told him, hoping it would placate him but knowing deep down that he would want to know more. Damn detective. 

“Did something happen?” he questioned her, concern permeating his azure eyes as he gently pulled her injured hand up from beneath the table to inspect it. “It’s okay, Princess. Take your time. I’ve got the rest of the day and it’s all yours.”

Diana drew a deep breath, trying to calm her frustrations in an effort to control her stutter. “Difficult mmmission that didn’t g…go well.”

Bruce frowned with her response as his worried gaze roamed over her. “Were you hurt more than just your hand?”

Diana shook her head, her annoyance still clearly evident. “N…nnno, it was just everything went wr…wrong, but wwwe were fi…finally able to fi…finish it in the eeend.”

“I’m glad that you weren’t hurt any worse than this,” he replied, reaching out to stroke her raven hair that was like the finest spun silk as he gently pressed his lips to her bandaged hand. “I promise it’ll get better. Please just don’t give up.”

Diana smiled softly, nodding her head in response. She leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder as her bandaged hand settled on his silk tie. “I…I hope ssso,” she softly murmured.

Bruce wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close to him as he rubbed her back, savoring her intoxicating scent that always turned him on. “If there’s something wrong, I want you to tell me, Diana. You can talk to me about anything no matter what it is. We’ll work through it together.”

“I know,” she whispered, her arms snaking around him and holding on to him as if he was her only lifeline in a stormy sea of chaos. He always made her feel so safe and secure, so loved. “I…I lllove you, Bruce.”

“I love you too, Princess,” he replied, tilting down to press a kiss to the top of her head. “Don’t ever forget that.”

“Tell mmme about your day,” she said, snuggling deeper into his hold on her, drawing a deep breath and relishing the wonderful scent of his aftershave. “How did you ggget to come ho…home early?”

“I finally talked the board into going ahead with the Paris deal,” he told her, loving the feel of her in his arms, the way that she made him feel inside – so complete, so whole for the first time in his life. “It should make the company another billion dollars if all goes well.”

“So th…that’s why your ho…home early,” she lightly teased, hoping to lighten the mood. “Thought you deserved the rrrest of the af…afternoon off?”

“Exactly,” he said with a chuckle. “Besides, I wanted to see my beautiful fiancé. I thought she might want to reward me for my good work.”

“Oh rrreally?” she purred in response, turning her head to nuzzle his throat, brushing her lips against his warm skin. “What did you ha…have in mmmind?”

“Whatever you want to do,” he said. “I’ll do anything that might put that smile that I love so much back on your beautiful face.”

Diana suddenly paused as she kissed his neck, her heart falling with his words. She knew she was letting him down, hurting him, but she was sure that letting him again would only hurt him more. “Being with you always p…puts a sm…smile on mmmy face,” she told him as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

Bruce tenderly caressed her cheek, seeing the truth of her words shining in her eyes. He leaned in, kissing her slowly…thoroughly as his hands slid up into her hair, holding her close to him as he took his time tasting her and exploring her mouth.

Diana moved from her chair without breaking the kiss, settling herself on his lap as she straddled him. She cupped his face with her hands, her tongue tangling with his as she poured what she felt in her heart for him into that passionate kiss. She only wanted him to know happiness now, no more heartache or pain especially because of her.

She broke the kiss to create a sensual trail along his jaw to his ear and down his neck to the opening in his shirt as his hands roamed over her back, losing himself to the desire that she was rapidly building deep within him. “We could go for a walk or take the horses out for a ride if you’d like,” he suggested, his voice low and husky and breathless. 

“Or w…we could sp…spar and then take a nice hot sh…shower tttogether,” she recommended, biting at his neck and sucking hard, earning a hiss of pleasure in response as he tightened his hold on her. “You can help me ffforget about mmmy bbbad day.”

Bruce’s hands came to rest on her hips, gripping her firmly and relishing her playfulness. “Tim won’t be home for a little while yet and dinner isn’t for a few more hours so I guess we could,” he thoughtfully replied, his thoughts growing more muddled with the desire vibrating through him.

“Race yyyou to th…the cave,” she breathlessly said as she captured his bottom lip between hers, teasing it mercilessly before abruptly releasing it. 

She suddenly jumped from his lap and ran for the door much to Bruce’s surprise. She had left him more than a little aroused and anxious for some much needed relief. “No fair, Princess!” he growled as he took off after her, finding it a little difficult to walk with how uncomfortable he was at that moment.

He might not have been able to discover the real reason why she had been so upset this afternoon or how she had hurt her hand, but he wasn’t about to give up. He would get to the bottom of why she was pulling away from him sooner or later, but for now he was just going to enjoy spending some time with the woman that he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 2

Dressed in a grey t-shirt and workout shorts, Bruce settled into his chair at his work desk in the Batcave to begin preparations for his nightly patrol. He brought up his computer and immediately opened up a secure channel to the Watchtower, needing to speak to the teammate he knew would be on monitor duty at that moment.

The smiling visage of the Man of Steel appeared on his computer screen instantly grating on the Dark Knight’s nerves. Clark Kent might be his best friend, but did he have to be so damn happy all the time? It was unnatural and annoying as hell. He decided that it must be a Kryptonian thing. He internally shuddered at the thought of a whole planet full of Clark Kents.

“Hey, Bruce,” Clark cheerfully greeted him with a big smile. “What can I do for you?”

“For starters, you can try not using my real name,” Bruce ground out, folding his arms against his chest as he glared at the screen.

“You’re the one who called me and on a secured line I might add,” Clark pointed out, undeterred by his friend’s brusque manner. He had grown used to it a long time ago.

“It doesn’t matter…Kent,” Bruce stated through clenched teeth, putting emphasis on the reporter’s last name. “Nothing is ever infallible.”

Clark just shook his head in amusement at his friend’s constant paranoia, wondering how Diana managed to handle living with it day in and day out. It would take an Amazon imbued with gifts from the gods to be able to deal with him every day. “What can I help you with, Batman?”

“Diana,” Bruce replied with a frown, his shoulders slumping slightly with worry despite his best efforts to keep from showing just how much all of this was affecting him.

Clark’s jovial expression instantly fell away as the Kryptonian sat forward in his chair, concern filling his bright blue eyes. “What is it? Is she alright?”

“I’m afraid she had another bad day,” he grimly informed him, knowing Clark would understand what he meant without having to go into a full-length dialogue about it. 

Clark had voiced his own concerns the other week about how Diana was withdrawing from everyone, not wanting to make conversation or staying silent through founders’ meetings. He had been growing worried about her over the last couple of months as well, trying to get her to open up to him about what was going on, but receiving nothing more than a forced smile and an unconvincing reassurance that she was fine. 

“What happened this time?” Clark asked.

“I don’t know; you tell me,” Bruce spat out in frustration, instantly regretting the heat behind his words. This wasn’t Clark’s fault. “All she’d tell me is that she had a bad day, something about a mission that didn’t go well.”

“Did you read the mission report she filed?”

“Yes, but there was nothing out of the ordinary in it. It was straightforward with little detail,” Bruce told him. “There was no mention of anything going wrong.”

It was Clark’s turn to frown as he thought back on the day. “I know that she helped Flash with some trouble in Central City with Rampage, Weather Wizard, and Shade who were wreaking havoc. I don’t think anything unusual happened, but you might want to check with Flash to find out if he noticed anything. You don’t think one of them did something to her, do you?”

Bruce thought for a long moment, his mind racing to figure out what was wrong with his fiancé. “No, but something happened that definitely upset her. She couldn’t finish her speech therapy session this afternoon. She just shut down and wouldn’t try anymore.”

“It’s not like Diana to just give up like that,” Clark murmured with a frown. “Do you think that maybe someone noticed her difficulty speaking while in Central City and said something to her about it?”

“I’m beginning to wonder,” Bruce replied, raking his fingers back through his short black hair as he leaned back in his chair. “I’m going to talk to Flash to see if he noticed anything unusual.”

“I can try talking to Diana if you want me to, but she hasn’t exactly been very open with me either.”

“I know,” Bruce admitted, his heart contracting in his chest. “She’s not really talking to anyone right now…even me.”

“Don’t worry,” Clark attempted to reassure him, noticing what this had been doing to both of his friends and wishing more than anything that he could fix it for them. “Diana loves you, Bruce...has for a long time. I know that she can’t wait to marry you.”

Bruce nodded his head in response, knowing Clark was right, but it was more than difficult to watch her just shut down and shut him out. It was ironic really. After all of these years of being the one to push her away, keeping her at arm’s length and trying to shut her out, he was the one fighting to keep her in his life. 

Now, he knew how she had felt back then. It made him feel even worse than he already did, guilt for his past mistakes now merging with the anger and frustration that he was already wrestling to rein in.

“I’m going to see if I can force her talk to me,” Bruce said. “I’m not going to let her keep going like this, pushing everyone away.”

Clark snorted in amusement. “Good luck with that,” he told him. “You know how that usually goes when you try to force her to do something she doesn’t want to do.”

“Well, I’m not going to just let her try to struggle through this alone,” he angrily snapped. “She can’t keep pushing me away…not if we’re going to be married. It’s not the way to start a life together as husband and wife.”

“Keep me posted and let me know if there’s anything I can do to help,” Clark said, his solemn expression suddenly growing amused. “Oh and Bruce…just a little piece of advice before you go.”

The billionaire’s frown deepened, apprehension creeping across his face with what the reporter was about to say. “What’s that?”

“You might want to wear a turtleneck the next few days or at least until that mark Diana left on your neck fades away.”

Clark’s laughter was cut short when Bruce suddenly sat forward, pushing a button and ending the transmission with a growl. Getting up, he went to the changing area to look in the mirror. A small smirk formed on his lips as his fingers caressed the bright red mark low on his neck near his collarbone that his princess had given him this afternoon. He was going to have to remind her to confine her enthusiasm to places that he could cover with his clothes.

Studying the mark she had left on him, he was reminded once more how much he truly loved Diana, far more than he had ever loved any other woman and more than he had ever dreamed was possible to feel for someone. 

It was like a piece of him had always belonged to her long before he had even known about her. He had just been existing until the moment that he had met her. He didn’t actually start living again until he had allowed her into his life.

She obviously loved him just as much in return despite how difficult things were between them right now. He just needed to find a way to reach her, to help her see that she could talk to him about anything no matter how bad she thought it was. They were together in this for life. She needed to realize that what affected her, affected him just as deeply.

But he wasn’t about to give up on her. She had refused to give up on him all of these years and he wasn’t about to walk away from her now. He knew he couldn’t even if he had wanted to. She held his heart in her hands; she always had long before he’d been willing to admit it even to himself let alone to her.

He knew in order to reach her now he was going to have to target that fierce warrior spirit that lived inside of her, force her to fight again. A battle of wills was about to be waged between the two of the most stubborn people on the face of the earth and he was more than determined to be the victor.

Losing her wasn’t an option.

XXX

Diana released a contented sigh, relishing the feel of the hot water as it worked to soothe away the tension of the day from her body, but knowing that she needed to get out soon. Even though she had shared a steamy shower with Bruce after their sparring session this afternoon, she couldn’t help wanting to enjoy a bubble bath in hopes of forgetting what had happened that morning.

She just wanted to forget for a little while, banish the nagging reminders of Meta criminals and stupid reporters, speech therapists and the upcoming wedding. She just hoped that maybe spending some time in meditation and prayer tonight would provide her the reprieve and answers that she was so desperate for.

She released a long slow breath as she tried to squelch the tension that filled every fiber of her being, realizing that getting upset again wasn’t going to solve anything or make her problems go away. She knew that she needed to do better about controlling her emotions, but it was far more difficult with the wedding drawer closer every day bringing with it more stress, more anxiety…more fears. 

Diana swallowed hard, refusing to let the tears building behind her eyes to fully form. She finally had what she had wanted for so long, the love of the man who had captured her attention and her heart almost from the moment she’d met him. She should be ecstatic about marrying Bruce, not filled with dread or fear.

She just wanted everything to be perfect for their wedding…for Bruce because he deserved it more than anyone she had ever known, but she knew in her heart that it wasn’t going to be that way. No amount of speech therapy or time was ever going to rectify the fact that she stuttered or couldn’t get her words out like she wanted to. 

When she had dreamed about her wedding to Bruce, she had never pictured herself standing before the man she loved, before her friends and loved one stammering and stumbling through her wedding vows. She never imagined everyone having to patiently wait for her while she struggled and fought to get out her pledge to love Bruce for all eternity. That was not the way her wedding was supposed to be.

In her mind, she knew exactly what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it, but she couldn’t seem to make her tongue cooperate with her brain no matter how hard she tried. The connection between her mind and her mouth refused to cooperate especially when she let her emotions get the best of her…which was often.

Events of the day as well as her failure flashed through her mind all over again, reminding her once more of the humiliation of it. She was a warrior, a Champion of the Gods and the Princess of the Amazons. She had a role to fill, responsibilities that required her attention, an image to maintain not only for the League and for her Amazon Sisters, but also for Bruce.

She slid a little lower into the bubbles that surrounded her, knowing she was going to have to accept the fact that she would no longer be able to fulfill her responsibilities like she was used to. Right now, she just wanted to disappear for a little while, to stop the taunting words that continually echoed through her mind reminding her once more that she was no longer the woman that she once was, the epitome of perfection, a reflection of the gods.

She finally stood up with a reluctant sigh, releasing the water in the bathtub before reaching for a bath towel. She began to dry off, completely lost to her tortured thoughts. She missed the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing as well as the familiar presence that had silently joined her. It wasn’t until he finally spoke her name that she turned and noticed him standing there staring at her with absolute determination permeating his eyes.

“Bruce,” Diana murmured in surprise, straightening up with towel in hand. “I thought that you were getting ready to go out on patrol.”

“I was,” he replied as he sat down on the edge of the bathtub, his intense gaze focused on her and suddenly forgetting how to breathe as he drank in her exquisite perfection standing in all her glory before him. He forced himself to tamp down on his arousal and focus on why he was here with her now. “I decided that patrol could wait a little longer…but you and I can’t.”

Diana’s forehead wrinkled in confusion, her lips quirking into an amused smile. “Didn’t you get enough of me this afternoon?” she teased as she wrapped the towel around her hair. “I wouldn’t mind taking another bath if you’re interested in joining me this time.”

Bruce smirked with her flirtatious rejoinder, wishing he could stay with her now, but knowing this was far more important. “We need to talk, Princess,” he said, his expression growing serious again.

“Alright,” she softly responded, her body instinctively tensing. She should’ve known that he wouldn’t let today go. “What do you want to talk about?”

“You,” he told her, his tone already telling her that he wasn’t going to leave until he’d gotten what he wanted. “Something happened today, something that upset you deeply. I want you to talk to me, to tell me what happened to you.”

Diana averted her eyes, looking down at her bruised hand, the scrapes that were still healing. She drew a deep breath as the frustration and anger she’d been struggling with for months now roared to the surface once more with a fierce vengeance seeking freedom. 

“Bruce…” she cautiously began as she slowly shook her head in warning, struggling to find the words that would relieve his worry without revealing her heart’s fears. She wasn’t ready to go down that road and yet she was going to have to before the wedding for Bruce’s sake.

Bruce instantly held up a hand, stopping her from saying any more as he watched her walls automatically shoot up all around her to protect her. He’d watch her do it for months now and he wasn’t going to let it happen between them anymore. 

“Before you try to tell me it was nothing and not to worry about it, I already know it was something and I will always worry about you, Diana,” he firmly stated.

He’d tried giving her time, hoping that things would improve between them, but it hadn’t. The unspoken tension that surrounded them was slowly driving them apart. He could no longer pretend that something wasn’t wrong.

It was time to fight for her now. He would always fight for her.

“It…it’s rrreally not important,” she insisted, pursing her lips. “I’m f…fine.”

“Damn it, Diana,” he growled as he leapt to his feet, trying to tamp down on the steadily expanding anger and fear that had been simmering inside of him for months now. “I just want you to talk to me for once.”

Her eyes fell closed as she slipped on her silk navy blue bathrobe, tying it securely around her waist before pulling her wet hair free. Her tongue darted out to run across her bottom lip as she wrestled with the emotions storming inside of her, turning her back to him as shame seeped through her clear to her bones. 

“It was just s…so ssstupid,” she snapped, a scowl on her face as she angrily pulled the towel from her hair and threw it on the floor. She was losing control again and it infuriated her to end. “It’s not e…even wwworth tttalking about. I just nnneed to let it gggo.”

“What happened, Diana?” he angrily demanded, standing his ground as he unconsciously clenched and unclenched his fists, doing his best to keep his breaths even. “I can’t help you if you won’t let me in.”

Turning, Diana looked at him standing there, finding herself staring into eyes filled with such anger and yet she could see how much she was wounding him by not talking to him. She leaned back against the bathroom counter, folding her arms against her chest as she attempted to order her thoughts.

She wanted to tell him how afraid she was, share with him the fierce war that was being fought in her heart, how all of this had twisted her world into something barely recognizable. Shame for what she had become now, pride for what she had once been kept her from talking to him, though. 

She had put him through far too much already with everything that had happened to her. She didn’t want to burden him anymore. This was something she was going to have to come to terms with on her own. “Why i…is it ssso important to yyyou?”

“Because I love you, Diana,” he nearly yelled. “You are a part of me…everything to me and I refuse to give up on you even if you have given up on yourself.”

Diana’s eyes instantly flashed like cobalt embers of fury with his words. “How dddare you sa..say that I’ve gggiven up,” she hissed, her gaze narrowing dangerously as she glared at him. “An Am…Amazon wwwarrior never gggives up.”

“Then fight like one, dammit!” he pushed her further as he closed the distance between them, knowing he was taking his life into his hands by doing so. “Stop pushing me and everyone else who cares about you away. You can’t just retreat from life because you’re not the same Diana that you once were or no longer perfect in every way. You will always be perfect to me whether you can talk or not.”

“You dddon’t kn…know wwwhat it’s li…like for me!” she furiously snapped, tears burning in her eyes.

“You’re right…I don’t,” he shot back, matching her ire and obstinacy with every bit of his own. “I don’t know what you’re going through because you refuse to talk to me. I’ve tried to give you time, hoping that you would eventually let me in instead of pretending you’re alright when you’re not, but it hasn’t worked.”

“You ddddon’t kkknow what you’re tttalking about,” she yelled at him. 

“The Diana I fell in love with would fight,” he pressed. “She wouldn’t just give up no matter what happened, not withdraw into herself like you’ve been doing for weeks now. I want to help you, Princess, but I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me…if you won’t even try to help yourself.”

Diana’s body was nearly trembling with the fury pounding through her veins, his every word like a fist to her gut as well as her honor. She wanted to tell him everything, but stubborn pride refused to allow her to speak. She had hurt him deeply, let him down…let everyone down. 

It felt like her world was crumbling down faster than she could hope to catch all the pieces. “You have nnno rrright to sssay th…those th…things to me. I am st…still the sssame Diana,” she ground out the words that even she no longer believed to be true. 

She was no longer the same woman that she had once been thanks to Lex Luthor and his damn brain chip. He had taken her life away, turned her into a fumbling idiot. She knew taking her anger with Luthor out on Bruce wasn’t the answer, but his words had cut too deep, wounded her pride. She was a disgrace to everyone around her, but most of all to him. 

“I have every right not only as your friend and lover, but your fiancé,” he heatedly stated, his chest beginning to heave with his own anger. “I am going to be your husband, Diana…you my wife. How can we possibly get married if you won’t trust me or talk to me?”

Bruce could tell that he was finally getting through to her, creating a small chink in her wall and hitting her where it hurt the most – her stubborn pride. Though it hurt him as well to do it, he knew that he had needed to for her own sake. He loved her far too much to just sit back and allow her to go on like this, withdrawing from life and pretending like things were fine.

Tears began to trickle down her face as anger smoldered dangerously in her eyes. Every inch of him ached to hold her close in his arms and tell her he was sorry for hurting her, to kiss her breathless and make love to her, showing her just how much she truly meant to him. 

Now, though, she just needed time to think about what he had said, time to look inside her heart and see that he was right about this. Besides, he had a feeling if he tried to touch her right now, he would end up with a broken hand or far worse.

“Diana…” he began.

“Just gggo,” she bluntly told him, lifting her chin with Amazonian pride as she folded her arms across her chest, visibly closing herself off to him once more. “Gotham nnneeds yyyou.”

“I won’t be gone long,” he curtly replied, studying her for a long moment before finally turning and making his way to the door.

Diana watched as he left, more than furious with him as well as herself for allowing her emotions to get the better of her. She knew that Bruce deserved a wife better than her; someone who could elegantly and gracefully navigate the high-class social world that he lived in. She was far from suited to fill the role that he needed in a wife. 

He just didn’t see it yet, but in time he would and her life would truly be over.

XXX

Hades leaned over the swirling cauldron before him, his fingers curled tightly around the black rim. An image of his daughter stared back at him as she knelt in prayer to her gods, her face wet with so many tears. It made his blood boil within his veins to see her living with such a pathetic man so fallible and frail, nothing more than a minute speck of dust in the wind. 

His life was like a pebble being tossed into the sea, the rings it created in the water disappearing as quickly as they had appeared…here one moment and gone the next.

His life was nothing…meaningless, gone in less than a blink of an eye. No one would remember he even existed once he was gone, trapped for all eternity in the Underworld with the powerful god who ruled it. He would see to it that he was punished for being so bold as to even look upon his daughter let alone touch her, lay with her or claim her as his.

Hades could hardly wait to get his hands on this arrogant man, test him to prove that he was not worthy to touch his daughter let alone possess her. He would show this mortal as well as Diana what a worthless coward he was, forcing her to see that she deserved far better than him.

She deserved to be bound to a god, one who was worthy of her. One who was powerful and commanding, immortal and deserving of respect as well as the love of his Amazon daughter. That was what Hades had always pictured for his Diana...not this dark human who dressed like a flying rodent at night, terrifying his city’s people in order to create order. He was nothing more than a broken, weak little man.

Why she would willingly join herself to a meager mortal when she could have so much more was beyond his comprehension. She was an immortal Amazon, a goddess…his daughter. That alone made her far superior than any mere human on planet earth.

He knew he should have interfered sooner than this, but after everything that his daughter had been through, he had hoped that she would have come to her senses and given up this bizarre notion of marrying a mortal. Her near death experience should have opened her eyes and made her see that her life was far too precious to waste with someone like Bruce Wayne.

He had been more than patient with her than any father could be, far more than he normally would’ve been. He’d given her every chance to walk away from this Bruce Wayne, but she was obviously more than determined to marry him. 

Why couldn’t she have chosen the Kryptonian? Superman was god-like in his own way, nearly indestructible and practically her equal in every way, but no. His Diana had to be just like her mother, drawn to dark and brooding and elusive.

Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.

A smirk played on his lips as he thought about the beautiful queen and the brief fling they had shared, how he had helped her mold their baby out of clay. Now, she was his guardian, his guard dog holding his leash and making sure he stayed locked away in the Underworld. He knew that he was one of the main reasons she hated men still to this day though she seemed to tolerate Bruce Wayne for some reason.

His smirk hardened into a sneer as his simmering anger grew. Hippolyta had been far too lenient with their daughter, allowing her to break Amazonian laws, permitting this foolishness to continue on like this for so long. 

What was worse was the fact that the gods and goddesses themselves were allowing this to happen without interference. He, however, refused to just stand by and allow this union to take place without making this Wayne prove himself.

Leaning over the cauldron, Hades watched as the black Bat stood on the rooftop, watching over his city. He ground his teeth as he studied the man who had taken his daughter’s heart as well as her body. Bruce Wayne would demonstrate himself worthy of his daughter’s hand, paying whatever price Hades himself decided he needed to pay. 

If they truly loved one another, both of them would be willing to do whatever it took to be together. He was about to make them prove the depths of that love to him sooner than they knew.

XXX

The Dark Knight stood on the roof of Wayne Enterprises, his black cape whipping about him in the fierce wind that had blown into Gotham over the last hour. Leaves swirled around him like small orange cyclones, stirred by the wind. Thunder and lightning crackled and rumbled, lighting up the distant horizon in vivid flashes of brilliance. A severe thunderstorm was quickly rolling in.

He could feel that something was going to happen, not just with the thunderstorm approaching, but something far worse was about to hit. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he could feel the dark dread seeping deep into his soul, warning him that he needed to be prepared for the worst.

He hated it when this dreadful awareness washed over him, threatening to pull him into a deep dark sea of brooding and melancholy. He was rarely wrong when that uneasiness settled like a jagged rock in the pit of his stomach.

He didn’t want anything getting in the way of his upcoming wedding to Diana. He wanted to marry her and make her his wife more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. Just the thought alone of her warmed his heart despite the fight that they’d had before he’d left for patrol.

He would be so completely lost without her, knowing in his heart that knowing her…loving her…had been the best thing that ever could’ve happened to him. She was in his blood, coursed through his veins and imprinted on his heart. They were one now even though they weren’t even married yet.

Bruce thought back on his argument with Diana tonight, knowing that he had done what he had needed to, forcing her to face her situation. He wanted her to talk to him, to open up to him and let him in again instead of just pushing him away and pretending that she was fine. He couldn’t help her if she didn’t open up to him.

His hand slipped to his commlink in his cowl, his voice gruff as he finally spoke. “Batman to Flash.”

Several seconds passed before the Scarlet Speedster’s groggy voice finally echoed in his ear. “Hey, Bats,” he sleepily greeted him. “Do you know what time it is, buddy?”

“Yah, I do,” he flatly stated. “I want to know if anything happened during your mission with Wonder Woman in Central City today.”

Flash yawned loudly, trying to remove the cobwebs from his brain as he thought about the mission. “Yah, you could say that,” he finally replied.

“What was it?” Batman ground out the question through gritted teeth, his gauntleted hands curling tightly with an overwhelming need to hit something. 

“Something happened between Wondy and Rampage,” Flash informed him. “Evidently, she caught onto Wondy’s speech problem. She started taunting her, telling her she was broken because she had brain damage from taking too many blows to the head. She kept calling Wondy the damaged little Princess. It really set Wondy off. She beat the hell out of Rampage.”

Batman felt his stomach churn with fury, wishing he could get his hands on Rampage as well. “Anything else I should know about?”

“Well, a news crew suddenly showed up as the police were about to haul Rampage and the others away,” Flash continued. “The reporter stuck a microphone in Wondy’s face and started hammering her with questions. I didn’t hear what was said, but Di was pretty upset afterwards. I’ve never seen her like that before. 

“I tried to talk to her, told her to just ignore them, but she just suddenly took off. I tried to call her on her commlink, but she wouldn’t answer me. Is she alright?”

“She’s fine,” Bruce flatly stated. 

“Good, because I was really worried about…”

Before Flash could finish his sentence, Batman abruptly ended the transmission. Everything Flash had just told him was what he had guessed had happened except for the news crew. The longer this went on and the more public her condition became the more depressed and withdrawn she was going to become.

He was slowly losing her and it was ultimately because of what Lex Luthor had done to her. Rage burned through his veins like boiling lava, looking for release and wishing more than anything that he could just finish Luthor off once and for all, but he knew he couldn’t cross that line. Diana would never be able to look at him the same way again.

He hit his commlink once more, this time contacting his partner. “Robin, come in.”

“Yah, Bats,” Robin responded with a chipper tone. “What’s up?”

“Nothing here. How about you?”

“Dead.”

“Good. Let’s call it a night. There’s a severe storm rolling in.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“See you back at the cave.”

Ending the transmission, Batman took one more look around, the white slits of his cowl suddenly narrowing dangerously as droplets of rain began to fall from the sky and slowly roll down his Kevlar uniform. He couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling that he was being watched by someone, unseen eyes keeping track of his every move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 3

Bruce groaned softly in his sleep as he slowly became aware of soft warm lips slowly trailing over his pectoral, pausing to give his left nipple a little extra attention by adding her teeth much to his delighted arousal which was rapidly awakening as well.

A shiver trembled through him as her long lustrous black curls skimmed across his skin. She paused to lightly bite at his chest causing him to hiss softly in response, her tongue sneaking out to caress and taste his skin. She moved on to the reddish bruise that she’d left low on his neck yesterday, gently kissing it as if silently apologizing for her excitement.

Her hot wet mouth finally found his earlobe, slowly raking her teeth over it as she leisurely shifted over him, allowing her body to caress his with the erotic movement. Her breath was a sultry caress against his skin as she nuzzled his neck with her lips and nose. 

“I’m s…sorry about last night,” she whispered repentantly against his skin.

Bruce’s hands instinctually moved to her hips in order to keep her where he wanted her most at that moment, her knees settling on either side of his waist. He finally opened his eyes to find his beautiful fiancé staring down at him, sorrow and regret permeating her blue-eyed gaze and breaking his heart all over again knowing he had been the one to cause her a measure of the pain that she carried deep inside of her where even he couldn’t reach right now.

He knew that it had been necessary, pushing her…forcing her to look inside of herself at what she had been doing. He reached up to tenderly caress her cheek with his knuckles as he studied her, his fingers slipping up into her thick hair as he lost himself in the apprehensive expression staring back at him. She looked so positively lost as her teeth lightly bit into her bottom lip as she waited for his response; the fierce war being waged deep within her soul reflected in the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

“You have to talk to me, Princess,” he gently told her. “Pushing me away isn’t going to make what you’re going through any better or easier to deal with. I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me.”

Diana’s eyes fell closed, her bottom lip quivering as she fought back the sudden onslaught of hot tears that last night’s prayers and meditation hadn’t been able to erase. “Some th…things can’t be fixed, Bruce,” she softly replied.

He shifted beneath her as he sat up, warm lips suddenly on her face, his muscular chest now pressed against hers. Her eyelids fluttered opened, gazing at him through a thick wash of tears. She’d never meant to hurt him, only trying to save him from having to share in her struggle.

“Hey, remember who you’re engaged to?” he lightly teased, his arms encircling her waist as he began to place soft kisses along her throat. “I’m Batman. I never give up…and I always get what I want so you better start talking.”

A light lilting laugh escaped her throat despite her guilt as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hands before slipping them into his hair as he continued to tease her neck. “I love you for wanting to fix it, but I don’t even th…think Batman can.”

He had grown more than weary of dancing around this any longer, more than ready to mend things once and for all. “What if I told you that I know what happened?”

She pulled back, anger blazing in her eyes as she suddenly moved off of him. He tried to reach for her, but she pushed his hands away as she stood to her feet before making her way to the window. She folded her arms against her chest, doing her best to keep her anger and shame at bay, but it was more than difficult knowing that Bruce hadn’t let it go like she had hoped. Now, he knew everything.

Bruce considered her for a moment, his eyes drinking in her exquisite form. He adored the lavender lingerie she wore, the way it left little to the imagination and yet left him wanting the magnificence that he knew lay beneath. Her curly hair was an ebony waterfall down her back, a striking contrast to the pastel satin material that adorned her. 

The negligee ended just below her bottom, leaving a very generous view of her gorgeous long legs and making his mouth water in heightened anticipation of taking what belonged to him and only him. He wanted her so badly at that moment, the pull in his belly for her growing stronger by the second, but they needed to talk first. 

Making love wasn’t going to fix this.

“I ssshould have kn…known you wouldn’t jjjust let it g…go,” she bitterly snapped, anger lacing her voice as she kept her back to him.

“You’re my fiancé. You were upset and injured, Diana,” he firmly stated, standing to his feet and running his fingers back through his already disheveled hair. “I can’t just let that go especially when you refuse to talk to me about it.”

“If you kn…knew wh…what had happened, then why did you ask m…me?”

“Because I wanted to hear it from my fiancé, not Wally West,” he coolly stated, his own anger and hurt more than apparent as he came to stand several feet behind her, dressed only in his sleeping pants. 

Diana’s eyes fell closed as guilt swelled like a thunderhead in her chest with his words. Meditation and prayer had helped her see that Bruce had been right about her despite how painful it had been to hear last night. She was shutting everyone out…most of all him. The problem was how to fix it without hurting him more than she already had.

Her chin fell to her chest, hot tears burning in her eyes as she fought back her own conflicting emotions that were eating her alive on the inside, the embarrassment and shame of not being the flawless princess that she once had been, the perfect representation of her sisters.

Bruce silently closed the distance between them, moving as surreptitiously as his alter ego as his hand lightly came to rest on her shoulder. The tranquil steady tapping of the rain against the windows was the only sound as he gently caressed her smooth skin with just the tips of his fingers, his lips soon following. 

“Please, Diana,” he softly pleaded with her. “Just let me in. There is nothing that you could ever tell me that could make me love you less. I don’t know what to do or say anymore to make you believe that.”

“It was jjjust ssso st…stupid,” she murmured as she shook her head, the tears breaking free against her will and slipping down her cheeks. She had cried more in the last few months than she had in her whole life and she hated it. She was weak.

“I’m so sorry she hurt you,” he said, his fingers unhurriedly skimming down the length of her arm as his lips continued a thorough exploration of her bare shoulder. He hoped if he could help her relax, she would lower her walls and finally open up to him. Hopefully, her speech would eventually improve as well.

Diana drew a shuddering breath, trying to swallow back the tears that refused to cease. “I…I’m a dddisgrace…an em…embarrassment to my sssisters…to the League…” She suddenly paused, drawing another deep breath in order to continue going down a path she hadn’t wanted to face. “and…and to yyyou.”

Bruce was stunned by her admission, his body stiffening. Her words were like a hot knife to his heart. How could she possibly feel as though she was an embarrassment to him? “Listen to me, Diana,” he heatedly stated, his fingers interlacing with hers as he pressed his body against hers, his lips against her ear. “You are not a disgrace to anyone least of all me because you are still Diana, Princess of the Amazons, and the woman that I love more than anything in this world. Nothing can ever change that and sure as hell not this.”

Several moments passed by before she finally responded. “Rampage and I gggot into a ssslugging match. I told her to gggive up…th…that she couldn’t wwwin, but of course it didn’t come out rrright. She immediately caught on that so…something was wwwrong with me.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me this?” he asked, his voice pained. He wanted more than anything to erase her heartache as his arms snaked around her waist from behind, pulling her back more firmly against his bare chest and wanting her to feel his arousal…what she always did to him regardless of how she spoke.

“I…I was jjjust s…so ashamed…” she admitted with an airy whisper of slipping control, leaning her head back against his shoulder as she drew in a ragged breath. “I…I sh…shouldn’t have let her ggget to mmme, but it did. And then, this reporter sh…showed up. It’s out nnnow, Bruce. Everyone in thw world wwwill kn…now that there’s something wr…wrong with me.”

Bruce felt another little piece of his heart chip off, desperate to take away her pain and yet he felt so helpless to make it better. He would never give up trying, though. “I’m so sorry, Princess,” he murmured against her bare shoulder, fighting against the sudden tightening in his throat. “I don’t want you to ever feel that way.”

“I do…don’t want your pppity,” she angrily bit out, her body growing rigid with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry that you’re hurting,” he gently told her, gently caressing her shoulder with his lips as he brushed her raven hair aside. “I’m sorry that I can’t take away your pain. I’m sorry that you’re struggling so much with all of this. That’s not pity, Princess. It’s called love.”

Diana broke free from his hold on her, swiftly turning and wrapping her arms around him. “I’m sssorry, Bruce,” she whispered as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“It’s alright,” he reassured her, holding her in his comforting embrace as she wept.

He pulled back just enough so he could feather kisses on her face, erasing her tears as he tried to show her that he loved her more than her speech problems, more than he had ever loved anyone. He tilted his head as his lips searched for hers, savoring their honeyed sweetness. He kissed her with a gentleness that did nothing to subdue her tears as his hands roamed all over her back before settling on her bottom.

The palms of her hands came to rest against the muscular contours of his chest, the tips of her fingers tracing over noble scars and wounds won in previous battles. She parted her lips, welcoming him inside and growing more aroused with the sensual slide of his tongue against hers. They touched each other as if experiencing one another all over again for the first time, fingers stroking and teasing one another.

Breaking the kiss, she pressed her forehead against his. She drew a shuddering breath, trying to rein in her tears, but it felt as though her world was collapsing around her. “I…I’m so sssorry,” she whispered. “I…I know you must th…think that I’m fffoolish.”

“No…no, I don’t. You’ve been through far more than anyone deserves to be put through, Princess,” Bruce reminded her, his large hands coming to rest against her face. “You just need to give this time. It will get better. Just don’t push me away. Please, Diana…I can’t live with that.”

She slowly nodded her head, appreciating what he was trying to do…loved him even more for it, but deep down she knew that this was the way things were going to be from now. Nothing was going to ever change that. She just needed to learn to accept it. The life she used to know was over.

Before she had a chance to disagree with what he had told her, Bruce kissed her again more forcefully this time, his hands sliding around her body to firmly grip her thighs. He pulled her legs up to hook around his waist, carrying her back to the bed that they shared as they exchanged kisses.

They fell together into bed, Bruce trapping her between his muscular body and the soft mattress. A predatory smirk spread across his handsome face as he stared down at her to watch her reaction as he ground his pelvis against hers, earning a throaty moan of approval.

“Bruce…” she gasped, lifting her body up into him and begging for more contact.

He swiftly silenced her with a toe-curling kiss, more than eager to make love to her, to take away her pain if only for a little while. It was killing him inside to watch what this was all doing to her, how it was beginning to break her spirit, but he refused to give up on her.

He pressed his lips against her warm soft skin, tilting his head to brush his nose against the lacy edge of her lingerie. He paused to breathe deeply, savoring her heady scent that was purely Diana as he slowly dragged the straps of her negligee off of her shoulders and down her arms.

His mouth hungrily followed as the lingerie left her exposed to him, his teeth and tongue causing her to hiss with pleasure as she gripped his hair firmly in her fists. His hand slid down to her hip, stroking her smooth skin before wrapping his fingers around her thigh to pull her leg up. 

Diana suddenly reached for the ties of his sleeping pants, more than anxious to feel his hard body fully pressed against hers. She made quick work of the laces, using her feet to push his sleeping pants down past his hips before he kicked them off. 

He stroked her sides as his mouth worshipped her breasts, slowly strumming her body into a heated frenzy for more of him. She began to squirm and tremble beneath him, arching her back and trying to get him to take even more of her into his hot mouth.

She gasped as his tongue swirled around her sensitive skin before moving to give equal attention to her other breast. She raked her teeth over her bottom lip, humming with pleasure as his hand slipped down between their bodies to gently stroke her center, a throaty moan filling their bedroom as she began to move her hips to grind against his hand.

“Mine…all mine,” he possessively murmured as his lips skimmed along the slender column of her throat before finally finding her mouth again. He swiftly pushed himself into her; giving them both what they so badly wanted as he set a slow steady rhythm. “Perfect and mine.”

Diana broke the kiss with a breathless cry, the delicious intrusion of his hard length inside of her stealing the air from her lungs. Her fingers pressed deep into his shoulders, her hips lifting to meet every thrust and grind of his pelvis. She panted heavily as she arched her neck with a pleasure-filled moan, her fingernails moving to dig into his hips in an effort to make him move faster, thrust harder, but he refused to comply with her unspoken demand for more.

“Bruce…more…I need…Hera, please!” she breathed heavily, her mind whirling with the pleasure he was building inside of her.

She hooked her legs firmly around his waist, taking him even deeper inside of her and savoring the incredible bliss thrumming wildly inside of her with their intimate union. Bruce pressed his forehead against her shoulder as she squeezed her inner walls around him, a strangled cry escaping his lips. He moved in an agonizingly unhurried cadence that was gradually driving them both crazy with a need for release that he was intentionally denying them in order to draw out their pleasure.

She gripped his backside, pressing her fingers into his firm muscles in an effort to force him to give her what she wanted, but it only caused him to smirk smugly against her throat. He wanted her to know him, to feel every single hard inch of him moving within her and to know beyond any doubt that he loved her, adored every single thing about her. No one had ever completely captivated him like she had.

With a growl of irritation, Diana suddenly sat up, forcing him into a sitting position as she straddled his lap. She was in control now as she began to move over him, setting a furious pace that would allow her the release that he had been deliberately refusing her.

Bruce chuckled softly in amusement as he dipped his head, his mouth finding her full breast. His hands wrapped around her waist, forcing her to slow down again some. He wanted to make this last for as long as humanly possible. She breathlessly cursed her displeasure with him in Greek as he lightly nipped at her flesh glistening with sweat, her hands falling to clutch his shoulders.

Her head fell back, her hair skimming along the top of her backside as lust roiled in powerful waves inside of her threatening to crash at any moment. Her back bowed with the pleasure shooting like fireworks through her body. She could feel his hands slipping around her to support her back as she rose and fell over him.

“Bruce…” she panted as a low growl built in her throat. “You’re going…to get hurt…if you don’t let me…come soon.”

Deciding he better not press his luck any further, Bruce suddenly pushed her onto her back, covering her with his body and supporting himself on his elbows as he began to give her what they both wanted. The rain that tapped loudly against the windows mingled with the sounds of their lovemaking, lightning rumbling softly in the distance.

She cried his name as he pounded into her wild abandon, overwhelmed by the love he was pouring into every move of his hips, his every touch and kiss. He was giving her everything that he had…everything that he felt in his heart for her.

Her entire body tensed as her climax washed over her like a violent tidal wave, crying out as she clung to him. He suddenly came as well, filling her full with his powerful release. Trembling, they rode out their mutual releases in the intimate embrace of each other’s arms as they struggled to regain control once more. 

Bruce was the first to begin to stir after several long breathless moments, lifting his head to smile down at her. His lips ghosted over her cheek flush from her orgasm, his nose brushing against the side of hers in boneless contentment.

“My perfect love,” he murmured softly against her lips, kissing her gently.

“I’m far from perfect, Bruce,” she corrected with a euphoric smile that refused to leave in spite of the sorrow that still loomed in her heart with his words.

“You are and always will be my perfect love, Princess,” he affirmed once more despite her protest, his warm lips lightly grazing along her jaw. “No matter what you think or say.”

Diana frowned in objection. “But…”

“Always,” he firmly stated, his tone leaving no room for argument as he rolled off of her and onto his back as he fought to calm his pounding heart.

She knew it was pointless to argue with him. She’d learned that all too well a long time ago and yet she had never let that stop her in the past. She didn’t feel like arguing this time, though. He’d only press her to tell her more and she wasn’t ready to tell him everything, to share her fears about their wedding or their future together. Rampage had been right. She was just a damaged Amazon.

A smug grin played on his face as he turned his head to stare at her, admiring the beautiful flush of her skin and knowing he had been the one to cause it. “You know your speech is better again,” he noted with proud satisfaction. “I guess we’ll just have to have sex a couple of times a day to help you stay relaxed.”

Diana couldn’t contain the laughter that bubbled up inside of her as she rolled onto her side to face him. She bent her elbow to prop her head up. Her raven hair fell in tousled curled around her face and shoulders, awakening his hot lust all over again. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Hey, I told you I’d do whatever I had to in order to help you and I meant it,” he told her as he rolled onto his side in order to face her. “A man has to do what a man as to do for his future wife. If bringing you multiple orgasms is what it takes, then I guess I’ll just have to do that.”

“And I’m sure that you would receive no enjoyment from it at all,” she playfully teased him.

Bruce chuckled with her response as his hand slid down to her backside in order to press her body flush against his, tightening his hold on her and causing both of them to shake with his amusement. “None whatsoever,” he claimed, brushing his lips gently against hers.

“So what do you have planned for today?” she asked, her fingers lightly tracing over the thin sheen of sweat still glistening over the contours of his muscular chest.

“We have another tux fitting this afternoon,” he told her, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he suddenly turned, moving his body to settle on top of hers again.

Diana’s gaze grew pensive as she stared into the face of the handsome man who was going to be her husband in a little over two weeks. She silently prayed that she’d be able to make it through the ceremony without ruining it for him, to be the wife that the famous entrepreneur and philanthropist Bruce Wayne truly needed.

“Me too,” she softly agreed with a tilt of her head as she stared up at him, brushing a few damp strands of hair from his forehead.

He studied her beautiful face for a couple of moments, sensing her apprehension. He could tell that she was still holding more back from him, refusing to tell him the struggles that incessantly occupied her heart, but for now he’d let it be. She’d finally taken a step at letting him in again and it was more than he had hoped for.

“What is it, Princess?” he gently prodded. “Don’t you want to marry me?”

“Of course I want to marry you,” she replied without hesitation, a frown causing her lips to curve. “What makes you think I don’t want to get married?”

“You get this momentary panicked look in your eyes sometimes,” he told her, running his fingers through her raven hair. “Is there something that you’re not telling me?”

“Like what?”

“Like are you worried that your gods are going to suddenly show up and try to stop the wedding?” he questioned her. “I’m not going to be struck by lightning for marrying an Amazon Princess am I? I don’t want to be turned into a fried Batman by Zeus.”

“No,” she reassured him with an amused chuckle. “If they were going to interfere, they would’ve done it long before now. I’m pretty certain that you’re safe.”

A worried look washed over Bruce’s face as his mind took him to a dark place that made his insides twist painfully with dread. “Is something going to happen to you on our wedding day?” he demanded to know, his body growing tense with fear as hovered over her. “Are you going to lose your powers or become mortal the second they pronounce us husband and wife?”

“No, Bruce!” she insisted, her hands slipping up to touch his angular jaw, stroking along his cheeks before sliding up into his hair. She lifted her head off the bed, pressing her lips to his in a reassuring kiss. “I promise everything is going to be perfect on our special day. Nothing bad is going to happen to me or you. 

“We’re going to get married, have a wonderful reception with our friends and family, and then go on our honeymoon where absolutely nothing is going to keep me from doing everything that I want to do to you for a whole week.”

A lustful gleam flashed in his eyes as his lips slanted greedily over hers, his hips bucking into hers. He swallowed her groan as she gripped his hair in her hands, her tongue finding his in a playful duel as he molded his body to hers once more.

“Bruce…” Diana suddenly gasped in admonition as his mouth slowly trailed down her neck to her chest. “I…Sweet Aphrodite! I have to get up. I have monitor duty in an hour.”

“Plenty of time, Princess,” he huskily decided as he continued to kiss a tortuous path down her perfect body.

XXX

Bruce looked at his Rolex for the tenth time in about thirty seconds, a fierce scowl gracing his face. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he began pacing, a low rumble of indecipherable curses forming in his throat.

“Relax, Bruce,” Dick absentmindedly told him as he played on his cell phone, amused by his surrogate father’s anxiety. “He’ll be here before you know it.”

“He’s already ten minutes late,” Bruce grumbled, pulling his hand out of his pants pocket to check his watch again.

“Patience, Master Bruce,” Alfred reminded him. “I’m sure that he must have gotten tied up in some matter of importance. He knows how important this is to you and Miss Diana.”

“If he’s not here in the next five minutes, I’m replacing him,” he growled as he continued his pacing.

“Awesome!” Tim exclaimed from his perch on the arm of the couch. “Can I be your best man?”

“Hey, dork!” Dick said, with a frown, punching him in the arm. “I’m next in line to be best man.”

“Ouch!” Tim muttered, glaring at him as he rubbed his arm.

“Neither of you are going to be my best man,” Bruce announced in annoyance.

Just then the door flew open, a stiff breeze causing the tuxes and suites on the numerous racks to flutter from the abrupt invasion. The affable reporter from the Daily Planet in Metropolis was suddenly standing before them, adjusting his glasses before moving to fix his crooked tie.

“Sorry, guys,” Clark sheepishly apologized, casting a nervous glance at Bruce who was glaring bat daggers at him at that moment. “Something kind of came up.”

“Was it Lois?” Dick quipped with a smirk.

A faint flush suffused the reporter’s cheeks. “No, it was not,” he maintained. “It was just a little emergency that needed handling.”

“Right,” Bruce stated with a dark frown. “Can we just get this done?”

“Are we all ready for your fitting?” Genevieve asked as she came around the corner, clasping her hands together in excitement that none of them felt at that moment.

“Yes, we’re all finally here, Gen,” Bruce stated with a forced smile as he shot a side-long glare at his best man.

“I said I was sorry,” Clark muttered under his breath with a huff and a roll of his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dick reassured him as he leaned in close and grasped hold of his shoulder. “He’s just got his Bat boxers in a bundle.”

Clark bit his lip to stifle the laugh that begged for release as they followed Genevieve towards the back where four changing rooms awaited them. “Why?” he whispered. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s anxious about the wedding,” he told him. “He just wants everything to absolutely perfect for Di. He’s also been really worried about her lately.”

“We all are,” Clark murmured more to himself than to Dick as he entered the changing room Genevieve was directing him to.

Closing the door behind him, Bruce immediately began loosening his tie as nervousness created a flutter in the pit of his stomach. It swam with the dread that hadn’t left him since the feeling that something bad was going to happen had settled over him a couple of days ago. Unfortunately, that feeling was only growing stronger, not diminishing.

He decided that he was going to have to make a visit to Arkham to make sure that Luthor and Grodd as well as the rest of the inmates were model citizens. He hoped that a little proactive reconnaissance would help ease his fears some. 

Maybe if he put some fear into Luthor, he’d behave himself at least until he’d gotten back from his honeymoon. He thought about having Superman pay a special visit to Lex while he and Diana were away just to make sure that he wasn’t up to anything again.

Sitting down on the small bench in the changing room, Bruce began untying his dress shoes when Dick’s voice cut through his distracted thoughts. “Hey, Bruce,” his surrogate son called. “You know you’re at our mercy in less than two weeks.”

“And why exactly would that be?” Bruce grumbled his response.

“Bachelor party!” Tim exclaimed, his excitement more than evident.

Bruce audibly groaned as laughter and snickers spilled from the other three dressing rooms next to his. “Come on, Bruce,” Clark cajoled him. “It won’t be that bad. I promise it’ll be fun. You will most definitely enjoy what we have planned for you.”

“Somehow that doesn’t sound very comforting,” Bruce groused as he removed his pants.

“It’s going to be awesome!” Tim yelled from three doors down.

“Now, I’m really worried if you’re that excited about it, Tim,” the billionaire announced.

“I promise we’ll have you back and in one piece in time for your funeral…I mean wedding,” Dick teased.

“Yah, we’re all too afraid of what Diana would do to us if we don’t,” Clark called out as he attempted to adjust the suspenders that went with his tux.

A smirk formed on Bruce’s face as he pictured Diana going Amazon warrior on all three of them. It was definitely leverage he could use against them. “I guess we better not have a bachelor’s party then just to be safe,” he suggested to a chorus of boos and yells of protest. “We wouldn’t want to upset Diana right now especially after everything she’s already been through.”

“Alright, there is far too much chatter and not enough dressing going on, men,” Alfred interrupted, coming to his charge’s rescue…at least for the moment. He definitely wasn’t planning on rescuing him from his planned party.

“Ugh!” Dick cried. “Do we really have to wear bowties?”

“What is this thing?” Tim yelled.

“What you talking about, Tim?” Clark asked.

“This long black thing,” Tim growled in frustration.

“I believe you are referring to your cummerbund, Master Timothy,” Alfred informed him. “If you will please come out, I’ll teach you how to put it on.”

“Thanks, Alfred,” Tim called out. “You’ll have to wait a few minutes though because I’m still in my socks and boxers.”

“What have you been doing this whole time?” Dick yelled in amazement.

“Hey, give me a break!” Tim fired back. “I’ve never worn a tux before!”

Just then Genevieve returned just as Bruce stepped out of his dressing room. “My, my, Mr. Wayne,” Gen gushed, placing her hand against her chest in admiration. “You look positively dashing.”

“Thank you, Gen,” he said with a smile as he smoothed his hands over the front of his jacket. “Let’s just hope the bride will agree.”

“I’m most certain she will,” Gen reassured him, beaming with excitement. “Speaking of Miss Diana, she and her bridesmaids are due to come in for their final fitting in a few days and I must say you will most definitely be blown away by how exquisite she looks in her wedding dress. You won’t be able to take your eyes off of her.”

“He already can’t keep his eyes off of her,” Clark interjected as he stepped out of his changing room.

“Or his hands,” Dick chimed in, coming to stand beside the Kryptonian.

Bruce shot them both a glare which they ignored as Gen covered her mouth to contain a giggle. “It’s more than obvious how much in love the two of you are. You can see it in both of your eyes.”

Clark leaned in close to whisper in Bruce’s ear, a knowing smile on his lips. “Or the bruise on your neck.”

“Funny,” Bruce ground out, clenching his jaw tightly.

Gen immediately set to work; measuring and marking any adjustments that she was going to need to make to the tuxes as Alfred helped Tim put on his cummerbund. Dick stood next to Clark waiting, checking his messages on his phone as he waited his turn with Gen.

Genevieve had Bruce step up onto a box with the three-way mirror as she continued to check every single detail. Staring at the image reflecting back at him, he could hardly believe that he was getting married – the playboy billionaire, the Prince of Gotham. The number one most available bachelor in the world was officially going to be off the market.

If truth be told, he hadn’t even been on the market, not with the dual life that he led…the state that his damaged heart had been in before letting the beautiful Amazon into it, the only woman who could possibly love the real him.

And he was not marrying just a woman, but an immortal Amazon Princess. She was the most beautiful, most amazing woman in the world. Why she had ever chosen to fall in love with him was still beyond his comprehension, but he had long ago given up trying to understand it, finally deciding to just accept it.

Diana was going to his for as long as there was breath in his body and he was not about to allow anything get in the way of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 4

Batman slipped through maximum security level of Arkham Asylum like a wraith, a specific destination in mind. He needed to have a little one-on-one meeting with Lex Luthor to make sure Lex knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was still being watched. He didn’t want Lex getting any ideas about planning an escape or plotting another attempt to get to Diana back again.

He did not like the way Lex had set his sights on his princess nor did he like the fact that Lex had picked up on his feelings for Diana. He needed to do a better job of concealing his feelings for her, making sure that he knew full well Diana was with Bruce Wayne and not Batman. 

He could not let Luthor connect the two. He would go to any lengths to protect not only his identity, but his fiancé and family as well.

Turning a corner, Batman paused and listened, knowing the guards would just be finishing their rounds on this side of Arkham. He could hear the soft jingle of keys hanging on a belt, the periodic smack of a wooden baton against the palm of a hand as well as the rhythmic muffled scrape of boots on the linoleum gradually growing fainter over time.

The Dark Knight silently made his way down the long corridor, keeping close to the shadows that he felt most comfortable in, allowing the darkness to shield his presence. He passed by cells filled with deadly criminals both Meta and non-Meta alike, but he had only one in mind right now.

Staying close to the far wall, he caught suddenly sight of Rampage pacing in her cell, a noticeable limp to her gait. His every muscle immediately grew taut as he paused to study her for a moment. The corners of his lips curled slightly with pride at the beating she had obviously received from Diana.

Numerous bruises and abrasions covered her face, her right arm in a sling. As much as he wanted to send his own warning to the powerful woman, he could tell that the message had already been pounded into her by his lover. 

While Clark would not doubt object to the fierce beating Diana had given to Rampage if he found out, Bruce had no problem with it. He and Diana both held the same belief that, as brutal as it might seem to others, a forceful message needed to be sent sometimes.

Continuing on, Batman finally arrived at the last cell at the end of the corridor. He stopped, leaning his back against the wall to silently watch Luthor. Lex was sitting on the edge of his bed with a pen and a pad of paper in hand. A calculating expression veiled his face, his brow furrowed deep in thought. 

He suddenly paused to rub his hand over the top of his bald head, releasing a frustrated breath before ripping the sheet of paper from his pad. He angrily crumpled it up into a tight ball before pitching it into the waste basket in the corner where numerous other wads of paper lay scattered around the small basket. 

Batman grew angrier the longer that he studied him, knowing in his gut that Lex was plotting something. There was no doubt in his mind that he would never give up until he had what he wanted most. He was a power hungry sadist who could never be reformed. His sick ambitions were ingrained in him, ran far too deep…just like the Joker’s, but not nearly as twisted or demented.

Thoughts of Diana and what she had been through swiftly inundated his mind, reminding him once more how hard she’d been struggling with what had happened to her, the toll it was taking not only on her but also their relationship. He took an unconscious step forward into the dim lighting of the corridor, his jaw locked in a fierce glower of pure rage.

His chest tightened as his heart began to pound. He drew a deep breath to calm the rage pulsating through his veins as Luthor suddenly looked up, noticing the Dark Knight standing outside of his cell watching him. A sinister smirk slowly spread across his face as he set his pen and paper aside before standing up.

“Well, isn’t this an unexpected surprise,” Luthor greeted him as he folded his arms across his chest. “I wasn’t expecting any company tonight. If I had known you were coming, I would have dressed a little better.”

Batman just leveled him with a searing glare, struggling to remain in control of an ire that threatened to slip through his fingers at any second. Losing control would not get him the answers that he was looking for and it definitely wouldn’t rid him of the dread that still swam in the pit of his stomach like a dark bitter thing.

The rasping grate of the Batman’s voice cut through the special reinforced plexi-glass separating them. “Just making sure you’re not making any plans for escape.”

“Why?” Luthor asked, coming to a stop on the other side of the barrier. “Are you worried that I might try coming after Wonder Woman again?”

There was an almost imperceptible flinching in Batman’s jaw as he glared at the man before him. “I’m worried about you hurting anyone, not just Wonder Woman.”

Luthor slowly looked him up and down, trying to plot out his next move in this verbal little chess match they were playing. He decided to follow his gut and dig a little deeper to see where it took him. “How is my beautiful Amazon doing?” he finally asked with a smug grin. “I saw a very interesting interview with the princess tonight on the news. Seems she’s having a little trouble speaking. It wouldn’t happen to be related to that brain chip that I implanted in her head would it?”

Bruce felt his insides coil sharply, every fiber screaming out to beat this man senseless, but he forced himself to restrain it knowing that Luthor was trying to goad him into a reaction. “She’s not yours and she’s fine,” he bluntly stated, refusing to discuss her with him.

“She didn’t seem fine on the news,” Luthor gloated with a darkening smirk. “Don’t get me wrong, though. Diana is just as sexy as ever and that stutter is almost charming in a way. It’s a shame that I never had a chance to fully…enjoy…the incredible pleasures a woman like her could give me, but I guess there’s always next time.”

Batman could feel a tremble of hot fury tear through him, his heart hammering and his blood pounding in his ears. Besides Joe Chill, he didn’t think that he’d ever wanted to hurt someone so much in his entire life as badly as he wanted to destroy Lex Luthor right now.

“There won’t be a next time,” Batman’s surely rasp cut like a knife through the plexi-glass, his lips twisted into a sneer.

Luthor laughed at him as he began to slowly pace back and forth before the barrier that kept Batman from pummeling him within an inch of his life. “Does Diana know how you feel about her?” he questioned him. “You know she’s marrying that billionaire oaf Bruce Wayne in a couple of weeks. Are you going to be able to handle watching her walk down that aisle and marry another man?”

Bruce inwardly smiled to himself, knowing that Luthor was trying to get a rise out of him. It wasn’t going to work, not like he had hoped it would, and yet he had a part that he needed to play right now. He took a threatening stop forward causing Lex to suddenly stop in his tracks to look at the dark brooding hero before him.

“If Wayne makes her happy, then I’m happy.”

“Very noble of you, Batman,” Luthor shot back, somewhat disappointed that he hadn’t been able to stir more of a reaction in him, but he should’ve known better. This was the Dark Knight. He rarely if ever cracked. “Still it must be killing you inside to know that fool Wayne gets to spend every single night with that amazing woman in his bed.”

“I’m not here to talk about Bruce Wayne’s love life,” he barked. “I just want to make sure that you know I am watching your every move so don’t even think about coming after Wonder Woman or the Justice League again.”

“So you’re warning me to stay away from your girlfriend?” Luthor mocked him. “And what if I don’t? What are you going to do about it?”

Batman took another step closer, the tips of his black boots pressing against the plexi-glass. “I will make your life a living hell.”

Luthor raised his arms to indicate the area surrounding him, a degrading chuckle escaping again. “You mean more than this?”

“You have no idea how much worse I can make things for you.”

“I’m shaking in my shoes,” Luthor drawled, impervious to the threat as he pretended to make his hands shake before him. “You and your friends have knocked me down time and time again and yet I still come back so why don’t you find someone else to intimidate.”

Luthor turned his back to the Caped Crusader, making his way back to his bed. He only made it half way before he found himself face down on the cold cement floor, a heavy boot to his back keeping him pinned there. Batman leaned down low with his forearms resting on his bent knee, his mouth close to Luthor’s ear.

“This is your last warning,” he hissed. “Stay away from Diana and the League or I will bury you so deep no one will ever be able to find you.”

“Get off of me, you Bat freak!” Luthor yelled, trying to squirm beneath Batman’s boot. “You can’t come in here and threaten me like this! I have rights too you know!”

“I will do whatever I damn well please in order protect my friends from slime like you,” he rasped, digging the heel of his boot into Lex’s back a little more.

Luthor growled in frustration, cursing and struggling only to suddenly feel the pressure on his back abruptly ease. He drew a deep breath before quickly flipping over onto his back to see the plexi-glass back in place and no sign of Batman. He swore to himself as he sat up, brushing his hands off on his pants before finally getting up to his feet.

He smiled as he sat down on his bed, picking up his pen and paper again. Knowing that Batman had feelings for Wonder Woman could definitely work out in his favor. He just needed to get out of this hell hole so he could begin once more with his plans to take down the Justice League.

XXX

“Come on, Princess,” Bruce encouraged her. “I promise I’ll make it fun.”

Diana gave him a skeptical look that told him that she wasn’t convinced in the least. “How?” she asked with a frown, folding her arms against her chest in disbelief.

“You’ll just have to come with me to find out,” he smugly grinned at her, reaching out and grabbing her hand. He pulled her along with him, determined for her to at least give it a try. “You’re going to love this form of practice.”

Diana allowed him to drag her towards the library, wondering what he was up to. “I thought you had to go into work this afternoon for a meeting?”

“I postponed it until next week,” he replied, casting a furtive glance back over his shoulder at her. “This is more important to me.”

“More important than running a multi-billionaire dollar company that secretly funds the Justice League?” she questioned him.

“Yes,” he firmly stated as he came to a stop in the doorway of the library, turning and pulling her right into his embrace. “You’re by far more than important to me than anything else in this world.”

He slanted his mouth over hers, his tongue repeatedly sliding over hers. Diana moaned into his mouth, savoring the passion that he always kindled deep inside of her. If this was what he had in mind, then she was definitely game.

“You two need to get a room…preferably not this one,” Tim suddenly piped up, interrupting the lovers’ heated embrace.

Tim sat in an overstuffed chair with one leg slung over the arm, a bag of chips in his lap. He was watching television and yet not really as he texted back and forth with Dick and Barbara. A smirk played on his lips as he watched them kiss; approving of the fact that Bruce had finally allowed himself to find love and happiness in Diana. He was more than happy that she was going to be a permanent part of their family.

Bruce reluctantly released his intimate hold on his fiancé, turning his attention to his surrogate son. “Actually, we need the library now. I’m going to help Diana with the speech exercises that Carly gave her to work on.”

“Can I help?” Tim excitedly asked, sitting up straighter in his chair as he sat his can of Coke down.

“Maybe next time,” Bruce replied, leading Diana towards the couch.

“Yes, you can, Tim,” Diana agreed. “This isn’t going to just go away overnight. It’s obviously so…something that the gods feel I need to learn to deal with.”

The anger and resentment in her voice was obvious to both Bruce and Tim. “We’ll get through it, Princess,” Bruce reassured her.

“I’m sorry, Diana,” Tim apologized, standing to his feet. “I wish there was some way to make it better for you.”

“Thanks, Tim,” she said with a forced smile, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

Tim beamed in response, his hand coming to rest on his cheek where she had just kissed him. “Well, I’ll be in my bedroom if you need my help.”

“I think we’ll just be fine,” Bruce reassured him, shooing him out of the library before closing and locking the door behind the teenager.

“Bruce, he was just trying he…help,” she pointed out.

“I know, but I need you all to myself for this without any distractions,” Bruce said, taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch.

A wide grin spread across her face, her eyes growing brighter. “I lllove the sound of that,” she murmured, capturing his lips in a sensual exchange as she pushed him back against the arm of the couch.

Bruce had a very difficult time disengaging himself from the kiss, but finally had to because of the burning in his lungs for much needed air. “Wow,” he gasped, breathing heavily and fighting the urge to just pin her to the leather couch and take her right here. “That wasn’t quite what I had in mind…but I definitely do now.”

“I can tell,” she purred with a proud smirk as she kissed along his jaw, her hand finding the obvious bulge in his pants.

Bruce groaned low in his throat, his eyes screwed tightly shut in an effort not to lose control right then and there as she caressed him through his blue jeans. He somehow managed to find the strength to grab hold of her wrist, pulling her hand away from him.

“Princess, this isn’t going to help you get better,” he tried to remind her, rubbing his hands over his face in an effort to tamp down on the arousal pumping through his body.

“It can’t hurt,” she teased with a sultry smile.

He grabbed hold of her upper arms, forcing her to sit up and putting a little space between them in an attempt to keep temptation at bay. “Work with me here,” he pleaded with her, reaching for the flashcards that Carly had left behind for Diana to work on.

“Fine,” she huffed, running her fingers back through her long mane. “You’re loss.”

“Don’t remind me,” he muttered in frustration. “Now, let’s see how you do with this. I’m going to show you a flashcard. If you can say it correctly, then I will take off a piece of clothing. If you struggle with it, you have to take off a piece of your clothing.”

Diana cocked an eyebrow in response as she stared at him, folding her arms against her chest in annoyance. “You do realize that I could have my wwway with you with or without your permission, right?”

Bruce flushed hotly inside with her threat, wondering what the hell he was thinking by refusing his feisty princess. The idea of his sexy Amazon dominating him suddenly sounded a lot more fun and intriguing than working on speech flashcards.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing deep breath as he tried to banish images of Diana tying him up with her golden lasso from his lustful mind, knowing that they needed to work on this if she was ever going to improve. 

“You are not making this easy,” he ground out, trying his best to sound annoyed rather than completely turned on…which he was…and uncomfortably so.

The corner of her red lips quirked in amusement, loving the affect that she had on the usually stoic Dark Knight with the notorious formidable restraint. He had prided himself on his iron will and self-control, his ability to not let anything affect him and yet he always seemed to crumble in her presence with nothing more than a flirtatious comment or even just a kiss. Some restraint.

“This rrreally isn’t fair if you’re the one de…deciding how I do, Bruce,” she claimed. “I’m going to be naked and you’re going to be fffully clothed by the time we’re done.”

Bruce flashed her a devilish smirk, lust blazing in his eyes. “And your point?”

“Let me go ppput on a few more layers,” she suggested as she started to stand up.

“Hell no,” he adamantly stated, grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to sit back down on the couch facing him. “You’re perfect the way you are.”

“Fine, we’ll do th…this your way…later, we do it my way,” she relented, glancing down at her jeans and t-shirt, knowing this was going to be over in five minutes…tops. She did appreciate his willingness to help her, his creativity though she knew he’d end up getting a lot more out of this then her, but she loved him for it nonetheless. 

Bruce felt a shiver of desire shoot up his spine, causing him to grip the plastic flashcard in his hands even harder, his knuckles beginning to turn white. He was not going to survive this. “Alright,” he finally said, swallowing hard and clearing his throat as he held up the card for her. “Let’s try this one first.”

“Bruce, I…I feel ssso dumb,” Diana confessed as she looked away. She couldn’t bear seeing such hope shining in his eyes when she knew in her heart nothing was going to fix this. The sooner that she accepted it, the sooner she could get past all of this. Her life was never going to be the same again.

His hand moved to hers, the warmth of his love silently conveyed through the gentle caress of his thumb on the back of her hand forcing her to meet his penetrating gaze. “You are the most intelligent, most beautiful woman that I have ever met…and believe me when I say that I’ve met quite a few women in my time,” he teased her.

Diana’s blue eyes narrowed with sudden fierce jealousy. “I don’t think I would remind mmme of that if you want to be able to wwwalk at our wedding.”

“I’m only teasing…well, partly teasing,” he amended with a crooked grin.

“Teasing about me or all the women you’ve dated and slept with?”

“The women, Princess, and I haven’t slept with as many as you think,” he replied, hoping she wouldn’t make him go down that shady twisted road of his past. “Now, give this one a try. I know you can do it.”

Diana released an annoyed breath, tucking a raven lock of hair behind her ear. She sat up a littler straighter, deciding to behave and cooperate with him. It was the least she could do seeing how he had rearranged his work schedule just so that he could stay home and help her with the homework Carly had given her.

“S…Sam needed new sk…ski boots and…” Diana paused, taking a deep breath to calm herself and center her mind before trying again. “Sam needed new sk…ski boots and sk…ski pants.”

“Good,” Bruce encouraged her. 

“Good for who? You or me?” she asked.

“Me,” he quipped as his eyes roamed over her, his gaze settling on her breasts. “Let’s see. Remove your…”

“Bruce…”

“Left sock.”

With a huff of annoyance, the Amazon uncrossed her legs and pulled off her left sock. She held it up by her fingertips, letting it dangle for a long moment as she stared hotly at him before finally letting it drop to the floor.

Bruce swallowed hard again, finding his throat was a desert already and they hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. “Now, try it again. I bet you can do even better.”

Diana sighed heavily, but was more than determined to overcome this not only for herself but also for Bruce. Their wedding was less than two weeks away now. “S…Sam needed new ski boots and ski pants.”

“Great, Princess,” Bruce told her with a proud grin, suddenly leaning in and kissing her passionately.

Diana drew a deep breath as she slowly opened her eyes to find he’d pulled away from her again and was already reaching for another flash card. “What was that for?”

“Your reward,” he replied. “When we’re done, you get all of me as your ultimate reward.”

“I like how you think, Mr. Wayne,” she murmured with a grin of her own. “Your shirt.”

“What?” he asked with a furrowed brow.

“Please remove your shirt, Bruce,” Diana repeated with a mischeivious gleam in her blue eyes. “I pronounced my words well so now you have to remove your shirt.”

“That’s not how this works.” 

“You said…” she began in a sing-song voice as she leaned forward; her fingers eagerly find the buttons on the front of his white shirt and slowly undoing them one at a time. “If I get it right…”

“I know what I said, but…oh, fine,” he conceded with a huff, brushing her hands away to finish unbuttoning his shirt before removing it and tossing it onto the floor with a growl of annoyance.

Diana’s eyes hungrily wandered over the incredible expanse of muscled chest displayed before her, the countless scars that were marks of his true warrior spirit that was akin to her own. She suddenly found it getting very warm in the library. 

Bruce noticed the way that Diana was gawking at him, her teeth biting at her bottom lip. It was doing nothing to help his own self-control with her looking at him like he was lunch. “Well, it’s hopefully better than practicing with me like this than with Carly.”

Diana pretended to think about it for a moment before responding. “I don’t know,” she thoughtfully said. “Carly is a pretty good ki…kisser too.”

Bruce instantly glared at her as he closed the distance between them again. “What?”

“I’m just sssaying Carly gives good rewards too,” she maintained, her blue eyes sparkling brightly with amusement.

Bruce swiftly grabbed her around the waist, his lips hovering dangerously close to hers. “No one else had better be kissing you except for me.”

“Jealous?”

“Insanely,” he murmured before kissing her hard and stealing the air from her lungs.

Just as Diana’s arms snaked around his neck, losing herself in the heat of his kiss, his fingers found her sides as he began tickling her relentlessly in retaliation. Diana broke the kiss with a gasping giggle, squirming beneath his frantic assault as he pinned her back on the leather couch.

“Br…Bruce!” she squealed. “Sss…st…stop!”

He finally pulled back, sitting up with an amused expression on his face as Diana sat up as well, straightening her shirt and hair. “Wwwhat was th…that for?” she asked.

“Revenge,” he simply stated.

“Do it again and I’ll br…break your arm,” she threatened him with a mock glare.

“Then I won’t fit into my tux, Princess,” he pointed out. “Besides, you deserved it for trying to make me jealous.”

She reached over and squeezed his hand. “Oh, my poor Dark Knight.”

“Alright, let’s focus on your homework,” he said. “You’re getting me distracted.”

“Me?”

“Yes, if you weren’t so damn beautiful and enchanting, I wouldn’t be so distracted,” he claimed.

“And yet you managed to sh…show sssuch amazing restraint over the years, giving me the cold ssshoulder for the last two plus years,” she reminded him.

Bruce shook his head with a roll of his eyes. “If you only knew, Princess.”

“If I only knew what?”

“How much you always torment me especially during League meetings or when we share monitor duty or when we’re on the same missions,” he counted off. “Hell, just being in the same room with you is pure torture most of the time.”

“What did I do?” she questioned him in amused confusion.

“Nothing…that’s the problem,” he admitted. “You don’t have to do anything. Just being near you and not being able to touch you the way I wanted to or kiss you, not being able to make love to you like I was aching to was torture enough, knowing I had to constantly hold myself back from what I wanted most.”

“You nnnever have to hold back with me, Bruce,” she told him. “I lllove it when you let yourself l…lose control.”

“You should love it,” he replied with a disgruntled snort. “You’re the only one who has ever managed to do that to me.”

“It’s a pleasure to be able to do that to you,” she smugly said, tenderly caressing his jaw.

“It’s infuriating,” he shot back with a frown.

She brushed her lips against his as she crawled into his lap, her tongue sliding sensually against his. “Are you su…sure you st…still want to pr…practice?” She paused to kiss him again before finally continuing. “Or we could go st…straight for the ultimate reward part.”

Bruce’s hands slid around her waist as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, his breathing growing ragged as he savored the feel of her in his arms, the taste of her on his tongue. “Princess,” he admonished her between kisses as his hands slipped beneath her shirt to touch her warm skin. “We really should practice your speech exercises.”

“I can think of sssomething else we can practice for,” she seductively murmured along his defined chin and jaw line.

“What’s that?” he managed to asked, leaning his head to the side to give her more room to work with.

“Our honeymoon,” she purred.

Bruce groaned, his fingers pressing hard into her waist. “I can’t wait to have you all to myself for a whole week…no interruptions.”

“Well, then I guess we ssshould practice to make sssure we get it right.”

His laughter was temporarily muffled by her lips and tongue as she kissed him breathless before suddenly changing directions and wandering down his neck. “I think we mastered that from the very beginning.”

“Where are you tttaking me?”

“It’s a…ah,” he paused, gasping as her teeth scraped over the sensitive spot behind his ear. “It’s a surprise.”

Diana growled her frustration which did nothing to quell his arousal in the least as she suddenly sat up on her knees, placing her hands on her hips in irritation. “Don’t I…I get a hint?”

“Nope,” he firmly replied with a grin as he reached out for her, more than anxious to continue what she had just started.

“How will I know what to pa…pack?”

“I’ll be packing your bags for you.”

“Oh, Hera!” she exclaimed with a roll of her bright blue eyes as she looked down at him. “That means I’ll be tr…travelling with empty luggage.”

A rapacious grin spread across his face, one that matched the craving in his eyes for her. “What?” he innocently questioned her as he sat up to grab hold of her again. “I’ll make sure there’s a toothbrush in there for you.”

“Bruce!” she cried, playfully pushing him back against the arm of the couch.

He chuckled softly as he sat up, rubbing his chest in mock hurt. “I’m just teasing, Princess,” he told her. “I’ll make sure that there is plenty of sexy lingerie in your bag for you to wear just for me.”

Diana leaned in close, her lips lightly ghosting over his earlobe and causing him to tremble as she nipped at it before speaking low and husky in his ear. “And wwwhat will you be wearing for me?”

“A great big smile,” he said, earning another punch from his Amazon lover.

Bruce suddenly lunged forward, pushing her back and trapping her between the couch and his muscular body. He kissed her deeply as she slipped her arms under his, her hands coming to rest on his shoulder blades. She was not about to let go of him this time, not when she finally had him where she wanted him – on top of her.

He began a deliberate assault on her throat, determined to ravish every inch of her and yet equally determined to help her with her speech therapy homework. He just hoped his plan worked. “Okay, Princess,” he murmured. “Tell me about Sam.”

Diana moaned as he suddenly pulled her shirt up and over her head, his mouth sucking lightly on her collarbone. “S…Sam who?”

“Sam and his ski boots.”

“Is this fo…form of therapy approved by Carly?” she teased as she repeatedly raked her fingers through his hair.

“It’s my own recommended form of therapy,” he responded with a kiss. “Now, tell me about Sam.”

“Sss…Sam needs new sk…ki boots and sk…ski pants,” she muttered between gasps and whimpering moans as he kissed down her throat to her chest.

“Good…do it again,” he insisted as he nuzzled her breast through her lacy black bra.

Diana growled again as he pulled her bra aside to plant a hot wet kiss against her soft skin. “You…you’re mmmaking it impossible to th…think ssstraight.”

“Concentrate, Princess,” he encouraged her as he slid his hand beneath her to unhook her bra, his mouth finding her exposed breast.

“I…I don’t give a da…damn about S…Sam and his…”

Diana was silenced by his hot mouth on hers, his hand kneading her breast in place of his lips. She pushed her chest up into his hand, silently pleading with him for more attention as he squeezed and caressed her.

“Try again, Diana,” he told her as his mouth moved to her ear.

The Amazon huffed in annoyance, but she had to admit practicing this way was so much better than the traditional method. “Sam…ohhh,” she gasped, her fingers pressing into his head as his mouth returned to her breast, his tongue repeatedly swirling around it and causing fire to shoot through her veins. “Sam needs new ski boots and ski pants…and I need you inside me now.”

Chuckling against her breast, Bruce suddenly pulled back, staring down at her with pride shining in his azure eyes. “You did it!” he praised her, a pleased smile on his face.

“Good…I want my reward now,” she breathlessly replied, leaning up and crashing her lips into his. 

Bruce pressed his body into hers, allowing her to feel his full weight and knowing that she could easily handle it and more. His arms wrapped around her, losing himself to the amazing feelings and sensations that she always inflamed within him.

Breaking the kiss with a gasp, he struggled to regain the breath she’d just taken away. The flashcards fell forgotten from the couch, scattering on the floor as he reached between them to unbutton her jeans. Even though he knew they needed to work on her therapy, something far more pressing had just come up and was in dire need of being taken care of…right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typhon was the deadliest monster of Greek mythology. He was known as the "Father of All Monsters”. He appeared as man-shaped down to the thighs, with two coiled vipers in place of legs. Attached to his hands in place of fingers were a hundred serpent heads with fifty serpents per hand. He was winged, with dirty matted hair and beard, pointed ears, and eyes flashing fire. (Source: Wikipedia & Theoi Greek Mythology)

Chapter 5

“You summoned me here?”

“Yes,” Hades’ deep voice boomed through his throne room, mingling with the snap and crackle of the torchlight lining the walls casting eerie shadows. “I have a job I want you to do for me.”

“And what would that be?”

His guest sounded cautious yet interested, suspicious and yet intrigued by the unexpected summons to the Underworld. Hades slowly stood to his feet, his large looming presence causing a dark shadow to momentarily fall across the powerful being in front of him.

“I need you to create a little disorder for me.”

“Just what kind of disorder are you interested in having me create?”

“The kind of disorder that will attract the attention of the Justice League, but more specifically my daughter.”

His special guest smiled broadly with the mention of the Amazon Princess. “I’m sure I could come up with something extra special for her. Did you have something particular in mind?”

“Feel free to do whatever you want, but my daughter and the hero known as Batman are not to be killed,” Hades instructed him as he reached for his goblet of wine. “You can do what you please with any of the other members of the little band known as the Justice League, but do not destroy my daughter or her soon to be mate.”

“What are you up to Hades?”

“My daughter has chosen to join herself with a pathetic mortal man,” the powerful god of the Underworld revealed. “I will not just sit back and allow this to take place, not without grueling trials to make them pay for what they are doing.”

A soft chuckle fell from his visitor’s lips. “You must really hate this mortal who has fallen in love with your daughter.”

“I’m not very pleased with my daughter either at this point,” he retorted, his fury more than evident. “She is an immortal Amazon and a princess no less. She is to conduct herself as such instead of allowing herself to be bedded by a worthless mortal. She deserves better than this Batman she has chosen to wed.”

“So you want me to introduce a catastrophe into their lives to see how the Batman handles it?”

“Yes,” he firmly stated without hesitation. “I not only want this mortal man to prove himself to me but also to make my daughter aware that I am most displeased with what she is doing. She will not be allowed to proceed with her plans until she and this man have proven their love for one another to me.”

His guest slowly turned away from the powerful god of the Underworld and began a leisurely pace around the spacious throne room, inspecting the decorations that adorned the walls. “If I remember correctly, the Amazon Princess has seen quite a bit of heartache and catastrophe already over the last year. Hasn’t that been quite enough already to prove that these two are meant to be together for all time?”

“What Diana thinks and what I think tend to be two very different things,” Hades informed his visitor. “I believe that the Batman needs to be fully tried and proven worthy before I will accept this union. Not to mention, a heavy price must be paid for the choice she is making.”

A small smile curled the corners of his visitor’s lips. “Bitter, Hades?” the guest asked, glancing back over her shoulder. The woman paused before an exquisite statue of Hades’ wife Persephone, running the tip of her fingers over the delicate lines. “I would’ve thought that you would have found a small soft spot for love in that stone cold heart of yours…or at least for your daughter.”

“Diana has never truly been mine,” Hades bit out, his anger rising. “She’s always belonged to her mother, but Hippolyta is failing in her duty not only as the Queen of the Amazons but also as her mother by allowing this atrocity to occur.”

“Sounds like you’re more upset with the Queen of the Amazons than you are with your daughter,” she commented, turning to face him. “Are you sure you’re targeting the right person? Could it be because Hippolyta is the one who makes sure you stay locked up here where you belong?”

Hades snarled with her observation, his fingers clutching his goblet of wine even harder. “Hippolyta will pay for her part in my imprisonment, but right now it is my daughter who is my greatest concern. I am not completely without a heart, though. If this mortal Bruce Wayne survives the tests that I will put him through, then I am more than willing to allow him to have my daughter. We’ll just see if he and Diana will be able to handle the price that she’ll have to pay for her decision if they survive.”

The woman before him stared at him for a long moment, her eyes narrowing as she considered his offer. “And what will I get out of all of this, Hades?”

A sinister smile spread across Hades darkly bearded face, revealing a set of gleaming white teeth. “Why the pleasure of creating chaos of course, Eris.”

XXX

“Well, we’re definitely going to have to do something about it,” Superman grumbled, his patience already growing thin. “We can’t just ignore this without making some sort of statement.”

“I agree,” John stated, sitting forward with clenched fists coming to rest on the table. “They gave the Justice League a black eye yesterday.”

“This needs to be contained and now,” Batman cut in. “We need to send a message that actions like this won’t be tolerated.”

“I say we let Batman handle them,” Shayera suggested with a little smirk. “A lecture from him would be a horrifying punishment enough don’t you think?”

“Not with what they did,” Flash added with a rarely seen frown. “I think they should have to clean the entire Watchtower from top to bottom starting with my quarters.”

“I believe they have already shown great remorse for their actions,” J’onn informed the Founders. “I do think that some sort of punishment should be administered, though.”

“Fighting between teammates especially in public is unacceptable even if they are rookie Leaguers,” Superman angrily stated. “We need to send a clear message to the rest of the League that acting like this will not be tolerated.”

Batman glanced at Diana sitting beside him. She had been silent through the entire meeting which had been usual for her over the last couple of months, her focus on the tablet lying on the table in front of her. He knew she had an opinion, but refused to share it for fear of her stutter resurfacing.

“What do you think, Diana?” the Dark Knight pointedly asked her, turning his body towards the Amazon sitting next to him.

The Amazon shot him a glare, a scowl forming on her face in a silent message that told him that she was most displeased with him right now. She drew a deep breath before slowly releasing it, feeling everyone’s eyes focused solely on her. 

They were all her closest friends and would never make her feel ashamed or embarrassed about her speech difficulty, but at the same time she felt like the weakest link in the chain. It felt like she was just being kept on the team because she was a founder and their friend despite the fact that she was a hindrance to the image of the League now.

“Whatever you think is fine,” she quietly said, relieved when it all came out in one smooth flowing sentence as she picked up her tablet to begin scrolling through her emails.

Batman noticed how tense she was, the rigid set of her shoulders and the annoyance that had settled into her jaw. He knew she was mad at him for forcing her to talk, but he refused to allow her to just hide inside of a shell of fear. It wasn’t her. It wasn’t how she was raised and it definitely wasn’t the woman that he knew and loved.

He was more than prepared to go toe-to-toe with her, fighting and pushing until he got his princess back. It felt like every time he got her to take one step forward, they went two steps back. Better one day to pulling away the next. He refused to coddle her or to sit back and let this go on anymore.

“No, I want your opinion, Wonder Woman,” Batman bluntly stated, his tone hard and firm with determination. “Tell us what you think.”

It was deadly silent as the other five founders all froze, staring at Wonder Woman and wondering how she would react to the challenge. They knew how she had been struggling, how difficult things had become for her. 

They had all been worried about her as well, noticing how she had been pulling away from everyone and everything. The air was heavy with awkward tension, almost suffocating as they all waited for the Amazon to respond. It was obvious Batman wasn’t going to let it happen anymore. 

Diana pulled a lock of hair behind her ear, her jaw clenched with anger. She lifted her head with stubborn Amazonian pride as she turned to meet Batman’s cowled gaze that was locked exclusively on her. “I agree with you that a me…a message,” she started only to pause to calm her anger before continuing, “needs to be sssent…Batman.”

Bruce internally bristled with the way she ground out his name. She was livid, but he didn’t care. So was he. “And how do you propose we send this message?” he pushed a little further, noticing the pink hue that was rising to her cheeks from the fury simmering hotly within.

Diana gripped the tablet in her hands even harder, nearly to the point of cracking the casing. She was almost trembling with the anger coursing through her veins at that moment. She turned a dark glower on the Dark Knight who only stared impassively at her as he sat back in his chair with his arms folded against his emblem covered chest waiting for an answer.

She could tell he wasn’t about to back down. Damn him to Tartarus. “A harsh pppunishment needs to be de…delivered.”

Everyone breathed a sigh of release as she answered, hoping that would pacify Batman for the moment. They could all feel the rapidly heating strain between the two, ready to explode at any moment. Their arguments were notorious amongst the League, both stubborn and passionate and very heated.

“What sort of punishment would you recommend?” Batman questioned her further.

By now, Diana was seething, her fingers wrapping around the arms of her chair, nearly breaking it into pieces. Noticing how upset Diana was becoming, Superman decided to come to his friend’s rescue, unable to bear seeing what it was doing to her. 

“I think it would be best if…” Clark began, only to have Batman suddenly raise a gauntleted hand towards the Kryptonian.

“No, I want to hear what Wonder Woman has to say,” Batman growled, annoyed by Clark’s interference. Diana didn’t need to be rescued right now. She needed to be pushed.

“Bruce…” Clark whispered in warning, his stomach sinking with how this was hurting Diana.

“Diana, tell us what you think we should do to these two Leaguers?” Batman pressed her further.

Furious tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes, but she refused to allow them to fully form. Her heart was beginning to pound as she turned her focus on her fiancé that she was on the verge of strangling. “We nnneed to su…suspend them for a week and put th…them on probation for a month,” she spat out. “If they pr…prove they can wwwork as a team, then th…they can be reassigned tttogether for missions.”

Every waited with bated breath, fearing for Batman’s life at that moment. They knew he had pushed her because he loved her, but had he just pushed her too far?

Batman stared at her for a long tense moment, noticing the glimmer of tears that had momentarily formed in her beautiful cobalt blue eyes that were ablaze with fury at him. It caused his heart to clench knowing that he was hurting her, but he knew he had to do it to prove to her that she was not broken or useless. She was still Wonder Woman with a heart and a mind and an opinion that was invaluable.

“Good,” Batman finally said, the stress in the room easing minutely as he unfolded his arms. “I agree with Diana. They should be suspended and put on a month’s probation like she said. We need to make certain that nothing like this happens again.”

Everyone sank back in their seats in relief that it was over except for a fuming Diana who suddenly stood to her feet as she gathered her things to leave. She was not going to just sit here and take this from him. He had no right to do that to her, to embarrass her in front of everyone. 

Didn’t he already know how hard this was for her to be here? Didn’t he care what this was doing to her? How it was shredding her apart inside? It might just be a stutter to everyone else, but to her it meant she was no longer Diana, the epitome of grace and nobility…a fierce threat to evil and injustice.

Now, she was just a mockery, an insensitive flippant headline in a newspaper…a joke.

A steel-like grip on her forearm caused her to stop before she could turn to leave. She leveled a heated glare on her fiancé that silently warned him to let go of her or suffer the consequences for his actions. She could practically see his eyes softening behind the cowl, the pleading in his expression for her to stay.

Before she or anyone could say anything, Mr. Terrific’s voice came over the sound system. “Superman, we have a crisis in New York City. There is a large ugly creature I’ve never seen before terrorizing the city. I think you all might be needed on this one.”

“Get the transporters ready,” Superman ordered him as everyone stood to their feet. “We’re on our way now.”

All seven founders raced from the room and down the corridor, Batman and Wonder Woman leading the way. Batman cast a sidelong glance at his fiancé, her anger with him still more than evident. He knew this was going to be a very painful conversation when this mission was over.

XXX

“What the hell is that thing?” Green Lantern yelled as they appeared on Park Avenue in New York City. 

“Great Hera!” Diana gasped as recognition set in along with horror, her anger with Bruce suddenly forgotten. “It’s Typhon.”

Everyone stared in shock at the huge beast looming over them, trying to process what they were seeing. Its bottom half was that of a snake, two coiled vipers for each leg starting at its thighs. Its upper half was human with broad shoulders and long arms. 

Instead of fingers, there were a fifty dragon heads on each hand, snapping and lashing out like whips. Enormous black wings were on Typhon’s back, its human head having eyes scarlet like twin flames of fire. The stench of death itself hung heavily in the air, rank and nauseating.

“What is Typhon?” Superman asked, his eyes wide with dread.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Flash quipped, his voice choked with panic and his head back as he stared up in stunned disbelief. “It’s that big ugly thing demolishing Manhattan.”

“He’s known as the ‘Father of all Monsters’ in Greek mythology,” Batman stated as he quickly assessed the situation. “He’s the most vicious and deadliest of all creatures.”

“He’s supposed to be in the pits of Tartarus,” Diana growled, enraged for a new reason now.

“Well, someone forgot to lock his cage,” Shayera shot back as she instantly flew into the air to stop it.

“Shayera no!” Diana yelled. “Wait!”

“What is it, Diana?” Batman asked, watching as Shayera flew straight at the enormous monster.

The Typhon’s crimson eyes began to glow brightly, liquid flames aimed straight at the Thanagarian coming straight at him. Green Lantern swiftly took to the air after her, creating a green bubble of protection around Hawkgirl just before the fire completely enclosed her. 

John grunted as he felt the heat of the fire travel up his green energy beam, fighting to keep hold of his teammate and lover. He quickly moved back, pulling her away from the creature and back down to the ground where the others still were.

Releasing the bubble from around her, Hawkgirl sank to her knees, breathing heavily as she struggled to regain her bearings. “I have never encountered anything full of such evil before.”

“We need to all hhhit it at the same tttime,” Wonder Woman told them, taking full control of the situation. “I’ll gggo for the head. Superman, you and Green Lantern tttry to take out the dr…dragon heads while Batman and Hawkgirl take care of the viper tails. J’onn, back up Green Lantern and Superman as best as you can. 

“Flash, try to get as mmmany people out of here as pppossible until Mr. Terrific can send us more su…support. We’ll nnneed you to help Batman and Shayera as soon as more of the League arrives. Be careful. Typhon is a very powerful, deadly creature. The fire it releases is not ordinary fire. It’s fire from the Pits of Tartarus itself.”

“Princess…” Batman began, a sense of uneasiness seeping through his body as pride filled his heart with her take-charge attitude. This was his lover in action, the woman that he had fallen in love with.

“We nnneed to go…nnnow!” Wonder Woman yelled, immediately taking to the sky without a second look at her fiancé or waiting to see if anyone was going to follow her orders or not.

Batman’s chest was tight with fear as he watched her leave, so many things left unsaid between them and yet he knew that now was not the time. He knew that something was going on with this Typhon’s sudden appearance, something that they were missing, but they didn’t have time right now to dwell on it. They needed to stop this now before more people were injured or killed. 

The ground shook violently beneath his boots as Batman raced to take out the left viper’s tail, a loud roaring hiss nearly deafening as the hideous creature noticed the attack being waged on it. It seemed to shake with rage as it twisted and turned, unsure who to fight off first as six Leaguers all attacked it at once.

Superman and Green Lantern both had the same idea as they flew in and around the numerous dragons’ heads, causing them to become tangled and twisted into knots. They swooped out of the way, trying to avoid the snapping razor-sharp teeth that were trying to tear them to shreds as well as the streams of fire that continually spewed from their mouths.

The Martian Manhunter continued to phase in and out, avoiding the red ribbons of fire that nearly sent him into a panic. He was forced to back off a couple of times in order to regain his composure before racing back into help, knowing that he needed to get through this for his friends.

Wonder Woman attacked with a fierce vengeance, pouring her anger with Bruce into the fight. Her mind raced with questions surrounding Typhon’s unexpected appearance in New York City. It didn’t make sense to her how he’d managed to escape unless someone set him free on purpose.

A wicked grin spread across the Typhon’s face as the Amazon flew straight towards him, his eyes glowing bright red again. He hissed loudly at her, his serpentine tongue lashing out at her like a whip causing her to suddenly pull up hard.

She wracked her brain for a solution to this mess, trying to remember what it would take to banish the Typhon back to the pits of Tartarus. All she could remember about the creature was how even Zeus himself feared the creature, locking him in Tartarus where he couldn’t get free.

Deciding on a direct approach, Diana flew directly at him again meeting him head-on, her fist connecting with his jaw in a bone-jarring hit. Momentarily stunned by her assault, it raised a massive arm, swatting at her like she was nothing more than a pesky fly. 

From below, Shayera and Batman fought to contain the beast’s viper-like legs that it used like powerful whips, taking out cars and buildings at will. Shayera flew in hard and fast, smashing the viper leg with her mace. The creature hollered in rage, whipping the end of its serpentine leg and throwing Hawkgirl into a building. Batman glanced back at her to make sure she was alright, watching as she slowly stood to her feet with a growl, grabbing her mace before going in for another assault.

He quickly reached into his utility belt and retrieved some super-charged Bat bombs, throwing them at the creature before ducking behind a pickup truck. The Typhon screamed out as the bombs exploded, its body shaking with rage. It threw its head back, fire shooting like beams out of its eyes.

Glancing up, Batman watched as Diana went in for a full-on assault, mercilessly pounding at the Typhon’s head and chest with only minimal effect. It turned its flaming eyes on her causing Batman’s heart to nearly stop beating. She threw her arms up just in time, her bracers taking the full brunt of the fire, but he knew they couldn’t take all of it.

Smoke curled up from the flames that began to overwhelm her, surrounding her and blocking her from sight. Bruce’s throat was tight with fear, his body rigid. “Diana!” he yelled before turning to his commlink. “Lantern! Get Diana out of there now!”

“On it!” John replied as he shot his ring in Diana’s direction, wrapping her up in a protective green bubble.

He brought her down to the ground next to Batman, releasing her before swiftly turning his attention back to the creature that was now fully enraged by the multiple assaults being waged on it at the same time.

Diana immediately sagged, fighting to stay on her feet. Batman was right there by her side, grabbing hold of her to keep her upright. “I’ve got you, Princess,” he murmured, immediately checking her over for injuries.

Blisters were already beginning to form on her forearms, her hands badly burned and bleeding. She smelled of ash, black soot streaking her face and body, but determination blazed like a deadly inferno in her blue eyes, telling him that she was not about to back down. 

“I need a batarang,” she breathlessly said, wincing as she finally stood under her own strength.

“You can’t go back up there again,” Batman heatedly stated. “Tell me what needs to be done and I’ll do it.”

“No,” Diana adamantly insisted, holding her bleeding hand out. “I need to be the one to do it. We’ll only get one shot at this.”

“You can barely stand, Princess,” he ground out, barely controlling his anger that was near boiling over.

“Give me the batarang,” she spat out.

Batman’s lips twisted into a furious sneer as he pulled out a batarang. “So damn stubborn,” he growled at her. “Give me your lasso and I’ll give you the batarang.”

“Fine,” she snapped, wincing as she grasped her lasso to give it to him.

Batman carefully took the lasso from her, afraid of causing her more pain than she was already obviously in. “Be careful,” he ordered her. “You’re not allowed to die on me, Princess.”

“You too,” she replied, giving him a faint smile before quickly taking off again without another word.

He watched her as she swiftly lifted up into the sky while his heart along with his stomach sank like a rock into his boots. He hoped that she’d be alright. “Hawkgirl,” he sharply barked into his commlink.

“Yah,” she grunted in response as she swung her mace again.

“I’ve got a plan,” he rasped. “Try to get the two vipers closer together.”

“Got it,” she said, breathing heavily.

He forced himself to push Diana from his thoughts in order to focus on the task at hand as he started swinging the magical golden lasso. Before he could release it, though, the viper tail suddenly whipped towards him, coiling tightly around him like a massive snake.

“Batman!” Shayera yelled as she flew towards him to help him only to be caught by the other tail.

Shayera growled as she struggled to get her arms and wings free, but it was pointless. The creature was far too strong. She quickly looked around to find her mace lying on the ground several feet away from her. She winced as the beast suddenly tightened its coil around her, making it more than difficult to draw a breath.

Superman slammed his fist into one dragon’s head only to have one rapidly slide around his middle, another around his legs and a third around his arms. He struggled against the dragons’ hold on him, but to no avail. This monster from the Underworld was stronger than even him. He used his heat vision; trying to force it to release him, but it only tightened its hold on him even further.

Green Lantern wasn’t fairing much better as he struggled against the fifty dragons’ heads that were snapping at him and spewing fire. He tried to use his ring to contain the heads attempting to tear into him, but they were moving too fast. As he took care of one, another moved in to trap him.

He turned, ducking and avoiding a set of fangs only to be grabbed by four dragons at once. Each wrapped its long necks around all four of his limbs, subduing him. He grimaced as they all tried pulling him in opposite directions at once in an effort to rend him in two. Desperation began to rise as he struggled, searching for an escape and finding none.

Rings of fire surrounded the Martian Manhunter causing him to curl his body into a ball in an effort to avoid the flames as sheer panic took hold of him, paralyzing him. He felt his body begin to weaken, his mind going numb with fear as the flames shot higher and hotter around him. He cried out, grabbing his head as he fought to regain control that refused to be found within him now.

Batman gritted his teeth as he felt the coil constricting even tighter around him like a noose trying to steal his breath. It kept his arms pinned to his sides making it next to impossible to reach into his utility belt for another Bat bomb. He just hoped Diana was able to do what she needed to do in order to end this before he and Shayera were crushed to death.

He growled in frustration, cursing as he struggled for his next breath. He felt the pressure building in his skull, his ribcage near cracking. He craned his neck, desperate to see how Diana was fairing. He watched as she dodged the beams of fire shooting out from Typhon’s eyes, narrowly missing being burned alive.

He stared in horror as the beast suddenly lifted his arm again with Superman tied up fast in its hand, backhanding Diana into a building and putting a large hole in the brick wall. He waited with bated breath for several agonizingly long moments until she finally flew out of the building and straight for the creature as if she’d been literally shot out of a cannon.

Batman grunted as the creature tightened its hold on him, further driving the air from his lungs. It felt as if his head was about to explode from the increasing pressure inside, waves of dizziness causing his head to spin. He feared this was going to be it, dying without being able to tell Diana the things he wanted to say to her. He didn’t want things to end like this, their lives to end now being angry at each other.

Diana flew like an arrow straight for Typhon’s chest, determined to stop this once and for all. She could feel the heat from his fire scorching across her back, but she ignored it as she stayed focused on what she needed to do. She blocked out all the sounds surrounding her, the pain that lanced through her body, her worry over Bruce as well as her friends.

She needed to concentrate on what needed to be done if she was going to stop this beast and save not only the city, but her friends…Bruce. She swallowed hard at the thought of losing him, of never being able to tell him how much she loved him, never being able to kiss him again.

With a fierce battle cry, Diana jammed the batarang straight into the monster’s chest and deep into its black heart. Its head flew back as it released a bone chilling scream, knocking Diana away with great force. It suddenly convulsed, its hold on the Justice League loosening before abruptly disappearing from sight altogether.

Batman quickly broke free, dropping to his hands and knees, gasping for air. He drew in several deep breaths before scrambling towards the spot where Diana was lying motionless on the ground, her body creating a crater in the concrete. He jumped into the shallow hole, carefully gathering her up into his arms and fearing the worse.

“Diana…please,” he breathlessly called her name, fear clawing at his throat.

“I…I’m al…alright,” she murmured as she forced her eyes to open, attempting to sit up only to hiss in pain.

“Easy, Princess,” he gently told her, helping her to stand.

The other founders quickly gathered around them as Batman helped her up out of the large cavity in the ground. “I need to get her to the cave right away,” Batman informed them.

“We’ll take care of clean up here,” Superman grimly said, worried about his friend. “That was great work, Diana. You saved us all today.”

Diana slowly nodded her head, trying to block out the pain that thrummed through her body. Keeping an arm around her shoulders, Batman hit his commlink. “Mr. Terrific,” he said. “Two for immediate transport to the cave.”

“Transporting now, Batman.”

XXX

Bruce removed his gauntlets and cowl with a heavy sigh before turning his attention to his fiancé sitting on the medical table. She looked like she’d been to hell and back and yet she still managed to be as beautiful as ever. She was gingerly holding her burned hands in her lap, her expression stoic, but her blue eyes betrayed the pain that was truly she in.

He came to stand before her with the medical supplies in hand, setting them down beside her. His hands came to rest on the table on either side of her hips as he stood between her legs, struggling to gather the emotions teeming inside of him.

Unable to make his voice work, he did the only thing he could do at that moment, the only that could possibly bring some measure of peace to the turbulent storm that consumed his soul. He kissed her. Hard.

His hands slipped up into her thick hair, cradling the back of her head and keeping her where he needed her…safe and with him where she always belonged. 

“Still mmmad at me for gggoing after Typhon?” she breathlessly asked as he pulled back, her eyes falling closed as he kissed along her cheekbone.

“Irate,” he flatly stated, his eyes following the deliberate drag of her tongue against her bottom lip. “Are you still mad at me for pushing you to talk during the founders’ meeting?”

“Furious,” she replied before turning her head and crashing her lips against his, wanting to touch and hold him more than anything, but her hands were still burnt. She had almost lost him today.

The encounter with Typhon had rattled her considerably, stirring up fears about who had sent him and why. This was about the closest that they had ever come to all of them being killed. If she hadn’t taken out Typhon when she had, Bruce and the others would be dead now. It made her sick to her core.

She felt a stray tear suddenly break free, knowing deep down that someone was sending her a message but she didn’t want to think about who it could be or just what that message actually was.

“Typhon was sent for you, Princess,” Bruce softly said as if reading her mind, moving his lips to capture her tear. He couldn’t bear the thought of anyone taking her away from him.

She drew a shuddering breath as his lips continued to softly brush across her face. “I kkknow,” she confessed. “That was wwwhy I had to be the one to sssend it back to Tartarus. The others were almost killed…you…you were al…almost…”

Her voice broke off with a shuddering gasp, unable to finish the horrifying thought. 

“I know, but I think it was a test of some kind,” he told her as he finally pulled away to begin cleaning her wounds.

His stomach churned with how badly she’d be injured as well as the sick dread that still swam deep inside of him. He didn’t like the fact that one of Diana’s deities was suddenly getting involved in their lives like this. They almost died today and what was worse was that he had a bad feeling this was just the beginning of something much bigger.

“Who could have released Typhon like that?” he asked.

“Any of th…them are cccapable,” she admitted, her focus on his hands as he cleaned and bandaged her forearms and hands.

“What about Circe?” he questioned her, wanting answers as soon as possible so that he knew exactly what he was up against and who he was fighting. He needed to be prepared for anything in case they came after Diana again…and he knew they would.

Diana pursed her lips as she considered the malevolent witch. “No,” she readily decided. “Circe has the power to do it, but it’s just not her style. She’d sooner be there to humiliate us or turn us into some degrading animal.”

Bruce thought for a moment as he paused to remove the upper half of his uniform in order to breathe a little better, grunting with the movement as he tossed it onto the medical table. He was definitely going to be sore for a few days.

“Bruce,” Diana gasped at the purple bruises that had already formed around his ribcage. “Are your ribs broken?”

“No, just bruised,” he responded with a frown.

“We need to tape your ribs,” she said, moving off the table.

He took hold of her upper arm and forced her to sit back down on the medical table. “And how do you plan on managing to do that, Princess?”

She looked down at her bandaged hands in bewilderment. “This isn’t ne…necessary. They’ll be better by tom…tomorrow.”

“Well then tomorrow you can remove the bandages, but until then they stay on,” he insisted before moving around to the other side of the table to tend to her back.

“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?” she teased, trying to lighten his brooding mood. “How many times have we treated each other’s injuries right here on this table?”

“I don’t know, but it’s a good thing that we’re engaged to each other,” he said, hating to see her injured like this as he finally got a good look at the burns on her back. “No one else would have us.”

Diana’s chuckle turned into a long groan of pain as the antiseptic came in contact with a severe burn on her shoulder blade. “Yah, you’re fine alright,” Bruce stated with unmistakable sarcasm. “I’m redesigning your uniform. No more skimpy clothes for you, Princess. You’re going to be covered from head to toe in flame retardant Kevlar.”

“I…I th…think I’ll pass,” she muttered with disdain at the idea.

“I’ll let you start patrolling with me if you let me design you a new uniform,” he offered with a knowing smirk. “It’d definitely help cut down on the amount of time I have to spend cleaning you up after missions.”

“You’d let mmme go out on pa…patrol with you?” she asked. Stunned, she twisted to try to look back at her fiancé, instantly regretting the movement.

“Hold still and maybe,” he said, dabbing more antiseptic on her burns.

“Maybe?” she repeated, a single raven eyebrow arching. “You wouldn’t have bbbrought it up if you hadn’t been th…thinking about it.”

Bruce’s smirk broadened though she couldn’t see it. “Let’s just say I’ve been considering it. That doesn’t mean a definite yes, though. We’ll talk about it more after we return from our honeymoon. We need to figure out who was behind this Typhon appearance first.”

Diana’s heart sank with the reminder, knowing he was right and yet she feared the answer more than she cared to think about…more than she wanted to let Bruce know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 6

Diana stood before the three-way mirror, her fingers lightly caressing the pristine white satin that adorned her body. Reminders of the burns that she’d received from her battle with Typhon still marred her forearms and hands, but her injuries had healed dramatically since then. Thankfully, her bracers had taken the brunt of the attack. By tomorrow, no one would even know that she’d been burned so badly.

As she studied the woman gazing back at her, she couldn’t believe that it was her reflection that she was seeing in the mirror. The gown was the most beautiful that she’d ever seen, so graceful and elegant. She hoped that her future husband loved it just as much. 

Bruce. Just his name alone could incite such feelings of warmth and love within her, a soft smile suddenly playing on her lips. 

She became lost in her thoughts as she allowed herself to imagine her wedding day, marrying an amazing man that she could hardly believe was truly hers. The thought alone made her heart flutter with excitement. It was something that she had wanted for so long and now that her special day was almost here she found herself more than a little scared about how it would all turn out.

Would she be able to hold it together long enough to make it through her vows without looking and sounding foolish or would she completely fall apart before everyone, stumbling and stuttering through her promises of love and faithfulness to a man that meant absolutely everything to her.

As badly as she wanted to marry Bruce, she was beginning to think that maybe she should’ve talked him into a private ceremony, one that involved just the two of them with no one there to watch her make a spectacle of herself or embarrass Bruce in the process.

That was what she feared the most, embarrassing him and ruining their special day. She felt her throat constrict with a painful knot of unwanted tears. She had never wanted anything more than she wanted to marry Bruce and to be his wife for as long as the gods allowed, but she was no longer the Diana that he had fallen in love with and she feared she never would be again.

“Diana!” Donna called. “Come out and show us your dress. We’re dying to finally see it.”

“Yah, Di!” Shayera chimed in. “Get your Amazon ass out here already!”

Diana drew a deep ragged breath, thrusting her fears and anxieties to the darkest recesses of her mind before turning to exit her dressing room, forcing a smile to her face that she wasn’t exactly feeling at that moment. 

Entering the area where her bridesmaids were waiting, Diana was startled when all three of them stared at her, wide-eyed and slack jawed. The statuesque Amazon nervously brushed her long raven hair back over her bare shoulders, her forehead creasing with sudden panic as she ran her hands over her gown.

“What’s wrong?” Diana demanded to know, looking down at her dress in dismay. “Don’t you like it?”

Several moments of silence followed her question as all three women struggled to gather their thoughts. “Wow,” Lois exclaimed, finally able to make her mouth work. “Diana…you look…wow…”

“Bad?” Diana asked, fearing that she’d picked the wrong dress.

“No, Di,” Shayera adamantly said with a fierce shake of her head from the couch she was sitting on with Lois. “Definitely not bad.”

Diana threw up her hands in exasperation. “Well…what then? Tell me!” 

“Try drop dead gorgeous,” Lois crossly muttered, eyeing the flawless woman before her and wishing that she possessed even just a fracture of her amazing looks. “Damn Amazon.”

“You’re going to have Bruce and every other male in attendance drooling like a fool the second they see you in that dress,” Donna commented, coming to take her sister’s hand and squeezing it in reassurance.

Diana looked at her sister, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. “You really think so?”

“Yes…after Bruce regains consciousness of course,” Shayera added with a grin.

Diana turned away to look at her reflection in the mirror behind her. “I really hope so.”

Donna closed the distance, taking her sister’s hand again in concern. “What’s wrong, Di?” she softly asked as Shayera and Lois argued about how Bruce was going to react to seeing his bride on their wedding day.

“Just nervous I…I ggguess,” she admitted, squeezing her sister’s hand in return before pulling free from her hold on her.

“Di, you look positively gorgeous in that dress and you’re marrying a man who is completely and utterly head over heels in love with you,” Donna reminded her. “You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about. I just wish you could see the way that Bruce looks at you when you’re not looking. It makes me jealous. I wish I could find a man who looks at me the way he looks at you...without all the dark and brooding of course.”

A genuine smile graced Diana’s face as she thought about her husband-to-be. “Every time I try to sn…sneak a glance at him, I…I find that he’s already looking at me.”

“See?” Donna said, hugging her sister without crushing her gown. “Absolutely nothing to worry about.”

“Oh, Miss Diana!” Genevieve gasped as she approached, fanning herself as tears instantly filled her eyes. “You look positively radiant. You are by far the most beautiful bride who has ever passed through my doors.”

“You are far too kind, Gen,” Diana replied with a rosy blush of embarrassment as she hooked a raven lock behind her ear. “I’m sure you make every bride beautiful.”

Genevieve chuckled with Diana’s compliment. “Well, we try our best, but sometimes we only have so much to work with. With you, my dear, it was completely effortless. We had nothing to do with this. Mr. Wayne won’t be able to take his eyes off of you on your special day.”

“I hope so,” Diana said with a nod.

“And just wait until you see Mr. Wayne in his tux,” Genevieve gushed, clasping her hands and holding them against her chest. “He looked most handsome the other day.”

Diana beamed, excitement suddenly humming through her with the thought. “I have no doubt about that.”

Genevieve animatedly flitted around the Amazon princess, making sure everything was perfect with her dress as she muttered to herself. “You look stunning…just stunning.”

“Hell, she’d make a gunny sack and flip-flops look fashionable,” Lois leaned over and whispered to Shayera sitting beside her.

“Jealous?” Shayera teased, cocking an eyebrow.

“That obvious?” Lois asked without batting an eye. “Don’t get me wrong. I love Diana and I’m very happy for her and Bruce, but does she have to be some damn perfect all the time? Even her speech impediment is endearing in a way.”

“I’m worried about her,” the Thanagarian confessed to the reporter with a sudden frown. “This whole speech problem has really rocked her world and turned it upside down. She’s having a terrible time dealing with it.”

Lois sighed, feeling guilty for complaining about her friend. She watched as Gen fawned over Diana, noticing the hint of sadness that reflected in Diana’s blue eyes. She should be bubbling over with happiness over the upcoming wedding. Instead, there was an air of sorrow and apprehension about her that was unmistakable.

“Clark told me that she’s been pulling away from everyone including him and Bruce,” Lois revealed, keeping her voice low. “It’s really tearing Bruce up because he feels helpless to fix it for her.”

“Maybe I should try talking to her again, see if I can find out what’s upsetting her so much,” Shayera thoughtfully muttered, more to herself than to Lois.

“Wouldn’t hurt to try,” the reporter agreed. “Bruce’s been worried sick about her and Clark isn’t much better. Those two have been treating her like she’s made of glass ever since all of this happened.”

“I know,” Shayera snorted in response. “John and Wally haven’t been much better. J’onn and I are the only ones who treat her like nothing happened to her, but Bruce is starting to push her more. I thought they were going to come to blows during a founders’ meeting the other day.”

“Alright, Ladies,” Gen suddenly interrupted the two with her sing-song voice. “Now, that we have the bride all squared away, it’s your turn.”

“I’m so thankful Diana has good taste or we could have been stuck with wearing some pretty ugly dresses,” Lois told Shay as she followed Gen to their changing rooms.

“I would nnnever have done th…that to you,” Diana said with a laugh as she passed them on her way to her own changing room.

“Good because I would’ve gotten revenge on you if and when Clark finally decides to ask me to marry him,” Lois threatened her.

“Do you think that he’ll ask you soon?” Donna called out from her changing room.

“He better if he know what’s good for him,” Lois said, her annoyance more than evident.

“I’m sure he will,” Shayera joined in the conversation.

“I was hoping that Bruce proposing to Diana might give him the idea, but obviously not,” Lois grumbled as she removed her boots.

“Why don’t you just ask him to marry you, Lois?” Donna suggested, huffing in annoyance as her long raven hair fell into her face as she slipped into her dress.

“That’s not my idea of romantic, Donna,” Lois called back.

“Well, when you figure out how to get Clark to propose to you, let me know so I can get John to ask me,” Shayera added. “He’s taking his sweet time too.”

“What’s the rush?” Donna asked with a frown as she adjusted her dress before stepping out of her changing room.

“Leave it to an immortal Amazon to ask ‘what’s the rush’,” Lois groused as she held up her dress to put on.

“Hey, can someone help me with my zipper?” Shayera hollered in frustration. “My wings are in the way!”

“Come on out and I’ll help you, Shay,” Donna offered.

“Are you changed already?” Lois exclaimed in surprise. “Damn Amazon.”

Ignoring the snarky reporter, Donna quickly made her way to Diana’s coat lying on the couch. “Hey, Di! Your phone is ringing,” she yelled as she picked up the phone. “It’s Bruce. Want me to answer it for you?”

“Yes,” Diana called back. “I’ll be right out.”

“This is Diana’s phone,” Donna pleasantly answered with an overly sweet tone. “This is your favorite future sister-in-law speaking. How may I help you?”

“Who is this?” Bruce asked. “Artemis?”

“No, it’s not Artemis!” Donna snapped. “You know it’s her sister Donna!”

“Hi, Donna,” he greeted her with an amused chuckle with her irritation. “May I please speak with my future wife?”

“Sure, she’s just changing out of her wedding dress,” she told him. “You better prepare yourself for your wedding day because you are going to faint when you see her in her dress. She looks drop-dead gorgeous. Every man in the room is going to be falling all over her.”

“They better not be,” Bruce growled with jealousy.

“Oh, stop that, Donna,” Diana chided her as she came out. “You’ll get his hopes up.”

“I can’t wait to see her,” Bruce dreamily replied. “She always looks beautiful no matter what she wears.”

Diana took the phone from her sister, her expression brightening. “Hi, Bruce,” she responded.

“I hear you look ravishing in your wedding dress, Princess,” he answered her, low and husky. “Do I get a private sneak preview?”

“No way,” she adamantly stated. “Lois told me that it’s bad luck for you to see me in my dress before the ceremony.”

“What does Lois know?” he huffed in annoyance at the reporter’s interference. “I can hardly wait to see you in it and I’m even more anxious to take it off of you after our wedding.”

Diana could feel her cheeks growing warm with his flirtatious comment, causing her to turn away from her friends. “I hhhear you looked quite dashing in your tttux,” she softly said. “I…I cccan’t wait to marry you. Can we just run away now and get married…just the two of us?”

Bruce was silent for a long moment, making her suddenly feel uneasy about her suggestion. “I thought you wanted a big wedding with our friends and family?” he finally asked her, concern evident in his voice.

“I…I do…really,” she confessed with a heavy sigh. “It’s jjjust that I’ll be happy when this is all over.”

“Soon, Princess,” he promised her. “Soon, we’ll be on our honeymoon and it’ll just be you and me and no interruptions for a whole week.”

“Alright,” she relented.

“Are you almost done?”

“Yes,” she replied. “Why?”

“Because I can see you standing there in that red skirt I love,” he admitted. “I want to kiss you so bad right now it’s taking everything I have not to just come right in there and get you.”

Diana quickly looked around, not seeing him anywhere. “Where are you?”

“Sitting outside waiting for you,” he told her. “I came to pick you up and take you out for dinner tonight.”

Diana’s lips quirked into a smile. “That sounds wonderful. I’m absolutely starving.”

“I’ll be out here waiting for you.”

“I’m coming right now,” she said, ending the call before slipping her phone back into her coat pocket. “If I’m not needed any longer, I have a dinner date with my handsome fiancé.”

“I’m just finishing with Miss Lois,” Gen informed her. “You go ahead and enjoy your date with Mr. Wayne.”

“We’ll see you later, Di,” Donna said, giving her sister a hug. “Have a good time with Bruce.”

“Thanks,” Diana said with a wave goodbye as she draped her coat over her arm and exited the shop.

Gen sighed dreamily as she watched the Amazon princess leave. “They are just so in love,” she murmured. “It’s so beautiful…like something right out of a book or a movie.”

“You have no idea,” Lois muttered with a roll of her eyes as she lifted her skirt to return to her dressing room to change.

XXX

Diana stepped outside to find the handsome billionaire of her dreams leaning against his car outside of the bridal shop, his legs stretched out before him with one crossed over the other. He was dressed in a navy blue suit, his short black hair perfectly placed and a mischeivious smirk on his face as he slipped his phone into his jacket pocket.

He straightened up as she drew near, opening the passenger car door for her. “This is a pleasant surprise,” she told him, leaning in and kissing him before getting inside.

Bruce closed her door for her before making his way around to the other side. Closing his door, he immediately turned, reaching for her and pulling her into a desperate kiss that spoke volumes about what he was truly thinking about at that particular moment.

Retreating, Diana gasped, trying to regain the breath he’d just taken away. “Wow,” she murmured, her tongue slipping out to run across her bottom lip. “What was that for?”

“I missed you and you look very sexy in that short red skirt,” he replied, his eyes roaming hungrily over her.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” he said with a grin.

Diana narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she studied him, trying to figure out what he was up to this evening. “Can you at least tell me if I’m dressed appropriately for this mystery date?”

Bruce reached over with his right hand to gently caress Diana’s bare thigh, loving the way her skirt inched further up her thighs when she sat down. He pressed down on the gas pedal causing his sports car’s engine to roar with the power it contained, the tires squealing in response. 

“Trust me, Princess,” he said with a leering smirk. “You look incredible.”

“If you say so,” she muttered, unconvinced.

Her left hand shifted from her lap to hold his hand that was resting on her thigh. She loved his hands, loved everything about him, but there was just something about them that she loved even more. His hands were full of such strength for a mortal man, experienced and dangerous in a fight; aggressive and so very skillful when it came to bringing her mind-blowing pleasure her.

They could incite such heated passion that she thought she’d surely be burned alive and at other times so gentle and caring that it nearly brought her to tears. She loved the feel of them tangled in her hair or holding her close, the sense of love and security that they silently conveyed to her with even the briefest contact.

It was in that quiet moment of sweet reflection as they raced through the streets of Gotham that Diana suddenly knew that they could get through all of this together. She just needed to trust him, trust that their love was truly strong enough. They had made it through so much already, so much adversity that had only managed to draw them closer together, further binding their hearts together as one.

Bruce glanced over at his fiancé, her focus on their joined hands. A gentle smile graced her lips, her eyes shining brighter than the most precious sapphires. Affection flooded his heart as he watched the most serene expression slowly envelope her beautiful face. She was truly breathtaking in every way.

“What is it, Diana?” he inquired, squeezing her hand.

Diana lifted her head to meet his curious gaze, his piercing blue eyes causing her to flush inside. “I was just th…thinking about how much I love you,” she softly confessed. “It just overwhelms me sometimes…how much you tttruly mean to me.”

“I love you too, Princess,” he replied, her heartfelt expression of love warming him clear to his toes. He had never dreamed that someone as incredible as Diana could ever love someone like him.

He suddenly found himself wishing they were alone so he could be with her instead of in his car zipping through the streets of his city. _“Soon, Bruce…soon,”_ he reminded himself as he pulled the car up to the curb in front of the new five-star French restaurant that was opening its doors for the first time tonight in Gotham.

Diana was stunned to find themselves at Bonne Santé. She had heard that the French restaurant was going to be opening soon, but she hadn’t realized it was tonight. “Bruce, how in the nnname of Hera were you able to get a reservation here?” she asked. “I had heard that th…they were already booked up for the next four months before th…they even opened their doors.”

Bruce flashed her one of his patented playboy grins as he opened his car door. “Easy,” he said with a shrug of his shoulder before exiting. “I’m Bruce Wayne. I just bought my own permanent table.”

Diana rolled her eyes, laughing at the cheesy grin he’d just given her. It may have worked on socialites and supermodels over the years, but Diana had seen through that fake smile from the very beginning. She knew there was far more to him than the playboy he pretended to be.

Bruce flipped his car keys to the valet before making his way to the other side of the car, ignoring the paparazzi already beginning to take pictures and yelling their questions. He opened the passenger door for his fiancé to a frenzied chorus of excitement, offering her his hand as she stepped out into a blinding flash of camera bulbs.

Diana’s stomach instantly became a tangled knot of nervous apprehension and fear as reporters went wild at the sight of the famous couple. Cameras flashed quicker than lightning could ever hope to strike, reporters shouting a barrage of questions that turned into a loud buzz of senseless chatter.

She immediately dipped her head as she brushed her hair behind her shoulder, wanting desperately to just get inside where she could enjoy a nice quiet evening alone with her fiancé. Memories of her last encounter with a reporter after her fight with Rampage bombarded her mind, reminding her that the world knew about her speech disability now. It had spread faster than Flash could ever hope to run.

She had been too ashamed to tell Bruce about it at first, even now feeling the disgrace of it all heat her face and make her heart race. She fought to control the panic that suddenly had a stranglehold on her, the sheer force of it trying to shake her confidence and question who she was.

Sensing her trepidation, Bruce quickly took her hand in his as they began to make their way towards the flurry that awaited them at the front entrance of the restaurant. She leaned into his shoulder, tightening her hold on his hand, the force of her grip making his hand begin to tingle and ache.

“Wonder Woman! Do you have permanent brain damage from what Lex Luthor did to you?”

“Will you be able to regain your ability to speak?”

“Bruce! Will you break off the engagement and find someone better?”

Diana felt her heart in her throat with every step she took, every hammering question cutting deeper and deeper into her spirit. It built uncertainty deep inside of her, planting seeds of doubt in her mind as well as her soul that she didn’t need there right now. She had just come to realize that with Bruce by her side she could handle this, but now she felt that confidence begin to escape.

“Are there any other complications that you’re suffering from?”

“Will you still marry Wonder Woman even though she has brain damage?”

“Any talk of having children?”

“Talk? Wonder Woman can’t talk! She can only stutter!”

Bruce came to a sudden stop, his rage nearly boiling over with the idiotic questions bombarding them. Everyone froze at the dark glower on the normally foppish playboy’s face that they had come to know over the years.

“I will say this once and only once so make sure you get it right,” he spat out, his words like a poisonous venom. “Diana is still the same woman that I fell in love with regardless of any lasting effects that that madman Lex Luthor did to her. 

“If anyone writes any blasphemous comments about my future wife, you can rest assured that I will sue you and your employers to the fullest extent of the law. You will never be able to find a paying job ever again once I’m through with you.

“Now, if you will all excuse us, I’m going to have a nice quiet dinner with my beautiful fiancé. Thank you.”

Diana’s Amazonian pride was suddenly inflamed hotter than an inferno having a man speak for her like that and yet her heart was filled with such love for him she could barely draw a breath. Entering the restaurant, she quickly turned; grabbing hold of the lapels of Bruce’s suit jacket and pulling him in for a heated kiss that nearly buckled his knees.

He eagerly returned the kiss with equal fervor, savoring the intimate moment as paparazzi continued to take pictures of them through the glass wall. Neither of them really cared in that intimate moment of exchanging love, each of them wishing they could take it further, but knowing that would have to wait for later.

Diana was the one to finally break the kiss, her breaths coming in exerted pulls as she pressed her forehead against his. “I…I didn’t kn…know whether to hhhit you or ki…kiss you for th…that,” she breathlessly confessed.

Bruce chuckled softly as his hands came to rest on either side of her neck, his thumbs caressing her jaw and loving the subtle flush that adorned her cheeks now. “I’m glad you picked the latter.”

“I…I don’t kn…know,” she replied with a playful smile. “I still mmmight hhhit you.”

“Save it for when we get home,” he told her with a smirk before kissing her again.

A sudden clearing of a throat broke through the private moment shared between lovers, causing them to reluctantly release their hold on one another. “Mr. Wayne,” the maître d politely interrupted in his thick French accent, his hands clasped patiently behind his back. “I have your table ready, Sir. A bottle of our best champagne is chilled and waiting for you as well.”

“Thank you,” Bruce replied, taking Diana’s hand to follow the maître d to their table in the back corner away from prying eyes.

Whispers could be heard all over the crowded restaurant, curious gazes watching the couple’s every move as they wound their way between tables. Diana kept her focus straight ahead of her, refusing to meet the eyes of those openly gawking at her. She could hear the flurry of whispered gossip filtering through the restaurant; feel their inquisitive stares boring straight through her, searching for signs that she was no longer the heroine they had come to know and love.

“There’s Wonder Woman…I’m surprised she’d even show her face in public again.”

“Man, is she ever hot. I’d love to have a shot at her even if she can’t talk right.”

“I’m shocked Bruce Wayne hasn’t dumped her by now and moved on to someone else.”

“Poor thing. I hope someone can fix her.”

Diana swallowed hard, past the rising lump in her throat. She hadn’t anticipated all of this attention, how fast the news of her speech problem had spread and yet it was right here surrounding her and making her face it head on whether she liked it or not.

“Could you please loosen your grip, Princess?” Bruce turned to whisper in her ear as they approached their table. “I’m losing feeling in my fingers.”

“Sorry,” she murmured in embarrassment, releasing his hand altogether.

She detested feeling like this, loathed the insecurities that welled up in her mind and threatened to break her will. She’d never really had to deal with anything quite like this before. She had battled fierce enemies, fought against evil and faced incredible odds that had endangered her life more times than she could possible count and yet, despite all that, she found herself now being beaten down by something as simple as a speech hindrance. And she had no idea how to handle it.

She knew it was because it wasn’t her body taking the blows, but her Amazonian pride...her spirit.

The maître d took Diana’s coat before pulling out her chair for her and pushing it in as she sat down. He handed them both their menus before pouring their champagne and leaving them to peruse their dinner choices.

Glancing over the top of his menu at his fiancé, Bruce could see the tension in her face; feel her frustration rolling off of her in waves. He hadn’t meant for tonight to turn out like this. He had hoped to surprise her with a quiet little dinner for two, something to get her mind off of things for a few hours. Unfortunately, that was not the way things were turning out.

“I’m sorry, Princess,” he finally apologized, laying his menu down and reaching across the table to take her hand. “I never intended for you to go through that.”

“It’s alright,” she responded with a sigh. “It was bound to happen eventually. I guess I should have prepared myself for it after what had happened the other day.”

“You’re not having doubts about getting married, are you?” he asked, knowing the reporters had upset her with their idiotic questions.

Diana could see the worry in the tense way he held his body. Guilt pierced her heart for even considering not going through with it. “No, Bruce,” she adamantly said with a shake of her head. “Never.”

His expression was stoic, but his blue eyes were swimming in a pool of trepidation. She leaned over and brushed her lips against his, kissing him softly with suggestive promises for later before allowing her tongue to slid against his and earning a throaty moan of approval. He finally turned away from her luscious lips to find her ear.

“I am still beyond amazed that you chose to love me,” he murmured low in her ear, his hand finding her thigh again beneath the table, caressing her soft skin. “I can hardly wait until you’re finally mine.”

“I…I already am yours, Bruce,” she replied with a smile that conveyed the pure happiness that that statement brought her.

“I know, but I can’t wait for it to be official, to wear your ring on my finger for the entire world to see,” he clarified.

The waiter came at that moment with their salads, apologizing profusely for interrupting them. He quickly rushed off to place their orders, allowing the couple to be alone once more at their secluded table in the corner.

Bruce moved from her thigh to find her hand again. “Diana, I’m going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me.”

Her forehead creased as she gazed at him. “Always, Bruce,” she responded, apprehension creeping up inside of her. “What is it?”

“Do you really want to run away together and get married…just the two of us?”

“No, we’ve ppput so much into this wwwedding already,” she told him with a shake of her head. “I want to mmmarry you in front of our friends and family.”

“If that’s not what you want then please tell me,” he pressed, his tone serious. “If you want it to be just the two of us, then that’s what we’ll do.”

“No,” she adamantly said as she suddenly grasped hold of his tie and drew him close, kissing him again in hopes of reassuring him. “It was just a st…stupid sssuggestion. Forget I even said anything.”

Bruce thought for a moment, his eyes roaming over her face. He could sense that there was something more beneath the surface, but he didn’t want to push her too much. She was beginning to let him in once more. He didn’t want her to abruptly shut him out again because he had pushed her too hard, too fast.

“It does sound tempting, though…doesn’t it?” he ventured, watching her closely for her reaction. “Just the two of us…on a beach somewhere warm with no one else but a minister.”

Diana got a faraway look in her eyes as she imagined a small intimate ceremony with just the two of them – no eyes studying her every move, waiting with bated breath for the moment that she would suddenly stumble through her vows, the pity and sympathy that everyone would show her.

“It does sssound nice,” she softly admitted before suddenly straightening her shoulders. She would do anything for Bruce especially knowing how much this meant to him. “Everyone will be disappointed if we changed it all now. Besides, I wwwant to see my handsome fiancé in his tux.”

The fine lines around Bruce’s eyes softened with her response, the tension finally easing from his body. “I only want you to be happy, Princess. I want this to be a special day you’ll never forget.”

“I’m sssure it will be,” she assured him. “The girls are al…already taking bets on how you’ll react when you see me in my wwwedding dress.”

Bruce chuckled. “Really?” he asked. “Just what kind of reactions are they are anticipating?”

She pursed her lips as she picked up her fork, thinking back on the conversation that she’d overheard earlier. “I believe Lois imagines that you’ll fffaint, Shay thinks your jaw will drop and Donna was leaning towards a fffierce growl.”

Bruce nearly choked on his salad with the last revelation. “A growl?” he repeated, stunned and yet amused. “Does Donna honestly think that I’ll growl at my own wedding?”

“Evidently she th…thinks your other half will surface during the ceremony,” she teased. “Either that or you’ll be so turned on you’ll jjjump me right there in fffront of everyone.”

“Hmmm…” Bruce thoughtfully hummed. “I think I like the sound of that. Might as well get the honeymoon started as soon as possible.”

Diana felt a shiver race up her spine with the wolfish leer that he was giving her. “Bruce Wayne!” she gasped in shock. “You wouldn’t dddare!”

“I don’t know, Princess,” he teased. “If you look half as good as everyone keeps telling me you’ll be in trouble if I can’t control myself.”

She covered her mouth with her cloth napkin to stifle her laughter. “This cccoming from the man who’s only re…response to me was curt one word answers and sssnarls for fear of sh…showing too much emotion.”

“Hey, it was all I could do not to push you up against the nearest wall and ravage you senseless every time I saw you,” he shot back in defense. “I was just fighting for my own sanity.”

“Oh, yes,” Diana joked with a roll of her eyes. “Hera forbid you sh…showed me how you really fffelt about me. That would’ve just turned out catastrophic now wouldn’t it have?”

“It could’ve been,” he asserted, his face suddenly growing solemn. “I just wasn’t ready to let you in yet…and I don’t think you would’ve wanted me at that point either. I had several things that I still needed to deal with. 

“Besides, I was afraid you’d be destroyed by the darkness inside of me if I let you in. I never dreamed that your light and beauty would be so powerful and radiant it would actually suppress my demons.”

“I will al…always be with you to mmmake sure it never comes back,” she reassured him, her hand coming to rest lightly against his cheek.

“You better be, Princess, because I refuse to accept anything less from you,” he replied, taking her hand from his face and pressing his lips against her palm as he once again lost himself in her bright blue eyes.

She was his life and nothing was going to take her away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 7

“The green grass grew tall in my backyard.”

“Excuse me?” Diana asked in confusion as she abruptly straightened up from her fighting stance. She tucked a loose curl back into her ponytail as she gave him an incredulous glare. “What are you tttalking about?”

“The green grass grew tall in my backyard,” Bruce repeated before performing a complicated ju jitsu maneuver with skilled precision, his leg slicing through the air just as his fist came right at her head.

Diana swiftly ducked just in time to avoid taking a direct hit to her temple. She immediately fired back with a flurry of kicks and punches, just missing connecting with her opponent. He dogged her strikes, swiftly grabbing her by the wrist and flipping her over his shoulder. She growled in frustration as she leapt to her feet and backed away for a moment to regroup.

“Come on, Princess,” he encouraged her, wiping the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. “Focus.”

“I am focused,” she snapped as she positioned herself again.

Bruce suddenly straightened, walking over to the wall and taking a couple of Bo staffs down before tossing one to her. “Repeat after me. The green grass grew tall in my backyard.”

“Why?” she demanded to know, agitation written all over her face.

“I’m integrating your speech therapy into sparring. I’m hoping the distraction of the movements will help,” he told her as he deftly spun his Bo staff in his hand.

“This isn’t going to wwwork you know,” she said with a sudden smirk.

“Why is that?”

“Because the last tttime you tried to be creative with my speech therapy, we ended up making love for the nnnext hour,” she reminded him.

It was Bruce’s turn to scowl as he shifted into his fighting position. “That was not my fault,” he flatly maintained. “You seduced me.”

“You had us playing ssstrip speech th…therapy,” she said with a laugh. “How was that not going to end up with us having sssex?”

“Well, I was hoping that being in the library instead of in our bedroom while we practiced would help you hold out for a little longer,” he revealed as he slowly began to circle his prey.

“Me?” Diana rolled her blue eyes with his absurd thought process. “Yah, that worked out really well.”

“Hey, it was worth a shot,” he said with a shrug. “Lesson learned. Now, we try something different.”

“I th…think we learned that lesson a little too well,” she told him. “We nearly dddestroyed that couch.”

“It needed to be replaced anyway,” he decided. “Now, come on. We’ve got work to do. Focus, Princess.”

“Oh, Hera,” she muttered in a very unenthusiastic tone. “This is gggoing to be fun. We should just take our clothes off now because you kn…know where this will lead to.”

“Not this time,” he confidently stated. “I’m in complete control. You won’t be able to seduce me.”

A perfectly shaped raven eyebrow arched with the challenge. “Oh, really?”

Bruce swallowed hard, knowing he was in trouble now. “The green grass grew tall in my backyard,” he repeated, changing the subject back to the topic at hand.

He quickly brought up his Bo staff to block Diana’s strike coming straight down for his head. She swiftly compensated, bringing her staff up towards his crotch. He immediately brought his staff down to block her move with precision and skill.

“Come on, Princess. Are you scared you can’t do it?” he taunted her, grunting as he twisted and turned to block her fierce onslaught.

Diana growled furiously with his insult, knowing that he was just trying to goad her into doing what he wanted her to do. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously with righteous indignation as she nearly took his head off with her staff, a self-satisfied smirk on her lips as he was forced to take a step backwards with her move.

With his step backwards, Bruce moved his Bo staff into a vertical position to counter her next move. He had definitely pissed her off which was what he had been going for, knowing that she struggled most with her speech when she was worked up. Now, he just needed to make sure that he didn’t lose his life in this match. It was ten days till their wedding he wanted to be able to walk under his own power.

“The gggreen gggrass gr…grew tall in my bbbackyard,” she managed to ground out through clenched teeth. 

“That could use a little more work, Diana,” he told her. “Do it again.”

Bruce began spinning his staff, turning it end over end as he started backing her up towards one of the corners of the training room in the Batcave. He suddenly brought the staff up, aiming it at her head. The Amazon quickly countered, bringing hers up to block him at the last second.

She abruptly took her staff, jabbing him in the ribs and forcing him back. “The gr…green gggrass grew tall in the backyard.”

“Better, but do it again,” he encouraged her as he rubbed his side before resuming his fighting stance.

Diana swiftly ducked as his staff whizzed past her head, barely missing her. On her way up, she attempted to use her own weapon to trip him up, but Bruce was already leaping back out of the way with amazing skill that never ceased to astound her. Every time she thought she had him, he almost always managed to maneuver his way out of it.

“The gggreen grass gr…grew tall in the bbbackyard,” she angrily stuttered, her frustration bubbling over.

“You need to learn to control your emotions,” he told her. “Do it again.”

Diana slammed her Bo staff down on the ground, her chest heaving as she glared hotly at him. Sweat trickled down her neck, disappearing beneath her fitted tank top. “This is rrriduculous, Bruce,” she spat out. “It’s nnnever gggoing to get bbbetter no mmmatter what I do.”

Bruce straightened up, his azure eyes narrowing as he stared at her. “So you’re just going to give up,” he stated, clenching his staff in his hand. “What would your mother say, Diana? Your Amazon Sisters? What would they think if they knew their Princess was just giving up?”

Furious, Diana swiftly closed the distance between them, her hands balled tightly as her fingernails dug into the palms of her hands. “I don’t gggive up,” she hissed with barely restrained anger.

“Yes, you are,” he angrily snapped as he tossed his staff aside as well, taking a step closer to her until they were practically nose to nose. Both were breathing heavily, fury pounding through her veins, heated frustration through his. “You are not a quitter and yet you’re so ready to just let this beat you.”

“Some th…things just cccan’t be fffixed,” she shot back, her body nearly trembling.

“You’re not even willing to try anymore, Diana,” he heatedly pointed out. “I hired the best speech therapist in order to help you and you won’t even try.”

“Sorry, I guess I’m jjjust a wwwaste your mmmoney and tttime,” she snapped, folding her arms defiantly against her chest.

“You are not a waste of my money and time,” he told her, angrily grabbing her by her upper arms. “I can’t keep fighting for you if you’re not willing to fight too.”

“Admit it, Bruce,” she stated, knowing she needed to do this once and for all for his sake. “You kkkeep tttaking me to all these doctors and th…therapists in order to fix mmme because Bruce Wayne can’t have a wwwife who st…stutters and st…stumbles like a fo…fool when she tttalks.”

Bruce was beyond stunned, his mind reeling and his stomach lurching with sudden dread. “You really think that?” he asked her, her words like a knife to his gut. “You really think I’ve been doing all of this for the last several months just for myself?”

The bewilderment in his voice and the heartache in his eyes were like a dreadful blow to her heart. “Come on, Bruce,” she said, pulling out of his hold on her and turning her back to him. “You th…think I don’t kkknow how everyone tttalks about us be…behind my back at all the sssocial galas and benefits? Bruce Wayne dddeserves mmmore. Bruce Wayne nnneeds a bbbetter wife than her. Marrying her wwwill dddestroy Bruce Wayne’s image. Why wwwould Bruce want hhher nnnow?”

His chest clenched painfully with her every word, his hands immediately following. He was crushed that she actually thought that he would do something like that, but even more so that she thought he cared more about his reputation than he did about her.

He was also fuming with the things being said about them. He had feared that she would begin to believe all the malicious gossip that circulated around them, following them everywhere they went and planting seeds of doubt in her mind.

“If you honestly don’t know why I have been doing everything I can to help you then I guess there’s no reason for us to get married is there?”

Diana instantly grew rigid, his question digging far deeper and hurting more than she had ever dreamed it would. She knew that this was what she had wanted him to face all along. Turning around, her eyes fell on him. She had never seen him look like that before, so utterly defeated and destroyed in that moment and it was all because of her. She didn’t know now if she could go through with it.

“I wwwill understand if yyyou don’t wwwant to mmmarry me,” she softly uttered. 

“Don’t you know that every single thing I have done for you is because I love you more than my own life?” he asked, his shoulders slumping. “I just don’t know how many more times I need to tell you that I love you regardless of how you talk. I have always loved you, Diana…always will until my last breath.

“From the first moment I saw you, you managed to capture my heart unlike anyone else had ever been able to do, something that I hadn’t been willing to accept at first. I always feared that I would destroy you, that I was never good enough for you. I guess I’m still not.”

“I know you did it all be…because you lllove me,” she yelled, closing the distance once more as tears burned in her eyes, her anger running in waves beneath her skin. “Bruce Wayne nnneeds sssomeone better than me…bbbetter than th…this. You only dddeserve the bbbest and I’m jjjust nnnot it. I wwwant to be th…that for you mmmore than anything in this wo…world, but I’m nnnot…I’m just…I’m nnnot what you nnneed me to be.”

Bruce stared at her for a long moment before roughly grabbing her and pulling her into a passionate kiss. He suddenly understood where all of her frustration and fear and anger had been coming from for the last few months. She had feared failing him, feared hurting him and the image that he needed to maintain as Bruce Wayne in order to protect Batman.

He suddenly had her back pressed against the wall, tilting his head and escalating the kiss as his tongue tangled with hers for dominance before finally retreating for a breath. “You are not getting out of marrying me, Diana,” he breathlessly told her, his lips brushing repeatedly against hers. “I don’t care what other people think or say. You are mine and I refuse to give you up or let you go.”

“I lllove you, Bruce,” she murmured, her eyes falling closed in guilt. “I’m so sssorry for trying to hhhurt you. I was only trying…”

“I know now what you were trying to do, but it’s not going to work,” he interrupted her, his mouth finding hers again. “You’re not going to push me away in order to protect me or my image, Princess. It won’t work. I don’t care about my image or what people think. I only care about you.”

She crushed her lips to his again, kissing him hard as she poured her love into that moment. Unfortunately, the passionate moment was suddenly interrupted by a familiar throat clearing cough coming from the doorway.

“Yes, Alfred,” Bruce ground out in annoyance at the interruption before pressing his lips to Diana’s one more time.

“There is something upstairs that I think the both of you need to see,” Alfred ominously informed them, his hands clasped behind his back and a knowing smile on his lips.

Bruce reluctantly released his fiancé, turning to face his surrogate father. “What is it?”

“I believe you will need to see this for yourselves,” the butler said, turning on his heel and leaving them alone once more.

“I wwwonder wh…what he’s up to,” she thoughtfully murmured.

“There’s only one way to find out,” Bruce replied, taking her hand and leading her out.

XXX

Entering the main level of the manor, Bruce and Diana headed towards the kitchen, more than curious to find out what was going on. They found Alfred at the kitchen table with hundreds of envelopes piled on top of it, nearly blocking the British butler from view.

Bruce frowned as he came to a stop at the table, picking up one of the envelopes to find it addressed to Diana. “What is all of this?”

“Fan mail it would appear,” Alfred happily informed them as he picked up a pink envelope and handed it to her.

“I…I dddon’t understand,” she muttered, confusion clouding her eyes as she stared in shock at the mass of mail on the table. She got fan mail all time on the Watchtower, but rarely here or this much all at once.

“I apologize, Miss Diana, but I opened one to find out what the meaning of all of this was,” Alfred sheepishly revealed. “I feared that this was some sort of hoax to hurt you, but I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised by what you read.”

Bruce studied Alfred, trying to discover what was going on. Opening the envelope in his hands, he pulled the letter out and began reading it. He was stunned at what he found, his eyes brightening as a smile spread across his face.

Diana opened the pink envelope, removing the letter to find a picture drawn by a six year old girl. It was a picture of Wonder Woman and a little girl with blond pigtails standing side by side holding hands. At the bottom of the picture, it read “Wonder Woman, my hero” and was signed Samantha.

Tears began to trickle down Diana’s face as she read the letter that Samantha had written to her sharing her story of how she had struggled daily with a stuttering problem since she was three years old. She told her hero how she had been teased at school and had endured much embarrassment because of it, recounting all of the therapy that she’d been through in order to try to help her. 

Diana sank into a chair as she continued to read, her tears dropping onto the paper. Samantha said that she had almost stopped talking altogether, ashamed of how she sounded, but knowing that Wonder Woman now had a speech impediment too had been the happiest moment of her life. It had made her proud that she could be just like her favorite hero.

Bruce watched his princess as she read the letter, knowing that she had needed this now more than ever. He sat down in the chair beside her, his hand finding her thigh. “Are you alright?” he softly asked her.

She slowly nodded her head as she looked up from the letter and into the face of the man that she loved more anything in this world. “I…I hhhad nnno idea.”

Bruce wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. His heart melted as she clung to him, her tears wetting his shirt, but he couldn’t have cared less in that moment. This had helped to open her eyes; helping her see that life…their future together was far from over because of this. 

Tears shined in Alfred’s eyes as he watched her, beyond thrilled with this unexpected turn of events. She had been so fearful of the backlash that would come once the public knew of her struggle, what it would do to the image of the Justice League and the Amazons but even more so to Bruce. Little did she know that she would end up inspiring even more people in a way that she never could before now.

Diana finally pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes feeling more than ashamed. “I was ssso focused on my…myself. I…I nnnever dreamed th…that I could encourage others who have the sssame problem.”

“I always knew you could, but you needed to discover it for yourself,” he replied, brushing her raven hair away from her face.

“I’ve bbbeen so bl…blind,” she angrily said, shaking her head in frustration as she stared at him. “I was only th…thinking of myself and what I was gggoing through. How cccould I hhhave been so selfish?”

“Diana, you don’t have a selfish bone in your entire body,” Bruce countered. “Even through all of this, you’ve been worried most about how it would affect me or possibly hurt my image haven’t you?”

“Yes, but…”

“Miss Diana,” Alfred suddenly interjected, his tone gentle and fatherly. “Master Bruce is right. You have a heart filled with more compassion than anyone I have ever known. I know you see this speech problem as a curse, but maybe it can also be used to help you in your mission of peace now.”

“It doesn’t mean we’ll give up trying to help you get better, though,” Bruce added as he reached for a large manila envelope.

“Whoa!” Tim suddenly exclaimed as he entered the kitchen with a bottle of water in hand. “What’s up with all the mail?”

“It’s Miss Diana’s fan mail,” Alfred informed him.

“You’re just in time to help open it all,” Bruce informed him, shoving a large pile towards him.

“I knew you got a lot of fan mail on the Watchtower, but this is insane,” Tim said as he sat down at the table with them.

“Oh, Hera,” Diana gasped in sudden realization. “The Watchtower.”

“I better call J’onn and warn him there might be an influx of mail,” Bruce replied.

Tim could barely contain his laughter as he showed them a picture of Wonder Woman drawn by a four year old boy. “This is so cute!” 

“Please tell mmme that mmmy hair does not lo…look like that,” Diana muttered with a groan.

“I think it looks good on you, Di,” Tim decided, tilting his head as he tried to make out what was in the rest of the drawing. “It looks like you’re trying to lasso a large dog. No wait, I think that might be Bruce.”

“Give me that,” Bruce snapped as he snatched it out of the teenager’s hands. He stared at it for a moment trying to decide what the child had drawn before realization dawned on him. “No, it’s not. It’s Grodd.”

“Oh, my mistake,” Tim said with an impish laugh.

“I think this is going to take a week to get through,” Alfred decided as he took another envelope.

“It depends on how much more comes tomorrow and the day after that,” Tim pointed out in amusement as Diana groaned again at the thought. “I wish I could get fan mail. That would be so awesome.”

“No one knows who you are and we’re keeping it that way,” Bruce adamantly declared as he opened the manila envelope, pulling out another picture drawn by a ten year old girl. This one put a crooked grin on his face. “Now this is a masterpiece.”

Diana looked up to see a picture of Wonder Woman holding hands with a man with black hair dressed in a business suit. She had a bridal veil in her hair and a bouquet of flowers in her other hand. She giggled as she took the picture from Bruce, noticing the big red heart that the girl had drawn above their heads. At the bottom, she had written “happily ever after”.

The girl told of her struggles with her speech and how she hoped to marry someone someday who would love her despite her speaking difficulties. It warmed Diana clear through to her toes, knowing that she had found true love in Bruce.

“I like th…this one too,” she agreed. “I think we should ffframe it.”

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Bruce said with a smirk.

“Are you going to respond to all of these, Di?” Tim asked, scratching his head as he tried to make heads or tails of another picture drawn by a five year old boy. He turned it around several times before finally giving up and handing it off to Bruce to figure out. “It could take you forever.”

“I don’t kn…know how I could especially wwwith the wwwedding coming up,” she replied with a frown.

“You might just have to make a public announcement thanking everyone for their support,” Alfred suggested.

“If I can get th…through the aaanouncement,” Diana pointed out.

“We can release a public statement through Wayne Enterprises or the Justice League thanking everyone for their support,” Bruce suggested, picking out a particular envelope that caught his attention.

His brow furrowed as he held up the plain white envelope with no return address, the writing on the front a very neat block print. He felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck begin to prickle as he inconspicuously opened it as the others talked about a touching letter that had come from a mother of a little boy with a terrible stuttering problem and how Diana had given them hope.

Bruce pulled the letter out, a frown immediately forming on his face as he opened the plain white piece of paper. His heart nearly stopped as he saw the signature at the bottom. The letter was from Lex Luthor. He felt his breath catch in his chest, his pulse racing.

He quickly read the letter, his fury flaming hotter with every single word apologizing for what he had done to Diana, hoping that she would one day forgive him. He also had the audacity to request that Diana visit him at Arkham, wanting to see her in hopes of studying the aftereffects of the brain chip that he had implanted in her head.

There was no way in hell he was going to let Diana go anywhere near that madman. He quickly shoved the letter back into the envelope before stuffing it into the pocket of his workout shorts. He needed to get down to the Batcave where he could study the letter closer.

There was something more behind this letter, something that Luthor was after. It only managed to cause the trepidation that sat in the pit of his stomach to swell, nearly overwhelming him. He needed to get to the bottom of whatever it was Luthor was up to before he hurt Diana again.

“Bruce, are yyyou alright?” Diana softly asked, concern permeating her blue eyes.

“I’m fine,” he brushed it off, taking another letter and hoping there weren’t any more like Luthor’s in the pile.

“You look a little pale,” she told him, reaching out and taking his hand, mischief veiling her face. “You aren’t jjjealous of all my fffan mail, are you?”

Bruce chuckled softly with her teasing and the playful little smirk on her lips. He leaned in and kissed her. “I’m more than happy that this all came for you. You deserve it, Princess,” he truthfully replied. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go back down to the cave to get some work done. I’ll be back up for dinner.”

“Alright,” she softly said, savoring his kiss before he stood up to leave. Something had suddenly changed in him, stirring his dark brooding soul. She just hoped that he’d tell her soon.

XXX

Persephone quickly and quietly made her way through the halls of the castle, the soft gauzy layers of her dress flowing behind and around her as she quickened her step. She had learned of Eris’s visit to Hades too late to have figured out what was going on, but she wasn’t going to miss this unexpected guest.

She had learned from Castra someone had been summoned by Hades. Persephone could only guess as to the reason why, but had a feeling it involved causing more trouble for Diana and the mortal man who had dared to fall in love with her. The closer the wedding day drew near; the more obsessed her husband was growing.

He was more than determined to prove to his daughter that this Batman was unworthy of her, putting him through these ridiculous tests that no man could ever hope to pass let alone survive.

Approaching the throne room, Persephone came to a stop before the large ornate doors, grotesque depictions of death carved into the wood. She hated those doors. She swore to herself that someday she was going to replace them whether her husband liked it or not.

Gripping the large wrought iron handle, she carefully pushed on the door, the sound of voices growing louder as she silently slipped inside, keeping to the dark shadows. She knew that her husband would eventually sense her presence. He always did when she was near.

He had once told her that it was as if a sweet warm breeze suddenly cut through the frigid chill of death that always permeated the Underworld every time she was near. She hoped that she could learn more about what he was up to before that happened.

She was only mildly surprised to see Thanatos conversing with her husband, their expressions intense and yet their eyes conveyed amusement with whatever it was they were planning. If those two were plotting something together, she knew it could not be anything remotely good.

“Eris is already cooking up more trouble for my daughter and her Bat,” Hades revealed. “If this doesn’t work to prove to Diana what a worthless piece of slime this mortal truly is, then you know what you need to do.”

“Yes, lord Hades,” Thanatos replied with a bow of his head, hoping that Eris failed so he could be allowed to join in the fun of tormenting the Amazon and the mortal. He existed for moments like this.

“How soon will Eris be striking?”

“Any time now,” Hades informed him. “She’s going to hit him where he lives – in his very own beloved city.”

“What does Eris have planned for him?”

Hades stroked his jet black goatee as he let his mind race with the possibilities of what Eris could do to the Batman. “I told her she had the freedom to do whatever she wanted as long as my daughter and the mortal weren’t killed. I want his misery to be dragged out for as long as possible.”

An ominous smile slowly spread across Thanatos’s face. “He’ll soon learn the price for his arrogance, taking the Champion of the Gods as his own.”

Hades’ dark eyes practically gleamed at the thought of making Bruce Wayne suffer, to prove to his daughter once and for all that this mortal man was nothing. If he only knew the literal hell that he was about to be put through, he’d end his life right now and put a halt to the trials and tribulations that were about to befall him.

“By the time I’m through with him, Bruce Wayne will not only curse the day that he ever laid eyes on my daughter but also the day his parents conceived his insignificant little life.”

Persephone’s lips curved into a frown of pure displeasure with her husband. She refused to just sit back and let him wreak havoc in his own daughter’s life like this, destroying the love that she had found. She’d already endured so much without taking away the man who had brought so much happiness and love to her life.

“I will be ready at a moment’s notice, my lord,” Thanatos promised with a slight bow.

“Make sure the others are prepared as well,” Hades ordered him. “I don’t want anything to go wrong with my plans. I want him completely broken by the end of this. Diana won’t want to have anything to do with him by the time I’m finished with him.”

Hades turned his head slightly, suddenly aware of his wife’s presence in his throne room. Her existence in this dark realm was unmistakable, bringing an undeniable warmth and beauty that could never exist down here apart from her.

“Persephone,” Hades called to her, a slight smirk playing at the corners of his lips. “What can I do for you, my wife?”

“I just came to see if you would be joining me for mealtime or if I would be dining alone?” she asked, hoping he believed her intrusion in his private sanctuary.

“I’ll be there shortly, my love,” he pleasantly replied. “Thanatos, I believe you know what needs to be done. I’m entrusting this to you because I have faith that you will not let me down.”

“No, my lord,” Thanatos said with a full bow. “I promise you that your faith is well placed.”

“Good,” Hades stated with a nod of his head as he stood to his feet. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to enjoy a meal with my beautiful bride.”

Thanatos hastily made his exit, knowing that when it came to his wife, Persephone came first above all else in Hades’ eyes. He nodded his acknowledgment of her just before passing through the doors leaving the god of the Underworld alone with his wife.

Hades descended his throne, his dark gaze focused on his wife as she stepped out into the torch light. “Is that the only reason you are here, wife?”

“You see right through me, my husband,” she sensually purred as she closed the distance between them. “I have missed you today. I haven’t seen you since I rose.”

“I apologize for my absence,” he murmured as he took her hand in his, lifting it to his lips and kissing it softly. “I have been busy attending to some matters that required my attention.”

“So, does this mean that I get you all to myself now?” she sweetly asked, allowing her beauty as well as her proximity to distract him.

“You can have as much of me as you please,” he slyly said with a grin as he began to lead her from the throne room.

“Hmmm…” she lightly hummed. “That sounds very tempting indeed. I guess I’ll just have to sure that I use my time with you wisely.”

Hades chuckled darkly, sending a shiver up her spine as he stared hungrily at her. “I hope you do, my wife. I truly hope you do.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 8

The scowl on Bruce’s face was firmly fixed and growing fiercer by the hour the more time he spent in the Batcave. He had unfortunately confirmed what his gut had already told him. The letter Diana had received definitely came from Lex Luthor. It was probably what he had been working on when Batman had paid him a visit in Arkham. 

It only caused his dark paranoia to expand the longer he thought about it, consuming every part of him now. What in hell was Luthor up to now?

He didn’t consider for one second that Lex was the least bit sincere in his lame apology. At the same time, he did believe that the criminal mastermind wanted to study Diana for more reasons than just the chip that he had implanted in her brain in an attempt to control the most powerful woman in the world.

Bruce sat back in his chair, rubbing his face with his hands before turning to look at the small chip J’onn had removed from Diana’s brain. It was sitting to his left in a clear specimen container at his work station. He’d been studying it himself ever since it had been removed months ago, hoping to create a way to counteract it if this ever happened again.

He felt a shudder roll through him with the dreadful thought. He was not about to let Luthor experiment on Diana or anyone else for that matter ever again. He could rot in Arkham for all he cared, making all the plans that he wanted to make. He would be there to stop him every time.

Unfortunately, it looked like his little visit to Luthor the other day hadn’t made a big enough of an impression on him. He was going to have to make another visit to Arkham to make sure that he got his point across.

Of course, if he went again, it would only confirm in Luthor’s mind that he was in love with Diana. He might start suspecting he was Batman if he wasn’t already considering it. As much as he hated having Metas in his city, it might be better to let Superman handle it this time. He just hoped Clark called him back soon before he changed his mind.

Diana suddenly flew through the cave at that moment, scattering the stack of papers that lay on his desk. She came to a brief stop beside him, her hand coming to rest affectionately on his back. “Emergency in T…Thailand,” she told him as her fingers moved to play with the short black strands of hair that lay against his neck. “Don’t know wwwhen I’ll be back.”

“Be safe,” he told her as he attempted to coral the papers that lay strewn all over his desk now. He didn’t want her to see Luthor’s letter just yet, at least not until he knew more about what he was planning.

“Sorry,” she sheepishly muttered after seeing the mess that she’d inadvertently created with her rapid entrance.

“Don’t worry about it, Princess,” he reassured her, trying to keep his dark mood from infiltrating his voice. “Just try to come home in one piece.”

“Always,” she said with a playful grin, kissing him on the cheek before taking off towards the transportation pad.

There was a slight upturn of his lips as he heard the transport fire up, taking his lover away from him. He swore he could still feel her light touch on the back of his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. No matter his mood or how dark things seemed, she always managed to make his heart feel as though it could fly with something as little as a smile or even a simple touch. She had undeniably brought a radiant warmth and levity that had been sorely lacking in his life.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred called as he approached. “I thought you could use a hot cup of coffee.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” he absentmindedly responded as he returned to his work. He barely noticed the butler setting the cup down on his desk or the sound of the transport pad signaling an arrival.

Alfred frowned as he looked up in confusion. “I thought Miss Diana left for an emergency mission.”

“She did,” he absentmindedly stated.

“Then who is arriving now?”

A slight smirk pulled at the one corner of Bruce’s lips. “Reinforcements.”

“I got here as soon as I could, Bats,” Flash announced as he came to a stop behind him. “Whew! This was heavy. I need to work on my publicity skills a little more. I never get this much fan mail.”

“All of that came from the Watchtower?” Alfred stared in shock at the large box filled with envelopes of every size and color that now sat on the floor at the Speedster’s feet.

“Yep,” Wally said with a grin. “Wondy’s always been the most popular of the Justice League especially with the entire male population what with all of the flowers, candy and marriage proposals they constantly send her.” A low threatening growl emanating from the man sitting in the chair before him alerted the Scarlet Speedster that he had better move on for health reasons. “Now, she’s got every single child adoring her too as if they didn’t already.”

“Might I ask why you invited Master West to join us?” Alfred asked in a low voice of concern mingled with annoyance.

“He’s going to help us go through all of the fan mail Diana received,” Bruce informed him as he continued to type on his keyboard. “One of those letters that she received was from Lex Luthor. I want to make sure there isn’t anything else in one of those envelopes that she doesn’t need to read right now. She’s already struggling enough trying to come to terms with all of this without getting any more letters from the likes of Luthor.”

“I’ll have those letters opened and read in no time,” Wally reassured him. “Just set me up with a few dozen sandwiches and a case of Red Bull and I’ll be good to go for the rest of the afternoon.”

Alfred looked to the ceiling of the Batcave as if searching for salvation, trying to remind himself this was for the princess. He would tolerate anything for her, even Wally West. “If you’ll come with me, Master West, I’ll show you to the kitchen where the rest of the mail is waiting.”

“I already know where it is, Alf, but lead on,” Wally cheerfully replied as he picked up the large box, hefting it up onto his shoulder.

Bruce smirked as the two left, thankful that he would have some peace and quiet for a while so he could continue his work. He had a bad feeling, though, that Alfred was going to make him pay one way or another for forcing him to babysit the Flash all afternoon. He would gladly endure a little too much starch in his Bat boxers if it meant that Diana was safe from anymore threats.

Pulling up a couple of files, Bruce switched gears from Lex Luthor to continue his research in Greek mythology. It was not lost on him that Typhon had suddenly escaped from Tartarus after all this time this close to his wedding to the Amazon Princess. Although she didn’t want to talk about it, he knew that it weighed heavily on Diana’s mind too.

He had to figure out who could possibly be behind this before another message was sent their way. He didn’t like surprises and he definitely didn’t like anything that threatened Diana, his friends, or innocent bystanders. If someone had a bone to pick with him, they needed to show their miserable face, not hide in the shadows like a coward.

He agreed with Diana that this was not the work of Circe. The purple-haired sorceress was more theatrical than this had been, preferring to be an active participant. She would want Diana to know it had been her that had released Typhon from the pits of Tartarus.

No, this was definitely someone else. Regrettably, the list of possible suspects was at least a mile long, any one of Diana’s relatives having a hand in this. What worried him the most was what could be coming next…or who.

A sudden blinking light at the corner of his computer screen alerted him to the fact that he had an incoming message from Superman. He pressed the button to receive the transmission from the Watchtower, wishing that the Man of Steel would’ve just returned his call through the commlink instead of face-to-face. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for friendly chatter right now especially when it interrupted his brooding time.

“Hey, _Batman_ ,” Clark greeted him, emphasizing his title to make sure Bruce noticed that he didn’t say his given name this time. “I got your message. What can I do for you?”

“What have you got planned for later tonight?” Batman brusquely asked.

A grin suddenly split the Kryptonian’s face. “Why? Are you asking me out on a date?”

“No,” Bruce hissed with a patented bat glare, his lips twisting into a sneer. “We need to pay Luthor a visit in Arkham.”

“Why?” Clark asked with a sudden frown. “What’s he up to now?”

“He sent Diana a letter apologizing for his actions,” he informed him, his tone full of loathing. “He wants to study her, to see if there’s something he can do to help her speech problem.”

Clark snorted his displeasure, the tense expression on his face revealing his true feelings about Luthor. “You already know what I think of Lex Luthor. He can’t be trusted for any reason. What do you think he’s really up to?”

“I don’t know, but it can’t be anything good,” he spat out. “I already paid him a visit a couple of days ago warning him that I was watching him, but it obviously didn’t sink in through that thick bald head of his.”

“Did you actually leave him in one piece this time?” Clark asked, remembering how he’d had to practically pull Batman off of Luthor when they’d found him. He had honestly been afraid that Bruce was going to cross the line that night for what he had done to Diana. A small part of him wouldn’t have blamed him.

“Yes, I left him in one piece though now I wish that I hadn’t,” Bruce growled.

“Maybe you’re losing your touch, Dark Knight,” Clark teased. “Could be your glare isn’t as fierce as it used to be.”

Bruce ground his teeth in annoyance as he leveled his teammate with a glower intimidating enough to incite instantaneous incontinence. “I’m still as intimidating as always so don’t worry about me. Luthor is just too deluded by his hunger for power to listen.”

“So I get to be the one to deliver another message?”

Bruce averted his gaze, his eyes momentarily haunted with dark fear. “He already believes that Batman is in love with Diana. If I show up telling him to leave her alone again, he might connect me to Batman. I can’t risk it, but at the same time I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure he never touches her again.”

Clark felt a shiver race through him with the cold hardness that had filled Bruce’s voice, the raw rage that laced it. There was no mistaking the steel resolve burning in his eyes, the angular cut of his jaw filled with tension. He was going to have to keep a close eye on his friend, make sure he didn’t take that steep slide into the dark abyss that still lived inside of his soul.

“I want it delivered loud and clear,” Bruce coldly stated. “I also need you to use your x-ray vision to scan his cell to make sure that he doesn’t have anything in there that could tell us what he is planning next.”

“And I’m sure you’ll be there watching the whole time.”

“Of course,” he tightly replied. “As soon as you’re done, you can leave Gotham.”

Clark chuckled as he shook his head in amazement. “Right,” he said. “No Metas in your city.”

“Exactly,” he confirmed. “See you tonight.”

Clark opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Bruce ended the transmission. Sitting back in his chair, he released a long slow breath. He didn’t like any of this at all, but there was little he could do about it now. He knew that he needed to leave it in Clark’s hands now, hoping that he didn’t screw it up.

He hated having to rely on someone else, preferring to handle things himself in his own way, but he had no choice in this. He had to protect Diana though he knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. He couldn’t help it the deep-seated need to shield her from harm. 

Luthor was one of the most dangerous criminal minds that he’d ever met, resourceful and ruthless in every way. There was nothing that he wouldn’t do to keep Lex from harming her ever again.

XXX

“You’re late…again.”

Superman just shook his head in disbelief as he walked beside the Dark Knight of Gotham, scanning the area to make sure they wouldn’t get caught. Of course, knowing Batman as well as he did, he probably already had the entire security system rerouted to conceal their presence as well as sound dampeners to help mask their voices.

“Never going to let me forget are you?”

“Never,” Batman confirmed without missing a beat. “Just don’t be late to the wedding or I’ll personally skin you alive.”

“Hey, I got sidetracked on my way here tonight,” Clark countered. “It couldn’t be helped.”

“Right,” Batman drawled. “I wouldn’t call Lois a small mission. She’s like a deadly hurricane and, before you deny it, even I can smell her on you and I’m not a Meta.”

Batman glanced down a side corridor, checking the area before proceeding down the next hall. He could practically fell the embarrassment creeping up the Kryptonian’s face as they continued to make their way even deeper into Arkham.

“She…needed me…for something,” Clark weakly refuted his friend’s assumption.

“I’m sure she did,” Batman stated, unconvinced. “I’ll be sure to show up late for your tux fitting whenever you finally decide to pull your head out of your ass and ask Lois to marry you.”

“Hey, I’ve been considering it,” Clark attempted to defend himself. “I just want to find the right moment. Besides, who said I’m even going to ask you to be my best man?”

“Fine by me,” he answered with a disinterested shrug. “One less thing I need to do.”

Clark frowned, his forehead creasing with thought. “I mean you are my best friend so it would only make sense for you to be my best man.”

“I thought Diana was your best friend,” he rasped with a hint of jealousy.

“Well, you both are, but Diana can’t be my best man,” Clark pointed out still lost in thought. “Not to mention Lois would be beyond furious. Even though she and Diana are friends and Diana is in love with you, Lois still somehow gets jealous of her at times. I have no idea why though. Di’s like my sister and kissing her would just be…really weird.”

“Can we try not talking for a while?” Batman ground out through gritted teeth.

Clark smirked at his friend, casting a sidelong glance at him. “Jealous?”

“Keep talking about kissing my fiancé and you’ll find out the painful way.”

“Your sunny personality never ceases to warm my soul, Batman,” Clark teased.

“Up head…last cell on the right,” Batman told him, ignoring the friendly jab. “Do you know what you’re going to say?”

“I don’t need a script,” Clark replied with an exasperated sigh, coming to an abrupt stop at the sight of a badly beaten Rampage sitting in her cell. He could barely believe what he was seeing. “Did Diana do that to her?”

Bruce internally groaned, his eyes momentarily falling closed with regret. He cursed under his breath, mad at himself for forgetting about Rampage being locked up in here. He should have led him inside Arkham by a different route.

“Believe me…she had it coming.”

Clark grew rigid with Bruce’s curt response and obvious air of indifference, his hands curling into fists of indignation. “We will be talking about this later.”

“Whatever,” Bruce muttered, unruffled by the threatening tone in the Boy Scout’s voice.

“I’m serious, Batman,” Clark angrily stated. “Diana can’t be beating criminals within an inch of their lives even if they are a Meta just because she’s upset.”

The Dark Knight suddenly stopped, whirling on the Man of Steel like a furious black tornado. “You weren’t there,” he hissed at him, his anger punctuating every single heated word spewed from his mouth. “You have no idea what happened or how hard she’s been struggling with all of this so don’t act all high and mighty about it.”

Batman’s furious glower held Superman’s stunned stare for a second longer before abruptly turning and resuming his way down the hall. Clark hated seeing what this was doing not only to Diana, but to Bruce as well. Hopefully some time away alone together on their honeymoon would do them both some good.

The Caped Crusader moved even further back into the shadows, allowing the darkness to swallow him and conceal his presence so that Clark could have a semi-private meeting with the bald-headed lunatic. He just hoped this worked, forcing Luthor to back off and stay away from Diana.

Superman came to a stop before Lex’s cell to find his nemesis lying on his bed with his hands clasped behind his head as he silently stared up at the ceiling. He was almost the picture of pure innocence…almost. Clark knew better.

Luthor suddenly turned his head to the side to find the Man of Steel staring directly at him, his features set like a stone statue. “Well, well,” Luthor greeted his unexpected visitor with a smirk as he slowly sat up. “If this isn’t a pleasant surprise. Two superhero visits in one week. I’m flattered. I’m beginning to think you guys secretly like me.”

“What are you up to, Luthor?” Superman spat out the question like acid.

A smug smile spread across Luthor’s face as he came to stand before the special plexi-glass that divided them. “What makes you think that I’m up to something?”

“Cut the bull, Lex,” Superman stated. “I know you sent a letter to Wonder Woman. I want to know what you’re planning now.”

“Am I not allowed to write a letter apologizing for my mistakes?” he innocently asked. His voice portrayed nothing but sincerity and humility, but the dark storm in his eyes told a completely different story.

Superman chuckled with his question, amused by his lowly act. “Somehow I doubt that you would ever feel the need to truly apologize for anything.”

“You wound me, Superman,” Luthor said with feigned hurt, his hand coming to rest over his heart. “You see before you now a reformed man; one who would like to atone for his numerous mistakes. I think that you of all people would be pleased by my efforts to change.”

“I think you’re full of…”

“Now, now, Superman,” Luthor interrupted him, raising his hand to stop him. “I have to admit that I am surprised to see you here. I wasn’t the least bit surprised by Batman’s visit the other day. He’s in love with Wonder Woman. Don’t tell me you are too?”

“Wonder Woman is my friend and teammate,” Superman bit out. “I will not sit back and allow you to hurt her or anyone else ever again.”

Luthor smiled, his eyes flashing dangerously. “I don’t want to hurt Diana. She’s too beautiful and powerful to destroy. I want her for myself.”

Superman bristled with Luthor’s confession, but not as much as he could feel Bruce behind him. He heard a low barely perceptible growl coming from behind him. Thankfully, Luthor didn’t have super hearing or he definitely would have heard it as well.

“Wonder Woman is marrying Bruce Wayne in a week,” he pointed out, silently praying that Bruce would remain in the shadows. “I highly doubt that you even stand a chance with Diana especially after everything you did to her.”

“That’s why the letter of apology,” Luthor stated. “I felt it was a start to hopefully something better between us. I want a chance to make it up to her, maybe find a way to help her with her speech problem. I feel terrible how this has all turned out for her. If I had known that she would have this sort of a side effect from the brain chip, I never would have tried it on her.”

“You really expect me to believe all of your lies?” Superman demanded, his blue-eyed gaze narrowing suspiciously. “There is nothing that you could possibly say that would convince me that you want to change or that you have Diana’s best interests at heart.”

“Believe what you want, but I intend to do everything in my power to win not only her forgiveness but her affections as well,” Luthor claimed. “Bruce Wayne does not deserve someone as beautiful and amazing as Diana.”

“Leave her and Bruce Wayne alone,” Superman ordered him, his anger simmering just beneath the surface.

“Is that a threat?”

“I mean it, Luthor,” Clark stated. “If you do anything to hurt her or ruin her happiness, I will break you. Stay away from Wonder Woman and the Justice League.”

Luthor just chuckled softly as he sized up the Man of Steel. “So many threats so close together. Don’t touch her, stay away from her, don’t hurt her, don’t ruin her happiness. Makes me wonder what is so special about the Amazon Princess besides the obvious. Is she fabulous in bed? I can only imagine the incredible pleasure that a magically blessed woman like that can provide. I mean I’ve imagined, but…”

“Stop it!” Clark growled, knowing he needed to end this conversation before Bruce lost control of his dark rage. He could practically feel his hot breath beating against the back of his neck, his every muscle twitching to pound Luthor into dust. “You’ve been warned, Lex. Now stay away and don’t ever contact her again.”

Luthor drew a deep breath as he contemplated the threat by the Kryptonian, knowing that he would never cross that fine line. He was too good-hearted for that, his conscious keeping him from doing the unthinkable. 

“Thank you for stopping by, Superman,” Luthor finally said. “Give my best to Wonder Woman.”

Superman wanted nothing more than to just reach inside and rip that smug expression right off of Luthor’s face, but he couldn’t. He had made it clear to Luthor that any further action taken against Diana or the Justice League would not be tolerated. All they could do now was keep a close eye on him.

“Whatever you’re planning, Luthor, I will make you live to regret it,” Superman informed him. “I swear on my life.”

Before Luthor could respond, the Man of Steel walked away, leaving him standing there all alone…or so he thought.

Batman watched him from the dark shadows, the white slits of his cowl narrowed into thin barely detectable lines as he glowered at the man who wanted Diana for his own. There was a loathsome darkness that had lived inside of him since the day his parents died, a bitter furious thing that he could begin to feel creeping up from deep within even now. 

It felt as if his demons were stirring in his core, threatening to rise up and swallow him whole. He couldn’t allow that to happen, wouldn’t let them take hold of him again. Diana had been the one to finally contain that dark ugly monster that always lurked deep in the recess, ready and waiting to take over if he ever truly lost control.

He couldn’t let that happen. Not now…not ever.

Superman could feel Batman silently moving through the shadows behind him, more than thankful that Batman had left willingly without any altercations. He had feared that he was going to be forced to pull Bruce off of Lex, dragging him out of here.

He couldn’t help but wonder if there wasn’t something else he could’ve said or done to force Luthor to give up his obsession with Diana. He glanced back over his shoulder to make sure Batman was still following him. He could tell by the way he held himself – the stone like set of his jaw, the tension in his shoulders, and the rigidity in his spine that was barely containing the rage storming within.

He could hardly blame him, though. After years of bitter misery and heartache, loneliness and pain, he’d finally found real love and happiness. Now, Luthor was threatening to steal that away from him all over again.

Clark internally shuddered at the thought of anything happening to Diana, but even more so what it would do to Bruce. There would be no way to draw him back from that bottomless chasm ever again. He would be devastated, destroyed and nothing in this world could ever put him back together again.

They walked in tense silence until they had made their way to the rooftop of Arkham, Clark uncertain of the right words to say that could even come close to making things alright again. The only one would come provide him a respite from the dark storm consuming his soul was Diana.

“Were you able to pick up anything with your x-ray vision?” Batman finally asked, his voice rasping and grating like nails on a chalkboard. There was an embittered sneer on his lips, one that only hinted at the war being waged within.

“Not much,” Clark replied with a grim frown. “He had numerous pages of notes on a notepad, but he wrote it all in a code that only he could understand. He’s definitely up to something and I’m afraid Diana’s at the heart of it again.”

Before Batman could even form a response, the building began to shake, a deafening explosion rocking Arkham Asylum. Brick and mortar flew through the air as if hit by a cannon, a cloud of dust and dirt billowing into the air like a thunderhead.

Both superheroes raced to the edge of the building in time to see inmates exiting out of an enormous hole in one of the walls, many of them escaping into the darkness of night. “Dammit,” Batman cursed under his breath.

Superman peered over the edge, trying to make sense of what had just happened. “What was that?”

“One of my worst nightmares,” Batman growled as inmates continued to pour out of the asylum like hundreds of ants.

XXX

Crouching in the grass just outside of Arkham Asylum, Batman continued his investigation of the gaping hole in the wall of the old building that Green Lantern and Flash were working feverishly to put back together again. There had been no trace of a detonation device, no incendiary residue, and no one claiming responsibility for the breakout.

It was as if something or someone magical had done this. It left him feeling more than a little unnerved as he brooded over who could have been behind this, if it was connected to Typhon’s appearance in New York City. It was definitely something that needed to be considered.

He had searched Gotham through the night, even allowing some of his teammates to help in order to contain the outbreak that seemed to spread like a wild virus through his city. They had so far managed to recover over thirty inmates, but at least ten were still on the loose running around Gotham doing only God knew what at that moment…and one of them was Lex Luthor.

Someone had orchestrated all of this, causing one of his worst fears to come to life right before his very eyes. It had rattled him to see so many criminals set free like that, knowing the dangerous threat that they posed to his city and the people that he had sworn on his parents’ grave to protect.

“Nightwing to Batman.”

“Go ahead, Nightwing,” he rasped something dark and furious.

“Just tracked down Poison Ivy,” he informed him. “I’m bringing her in now.”

“Good,” Batman responded. “We’re still missing nine others including Luthor.”

“I’ll keep looking,” Nightwing promised him, pausing before continuing. “We’ll get Luthor, Batman.”

It was Nightwing’s way of reassuring him that everything would be alright, but he knew it would provide little comfort to his surrogate father. Bruce wouldn’t rest until Lex Luthor was safely locked away again where they could keep close tabs on his every move.

“Batman out,” he curtly ended the transmission, standing to his feet as Superman landed on the ground beside him.

“I can’t find Luthor anywhere,” Clark stated as he scanned the devastation that surrounded them. “I managed to find Grodd, Clayface, and Killer Croc. Any idea what or who caused it?”

“No, but I have my suspicions,” he cryptically stated.

“Care to expand on that?”

“Not really,” he brusquely replied.

“Batman!”

Both Bruce and Clark turned to find Diana flying towards them, landing gracefully in the grass next to them. “What happened? Is ev…everyone alright?”

Both men knew that the last question mostly pertained to Bruce, her concern evident in her blue eyes bright with worry. “Someone blew a hole in Arkham,” Batman informed her. “We’ve managed to recover quite a few of the inmates who escaped, but there are at least six more still out there now.”

“What dddo you need d…done?” she asked without a second thought, knowing how much this was going to affect Bruce.

“Don’t worry about it, Princess,” Bruce responded with a firm shake of his head. “You just got back from a long mission. You’re probably exhausted. Go home and get some rest.”

Diana folded her arms defiantly over her golden breastplate, her gaze narrowing. “What dddo you need d…done?” she firmly repeated.

“All done here,” Flash suddenly announced as he tried to brush the dirt and dust off of his red uniform.

“Good,” Batman said with a nod. “You can head back to the Watchtower.”

“If you’re sure,” John stated. “We can help you look for the rest of the escapees if you want.”

“No, Robin and Nightwing can help me find the rest,” Batman dismissed them.

“Alright, but call us if need help,” Flash offered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Superman watched as Green Lantern formed a green bubble around Flash before taking off towards the Watchtower, knowing that Bruce wanted all of them out of his city sooner than later. “Don’t even think about trying to throw me out of your city. I’m not leaving.”

Batman sneered at him, his gauntleted hand twitching to reach for the piece of kryptonite that he kept in his utility belt, but he knew Diana wouldn’t let him. “Fine,” he ground out. “Make yourself useful then. Use your x-ray vision to see if you can find any residue or clues that could lead me to whoever did this.”

“What’s going on, Batman?” Diana demanded to know, sensing that something more was brewing deep inside of him.

“I think I’ll leave you two to talk while I see if I can find any evidence for you,” Superman interjected as he began to back away.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of them, nearly blinding them. Superman immediately stepped in front of Batman and Wonder Woman as a tall man appeared before them. Diana’s gasp cut through the air thick with confusion and tension as recognition suddenly washed over her.

“Diana, what is it?” Batman asked, grabbing her by the elbow and forcing her to look at him. “Who is that?”

“I am Thanatos,” the god spoke, his deep booming voice nearly vibrating in their chests.

Batman’s head snapped towards the being in front of them. “What are you doing here? Did you cause this trouble?”

Thanatos chuckled with the mortal man’s accusations. “No, I’m afraid that pleasure belongs to Eris,” he responded with a smirk. “I am here to deliver you to the Underworld.”

“No!” Diana cried out in rage, moving to step in front of Batman and Superman, her hands balled into fists. “Who sent you?”

“Come now, Amazon,” Thanatos said with great amusement. “Don’t tell me that you actually thought you could join yourself with a frail human male and get away with it? You are blessed by Athena herself, but I suppose love has caused you to become a fool.”

“I am nnno fool!” she growled, taking a step forward only to feel a sudden gauntleted hand on her shoulder attempting to hold her back.

“Ah, the speech difficulties,” Thanatos observed. “I had heard of your struggles as of late. What a pity that the perfect creation of Hades and Hippolyta would become damaged so, but nonetheless your father continues to show great interest in you. That is why he has sent me to bring him the mortal known as Batman.”

“You will take hhhim over mmmy dead body,” she seethed, her cobalt eyes flashing dangerously.

“Princess,” Bruce hissed as he stepped beside her, pulling her back. “You are not going to die because of me.”

“It is mmmy d…decision to mmmake,” she coldly stated, turning her attention back to Thanatos. “Take me in his place.”

Thanatos’s expression morphed from one of amusement to absolute glee with her sacrificial offering. “You make a very tempting offer, Diana of the Amazons, but I’m afraid Hades wants this man to prove himself worthy of having you. He will be tried and tested before Hades deems him worthy of your hand in marriage.”

“I will go,” Batman agreed without hesitation as he moved to stand in front of Diana.

“Bruce,” she hissed, grabbing him by the arm. “You don’t know what you’re agreeing to. Hades cannot be trusted. It’s a trap. He will kill you.”

“I will do whatever I have to in order to marry you,” he told her. “Let’s get this over with.”

“No!” Diana yelled, her body nearly trembling with the rage pounding through her veins. “Take mmme instead!”

Batman turned his attention to the Man of Steel, his glare hard and threatening. “Superman, if you are truly my friend, you won’t let go of her.”

Superman nodded in reluctant agreement, suddenly grabbing hold of Diana from behind and wrapping his powerful arms around her. He picked her up off of her feet, holding her firmly against his chest with every bit of strength he could muster as Batman began to walk away from them to stand with Thanatos.

“No!” she screamed as tears blurred her eyes, enraged as she struggled to break free from Clark’s vice-like hold on her. “Don’t dddo this, Bruce! Ta…Take me! Please ta…take mmme…not him!”

The pleading sound of her voice so broken and filled with such fear nearly crushed Bruce’s heart, but he would do whatever it took to win her. Even this. “I’ll be back, Princess,” he gently told her, the corner of his lips quirking softly into a crooked smile of reassurance. “You’re not going to get out of marrying me that easily.”

His attempt at lightening the mood fell flat as Diana kicked and screamed, tears trickling down her face. “Let mmme go, Kal!” she roared, kicking her legs out. “If you cccare about mmme at all…let mmme go!”

“I’m so sorry, Diana,” Clark choked out, pressing his forehead against the back of her head and silently praying she would come to forgive him for this one day.

“I love you, Princess,” Batman told her, wishing he could taste her lips just one more time before leaving her.

“No! I love him!” she yelled, tears dripping from her chin and jaw. “Thanatos ta…take mmme instead or I will hunt you dddown and kkkill you with my bbbare hands!”

Unable to bear watching what this was doing to Diana, Batman turned to Thanatos, steeling himself for what was about to come. “Let’s just go and get this over with so I can come back and marry her.”

Superman gritted his teeth as he tried to hold onto the enraged Amazon as best as he could, but she matched him in strength, making it more than difficult to rein her in. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold onto her.

“This is interesting,” Thanatos thoughtfully muttered as he watched the Amazon’s reaction. “Fine, you may go with us as well.”

“No!” Batman growled, suddenly grabbing hold of the god’s robes and nearly lifting him off of his feet. “Diana stays here. I said I would go with you so let’s leave…now!”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Thanatos uttered with delight. “This is going to be far more fun. Besides, I think Diana is long overdue for a father-daughter reunion, don’t you agree my dear?”

With a flick of his wrist, a bright light washed over the area again, temporarily blinding them. When Superman finally opened his eyes, he found himself standing there all alone, Bruce and Diana gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 9

Batman showed no hint of the emotions that were storming deep inside of him, the dark wrath thundering through him barely held within his quivering grasp as he stood before the god of the Underworld. He was incensed first and foremost by Hades’ intrusion in their lives and second with Thanatos for bringing Diana down here to the Underworld with them.

Diana didn’t need to be a part of this, caught in the middle of this fight. This was between him and Hades.

“Hades!” Diana seethed from beside him, a boiling volcano of bottled up rage about to erupt at any second. “Return us to Gotham rrright now.”

A wide smile spread across the god’s face as he slowly stood to his feet, Thanatos standing by his side, Cerberus on the other. “Daughter,” he pleasantly greeted her with a deep voice that resembled thunder itself. “It is so good to see you again.”

“I am nnnot your dau…daughter,” she ground out with clenched fists and eyes blazing like the inferno they were currently in.

Unruffled by her refusal to accept her parentage, Hades descended from his throne, making his way straight towards her as if Batman was not even there. “Always the fiery temper…the audacious obstinacy,” he fondly remarked. “Just like your mother and yet some of your attributes just can’t be so easily ascribed to her, can they? Tell me, Diana. Who do you think you got your raven hair from?”

“Let us gggo,” she spat out with pure disdain dripping from every word she uttered.

Hades came to stand directly before his daughter, Batman instantly growing rigid. He was more than prepared to step in if he tried anything. Hades lifted his right hand, his fingers lightly tracing the curve of his daughter’s face, admiring her flawless features. Diana stood as immobile as a marble statue, refusing to give him the least bit of satisfaction as she glowered at him.

“Get your hands off of her,” Batman growled, his hand settling on his utility belt. “This is between us.”

Hades ignored him as he stared deeply into his daughter’s vibrant blue eyes. “So extremely beautiful…just like your mother,” he murmured in remembrance. “Unfortunately, you seem to share Hippolyta’s penchant for the dark and brooding.”

The contempt was more than evident in Hades’ voice as he finally turned his dark glare on Batman. “So undeserving of my daughter.”

“Let him go,” Diana demanded, wanting Hades’ attention off of Bruce and back on her. “This is between you and me. He doesn’t need to be here.”

“Oh, I believe that he does,” Hades countered. “In fact, the whole reason for your being here is all because of him and the choices you have made.”

“Why would you care who I am with?” Diana demanded to know. “You’ve never cared about me before. Why do you suddenly want to be a father now?”

“Because no daughter of mine is going to join herself with a weak mortal,” Hades snapped with a sneer. “At least, not until he has been fully tested by me of course. If he passes the trials that I have set out for him, then and only then will the two of you be allowed to join as one.”

Hades turned his glower back to the Dark Knight who returned it with an even darker glower of his own. “I accept…but only on one condition,” Batman readily stated, refusing to back down.

“And what is that?” Hades asked with sudden amusement at the mortal’s audacity.

“Send Diana back to Gotham right now where I know she’ll be safe and I’ll take your damn tests.”

Hades stared at him for a moment, appraising the man before him. It took guts to stand there and make conditions to a god no less. He was still not impressed, however. “I’m afraid I cannot accept your condition. You see I have decided to put my daughter through some trials of her own as punishment for giving herself to you in the first place.”

“If you want to pppunish me fine, but llleave Bruce out of th…this,” Diana stuttered, her anger getting the best of her. She was almost trembling with a need to tear something apart…starting with her so called father.

An amused smile played at the corners of Hades’ lips as he looked at the two lovers standing before him. “How very…sweet…that you both want to protect each other from what I have in store for you both. However, you each must pass the trials that I have arranged. If you do survive, the path I have set before you will eventually lead you to each other. If one of you doesn’t arrive at the end…well then, I guess you know that the other did not make it.”

“You would do this to your own daughter?” Batman spat out as if his words were pure venom.

“I have every right as her father!” Hades roared. “She dishonors me by choosing to give her body as well as her life to a weak human male. She deserves to be joined with a god, someone who is worthy of her.”

“So you’re willing to take Diana’s life if she fails your tests just because you feel disgraced?” Batman yelled, incensed by what he was hearing. “I hate to tell you, but this isn’t about you. It’s about Diana having the life that she wants whether you approve of it or not.”

“You have no right to speak to me this way!” Hades snarled. “Diana is my daughter.”

“And she’s my life!” Batman shouted.

“Enough of this!” Diana screamed, taking Bruce’s hand in hers. “I love this man and I’m gggoing to marry him wh…whether you approve of him or nnnot.”

“It’s because of him that you are damaged now,” Hades ground out, turning his glare back to his daughter. “He is poisonous to you. I am going to prove to you once and for all that he is nothing but toxic human waste.”

“Please…dddon’t do this,” Diana pleaded, her voice losing a measure of the fury that it had just held, hoping to get through to her father. “I lllove him more than my lllife. I will do wh…whatever I have to in order to lllet him lllive…even stay hhhere with you.”

“Diana, don’t!” Batman hissed, stepping closer to her. “Don’t you dare sacrifice yourself for me.”

“Would you dddo no less for mmme?” she asked as she turned to face him.

Batman lost himself in her bright blue eyes filled with love mingled with grief. It broke his heart to see what this was doing to her, how her father was ruining what was supposed to be the happiest time of their lives. “There is absolutely nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” he calmly stated before turning his attention back to Hades. “Send her back to Gotham and I will do whatever it takes to make her mine.”

“I am not some ppprize to be won,” Diana angrily spat out.

“I didn’t say that you were, Princess,” Batman shot back, “but I’m not about to let your father keep me from marrying you. You belong with me and no one else.”

His words soothed a degree of the fury burning within, proving to her once again why she loved this man so deeply. Even in the face of literal death itself, he was not about to give up on them…on her. She would fight no less fiercely for him.

“I love you,” she softly told him, wishing there was a way for them to get out of this, but knowing in her heart there wasn’t. They were going to have to fight their way out of here if they wanted to survive.

“I love you too,” he rasped deeply as his gauntleted hand came to rest on her cheek as he lost himself in her impossibly blue eyes. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

Diana suddenly threw herself into his arms, holding him close as her lips met the side of his cowled face. “Do not eat or dr…drink anything or you’ll be tttrapped dddown hhhere forever,” she whispered low in his ear. “Please, Bruce…come bbback to mmme.”

“I will,” he promised as he pulled back, his lips crashing hard into hers in a passionate kiss that momentarily stunned the Amazon. 

Her arms quickly snaked around his neck as she hungrily deepened the kiss, wishing for so much more. They were supposed to have the rest of their lives together, but now they would be fortunate if they had a few hours. 

“Enough!” Hades bellowed, causing the lovers to part. “You will not touch my daughter again until I deem you worthy, mortal.”

Before Bruce could respond, Hades waved his hand towards Diana, causing her to vanish from sight. “Diana!” Batman growled, instantly reaching out to the spot where she had just been, but grabbing hold of nothing but air. He turned his rage towards Hades, his lips twisted into a sneer. “What did you do with her?”

“I have sent her to start her punishment for allowing you to bed her,” he snarled. “You are such an insolent little insect. You thought you could actually get away with taking my daughter’s virtue without repercussion?”

“Last I saw, your daughter was an adult woman who could make her up her own mind, decide who she wants to love and who she wants to give herself to,” Batman angrily bit out, his jaw clenched almost painfully. “Oh wait; I forgot who I was talking to. You just take whatever you want regardless of what a woman wants. Isn’t that the way you operate…Hades?”

Hades’ coal black eyes suddenly began to blaze red like the fires in the pits of Tartarus itself. He closed the distance between them in three swift steps, his chest heaving with bitter rage. Batman didn’t even flinch as the god of the Underworld glared down at him as if he was nothing but a speck of dirt.

“You dare speak of my beloved wife?” Hades spewed the words like molten lava, his breath hot blasts against the hero’s cowled face. “I guarantee you will not survive the tests that I have personally laid out just for you.”

Bruce closed what little distance was left until their noses were almost touching. “I will pass every single one of your damn tests and I will marry Diana. _I_ promise you that.”

Hades glared at him for a few moments longer before suddenly pulling back, a dark amused smile on his face. “You have great courage…or immense stupidity,” he conceded. “Either way, you won’t survive…I promise you that.”

“Let’s just get on with it,” Batman stated through gritted teeth. “The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can get Diana back.”

“Very confident of yourself aren’t you?” Thanatos suddenly interrupted for the first time, unable to remain quiet any longer. “I don’t think even a god could survive what is in store for you.”

Batman turned his fearsome dark glare on the god of death standing behind Hades. “Just stay out of my way or I’ll make sure you regret ever bringing me here, Thanatos.”

Thanatos took a threatening step towards the Dark Knight, but Hades swiftly held his hand up, stopping him from approaching any further. “I believe it’s time to put some of that arrogance to good use.”

Hades waved his hand before him, Batman immediately vanishing from the throne room. He turned to Thanatos who was still standing behind him. “I want regular updates on his progress.”

“I will be more than happy to keep track of him for you,” Thanatos replied with a wicked smirk.

“Do not touch him,” Hades ordered, his commanding voice leaving no room for debate. “The trials that have been set up for him will be more than enough to test his mettle as well as his worth without you interfering. It’s just a matter of whether he can even make it past the gates of Tartarus.”

XXX

“We’ve got to do something,” Nightwing angrily declared. “We have to go after them now.”

“And just how do you propose we do that?” Superman questioned him as he watched the younger man pace back and forth before him. “They’re in the Underworld so unless you plan on dying any time soon I don’t think there’s anything we can do but wait.”

“I believe Master Clark is correct,” Alfred grimly agreed. “There isn’t much we can do right now. Our hands are tied whether we like it or not.”

“There has to be something that we can do to try to help them,” Nightwing stated, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “We can’t just sit here and wait to see if they ever come back or not.”

“You and Tim need to focus on Gotham and making sure it’s protected while Bruce is gone,” Superman told them. “If it gets out that Batman is gone, chaos is going to rain down on the city. We can’t let that happen.”

“Superman is right, Dick,” Tim interjected, trying to placate his elder brother. “I don’t think there’s much we really can do. This one is out of our hands.”

“I can’t just sit back and do nothing,” Dick snapped as he paused to glare at them. “They’re supposed to be married in six days. It’s not fair that something like this should happen now.”

“If any two people can handle something like this, it’s Bruce and Diana,” Clark reminded him. “They’re both strong and highly intelligent. They will find a way out of this and come back to us.”

“Except we don’t even know what’s going on down there,” Dick grumbled. “Hades could be doing any number of things to them right now and we’re not there to help them.”

“Diana is Hades’ daughter,” Clark pointed out as he came to stand before Dick. “I doubt Hades is going to do anything to harm his own child. This is about Bruce.”

“But didn’t Di help send Hades back to the Underworld?” Tim piped up from his perch on a desk. “Maybe he still has a grudge against her.”

Clark shook his head as he released a ragged breath. “From what Thanatos said, this has more to do with Bruce than Diana. Evidently, Hades isn’t exactly thrilled with who his future son-in-law is going to be.”

Tim frowned. “Then why even take Diana with them?”

Dick growled, his hands balling tightly in need of hitting something. “I still don’t like this one bit. There’s no way to contact either of them or to communicate with them.”

“None of us like this, Dick,” Clark calmly replied yet sharing his frustration. “Unfortunately, there isn’t much we can do about it right now, but hope and pray they can somehow make it out of there alive.”

Dick’s expression suddenly brightened as he turned away from them, making his way to the large bank of computers at Bruce’s work station in the Batcave. Clark frowned, sharing a confused look with Tim and Alfred who wasn’t quite sure what was going on either at that moment.

“What is it, Dick?” Clark questioned him.

“I know someone who just might be able to help us,” he informed them as he settled into the large black chair that belonged to his surrogate father.

Tim scratched his head, looking from Alfred to Superman before looking to his brother. “Who? It’s not like we can reach Diana’s mother on Themyscira very easily.”

“Donna Troy.”

XXX

Diana quickly looked around to find herself all alone, Bruce nowhere to be found. A warrior’s scream of pure fury filled the air as she threw her head back, her hands curled at her sides in fists bent on destruction. Hades had no right to do this to her…to them.

She couldn’t wait to get her hands on him. He was going to pay for his interference. “Hades!” she yelled. “I’m not dddone with you! Sh…show yourself to me rrright now!”

Diana waited for several moments, receiving nothing but silence. She was met only with the sound of rushing water, surrounded by barren desolation everywhere she looked. The air was near stifling, the acrid stench of death filling her nostrils.

She needed to find Bruce as soon as possible before something happened to him, but she had no idea where he could be. The Underworld was massive. There was no telling where Hades could have sent him or the horrifying trials he was about to face all alone. She felt ill to the core with the thought of never seeing him again, never being able to touch or kiss him, to feel the strength and passion in his body or hear the steady beating of his heart beneath her as she lay tangled with him.

She forced herself to focus; knowing the best thing to do first was to fly towards the river so she could get her bearings. Once she knew where Hades had sent her, she could hopefully find a way to get to Bruce. As much as she hated to dwell on it, she had a terrifying feeling she knew where Hades had sent him.

The Pits of Tartarus.

It would be the worst place in the entire Underworld that he could possibly have sent Bruce.

The thought of him being trapped in Tartarus nearly buckled her legs, but she steeled herself against the cold fear that trickled like ice water through her veins. She needed to get to him as quickly as possible, find a way to get him out of the Underworld and then she would deal with Hades herself.

She immediately took to the air, heading straight for the sound of the rushing water as she constantly scanned the abysmal landscape for something that would give an indication of where in the Underworld she actually was. She had already ruled out Elysium. It was far too malevolent and barren here to find the promised peace that was prevalent in Elysium.

The closer she got to the river, the more her blood boiled with rage with Hades’ interference. How dare he suddenly drag her and Bruce into the Underworld like this, acting like he was her father, trying to dictate how she should live her life and with who.

All of the other worries that had been bombarding her and threatening to steal her confidence for the last several months suddenly fell away knowing the sickening danger that Bruce was in. Furious tears momentarily blurred her vision and nearly choked her, the thought of what he was going through all because he had fallen in love with her threatening to crush her, but she wouldn’t allow it. 

She knew she needed to channel that rage and heartache into finding him before it was too late. Nothing in this world meant more to her than him….nothing. 

She had never truly understood the concept of a love like this until him. She had known love between mother and daughter, the bond of love between her and her Amazon sisters. She had learned the sweet love of friendship forged through the fight for good among the Justice League.

But she had learned a far deeper, more intimate love from Bruce; an all-consuming sacrificial love that not only permeated her heart but every fiber of her being. He had taught her…showed her with every touch of his hand, every brush of his lips, every move of their bodies how the physical expression of that love bound them together as one, their hearts and souls intertwining and becoming inseparable.

Diana swallowed back a strangled sob that caught in her throat, pushing herself harder. If she lost him, she lost herself as well.

She slowed to a halt as she approached the river, her heart suddenly in her throat. It was not the rushing of water that she had heard, but the coursing of blood and flames. It was the River Phlegethon that flowed through the Underworld and directly into Tartarus.

It was where all the immoral souls went after death, souls not wicked enough to go to Tartarus. She was in the Fields of Punishment. Although not as far away from Bruce as she had originally thought, she still had quite a ways to go to get to him and she knew that Hades wasn’t going to make it easy for her to get to him.

Setting down on the barren dirt along the river of blood, Diana looked around, her gaze drawn to the flames shooting high up into the air from the river. Sobs of suffering and pain rose up from the bloody current before her, relentless cries for rescue going unheard…unmet. It was their punishment for their wicked deeds done when they were alive. She held no sympathy for them now.

The ground suddenly began to rumble, stones on the dirt around her vibrating with the fierce impact. Someone or something was coming for her. Her tests or ‘punishment’ as Hades called it was about to begin and it was no doubt going to be a living nightmare.

XXX

Batman immediately assumed a crouched fighting stance, ready for anything as he quickly assessed his new surroundings. He was not the least bit surprised to find himself in Tartarus or at least that’s where he assumed he was. He knew from the very beginning that Hades would send him directly to the worst part of the Underworld to make sure his trials were the most arduous he could create, forcing him to climb his way out of the dark pit that was reserved only for the vilest of offenders.

He released a small breath of relief, thankful that Diana didn’t appear to be anywhere in sight. Hopefully, she was safe in Elysium, but he knew it wasn’t going to be nearly that easy for either of them now. Hades was determined to punish them both for surrendering to a love that could no longer be ignored, not when each of them held the other’s heart.

And now, her own father was more than determined to make her pay for the love that they had found in one another.

It incited overwhelming loathing and rage, slicing deep like a blade into the desolate cavity that lived within his soul and tearing open old wounds. Diana had been the only one who had been able to fend off the vile darkness inside of him, helping to heal what had once been so broken. 

She had found the real Bruce Wayne that he had been burying beneath layers of pain and bitterness and fear since he was eight years old. She had brought solace and light back into his life, an all-encompassing love that he thought he’d never have or even deserved.

Now, though, that darkness was threatening to take over once again.

Straightening up to his full height, Batman studied his new environment. Dressed in his cape and cowl, he appeared a natural part of the grisly landscape that encompassed him. He was immediately assaulted by the cacophony of groans and cries that echoed from all around him, making it both unnerving and disorienting at the same time. 

The voices encircled him, wrapping around him and coming at him from every side – below and above, nearby and yet so distant at the same time. The disparaging sobs were unlike anything he’d ever heard before, causing a shiver to lance through him despite himself. They were wraithlike…inhuman, filled with such unending misery and pain.

He couldn’t help but be drawn in by their woeful song that seemed to enclose around his heart and mind, making him long desperately for Diana. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, wondering where she was and what she was going through at that moment. Was she even still alive?

Bruce drew a couple of deep breaths to refocus his mind as he shook his head to ward off the overwhelming sorrow and fear that had washed over him, attempting to drown him in unending anguish. He knew that he needed to get out of here and to Diana as soon as possible. 

There was no telling what sort of punishment Hades was putting her through for sleeping with him. He did his best to force those terrifying thoughts aside as well as the tremble of panic that accompanied them. It wouldn’t help him get to her any faster.

Glancing up, all he could see was a veil of pure inky blackness, leaving him to imagine what could be hiding above him. Nearby, sulfur lakes belched bubbles of putrid gas, the nauseating stench burning his nostrils as he struggled to gain a point of reference. There was a hazy smoke that seemed to blanket everything around him as far as he could see, rocky formations attempting to block his view.

Batman began the treacherous climb in order to escape the desolate hell he’d been banished to, but quickly realized that he was going to have to use his grappling gun to conserve his strength. He also discovered that the air was much thicker and heavier down here making breathing difficult.

He knew that he was going to have to work fast to get out of here not only to avoid whatever Hades was going to send to stop him from getting to Diana, but also because of the factor that time played into it…or didn’t play into it.

Time was nonexistent here. It would be so easy to just lose track of hours and days in the Underworld, to lose yourself completely here in more ways than one, but he was determined to make certain that he and Diana were there in time for their wedding.

Nothing in this world or any other was going to keep him from her.

Shooting his grappling gun at a rock formation, Batman channeled his rage as well as his fear for what was currently happening to Diana into finding his way out of here. His knowledge of the Underworld and Tartarus itself wasn’t as extensive as Diana’s, but he had learned more than enough to know the longer he stayed here, the worse his chances were of getting out.

Hades had no idea who he was up against. He had prepared himself for every single eventuality that he could conceive…all except for one thing. He hadn’t anticipated falling madly in love with Diana or that Hades would one day be his father-in-law.

When he had gone to Themyscira to fight Faust in order to save the Amazons, he had discovered himself unprepared for what they had been forced to face and had almost lost Diana that day. Even now, the memory of Hades trying to drag her with him into the Underworld still caused his chest to seize with fear. He had returned to Gotham to begin an in-depth research into Hades and the Underworld, learning everything he could possible get his hands on. He was not about to be caught unprepared again.

Shooting his grappling line again, he flew through the air as sure as if he had been born with wings, his cape billowing wildly behind him as he skillfully landed on top of another large plateau. The feel of the heavy air against his face did little to squelch the heat of his current environment, but his temperature controlled uniform was helping to some extent.

He straightened up as he retrieved his grappling line, searching for the entrance to Tartarus. At this height, it almost reminded him of the Grand Canyon, but far darker…desolate and bleak, ravaged by the depravity that dwelt here, the overwhelming anguish that clawed at his very sanity. 

From his new vantage point, he noticed more sulfur lakes releasing rancid gas into the thick blanket that he was forced to breathe in. Gnarled back trees without leaves twisted in odd angles littered the barren landscape, adding to the menacing atmosphere.

There were rocky formations everywhere that flattened out into level planes before suddenly dropping off into large pits of pure fire. Red flames shot several feet up into the air like spewing lava, creating a red sinister glow to everything. Dark smoke rose along with it, adding to the hazy suffocating fog that hung in the air.

The voices of the dead seemed to rise in a fierce tidal wave of despondent moans only to suddenly crash into bone-chilling wails before starting all over again. The undulating surges of gut-wrenching anguish made the fine hairs prickle on the back of his neck and stirred his own sense of pain, reminding him once more of the loses in his life – the loss of his parents, friends and lovers…the possibility of losing Diana now.

Batman quickly shook off the sudden sense of desolation and sorrow that had crept over him, threatening to drag him down. Turning, he suddenly froze, noticing movement out of the corner of his eye to his left. His hand immediately went to his utility belt, his fingers resting on it in anticipation of what was coming for him.

He remained locked in position, waiting to see what exactly was coming for him before making a move. Unfortunately, there was nothing around him to conceal his presence or that he could use for cover unless he wanted to take a bath in a sulfur lake.

Pretending to be inspecting the area, he glanced to his right to find something moving in from his other side as well. They definitely weren’t shy about hiding their presence or the fact that they were coming straight for him.

His gut clenched tightly as they drew near, swiftly realizing that there were several more coming behind them. They were trying to surround him. He smirked to himself as he realized they were Hades’ army of the dead, no doubt ordered to come and take him out before he could even get a chance to escape Tartarus.

Little did any of them know he was more than prepared for whatever they were going to throw at him. He waited patiently as the skeletons approached, biding his time before making his move. They were similar to the dead army that Hades had raised beneath Themyscira when Faust had released the god of the Underworld, walking bones with beady red eyes. Bits of flesh and sinew hung from their rotting bones, carrying with them the fetor of death as they approached, their focus solely on him.

When they finally moved in to create a wide berth around him, Batman flung his arm out, releasing a bat bomb and creating an exit through the skeleton army. He flew up out of the smoke rising from the ruins he’d just created with his grappling gun, leaving behind him piles of bones and dust as well as what was left of an enraged skeleton army bent on getting their bony hands on him.

The break out at Arkham and the ensuing pursuit afterwards had depleted some of his supplies. He needed to make sure he used what he had sparingly or he would have nothing left to help him escape this literal hell he found himself in now.

Not to mention, he knew this was only a very small taste of what Hades had in store for him. Bigger and fiercer foes still awaited him, ones that would require much more skill and intelligence then this mindless skeleton army if he was going to survive this.

And he would. For Diana, he’d do anything…even traverse the very pits of hell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 10

Donna arrived at Wayne Manor as soon as she had been able to get away, still uncertain as to what exactly had happened. Dick had been more than vague when he had contacted her just before dawn, panic lacing his voice. All she knew was that Dick had been nearly beside himself with worry, telling her to come immediately. 

She prayed to every god and goddess she could think of that Bruce hadn’t suddenly decided that he wanted out of his relationship with Diana. If Bruce broke her sister’s heart, Hera help him because there was no place on earth that he could hide from her.

Donna didn’t bother knocking as she opened the front door to Wayne Manor nor did she wait for Alfred to appear to escort her to where Dick was waiting for her. “Dick!” Donna yelled as closed the door, throwing her purse on a nearby chair. “Where are you?”

Alfred abruptly came around the corner at that moment, the wrinkles on his face appearing deeper than usual. He looked as if he had aged ten years. “Miss Donna,” he solemnly greeted her, attempting a smile that he didn’t feel. “It’s so good to see you again. Won’t you please come with me?”

“What’s going on, Alfred? Where are Bruce and Diana?” Donna immediately started questioning him, her stomach dropping into her shoes. “Please don’t tell me that Bruce backed out of the wedding. I swear if he suddenly got cold feet and fled…”

“If he has, it was definitely not his choosing.” 

Alfred’s clipped response only caused Donna’s worry to rapidly escalate. “Alfred, what happened?” she asked again. “Where’s Diana? Did Bruce hurt her?”

Alfred silently led her into the library where she found Dick, Tim, and Superman waiting for her. She came to an abrupt stop at the sight of them, all of the color quickly draining from her face. The silence in the room was deafening as all three looked up at her, the grim expressions on their faces telling her something was deadly wrong.

“Alright, someone please tell me what in Hades is going on before I start to really lose it here,” she managed to choke out, her throat tight with panic.

“Well, you got it partly right,” Tim responded with a frown.

“Donna, come sit down,” Dick calmly suggested as he stood to his feet.

“I don’t want to sit down,” she angrily snapped as she glared at all four of them, her hands balled at her sides. “I want answers and I want them now.”

“We’ll tell you everything, but you should probably sit down first,” Clark gently told her.

Donna felt like her legs had suddenly turned into rubber as she silently made her way to the couch. “What happened? Where is my sister? Where’s Bruce?”

Dick sat back down on the couch beside her, taking her hand in his. “Donna, Diana and Bruce aren’t here,” he carefully began. “In fact, they’re not anywhere on earth…a least not that we know of.”

“Where are they, Dick?” she demanded.

“They’re in the Underworld,” he informed her. “Hades has them.”

“What?” she whispered, tears abruptly shining in her eyes.

“Hades sent Thanatos for Bruce and ended up taking him and Diana to the Underworld. Evidently Hades isn’t all too thrilled that his daughter is going to marry a mortal man,” he explained.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Donna muttered, stunned by the news. “We…we have to go after them. There’s no telling what Hades will do to them.”

“Can they escape the Underworld?” Clark asked.

Donna ran her fingers back through her ebony hair, trying to corral her racing thoughts and the fear that had gripped her. She drew a deep breath as she tried to focus on what they needed to do to save Bruce and Diana. “Yes…but I’m afraid it’s very difficult. Hades definitely won’t make it easy for them. We need to get to them right away.”

Clark placed a comforting hand on the young Amazon woman’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “What do we need to know about the Underworld?” 

“Um…let me think,” Donna murmured, wracking her brain. “You can’t eat or drink from anything in the Underworld or you will be trapped there forever.”

It was Tim’s turn to voice his concerns. “I’m sure that Diana already knows that, but does Bruce?”

“I’m sure Diana would have told him that as soon as they arrived there,” Donna reassured him.

“If she even had a chance to talk to him,” Dick grimly thought out loud. “Hades may have separated them right away to keep her from talking to him.”

“We can’t waste time speculating on something that may or may not happen,” Clark interjected as he leaned against the arm of an overstuffed chair. “Bruce is the smartest man I’ve ever met. Knowing him, he probably knows more about Hades and the Underworld than even Diana herself. What’s the best way to get into the Underworld short of dying?”

“Charon and the River Styx,” Donna informed them.

“So we go to Themyscira,” Dick firmly stated, releasing her hand and standing to his feet. The sooner they left, the sooner they could get to Bruce and Diana.

“We aren’t allowed on Themyscira, remember?” Tim reminded him. 

“But this is different,” Dick shot back. “Diana and Bruce are in trouble. Hippolyta can’t turn her back on her own daughter.”

“She did before,” Donna pointed out. “She banished Diana when she brought the Justice League to Themyscira. Besides, the Amazons will attack first and ask questions later when they see you.”

“Can you sneak us in?” Dick asked.

“We all can’t go,” Tim suddenly exclaimed, leaping to his feet. “Someone has to stay back and protect Gotham.”

“I know,” Dick replied. “That’s why Donna and I are going. You, Barbara, and Clark can watch over Gotham while we’re gone.”

“Are you sure about this, Dick?” Clark questioned him, not wanting to step on the younger man’s toes. He was proud of how Dick had stepped up and taken charge. He knew that Bruce would be as well. “You know Bruce won’t be too happy with me if he finds out I let you go into the Underworld after him.”

“No one is ‘letting’ me go anywhere,” Dick snapped, his eyes hard with resolve. “I’m going after them and no one is going to stop me. Besides, Bruce would do the same thing if it was one of us trapped there.”

A pleased smile spread across the Kryptonian’s face as he studied Dick. “Fine,” he finally agreed with a nod of his head. “I’ll back up Tim and Barbara if they run into trouble, but my first priority is finding Lex Luthor right now. The longer he roams free, the greater the chance that he’s going to cause more trouble.”

Alfred drew a weary breath, not liking this plan one bit as he stood silently to the side, but knowing that Dick was doing what he had to. He was more than proud of the fine young man that he had become. He just hoped that they would be able to get Bruce and Diana out of that hell before it was too late.

Losing Thomas and Martha Wayne had been most difficult to handle, but he’d had Bruce to raise and take care of, giving him a sense of purpose and direction instead of focusing on the painful loss of dear friends. Bruce had become his son as sure as if his own blood ran through the younger man’s veins.

Losing Bruce and even Diana who had become like a daughter to him was too unbearable to even think about now. He couldn’t go through that nightmare again.

XXX

Diana suddenly changed her flight path, cutting sharply to her right to avoid the blast of fire coming straight at her. Hades had sent the lioness monster Chimera after her for her first test or ‘punishment’ as her alleged father had called it. If Typhon hadn’t been enough, he’d sent the offspring of Typhon to punish her.

She rapidly threw her arms up to avoid another explosion of fire, her bracers blocking the deadly magical flames. She gritted her teeth against the fierce heat on her face and arms, fighting to catch her breath that the blaze was stealing from her.

She began to push her way against the building flames, trying to think of a way out of this. If she lowered her arms, she’d be burned alive. If she kept driving her way closer to it, the magical fire would envelope her whole and turn her into nothing but ashes.

Then there was the serpent tail to consider, its bite fatal with no cure. There was no escaping the outcome if it sunk its fangs into her. Even her immortal powers and Meta healing couldn’t elude the consequences of that death sentence.

Her muscles grew rigid as she decided to press in further, knowing she had little choice. The closer she got, the hotter the flames became forcing her to close her eyes against the searing heat. The stench of ash and burnt hair filled her nostrils, reminding her of her encounter with Typhon. 

Thoughts of Bruce flooded her mind, nearly causing her to falter in the standoff against Chimera. She was terrified of what he was going through at that moment, where he was and if he was even still alive. She needed to end this and get to him. It was her fault that he was in the Underworld and she would do whatever it took to get him out.

Inching her way closer, she released a fierce battle cry, pressing her way towards the monster. She swiftly kicked her leg out, her boot connecting solidly with its jaw causing the Chimera to fly backwards. Diana landed on the ground, breathing heavily. She wasn’t about to allow it to regain the advantage in the battle again.

Chimera got back up onto its paws, growling furiously as its serpent tale hissed, its long forked tongue lashing out at her. Diana clenched her fists, flying straight at it with blinding speed. The Chimera didn’t have a chance to react as the Amazon’s fist connected with its head, sending it flying back into a large rock.

Its deafening roar suddenly filled the air, causing Diana to clamp her hands down over her ears as the beast began to charge directly for her like an enraged bull. The ground shook violently with each pounding assault of its enormous feet against it, it large deadly teeth snapping viciously.

Just as Diana began to take to the air to avoid its charging assault, its large paw came up, swatting her down. She landed hard with a thud, knocking the air from her lungs and momentarily dazing her. Before she could get out of the way, its large paw came down on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

Chimera bared its teeth as it glared down at her, its serpent tail coming over its shoulder to hiss at her. It opened its mouth to her, its pointed fangs closing in on her as its enormous paw attempted to crush the breath from her lungs.

The creature’s hot fetid breath was like blistering explosions against her face, forcing her to turn her head away. She could feel her ribs beginning to crack from the sheer pressure as she used her hands to try to shove its massive head away from her. She had to get out from under it before it crushed her to death or decided to release its fiery flames on her again.

She began to kick up into its underbelly with as much strength as she could muster; swiftly rolling her head to the side as the serpent’s teeth came down at her in a deadly strike. Its fangs narrowly missed embedding into her neck, sinking into the ground instead.

Diana began using her fists against it, hitting it as hard as she could. She was not about to give up. Bruce needed her. She was not about to fail him. “You…will nnnot win,” she yelled as her fist connected with its jaw, sending it flying off of her.

She quickly scrambled to her feet, grabbing her lasso and throwing it as the beast. Chimera threw both of its heads back, its serpent tale snapping like a whip as it struggled to break free. She tightened her hold on her lasso as she pulled it back to her. Chimera tried planting its powerful paws into the dirt, but Diana would not be denied.

Diana began a savage assault upon the creature, releasing her fury and hitting it with everything she had before finally using her lasso to hurl the beast into a rocky wall. Breathing heavily, she retrieved her lasso, wrapping it up only to feel the unexpected presence of someone else coming.

Diana swiftly spun on her heel, more than ready for another battle only to find the goddess Persephone coming towards her. Stunned, she stood frozen for a moment before she finally was able to make her mind or her voice work.

“Mistress Persephone,” Diana breathlessly greeted her with a bow of her head. “I am sssurprised to sssee you.”

“Diana, it is good to see you again, but not under these circumstance,” Persephone sadly told her, taking her hands in hers with obvious regret shining in her eyes. “I’m so sorry that Hades has chosen to do this to you and your soul mate. I wish there was something that I could do to free the both of you, but I’m afraid that my hands are tied.”

Diana held her head high in defiance, her blue eyes simmering with fury. “None of th…this is your fffault, Lady Persephone. This is all Hades do…doing and he shall pppay for his interference.”

“I promise you I will do my best to help you and your Batman, but I cannot guarantee your lives,” she revealed. “I’m afraid my husband is obsessed with seeing this through to the bitter end whatever that end may be. Diana, even you are not safe from his eternal punishment. He has something up his sleeve that even I do not know what it is.”

“I am not go…going to gggive up until I can get Bruce out of here,” Diana told her. “That is all that mmmatters to me right now – getting him safely back to Gotham even if it mmmeans giving up my own life.”

“That is very noble and brave of you, Diana,” Persephone replied in awe at the Amazon Princess’s determination. “You must truly love this mortal man.”

“More than yyyou can imagine,” Diana softly admitted, her heart heavy with fear. “Pl…please, Persephone, can you tell me if he’s st…still alive?”

“He is alive and in the Pits of Tartarus. He’s passed his first test,” she confessed. “Hades and Thanatos are watching his progress very closely, though. As consumed as your father is with punishing you, he’s even more obsessed with making the mortal pay for taking you.”

“Bruce did not tttake what I was unwilling to gggive,” Diana ground out, her chest heaving with the furious resentment storming within. “I want to sp…spend my life with him, Persephone. I love nnnothing more than I love him.”

Persephone smiled tenderly, her hand coming to rest tenderly against the Amazon’s cheek. “I can see it in your eyes, Princess Diana,” she said. “If your love is strong enough, you and your beloved Batman will be reunited.”

“I know our love is ssstrong enough, but will Hades actually let us leave here aaalive?”

“I’m afraid that remains to be seen, but I am with you, Diana,” she promised her. “If there is any way that I can get the two of you out of here, know that I will try my best.”

“Thank you, Lady Persephone,” Diana responded with a sad smile. “You bbbetter leave before he finds out you tttalking to me. I don’t want you to be punished for tttrying to help me.”

“Don’t worry about Hades,” Persephone reassured her with a smile. “You leave him to me. Right now, you need to find your way back to your betrothed. He’s a very strong and stubborn man, but he still needs you.”

Diana slowly nodded her head as Persephone disappeared from sight, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as her mind turned to the one who was never far from her thoughts or her heart. She could only imagine the holy terror that Bruce was raining down on Tartarus at that moment.

It suddenly gave her heart a small measure of hope that Bruce was going to survive this hell they were being put through. Now, she just had to get to him before Hades did his worst.

XXX 

Batman crouched low behind a rock as another skeleton army came over the ridge. He bided his time, waiting for them to move on. It was the third patrolling party that he’d managed to evade since escaping from the first one.

He ran a gauntleted hand over his mouth and chin to remove the sweat that had accumulated there. Thankfully his uniform was keeping the rest of him relatively cool for the most part. He tried his commlink again, hoping to make contact with Diana, but received nothing but an earful of static.

He needed to hear her voice that always soothed his soul, to know that she was still alive. He ached to feel her velvet soft skin beneath his fingertips, to feel her feminine body that aligned so perfectly with his pressed fully against him. She belonged with him and he was more than determined to prove it to everyone no matter what it cost him.

It had taken him far too long to come to terms with his inner demons that haunted his soul, to finally believe that he could actually be worthy of Diana, deserving of the love that she so freely and fully gave him. He had tasted that sweet solace that life with her could bring…finding that he craved it, felt so very empty without her.

He was not going to let her slip from his life.

After his life with Andrea Beaumont had fallen apart, he’d given up on the notion of true love, believing that it was nothing more than an idealistic dream that people foolishly hung all of their hopes on in search of an idyllic life. The thought of having someone out there in the world that had been specifically created just for him, to complete him and make him whole had been beyond ludicrous. He hadn’t needed nor wanted anyone. He had his mission. He had needed nothing more.

Then Diana had entered his life, casting a light so blinding that it eclipsed all of his darkness. She had managed to destroy all of his absurd reasons and beliefs one by one over the years until there was nothing left but the undeniable love for her that consumed every single part of his being.

Just thinking of her now gave him the immeasurable strength to do things a normal man could never do and battling hell itself for her hand in marriage was one of them.

Peering over the rock again, Bruce found no signs of Hades’ skeleton army that was searching relentlessly for him. Strange sounds suddenly filled the humid air, mingling with the relentless cries of the dead. It was an unnerving sound, one that told him more trouble was on its way.

Scanning the area, he suddenly spotted a ledge that would make for a good spot from which to survey his surroundings. It was just large enough that it could hold him and yet would allow him to blend in with the dark rock as well as the shadows.

He had to conserve his energy not to mention he couldn’t drink any of the water while he was down here. Trying to keep dehydration at bay was going to be more than difficult, but he wasn’t overly concerned about it just yet.

He was positive that he’d been in far worse situations over the years. Unfortunately as several flying demons suddenly began to descend on his position, nothing sprung to mind that could top being sent to the Pits of Tartarus to do battle with the most vicious creatures that Greek mythology had to offer.

It was worth every single second spent here if it allowed him just one more day with Diana.

Turning, he quickly shot his grappling gun towards the ledge that he’d spotted, hoping to be able to make his stand there. The rock behind him would provide protection and would prevent sneak attacks from behind, the plateau above high enough they couldn’t reach him from overhead.

Allowing the line to pull him into the air, Batman reached for his batarang in preparation of an aerial attack. The flapping of the demons’ wings grew louder as they swiftly closed in on him, streams of fire shooting past him and narrowly missing him.

He threw his batarang as a large winged demon dove straight at him, snapping its sharp teeth and swinging its claws at him. The batarang connected with the demon’s chest, sending an electrical current through it and paralyzing it in midair.

Batman landed skillfully on the ledge, his cape whipping around him as he spun on his heel. He swiftly retracted his grappling gun before beginning a counter attack. He grabbed his electrically charged brass knuckles, making good use of them almost as soon as he had put them on as another demon flew right at him. He punched it square in the face, knocking him several feet back before the creature dropped like a rock.

He fought off three more demons before two of them got smart enough to try and attack him at once instead of one at a time. With his left hand, he pulled out a bola, throwing it at one demon while planting a vicious right hook at the other.

He looked down to find that one of the demons has gotten a lucky swipe in when he’d been distracted by the other, a large slash through the Kevlar covering his right arm. Fortunately, it didn’t appear to have created more than just a small gash across his bicep.

He was relieved to see no more flying demons in sight at least for the moment. He knew the reprieve wouldn’t last for long though, another test waiting right around the corner for him. He needed to get out of this gruesome inferno he was in. There was no way in hell he was going to let Hades win.

Turning, he surveyed the rocky wall formation behind him, knowing up was the best way to get out of here. He quickly began climbing, deciding against using his grappling gun for now. Flying through the air would only draw more unwanted attention to him and right now he needed to keep moving.

He began moving hand over hand, finding notches in the rock to grab onto. He grunted as he pulled himself higher, glancing up to see that he was still a good fifty feet away from reaching the plateau that awaited him. Glancing down, he found a pit of pure fire waiting for him if he made a mistake.

He closed his mind off to the distance and instead pressed himself forward, focusing his thoughts on Diana. He allowed his fury over what Hades had done to them to fuel his determination, further heating his blood and pushing him onward. 

This week was supposed to be filled with final preparations and stolen kisses, packing for their honeymoon and grumbling over the fact that Alfred had moved Diana to a room down the hall instead of sharing his bed with him the night before their wedding, arguing with her about him wanting to go out on patrol instead of being forced to go to his bachelor party.

Now, he was forced to fight not only for his life, but for the life that he was more than desperate to share with Diana. Instead of pulling his fiancé into a side room to steal some private time, he was battling the demons of the Underworld just for a chance to see her beautiful face one more time, to lose himself in those ocean blue eyes and to feel the warmth that filled him every time she smiled at him.

Batman gritted his teeth as he finally reached the top, breathing heavily as he pulled himself up onto his feet only to find something was already there waiting for him. His face remained cold and detached as he straightened up to his full height, staring down his newest obstacle that stood in his path to Diana.

While he wasn’t exactly surprised to find the Drakaina waiting there for him, there was still an element of appreciation for the mythological creature that was no longer just a myth as it stood in his way. His hand slipped beneath his black cape, reaching for a batarang and silently calculating just how many of the weapons he had left.

Batman swiftly assessed the dragon-like creature who stared him down, plotting the best way to administer the greatest amount of pain while avoiding as many broken bones as possible. When he found Diana, he hoped to be in one piece for the most part. He just hoped that she was as well when he finally got to her.

The upper half of the creature’s body was that of a beautiful woman while the lower half was an enormous snake’s tail…reminding him of someone that he’d already faced. This was no doubt Echidna – the wife of Typhon, mother of Cerberus and Chimera as well as many other famous monsters of Greek mythology.

She had long flowing hair and mesmerizing eyes that slyly peered left to right, glowing with keen awareness of everything that was going on around her at once. Her top half was scantily clad, barely covering her very feminine anatomy. Her snake skin was a beautiful speckled pattern that curled into a very deadly viper’s tail that whipped threatening behind her.

Echidna stared him down; carefully watching him as she slowly dragged her tongue along her lower lip. “You look positively delicious,” she approvingly hissed with pleasure.

Her voice was exactly how he would have imagined a serpent would speak if it actually could, hissing and seductive and so very dangerous. He also knew she wasn’t kidding about him being delicious. Echidna loved to feast on raw flesh and he was probably the rawest and freshest that was down here.

“Sorry, but I don’t have time to eat,” Batman rasped deeply, his focus locked solely on her. “I have someone waiting for me that I need to find.”

A sultry sounding laugh emitted from her throat as she threw her head back in amusement, her flowing red hair cascading down to her viper’s tail. “Oh, the meal would be only for me, mortal,” she corrected him as she began to slither a little closer.

“Tell me,” Batman replied, unruffled by her growing proximity to him. “Have you seen your husband lately? Tell me…is he hiding somewhere down here in Tartarus licking his wounds?”

Echidna suddenly paused, her glowing eyes flashing even brighter with his question. “How do you know about my husband?”

“Let’s just say that we had a very up close and personal encounter,” he cryptically informed her.

She studied him for a moment, her gaze narrowing suspiciously as she appraised him. “What have you done to him?”

“It actually wasn’t me, but let’s just say he won’t be causing any more trouble any time soon,” he revealed.

“I shall enjoy eating the very flesh from your bones, feasting on you as you beg for me to end your existence,” she angrily threatened him. 

“As pleasant as that sounds, I’m afraid that I really must keep moving,” he shot back, tightening his grip on his batarang. “You see I have an Amazon waiting for me.”

Echidna’s lips thinned as they curled in sudden realization. “Ah, the blessed Champion of the Gods,” she hissed with pleasure as her lips curled into a knowing smirk. “You will find nothing but her broken bloody body waiting for you by the time you find her. I believe Chimera should be finishing her off right about now.”

Her words pierced deep into his core, but he refused to allow it to show on his face. He knew his princess. She’d fight till her very last breath to get to him and he would do no less for her. “Then you don’t know Diana very well if you honestly believe that.”

She began to slither towards him again, licking her lips with hunger as her tail snapped, cracking loudly like a whip. “I can’t quite make up my mind what I should do first,” she finally said. “Should I just go for the kill with my bite or wrap you up in my tail and crush the life from your body, eating the flesh from your bones while you slowly suffocate.”

“How about neither,” he ground out, releasing a batbomb and watching as it exploded in her face.

Echidna cried out, growling in rage as the smoke began to clear only to find Batman no longer in front of her. She swiftly turned only to receive a gauntleted fist to her jaw followed by a large black boot to her gut. She shuddered and shook with the assault, stunned by the power behind his strikes.

Her tongue darted to lick at the black blood beginning to ooze from the corner of her mouth, her eyes glowing even brighter. “You will pay for that, mortal! I’m going to eat you alive!”

“You wouldn’t like how I taste,” he countered with a grunt as he threw another punch. “I’m too tough. I’d only cause you indigestion.”

She snapped and hissed at him, trying repeatedly to sink her teeth into him, but failed to make contact as Batman evaded her. She began to push him closer to the edge of the cliff, her tail whipping at him. “There is no escape for you!”

Batman glanced behind him, judging how close he was to the edge of the cliff. He could feel the stones beneath the heel of his boot beginning to loosen and crumble under his weight. He knew what awaited him if he fell off the edge, but the Drakainae was just as equally unappealing.

Echidna laughed something sinister and dark, mistaking his sudden dilemma as something that the mortal could not escape from. “You are trapped like a rat…or should I say a bat?”

“Clever,” he muttered in annoyance as he clenched his jaw. “Never heard that one before.”

This was taking far too long. He needed to keep moving. From here, he could see the entrance to the Pits of Tartarus above, the opening calling out to him like a beacon in the night. He knew there would be more tests waiting for him there as well, but hopefully Diana wouldn’t be very far away.

“You are a mouthy one, aren’t you?” she noted in amusement, her tailing lashing out at him and causing him to duck at the last minute. “I shall truly enjoy eating every bit of you.”

“Yah, well I bite back,” he growled as he threw another batbomb directly in her face causing her to shriek in rage.

“Why you insolent little rodent!” she screeched as she furiously lunged at him.

Batman quickly evaded her attack at the very last moment, tucking into a roll before landing in a crouch and prepared for more. The Drakaina swiftly plunged over the edge of the plateau with a blood-curdling scream that echoed through Tartarus. He leaned over the edge long enough to see her plummet into the liquid pit of fire below, her eyes wide with horror.

“Told you I bite back,” he snarled before straightening up to search for the best route to the entrance of Tartarus and with any luck to Diana.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 11

Dick could barely contain the utter dread that had gripped him since finding out about what had happened to Diana and Bruce, his mind still working to wrap itself around it all…the ramifications. He tightened his grasp on the controls of the Batplane as it sliced through the sky at top speed and still it didn’t feel as if they were moving nearly fast enough for his liking. They needed to get to them before it was too late.

He knew that Donna felt the same way, her prolonged silence speaking volumes about her current mood. She’d normally be talking his ear off on a long tedious trip like this and yet she’d barely said a single word since they had left Gotham hours ago.

Neither of them wanted to think about what Bruce and Diana could possibly be going through at the hands of Hades let alone verbalize or speculate on how they were going to be able to survive it. He knew they’d have to talk about it soon, though. They were less than thirty minutes away from Themyscira at this speed.

He swallowed hard as his mind incessantly took him to places that he refused to accept as a possibility. The only outcome for all of this was bringing Bruce and Diana safely home where they belonged; getting them married in six days. 

Nothing else mattered at that moment – not the countless arguments that he and Bruce had had over the years, their stupid differences or the hurtful things said in the heat of anger. It all seemed so small and petty now, insignificant in the wake of losing his surrogate father forever.

Dick knew that this wasn’t the first time that Bruce had been in serious danger and, if they could get to them in time, it definitely would not be the last. He couldn’t begin to count the number of times that Batman had gone out and came so close to never coming back, but it was very different this time. This was Hades, the god of the Underworld. There was no challenging that even for someone like the formidable Batman.

What was worse was how much better things had been between them and it had all been because of Diana. She had come into their lives, drawing all of them in with her beautiful spirit and warmth, somehow helping to mend past hurts and erase resentments. Without even realizing it, she had managed to create a real family where one had never fully existed.

And now he was at risk of losing his family all over again.

Guilt began to eat away at him like a virus with that sickening thought, his body tensing in response. He’d never told Bruce how he truly felt about him or how he had saved his life the day that he had taken him into his home. 

He’d always held a measure of resentment over the fact that Bruce had never truly let him into his life, always keeping him at arms’ length. He knew the reasons why, could recite them all in his head. Bruce was a very damaged, broken man, too afraid to loosen his grip on his heart and too stubborn to loosen his hold on his city for fear of all of it slipping right through his fingers.

Still, he would have wanted to have had a more responsive father figure growing up. Bruce had met his every basic human need from food to clothing and shelter, providing anything he could have ever needed or wanted.

However, the one thing that he had needed most his father figure had been unable to give him. Trust and understanding…or maybe Bruce had understood him a little too well.

Bruce knew the gruesome depths that he needed to sink to at times as Batman in order to save his city, continually hovering as close to that invisible line as possible without actually crossing it. Crossing that line meant losing himself completely to the dark madness that dwelt and festered inside of him, the rage that always simmered within. It was what he had been trying to save Dick from all along. 

Becoming like him.

Batman had always had one major rule that stood apart from the countless others – do not kill. After that just about everything else was fair game. Breaking and entering, trespassing, threats of violence – they were all acceptable as long as it was done in the fight for justice, a part of the mission to save Gotham.

But Bruce had been forced to sink to some appalling levels at times, coming as close to being just like the vile scum of his city in order to flesh them out and put an end to their domination. When he came home from patrol, he could take a shower to wash away the grit and grime of his city, but there were some things could never be truly washed away…especially not from the soul.

That was the main reason that Bruce had kept him at arm’s length, allowing Dick to accompany him in his crusade and yet at the same time trying to shield him as best as he could from the cruel realities of life in Gotham. It was why he couldn’t be the father that Dick had needed. He understood all of that now.

Bruce had been too afraid that the filthy iniquity that had become a permanent part of his tainted soul would eventually extend to Dick, infecting him and everyone else that he allowed into his grisly world. That was why he kept himself set apart from others, choosing to be unhappy and alone. It was a self-imposed sentence meant to protect everyone around him as well as his broken heart from anymore pain.

Fortunately for all of them, a certain Amazon princess had been far too obstinate to put up with his tiresome defense mechanisms and cold brooding attitude. She had truly changed him, brought about a transformation in the man that Dick had come to know so well. 

Diana had been the only one strong enough, stubborn enough to go toe-to-toe with the fearsome Batman and not back down. She was unafraid and unfazed by him and it had unsettled his surrogate father to no end. It had been amusing to watch the obvious affect that she had on him.

Dick had never seen someone capable of doing that to Bruce until her, keeping him off balanced and knotted up inside. Diana was the ideal foil for him, similar in a myriad of ways and yet the perfect complement to each other. He had never seen two people more created for one another than Bruce and Diana.

As he thought about Diana, Dick couldn’t help but allow his mind to wander to the Amazon sitting silently in the seat behind him. Donna was easily one of his best friends, but he had been noticing other feelings resurfacing inside of him recently, thoughts and feelings that were definitely anything but friendship.

He’d always noticed how extremely beautiful she was even right from the beginning. Any red blooded male would have to be completely blind not to notice. He’d thought about pursuing her at times in the past, but there had always been circumstances or someone else in the picture for one of them. Roy Harper, Barbara Gordon, Kyle Rayner, Kory.

Now, though, both of them were free to pursue more…if she shared his feelings.

Dick silently berated himself for thinking about Donna when Bruce and Diana were going through literal hell right now. He knew they were going to have to come up with a game plan if they were ever going to get them out of the Underworld and he had no idea where to even start.

“Can you feel what Diana is going through right now?” Dick suddenly asked, remembering that Diana and Donna shared a special connection. 

A long pause followed his question before Donna finally responded. “She’s furious…dangerously so. It’s more than I have ever felt from her before,” Donna revealed, her voice unexpectedly tremulous. “She’s terrified for Bruce. It’s almost overwhelming how strong her emotions are right now. She doesn’t appear to be injured, but she’s fighting hard against something. I just don’t know what it is or where in the Underworld she is at.”

“It’s alright, Donna,” he reassured her, wanting to comfort her. “We’ll find her and Bruce and get them out of there.”

“Dick, I don’t think you fully understand what we’re about to get ourselves into,” she warily informed him. “This isn’t like Gotham or Blϋdhaven. It’s like nothing you’ve ever known before.”

“I know that,” he snapped in frustration. “We’re literally going to enter hell. It’s not going to be a quiet walk in the park, Donna.”

“You will need to stay by me at all times and do exactly what I say, Dick,” she adamantly told him. “I’m in charge on this mission.”

“I promise I won’t leave your side.”

“When we land on Themyscira, I will leave the plane first and you will wait until I give you the signal to exit,” she instructed him. “One look at you and my sisters will have your head on a pike before your boots can even touch the sand.”

Dick gulped with her warning, suddenly feeling very uneasy about this whole thing. “Is there any way we can avoid the whole landing on Themyscira thing and just go straight to hell?” he asked, his face suddenly blanching with his own words. “Never thought I’d be asking that question in my lifetime.”

“The gate to the Underworld lies beneath the island,” she explained. “There is no way we can reach it without going through Themyscira first. We are the guardians of the gate to the Underworld.”

“I just hope your mother lets me back out of hell once we find Bruce and Diana,” Dick muttered more to himself then to his friend.

Donna giggled at Dick’s remark. “Don’t worry. I promise that I’ll save you from my mother.”

“We’re closing in on Themyscira or at least I believe we are according to the coordinates you gave me,” he announced, peering at the endless expanse of ocean water.

“Just go in for a landing.”

“Donna, there’s nothing but water down there beneath us.”

“Trust me, Dick,” she confidently replied. “Just land the plane like you normally would.”

“Whatever the Amazon says, the Amazon gets,” he murmured, his brow furrowed with worry as he began their descent towards the water.

Dick gasped despite himself as an island suddenly appeared before his eyes, a literal tropical paradise seeming to rise up right out of the ocean. “That’s amazing,” he exclaimed in stunned disbelief. “If I hadn’t seen it, I wouldn’t have believed it.”

“Told you,” Donna said with a self-satisfied grin. “Now, remember…”

“I know…I know,” he interrupted her, obviously annoyed by the situation. “You exit first and I just sit here like an obedient little puppy. Just be sure to stop any spears aimed for my head. It may be hard, but it’s not impenetrable.”

“I’ll protect you,” she promised him. 

Dick smiled to himself at the sudden unexpected feel of her hand on his shoulder as she squeezed it in reassurance. He wished he could touch her, to feel her soft skin beneath his fingers, but they had work to do now. He also needed to avoid being skewered and sacrificed to a Greek goddess for trespassing…or for having male body parts. He just prayed he made it off this damn island with those said body parts still intact.

Landing the Batplane, Dick had barely turned off the engine before he spotted Amazons pouring from the trees with spears in hand and fierce scowls on their faces. Donna was definitely going first. “Welcoming party has arrived and they don’t look very pleased.”

“Would you if a plane that looked like a giant flying rodent suddenly landed on your island?”

“Point taken,” he muttered as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Popping the hatch, Donna quickly stood to reveal herself to her fellow sisters. “Do not fire!” she yelled, holding up her hands.

Artemis immediately raised her hand to her soldiers to stand down. “Lower your weapons,” she ordered. “Donna has returned to us.”

Dick slowly stood at that moment, causing everyone to immediately raise their weapons again. “Hey there!” he exclaimed, holding his hands up in self-defense. “Do not fear. I come in peace.”

“They aren’t illiterate savages, Dick,” Donna grumbled under her breath as she descended from the plane. 

“What is the meaning of this, Donna?” Artemis demanded as she glared hotly at Nightwing who was also exiting from the Batplane now. “You brought a man to the island? Did your sister’s previous banishment teach you nothing?”

“I must see mother right away,” Donna told her, ignoring Artemis’s reference to Diana’s exile.

Just then, Hippolyta appeared from beyond the crowd that had gathered, Amazon soldiers parting like a mighty sea. “Donna,” the Queen greeted her grimly, her eyes blazing with anger as they settled on the oddly dressed man behind her. “What is the meaning of this?”

“It’s Diana and Bruce, mother,” she confessed with a heavy heart, allowing her expression to show her fear. “I’m afraid Hades has taken them.”

“What?” Hippolyta gasped in shock, her gaze narrowing with sudden anger. “Come with me to the palace so that we may discuss this.”

“Dick must come to,” Donna insisted. “He is Bruce’s adopted son and a noble warrior. We’ll need him if we are to find them in time.”

Hippolyta appraised him for a long moment, sizing him up before finally relenting. “Fine,” she conceded with a sigh. “We must hurry, though. If Diana and Bruce are truly with Hades in the Underworld, then time is of the essence.”

Following Hippolyta, Dick could feel the deadly glares of every single Amazon standing on either side of them, fearing that their heated glowers alone were enough to burn him alive. He moved even closer to Donna, hoping she’d be able to block an attack if someone suddenly got an itchy trigger finger.

Donna couldn’t help but smile at how close Dick was walking next to her, the heat of his body warming her. In fact, she found that she rather enjoyed his close proximity. She’d been having rather strong feelings for him lately, feelings that she was having a very hard time ignoring.

But now was not the time to think about how she was falling in love with Dick Grayson, though; not when Diana and Bruce were fighting for their very lives at that moment against Hera knew what.

XXX

Diana flew through the heavy air, cutting right before making a sharp left as she evaded an aerial assault from her current opponent. She’d taken out several flying demons, but one still remained. It was beginning to gain speed on her. As much as she wanted to pummel it senseless with her fists, she didn’t want to slow down and take the time to deal with it right now.

The fight earlier with Chimera and then the flying demons that had shown up after had slowed her progress already. She wasn’t going to be able to get to Bruce in time at this rate and what was even worse Hades knew it.

He knew how it would tear her apart inside knowing someone she loved was in grave danger and she couldn’t get to them. It was an assault directed at her heart as well as her sanity that would end up causing her far worse pain than could ever be dealt to her physically.

Glancing back over her shoulder, she found the demon closing in on her. It was time to end this foolishness. Noticing a rocky formation in the shape of a large arch up ahead, Diana flew straight at it, allowing the creature to get even closer to her.

As she drew nearer to the bridge made out of rock, she suddenly dove at the very last second, flying just beneath it. Unfortunately, the large demon wasn’t so lucky nor was he as agile, careening straight into the thick rock at full speed.

The loud crack that followed told Diana that she’d finally taken care of the last flying demon. Now, she just had to find Bruce and stop Hades from interfering in their lives ever again. When she got her hands on Hades, he was going to regret the day that he chose to take an interest in her life.

Flying low, Diana noticed how the red terrain littered with pits of pure hellfire swiftly gave way to thick marshlands. A large swamp of greenish brown water appeared among the dense grass and bulrush, its fetid stench filling the air. An ominous haze rose up from the water, adding to the eerie sensation that began to wash over her.

She felt a nagging prickle in the back of her brain telling her something was deadly wrong as the murky water beneath her began to swirl and churn. Something moved beneath the surface of the water, a shadow dark and long and massive. She suddenly knew what was about to come, the next trial she must face in order to get to Bruce.

Diana came to an abrupt stop in mid-air as an enormous creature swiftly rose up from the filthy water. It had nine serpentine heads that were fully focused on her as it pulled itself up to its full imposing height, eight mortal heads and one immortal. 

It was the Hydra.

She knew from her studies that cutting off a head wouldn’t get her anywhere when two more would just grow back in its place. She was going to have to find another way around the behemoth that was blocking her way to Bruce, ready to take her out. It wouldn’t think twice about ending her life right here and now. 

With a Greek curse on her lips, Diana flew straight for the giant serpent, her fists poised and ready for a vicious fight. The Hydra would be a very poor substitute for Hades, but it would certainly be a decent warm up to the battle that she really hungered for.

Its blood red eyes blazed with hatred and wrath, its numerous mouths opened wide, all of them snapping and hissing at her. As one set of fangs went straight for her, another spit fire out of its mouth while another tried to knock her out of the air with its massive head.

Diana ducked and turned, barely evading another serpent’s head coming straight at her, spewing acid and releasing its poisonous breath. She feared that even she wouldn’t be able to survive breathing in the Hydra’s toxic breath or heal from its deadly acid. It was a magical being as well, born from Typhon and Echidna.

She was going to have to work fast if she was going to escape this fight without sustaining any injuries. She swiftly dove down towards the water before suddenly leveling off and circling back around the creature’s enormous body. The serpents’ mouths all followed in pursuit as she flew through the air, ducking and weaving in and out and around the long necks of the beast in an attempt to knot them up.

One serpent tangled with two others, enraging the Hydra even more as the remaining serpents furiously spewed fire and acid at her. She could feel the scorching heat of its liquid flames on her back, shooting right past her as she suddenly came up short, barely missing her.

Her heart hammered in her chest, her blood singing in her ears as she threw a punch at a serpent’s head, knocking it out as she attacked another. She pictured Hades’ face with every swing of her fist, grunting with rage as she kicked another serpent’s head square in the jaw and pretending it was her so-called father.

Its deadly tail unexpectedly broke the surface of the water, whipping up and raking across her back. The razor-sharp spikes adorning its tail scored the muscles and skin that covered her back, leaving long deep gashes in its wake.

Diana threw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut as an agonizing scream was torn from her throat. The wounds burned like acid, the spikes in its tail no doubt laced with the same poison that it emitted. Her entire body shook with both uncontrollable rage as well as excruciating pain as she struggled to catch her breath, knowing she needed to move before the Hydra struck again.

Two serpents’ heads suddenly came right at her, one from each side as she fought to regain control of her body. She shoved the overwhelming pain that had gripped her from her mind, focusing on the fact that this beast stood between her and Bruce.

The Amazon gritted her teeth, her fists flying out at the attacking serpents. She swiftly grabbed hold of both of its necks, slamming their heads together and allowing them to fall limply from her grasp. She needed to take out the one immortal head in the middle. It was the ultimate key to winning this battle.

She flew back towards the shore of the swamp, finding a large boulder and lifting it up over her head. She swiftly flew straight towards the Hydra, fury searing through her veins as she threw the rock straight at the immortal head. 

Breathing heavily, she watched in satisfaction as the Hydra slowly sank back down into the murky grave that it had come from, the last head hanging in defeat. The air was suddenly eerily still and quiet again as her chin fell to her chest. Her breaths coming in ragged pulls as she fought against the nausea that was churning inside of her. Whatever poison was in the spikes of the Hydra’s tail was beginning to take effect.

She opened her eyes, her vision blurring before finally clearing. She could feel warm blood oozing down her back, but chose to ignore it knowing that Bruce needed her. She didn’t have a moment to lose or she could lose him forever to this wretched place.

XXX

“This is bogus, man!” Flash cried in indignation, his usual jovial smile gone and in its place a fierce scowl as his fist slammed down on top of the conference table. “There’s got to be something we can do to help them.”

“All we can do is wait and hope that Dick and Donna can get to them in time,” Superman calmly informed the other four founders of the Justice League. 

“I wish there was something more we could do for them,” J’onn stoically said from his chair at the end of the table, his gaze falling to the right where two empty chairs sat along the side of the table.

“We all do, J’onn,” Hawkgirl softly agreed. “I just can’t believe that this is really happening. They’re supposed to be married this Saturday.”

“It’s still plenty of time to get them back from the Underworld,” Superman attempted to reassure them with a confidence that he wasn’t really feeling at that moment, but he needed to hold it together for the good of the League. It wouldn’t help to see the founders falling apart. “Right now, our official stand is that Diana is inactive in preparation for her wedding to Bruce Wayne and Batman is involved in a top secret mission that requires his full attention for the unforeseeable future.”

Flash leaned forward, propping his elbows up on the table to hold his head. “And what is our official statement when they never return from the Underworld?” he gloomily asked. “Sorry world, but Batman and Wonder Woman are burning in the pits of hell for all eternity and cannot come to your rescue right now. Don’t worry, though. You still have the rest of us.”

Shayera placed a gentle hand on the Scarlet Speedster’s back, sharing his fear and worry. “It won’t come to that, Flash,” she told him. “Bruce and Diana are both strong and intelligent. They love each other very much and nothing is going to keep them from each other or coming back to us.”

“I know, but this just sucks,” he grumbled. “Haven’t they suffered enough without having Hades suddenly deciding he wants to be father of the year and take interest in his daughter?”

“I know it doesn’t make sense and they definitely don’t deserve what is happening to them right now, but it doesn’t change the fact that they are now in the Underworld enduring whatever nightmare Hades concocted,” John agreed. “All we can do now is our jobs and protect earth. It’s what both Bruce and Diana would have wanted. They wouldn’t want us sitting here wallowing in worry and…”

“Would have wanted?” Flash suddenly yelled, sitting up straight. “You act like they’re already dead and gone.”

“I’m sorry, Wally,” John softly stated. “I didn’t mean…”

“It’s alright,” Superman interjected, standing to his feet to get everyone’s attention. “We’re all upset about what has happened to Bruce and Di, but we’ll get through this together as a team. For now, we carry on with the hope that they’ll be back soon. If I hear any updates from Dick or Donna, I’ll let you know as soon as I do. In the meantime, we need to be ready to back up Tim in Gotham if he runs into trouble.”

Everyone drew a collective breath, a tense silence filling the conference room, no one moving as they all tried to process what was happening to their friends at that moment. Shayera reached over to pat the Flash’s back again only to have him suddenly leap to his feet.

“I’ve got monitor duty in a few,” Flash muttered. “I’ll catch you all later.”

They watched as the Speedster fled the room, knowing he was taking this very hard. They all were. None of them were going to be able to sleep until their friends were back with them where they rightfully belonged.

XXX

He sat inconspicuously in the corner, keeping his head down as he ate. He cut a large piece of his steak, taking a bite and internally groaning with pleasure. He had missed eating and being treated like he was accustomed to. 

It had felt like forever since he’d had a decent meal and he was making the most of it. He reached for his glass of wine, nearly downing the whole glass in one gulp before reaching for the bottle the waiter had left behind for him.

He had been denied the finer things in life for far too long, being locked up like some common demented criminal in Arkham no less. He was anything but some ordinary street thug and he definitely wasn’t psychotic like the other lunatics they had locked up there.

He was a brilliant visionary, his ideas and plans for a better world always misunderstood by others. Now, though, he had a chance to start again and with a whole new goal in mind.

Lex smiled to himself as he thought about the information that he had gleaned. He was going to get Wonder Woman for himself one way or another and nothing was going to stand in his way. Not Batman. Not Superman. Not even that foolish fop Bruce Wayne. Diana would be his.

“Nice disguise.”

Luthor looked up sharply, his eyebrows knitting together in immediate suspicion before suddenly relaxing at the sight of the person standing at his table. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed her approach or recognized her at first. He swore to himself at his lack of focus.

“Took you long enough,” he groused as she slid into the chair at the table across from him.

“Good to see you too, Lex,” Mercy Graves drawled with a frown, her hard gaze appraising him. “You look…well.”

“So do you,” he replied with a lecherous grin, his eyes darkening with lust. It had been far too long since he’d had the pleasure of a woman’s company. Too long indeed.

Mercy couldn’t help the shiver that his lustful gaze sent up her spine. She knew Lex Luthor wasn’t any good for her, but she couldn’t help it. She felt she owed him for what he had done for her. Not to mention, it didn’t help that she had always been drawn to the bad boys.

Mercy reached inside of the coat she wore, pulling out a long envelope, her steady gaze never leaving his. She shivered again as he placed his hand on top of hers, caressing the back of her hand as he unflinchingly returned her stare.

She finally pulled her hand out from beneath his, forcing herself to remain focused. She was the CEO of LexCorp and had been doing a damn good job of running the company ever since Lex had been caught by the Justice League.

“This should be enough to get you through for quite some time if you’re frugal,” Mercy informed him, placing her hands in her lap. “I realize that will be a hardship for you, but I’m sure you’ll adjust.”

Luthor picked up the envelope, opening it to see just how much she had given him. “How soon can I get my hands on more?” he asked with a frown as he stuffed the envelope into his jacket pocket.

Mercy looked at him as if he’d just grown a second head. “Just how much more are you going to need?”

“For what I have planned?” Luthor replied with a gleam in his eye. “A whole hell of a lot more than this.”

“Lex, have you learned nothing since being sent to Arkham?” she snapped. “You should be lying low for now.”

“Don’t use my name in public,” he growled.

“They obviously thought that you were crazy for going up against the Justice League and especially Wonder Woman if they locked you up in Arkham,” she pointed out.

A smug grin spread across his face. “Actually, they finally decided that I was completely sane,” he informed her. “I was on the verge of being transferred to Blackgate today, but someone saw fit to grant me an early release before I was sent to that hellhole to rot for all eternity.”

Mercy’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Who broke you out?”

“I have no idea, but it couldn’t have come at a better time.”

“What are you planning now?”

“I’m going after Wonder Woman,” he ominously said as he reached for the bottle of wine to refill his glass.

She sat there in stunned disbelief, unsure if she had heard him correctly. “You are truly insane, aren’t you?” she finally responded.

“No, of course not,” Luthor insisted with a sneer as he cut off a hunk of meat. “I know exactly what I’m doing.”

“By going after the strongest Meta in the world next to Superman?”

“I have a plan,” he maintained.

“That’s what you said before when you tried to take down the Justice League,” she reminded him. “As I recall, that didn’t end too well. Batman nearly beat the life out of you.”

“I had Wonder Woman under my control for a time,” he shot back. “I know I can do it again.”

“What’s this recent infatuation with Wonder Woman?” she demanded to know as she leaned forward with her arms coming to rest on top of the table. “You were always so obsessed with taking down Superman before. Why the sudden change? Don’t tell me you’ve fallen for her?”

Lex averted his eyes as he cleared his throat before suddenly growing indignant under her penetrating gaze. “So what if I have?” he snarled. “It’s not like every other male in the world isn’t already.”

“And how exactly do you plan on getting your prized Amazon?” she asked, thinking that Lex had finally lost it. “She’s supposed to marry Bruce Wayne this coming Saturday.”

Luthor’s scowl quickly returned with a vengeance. “I know, but it won’t come to that,” he ground out. “Let’s just say that once I’m through with Bruce Wayne, I’ll have Diana eating out of my hand.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 12

Hades’ fingers curled tightly around the cauldron before him, watching as Batman methodically worked his way through the depths of Tartarus. He had banished him to the furthest reaches of the Underworld, as far away from Diana as was possible and yet the mortal had somehow managed to overcome several obstacles to find his way to the gates of Tartarus.

He growled low in his throat, a sneer twisting his lips as he watched the human move. He was very skilled, agile and quite intelligent in how he went about defeating the creatures that had been sent to stop him. Unfortunately, none of them had been the least bit successful; the only injury sustained so far an insignificant scratch on the Batman.

No matter, though. There were many more obstacles waiting for him in his path, more than prepared to cut him down and keep him from getting to Diana. He still had a very long journey ahead of him, one that he would not be able to successfully navigate. In the end, Batman’s inner demons would destroy him even if Hades’ minions couldn’t. 

Either mentally or physically, Bruce Wayne would be eliminated, proven unworthy and unfit for his daughter.

Hades momentarily considered Diana, a small measure of pride unexpectedly finding its way into his heart. He had watched her with great admiration as she had battled the deadly Hydra, her resourcefulness impressing him. Despite the fact that she was now mortally injured, he was certain Diana would not let it stop her from trying to get to her precious Batman.

He couldn’t help smiling to himself when he had seen Persephone conversing with his daughter earlier. His beautiful wife had thought she was being so clever, trying to distract him into revealing what his plans were for Diana and her mortal. He couldn’t help but love her for trying to discover what he was what up to. She could try to help them all she wanted, but it would not be enough to save them. Nothing could save them from what awaited them.

Thanatos entered Hades’ throne room at that moment, a grim expression darkening his face. “My lord,” he greeted him. “I have most unpleasant news.”

“The Batman has already made it to the gates of Tartarus,” Hades knowingly replied without looking up from his cauldron. “I also know my Persephone has been to see my daughter during her trials.”

“You know all this, my lord?” Thanatos asked. 

“Of course,” Hades said with a dark glare. “Am I not the Underworld’s ruler?”

“Yes, my lord,” Thanatos responded with a humble bow of his head. “When do you want me to eliminate the Batman?”

“Just wait your turn, Thanatos,” Hades cautioned him. “Right now, I want to see how he will handle his next test. I do not foresee him making it past this one, but if he does, I will make sure you eventually get your chance.”

“Thank you, Hades,” he stated. He was itching to teach that insolent man a lesson that he would never forget, one that he would be forced to live with for all eternity while he suffered in Tartarus. “And what of your daughter?”

“What about Diana?”

Thanatos drew nearer, coming to a stop on the other side of the large cauldron. “How much longer do you plan on making her suffer for her decision to give her virtue to the mortal?”

“She will have to face tests just as difficult as the Batman’s,” Hades revealed to him, watching as the Dark Knight paused to rest for a moment. “Just because she is my daughter does not mean that she should not suffer the same fate as her beloved mortal. Even though the Hydra’s poison flows through her veins now, I will not interfere with its natural course. It is her punishment for mating with a pathetic mortal.”

Hades words dripped with contempt, his hatred for the Batman more than evident. “When the Batman fails, who do you plan on giving your daughter to if she does survive this?” Thanatos questioned him.

“I have someone in particular in mind, someone who has already shown some interest in her,” Hades ominously confessed. “It’s just a matter of time before his wish is finally granted.”

Thanatos smiled in response, something wicked and dark. “I’m sure Diana will have something to say about that as will the Batman…if he lives long enough to find out.”

Hades’ rolling laughter filled his throne room. “We won’t have to worry about that, Thanatos. Batman won’t survive and Diana will do as I say.”

“You seem very confident about that,” Thanatos observed, lifting his gaze to stare at the god of the Underworld. “Diana is a very obstinate woman. I’m not so sure that she’ll go along with it willingly if she survives the Hydra’s poison.”

“She will if she wants to be able to leave the Underworld,” Hades informed him.

“And what will you do if they both survive their trials?” Thanatos asked. “Do you plan on allowing them to leave the Underworld with your blessing?”

Hades straightened up, glaring at Thanatos before turning to make his way to his throne. “I’m not completely unreasonable, Thanatos,” he bit out. “If Diana and Batman are able to truly prove themselves to me, I will let them leave, but they must pay a price for the decision they have made.”

“And what about Persephone?” he pressed, concerned. “How do you plan on keeping her from interfering in their trials?”

“It is of little consequence whether my wife attempts to help either of them or not,” Hades said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Her assistance will not be enough to tip the balance in their favor so I will let her have her fun, allow her to think that she is helping them.”

Thanatos shook his head in amazement. The ruler of the Underworld was truly under Persephone’s spell. “I will keep watch and inform you of any changes.”

“Keep a close eye on him,” Hades ordered him. “He is going to fail no matter what. He will not be able to find my daughter in time and if he does, it will be far too late.”

XXX

Batman cautiously slowed his pace as he drew near to what appeared to be the gates of the Pits of Tartarus. Getting here had taken considerable time and energy, but he knew he was that much closer to getting to Diana.

While it had been a treacherous climb, it hadn’t been quite as difficult as he had first expected to be. If truth be told, he would’ve thought that Hades would’ve thrown his absolute worst at him by now, but he had a feeling the worst was still yet to come, waiting for him on the other side.

Hades wanted him to relax, to lower his guard by thinking that the most horrible was over now that he was at the gate of Tartarus, but Bruce was far more intelligent than the god gave him credit for. He was going to use that underestimation to his advantage and find his future bride.

He tried his commlink again, hoping to reach Diana, but all he got was silence. His heart sank. He longed to hear her voice. Even if he couldn’t see her or touch her right now, just being able to hear her and know that she was alright would help ease a small measure of the heartache that had settled in his chest since Thanatos brought them here.

She didn’t deserve to be punished like this for falling in love with him. He suddenly paused with the thought. Diana loved him. _Loved him._ The concept alone always caused a warm flutter in the pit of his stomach. It was still inconceivable to him even now, unfathomable and still beyond all logic. Something that pure and amazing should never be drawn to such utter darkness and misery.

_You don’t deserve her…you never will._

The thought continually swarmed in his mind, continually resurfacing and trying to force him to give up. Now was definitely not the time for his inner demons to awaken, to threaten his sanity. He needed to stay focused on finding Diana.

Forcing his thoughts away from her, Batman channeled his desire for her into his anger, allowing it to fuel his frustration and push him onward. Thinking about how much he missed her or how unworthy he was to have her wasn’t going to help him find her any sooner.

Before actually attempting to exit Tartarus, Batman paused to check his utility belt to see just how much ammunition he had left. He needed to conserve as much as possible in case there was a final battle with his soon to be father-in-law.

Hades.

He still remembered his conversation with Diana and Hawkgirl when they had returned from the Underworld. Diana had been tight-lipped about the whole encounter, refusing to divulge much of anything. There had been something about the way she had dismissed the whole mission that had told him that something more had happened that she didn’t want to talk about.

Cornering Shayera later, he had found out that Hades had told Diana that he was her father. Shayera had informed him that Diana had brushed it off, stating that she knew who her mother was and who had raised her. Despite that, he couldn’t help but feeling as though Diana was refusing to accept it at the time or deal with the fact that it could be true.

A couple of days later, Diana had come by the Batcave, confessing what she had learned from Hades and that her mother had confirmed it was true. He remembered how she had been more than furious about it, angry with her mother for not telling her. He had been there for her, allowing her to vent her rage and holding her afterwards, but it hadn’t been easy for her to accept that someone as vile as the ruler of the Underworld was her father.

Batman couldn’t help but hope there would be a showdown with Hades waiting for him at the end of all this. He’d love to humiliate Diana’s father, to keep him from interfering in their lives ever again. He internally shuddered to think of what his future father-in-law would do if he and Diana ever had a child together.

A baby…with his princess. 

The thought both excited and terrified him at the same time, bringing with it elation as well as overwhelming panic. Family was something that he had fought so hard to preserve in Gotham, not wanting another child to endure what he had been forced to go through.

He’d never really stopped to consider having one himself. After Andrea had left him, the idea of having a family of his own had left with her. And the more committed he became to his mission; the more he believed that it was meant for everyone but him. His world was far too dark and grisly to be able to have a family.

Now, though, Diana had made that long forgotten dream come to life for him all over again, a family becoming a reality. But he had to find her first and get her out of here if they were ever going to have that chance at having a family together.

Checking one last compartment on his utility belt, Bruce started to pass through the gates of Tartarus, realizing this was a little too easy, more so than he had anticipated it being. He had to admit that if there had been anything that he could call remotely good that had come out of this whole thing so far, it was the fact that he had come up with some new ideas for improvements he wanted to make to the Bat suit.

His gauntleted hand suddenly slipped to his batarang as the barely audible sound of a low growl emanated from behind him. The air held a sudden chill to it causing the fine hairs prickle on the back of his neck. He didn’t have to look to know what was there waiting for him in the shadows of the rocks. He had been anticipating this encounter since the moment he first found himself in Tartarus.

Cerberus.

He could feel all six eyes of the three headed dog boring straight through him like beams of pure fire, all three sets of knife-like teeth more than eager to tear into him and feast on his bones. Unfortunately, Cerberus was in for an encounter that was not going to end well for him.

He had neither the time nor the patience to deal with this right now, not when Diana needed him, when she was going through only God knew what at that moment just to try to get to him as well. She had to be there waiting for him when he got to the end of this lengthy test. If she wasn’t…he couldn’t think about it right now.

Batman could feel the enormous animal lurking there in the dark shadows of the rocks that surrounded him, watching him as it waited to make its move. He knew if he made any sudden movements, the dog would pounce on him and rip him to shreds in less than a heartbeat. He needed to proceed with caution, to not reveal the fact that he knew that the creature was there. It would help give him the element of surprise as well as the upper hand.

His gauntleted fingers firmly wrapped around the explosive batarang as he pretended to check his surroundings. He could feel Cerberus carefully creeping closer, the slow steady scrape of its claws against the rocky ground. It was crouching low as it shifted its large paws forward, its breathing growing heavier as it prepared to pounce on him.

Batman mentally prepared himself for the fight that was about to come, controlling his heart rate as well as his breathing. He didn’t want anything to give away the fact that he knew the beast was there, slowly inching its way closer to him.

Seconds felt like hours as he patiently waited, needing the dog creature to draw closer to him in order to make his attack count, creating the greatest amount of damage without killing the beast. He knew that Cerberus was Hades’ favorite pet. If he injured the dog too much, Hades would never let him out of here alive and Diana would be a widow before even being married.

Batman slowly pulled the batarang free, gripping it firmly beneath his cape. The low rumbling growl in the beast’s chest was definitely growing louder and closer than it had been a moment ago. It was time to make his move before he was forced to hold his intestines in while he stitched himself back together again.

In one fluid motion, he pivoted on his heel, whipping the explosive batarang in the direction Cerberus was no doubt coming from. He quickly crouched low to the ground, his right leg straight out to the side and the palm of his hand touching the barren rock beneath him.

He watched his handiwork as the explosive blew up in the face of the third dog’s head. He was already reaching for a bola as the dog beast threw its other two heads back, howling in rage. Batman flung his arm out again, releasing the weapon just as the beast was about to pounce on him. The bola swiftly wrapped around the muzzle of the first head, leaving the middle one yet to eliminate.

Unfortunately, Cerberus lunged for him as Batman went for his second bola, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground. He landed hard on his back several feet from where he had just been crouching, Cerberus’s enormous body resting on top of him.

Its long razor-like claws dug deep into his uniform, the Kevlar providing protection, but for how long he couldn’t begin to guess. He’d fought against a Meta gorilla, a crocodile and a cheetah, but never against massive mythical three-headed dogs before. 

He gritted his teeth against the pain that lanced through his body, struggling to catch his breath. His ribs screamed in protest not only because of the weight sitting on his chest but also because of the bruises that he’s already sustained during the fierce battle with Typhon.

Bruce immediately grabbed hold of the middle head, using all of his strength to keep its steel-like jaws from taking his head off. He grunted as it snapped it teeth at him, drool dripping onto his face as Cerberus struggled to break free. It pressed its claws in deeper for better leverage, causing the Dark Knight to hiss in pain as it began to puncture the protective layers of his uniform and dig into his flesh.

It growled and snarled at him as the first dog whipped its head around furiously in an effort to get the bola off its muzzle. The third head was fighting to come around. It made a low whining growl in its throat as it struggled to open its eyes and lift its head.

Batman knew that he was going to have to work fast or he’d have two dogs trying to go for his jugular. Lifting his leg, he began kicking at Cerberus’ underbelly, trying to knock the massive beast off him, but his effort was barely having any effect on it.

He gasped for the air that was being denied him, his muscles beginning to burn as he wrestled against the middle dog’s massive head. Its breath was like hot rancid blasts against his face, its glowing yellow eyes full of hatred and deadly intent. It wasn’t going to be satisfied until Batman’s blood soaked the ground.

Bruce knew that he needed to get to his utility belt if he was going to get out of this, but he couldn’t risk releasing his hands or he was also as good as dead. He couldn’t give up now, though, not when Diana needed him the most.

The first head started butting its head against the middle dog in a futile effort to rid itself of the bola still wrapped firmly around its muzzle while the third one shook its head in an attempt to shake the cobwebs free from its brain…or whatever it was inside of its skull.

The momentarily distraction of the first dog gave him the opening he needed as Bruce released one hand to reach into his utility belt. The middle head pressed its advantage, its huge jaw coming dangerously close to his face. Its fangs were a breath away now as Batman’s fingers dug into its jaw, slobber dripping onto his chin and slowly sliding down his neck.

He gasped for a breath that was far too shallow as he continued to kick into the beast’s underbelly, his fingers finally wrapping around the object of his search. He quickly pulled the gas pellet free, breaking it in the middle dog’s face.

It didn’t take long for the dog to succumb to the affects of the gas pellet, allowing Bruce to take on the third dog that was just now fully coming around. He swiftly threw a punch, hitting it square in the jaw. It growled ferociously in response, its bark nearly deafening as it snapped its teeth at him.

“Got one for you too, big fella,” he grunted as he smashed a second pellet in the dog’s face.

With two dog’s unconscious and the first one still incapacitated with the bola, Bruce forced the beast off of him, sucking in deep ragged breaths as he quickly rolled over onto his hands and knees. He could feel blood beginning to ooze from the puncture wounds in his upper chest from Cerberus’ claws. He didn’t have time to tend to them right now and, since they weren’t life-threatening, they were of little consequence to him at that moment.

Getting up onto his feet, Batman turned towards Cerberus. He slowly walked over to it, lifting his boot and kicking the only conscious dog directly in the face. “Bad dog,” he growled, satisfied when it finally collapsed.

“You aren’t going to win, Hades,” Batman yelled into the air with fists clenched tightly in rage, knowing the god of the Underworld was watching his every move. He could feel his eyes on him similar to that night in Gotham when he had been out on patrol. “Whatever you’re up to, I will beat you and Diana will be mine.”

He knew that Hades was up to more than just these damn trials and tests. There was some hidden agenda behind all of this, some unknown purpose that he wasn’t seeing yet, but he would eventually get to the bottom of all of this. Even if he and Diana both survived these tests, Hades wasn’t going to just allow them to waltz out of here with an approving pat on the back and a welcome to the family.

Turning away from Cerberus, Batman began to make his way towards the River Phlegethon. He knew it was the river that flowed into Tartarus and hopefully would help lead him to Diana. He couldn’t help thinking about her no matter how hard he tried not to. She was never far from his thoughts especially now. He wondered where she was and what sort of nightmare she was being forced to endure at that moment all because she fell in love with him.

The guilt of it was overwhelming.

XXX

Dick couldn’t help staring at his surroundings, completely awestruck by what he saw. He had never seen anything like it and was fairly positive that he never would again. He had no idea that his mouth was hanging open as they finally entered the throne room of the palace until Donna silently reached over with her forefinger to lift his chin up.

He glanced sheepishly at her to find her grinning at him. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. He had always thought that Wayne Manor was enormous and extravagant, but the royal palace on Themyscira almost made it look shabby.

“So no man has ever stepped foot in here before me?” Dick leaned over to whisper in Donna’s ear.

“Well, I don’t know about that, but you’re definitely one of the very few,” she just as softly corrected him.

“If Bruce and Diana weren’t in so much trouble, I’d stop to take some pictures to show Tim, but I guess that will have to wait until after we rescue them.”

Donna shot him an annoyed glare that told him she agreed with that decision. She couldn’t help but smile to herself, though, as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was just so handsome and adorable. She couldn’t deny that what she felt for him was far more than just friendship. She just hoped that her mother woulnd’t pick up on her feelings yet or at least until she’d had a chance to talk to Dick about it.

Hippolyta quickly turned to face her daughter and the man that she had brought along with her. It was obvious that he and Donna were close, but just how close remained to be seen. The fact that a man was standing in her throne room right now did not sit well with her, but she had bigger problems than this.

“Alright,” Hippolyta began, clasping her hands in front of her. “Start from the beginning and tell me every that happened. Don’t leave anything out.”

“Eris showed up in Gotham,” Donna told her. “She caused a huge break out at Arkham Asylum. Several criminals escaped so the League came in to help find them.”

“But before that a huge creature from the Underworld showed up in New York City the other day,” Dick excitedly interjected.

“Are you going to tell her or are you going to let me finish?” Donna snapped as she glared at Nightwing, her hands on her hips.

“You forgot a major part of the story,” Dick shot back with a scowl.

“I was going to get there, but you interrupted me!”

“Well, if you would’ve just started from the very beginning like she wanted then I wouldn’t have had to interrupt,” Dick just as heatedly pointed out.

“Enough!” Hippolyta yelled to get their attention. “What showed up in New York City?”

“Typhon,” Donna informed her. “Someone released him from Tartarus.”

“Probably Eris if she was the one responsible for this outbreak at Arkham,” the queen thoughtfully replied, her forehead creased with worry for what Diana and Bruce were possibly going through at that moment. “Eris loves to create chaos just as much as Hades does if not more.”

Hippolyta knew from Diana that Bruce was fully capable of taking care of himself, but he was still human and now he was in Hades’ world being forced to play by Hades’ rules which she had no doubt were anything but fair and probably changing by the hour.

“Superman, Batman, and Diana were together when Thanatos suddenly showed up,” Donna continued. “Thanatos said that Hades sent him to bring Bruce to the Underworld. Of course, Diana insisted she go in his place so Thanatos decided to take them both.”

“Evidently Hades is none too thrilled with the fact that Diana chose to marry a mortal man,” Dick added, wanting to make sure Donna didn’t forget to tell her everything.

Hippolyta released a weary sigh, her eyes falling closed with the overwhelming sorrow that had flooded her heart with the news. She turned her back to them, her chin falling to her chest. “I must admit that there was a small part of me was worried that something like this was going to happen.”

“What?” Dick exclaimed, taking an angry step closer as his hands balled into fists. “You had a feeling something like this could happen and you never said anything? My father and Diana are trapped in hell right now fighting for their lives because you didn’t warn them.”

“Dick!” Donna hissed, her arm instinctively shooting out to keep him from getting any closer to her mother.

“No…it’s alright, Donna,” the queen said, raising her hand to wave her off. “I blame myself for this. I should’ve warned Diana that not all of the gods would be so accepting of this union, but I never dreamed it would be her father. He’s never taken an interest in her before now.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that Hades was Diana’s father?” Donna asked, hurt swimming in her eyes. “I had to find out from Diana, mother.”

“I should have, but to tell you the truth Diana didn’t even know until Zeus ordered her to reinstate Hades as ruler of the Underworld after Faust had tried to take it over,” she confessed. “She had asked me about it after, not believing what Hades had told her. She was quite furious with me after I confirmed that it was true.”

“I can imagine,” Dick spat out, angered by Hippolyta’s actions. “I don’t think I’d be very happy either if I suddenly found the ruler of hell was my father.”

Donna swatted Dick’s shoulder in frustration. “I’m sure you had your reasons, mother.”

“At the time they seemed very good, but not when you are forced to look into the heartbroken face of your daughter who feels betrayed by you,” Hippolyta softly said. “It took some time, but Diana eventually forgave me…praise be to Hera for that.”

“Yah, I remember Diana stopping by the Batcave a few days after returning to talk to Bruce about it,” Dick revealed. “She was pretty upset, but Bruce had reassured her that you were probably doing what you had thought was best by not telling her.”

“She had every right to be upset with me,” she agreed. “I just seem to keep hurting my little sun and stars and now she’s suffering at the hands of Hades because of me.”

“We have to find a way to get them out of there,” Dick said, shaking his head. “Would any of your gods be able to help us?”

Hippolyta quickly shook her head in response, her blonde curls falling about her face. “No, they don’t want to have anything to do with Hades or the Underworld. I’m afraid we’re on our own on this one.”

“So let’s go to hell and get them out,” Dick stated, growing more exasperated with every minute that slipped by. “The longer they’re trapped done there, the greater the chance we won’t be able to get them out.”

“It’s not that easy, Dick,” Hippolyta replied with a sad frown. “There will be many obstacles in our way. Besides, Hades isn’t going to just allow us to enter his domain nor will he willingly permit us to take Diana and Bruce with us. Knowing Hades, he has an ulterior motive that I’m sure not even Bruce or Diana are aware of. He’s like a deadly viper that will turn on you when you least expect it.”

“Mother, would it hurt to at least petition Athena for some wisdom about how to proceed with this?” Donna questioned her. “Maybe there is something that she could reveal to us or give us some guidance that would aid us in our search.”

“It’s worth a try,” Hippolyta admitted with a slow nod of her head. “I will go at once to petition Athena for help and wisdom. In the meantime, you both should eat and rest. We have a long arduous journey ahead of us.”

“Mother, you keep saying ‘we’,” Donna pointed out with a frown of disapproval. “You can’t seriously be considering going with us?”

“I am and I will,” Hippolyta firmly stated, holding her head high. “I will not allow Hades to do this to my daughter or Bruce. It’s my fault for not warning Diana that this was a possibility. I must go after her.”

“You can’t go, mother,” Donna objected, her eyes widening with fear. “You are the Queen of the Amazons. If something happens to you, there would be no one to rule in your place.”

“Not if I can save Diana,” she reminded her. “I will do whatever it takes to save her and the man that she loves even if it means sacrificing my life for theirs.”

“Mother!”

“My mind is made up, Donna, and as your queen, you must abide by my decision,” Hippolyta retorted, her voice the commanding tone of the queen. “Now, I must go to the Temple of Athena at once. You and Dick must rest while I’m gone. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Donna’s shoulders sank as she watched her mother leave, her white dress fluttering elegantly behind her. She fought against the thick tightness that had suddenly filled her throat, knowing that her mother was going with them. If Diana knew, she’d never let their mother go through with it.

She felt a sudden hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from her tormented thoughts. She turned to find Dick standing right beside her. He’d taken his mask off, revealing the blue eyes she loved. He silently wrapped his arms around her, no words being spoken as he held her close.

Nothing needed to be said in that moment. They both knew that this wasn’t going to be easy, the possibility of losing someone on this journey to the Underworld all too real.

Donna buried herself in Dick’s embrace, fighting back the tears that were working their way to the surface. She knew she needed to tell him how she really felt about him before they entered the Underworld in case they didn’t make it out of there, but she couldn’t seem to make her voice work at that moment as she thought about losing him, her mother or Diana and Bruce.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 13

Clark Kent adjusted his glasses as he rang the doorbell before finally moving to straighten his tie again. He forced a smile to his usually jovial face, an emotion that he definitely wasn’t feeling in that moment or any moment since Bruce and Diana had been taken the Underworld, but he knew that he needed to put on a strong front for everyone right now.

“Stop fidgeting,” John Stewart scolded him as if he was a petulant child. From his position beside the Metropolis reporter, he couldn’t help but notice how uptight was.

“I can’t help it” he muttered with a frown, looking to John who was also dressed in civilian clothes. “We still have no news to share with them yet.”

Before John could respond, the front door suddenly opened to reveal the British butler Clark had affectionately come to know and considered a good friend. Grimness and fatigue weighed heavily in his eyes despite the pleasant smile on his face. “Master Kent…Master Stewart,” he greeted them. “Please come in.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Clark said with a nod as he entered the manor with the Green Lantern in tow.

It felt awkward being here especially knowing where Bruce and Diana were at that moment. God only knew what they were probably enduring right now all because they had fallen in love with each other. It was wrong in so many ways, coming at the worst possible time...of course not like there was a good time to suddenly be taken to Hell for a confrontation with Hades.

“Won’t you both come with me to the kitchen?” Alfred offered. “I was just finishing preparing Master Timothy’s dinner. Could I interest you in joining him?”

“We don’t want to interrupt,” Clark replied. “We just wanted to see how you and Tim were doing.”

“I appreciate your concern,” Alfred gratefully said. “I’m afraid it’s been most difficult since they were taken. Master Tim is having a very difficult time not knowing what is happening with them or when they’ll return.”

“I can imagine,” Clark replied with a weary sigh as he took his glasses off. “None of us have been doing very well. It’s hard to focus on anything knowing they’re in such terrible danger.”

“I know your visit will help boost Master Tim’s spirits,” the elderly man informed them. “Having Master Dick gone as well has only seemed to multiply the stress of the situation.”

“Please let us know if there is anything we can do,” John told him.

“I appreciate that and I’m sure Master Timothy does as well.”

“Where is Tim?” Clark asked.

“He is in the cave already preparing for patrol,” he informed them. “I’m afraid he’s becoming as obsessive and reclusive as Master Bruce. I haven’t been able to coax him out of that chair since he came home from school this afternoon.”

“Let us try to see what we can do,” John offered.

Alfred released a rarely seen sigh of relief mingled with frustration. “I would be most grateful.”

The butler quickly led them down into the underbelly of the manor, the dim lighting of the Batcave adding to the eerie atmosphere that it always exuded. Even after all of these years, it still left Clark feeling a little unsettled after visiting here.

The trio found Tim sitting in the big black chair before Bruce’s specially designed supercomputer, his head propped up with his hand as he studied several pieces of evidence that he’d gathered on a case he was working on. Turning at the sound of several footsteps, his expression morphed from one of utter despair to hope at the sight of Clark and John.

“Hey!” Tim exclaimed, suddenly sitting up straighter in his chair. “Have you heard anything yet?”

“No, Tim, I’m afraid not,” Clark regretfully replied. “I’m sorry, but there’s been no news yet.”

The teenager’s shoulders fell along with his face. “It’s been almost two days now.”

“I know, but it’s going to take some time to get them out of there,” Clark said as he came to stand before him. “Have you heard anything from Dick?”

“He checked in yesterday to let us know that he and Donna had made it to Themyscira,” he informed them. “I guess Hippolyta is going to let him live since Bruce and Diana are in so much trouble right now.”

“Well, that’s some good news,” John readily decided, trying to keep the mood light.

“It just feels so hopeless,” Tim softly admitted, turning to look back at the computer screen. He fought back the well of tears that suddenly stuck in his throat. He didn’t want to cry especially in front of two of the founders of the Justice League. He didn’t want to look like a baby.

Clark reached over, placing a large hand on the boy’s shoulder and squeezing it. “I know this hard, Tim,” he gently told him, sharing his grief. “I’m struggling to not lose hope too, but we won’t give up on them no matter what.”

“What are we going to do?” Tim asked, dejected. “The wedding is in five days.”

“We proceed as if they will be back in time,” came Alfred’s confident voice from where he stood behind the towering superheroes. “I’ve already had Lucius issue a statement that Master Bruce unfortunately had to leave the country for an emergency business trip, but plans on being back for his wedding so we’re covered for the moment.”

Tim seemed to grow more sullen despite their attempts to cheer him up. “They’re supposed to be here…now, not trapped in hell fighting for their lives. This was supposed to be the best week of their lives and now it’s turned into the worst.”

“I know it’s a travesty and is most unfair to have happened now, Master Tim, but they will pull through it,” Alfred reassured him. “At least they have each other down there.”

Tim needed to change the subject before he lost it altogether. He was in charge of Gotham right now and needed to be in complete control. It’s what Bruce needed him to do now and would expect of him. This city, his father needed him to be Robin now more than ever and he wasn’t about to let either of them down. 

“Have you been able to find any sign of Lex Luthor yet?” Tim asked, sitting up straighter in the large chair again, hoping for some sliver of good news.

“Nothing yet, but I’m still looking for him,” Clark informed him, noticing the abrupt change in the teen’s countenance. He was becoming more like Bruce in some ways, learning how to compartmentalize and bury his feelings for the good of the mission. He couldn’t decide if that a good or a bad thing. “I did receive some information that he may have been spotted back in Metropolis so I’m following up on that after I leave here.”

“Why would he do something stupid like that?” Tim wondered out loud. “You would think that he’d want to stay out of Metropolis or Gotham at least until things had quieted down some.”

“My theory is that he needs more money,” Clark surmised. “I’m sure he has money stashed in various places, but it’s probably not nearly enough for whatever he’s got brewing in that sick depraved mind of his.”

“Do you think that he’ll go after Diana again?” Tim questioned him. His voice revealed the fear that he felt despite his best efforts to keep it locked deep inside.

“Honestly? Yes,” Clark confessed with a regretful sigh. “Nothing Bruce or I have said to him seems to faze him. Whatever he’s planning, it’s not going to be anything good.”

“At least he can’t touch her for the time being I guess,” Tim replied, desperately trying to find some silver lining in the black cloud that had eclipsed the sun for them.

“Please call me if you need me, Tim,” Clark encouraged him, his hand coming to rest on the teenager’s shoulder. “I don’t care what time it is or if it’s just to talk, you call me and I’ll be here as fast I can fly.”

“That goes for me too,” John added. “We got your back, kid.”

“Thanks, guys,” Tim said with a small forced smile. “I really appreciate that.”

“How has Gotham been?” Clark inquired. “Anything we need to know about or can help with?”

“Nah, it’s been pretty quiet ever since the Arkham breakout,” he revealed. “I think everyone’s afraid of being taken in as well since we’ve been scouring the city for the last three escapees.”

John frowned as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat. “Who’s still missing?”

“Luthor, Two-Face, and Hush,” Tim told them. “I think I may have some leads on where Hush might be, though.”

“Hush?” John repeated with a look of uncertainty. “I don’t think I’ve heard of him before. Is he one of Batman’s rogues?”

“Yah, he’s definitely bad news,” Tim divulged with a visible grimace. “He hates Bruce and has made it his goal to create as much trouble for Bruce as he can in order to destroy him.”

John scowled. “Does he know Bruce is Batman?”

“I’m afraid so,” Tim admitted. “I may also have a lead on Two-Face. I’m just waiting on Barbara to check out a few things first.”

“Good luck finding them and be careful. You call us if you need help bringing them in. I don’t want you going after them alone,” Clark told him. 

“I won’t,” Tim reassured them. “Dick called in Huntress and Canary to back me up.”

Clark nodded his head in relief. “We have to go now, but we’ll be back to check in on you tomorrow.”

“Thanks again, guys,” Tim said, turning his attention back to the supercomputer. 

He couldn’t help the fear that continued to gnaw at his insides, making it difficult to eat or sleep. He wanted his family back where they belonged instead of being forced to fight for their survival in a place that he couldn’t even get to them. He just prayed that Dick and Donna would be able to rescue them soon.

XXX

Dick and Donna both continued to pace around the large ornate throne room, each of them lost in their own private thoughts. The grim expressions coloring both of their faces were identical, though, as they waited for Queen Hippolyta to return.

A servant had brought them food and drink, but neither had felt like eating. They just wanted to get started on their journey to the Underworld to rescue Bruce and Diana before it was too late. Hippolyta had already been gone for hours, costing them precious time.

Dick cast a side-long glance at the beautiful Amazon with flowing jet black hair as she paused to lean her back against a marble pillar, her arms folded against her chest. He could feel her rising frustration and anger. It was palpable, adding to the thick blanket of tension that filled the room.

He made his way towards her, settling down on one of the steps that led up to the royal throne. “It’ll be alright, Donna. We’ll get into the Underworld and get them back long before the wedding.”

“I can’t take this any longer, Dick,” she softly confessed, averting her gaze in an effort to hide the tears that were rapidly forming. “I can feel what she’s going through. She’s in pain and I can’t get to her.”

Dick stood to his feet, closing the distance between them, suddenly growing even more worried than he already had been. Diana had quickly become a part of the family, a family he didn’t want to ever lose. “What kind of pain is she in?” 

“She’s hurt,” Donna revealed, her voice choked with emotion. “Something that she was fighting against caused some sort of injuries, but I don’t know how severe they are. All I know is that she’s in a lot of pain.”

“For Diana to be in pain it must be bad,” Dick muttered as he took Donna into his arms and held her close. “Diana’s strong. She won’t let it stop her from getting Bruce out of there.”

All of the feelings that she’d been fighting to contain swiftly bubbled up to the surface as she breathed in his masculine scent, savored the feel of his arms wrapped so firmly around her. She knew that she needed to tell him how she felt in case they weren’t able to make it out of the Underworld.

She lifted her head from the crook of his neck, allowing her cheek to caress his as she sent up a prayer to Hera that he felt the same way about her too. She tightened her hold on him absorbing his strength as she sought out the courage to reveal her heart to him.

“Dick, I…”

“Donna, there’s something…” he said at the same time as her.

They both pulled back in order to look each other in the eye, their arms still wrapped around one another. “You first,” she told him, suddenly feeling awkward. She felt herself flush. The feel of him pressed against her was taking her thoughts down a very lust-filled path.

Dick lost his train of thought as he stared into the twin blue pools gazing back at him. There was something in those beautiful depths, intense emotion swimming there that he had been hoping for…longing to see. She looked at him with love in her eyes, but did it go beyond just friendship?”

He decided there was only way to find out. “Donna, there’s something that I’ve been wanting to talk to you about for a long time now and I know it isn’t exactly the best time with Bruce and Diana in trouble, but I don’t know what’s going to happen once we get into the Underworld.”

His rambling caused her worry to rise. “What is it, Dick?”

Dick reached for his mask, needing her to see the real man in that moment of heartfelt confession, not the superhero. Unfortunately, Artemis decided to pick that very second to come into the throne room, interrupting the private moment. She shot Donna a disapproving glare at the sight of her in a man’s embrace.

Donna sheepishly pulled out of Dick’s arms, a rosy hue rising to her cheeks. “What’s taking mother so long? She’s been gone for hours.” Donna’s stomach immediately dropped into her boots with the look on the Amazon warrior’s face. “Artemis, where is my mother?”

“Donna…” Artemis began, drawing a deep breath as she came to stand before her. “She went to the Underworld to stop Hades and bring Diana and her mate back.”

“She what?” Donna shrieked. “I’m going after her!”

Before Donna could take a step, Artemis’s hand shot out to grab hold of the young Amazon’s arm, her steel-like grip bringing her to an immediate stop. “The Queen forbids you from following, Donna. If you try to follow, I am to do everything in my power to stop you.”

Donna ground her teeth in fury, her balled up fists at her sides desperate to tear into something. “She forbade me?”

“Donna, calm down,” Dick gently attempted to sooth her, his arm circling securely around her waist in hopes of keeping her from doing something she would only end up regretting later. “I’m sure your mother has her reasons for doing what she did.”

“There is no reason good enough to go down there by herself,” Donna yelled, her body trembling with helpless fury. Now, her mother and her sister were down there and she was stuck her, left to worry and wait to see if they would even survive this or not. “I can’t believe she did this.”

“Donna, she told me she couldn’t allow you to risk your life for something that she blames herself for,” Artemis explained. “She couldn’t bear the thought of having both of her daughters trapped in the Underworld for all eternity. She needs you here where she knows you are safe in case she and Diana don’t make it out of there.”

“To rule Themyscira in her place,” Donna bitterly realized.

“She did it because she loves you, Donna,” Dick reminded her.

“I should be down there fighting to free Diana and Bruce…not her,” Donna choked out, pulling out of Dick’s hold and storming off to the other side of the throne room.

“Donna,” Artemis barked as she took a step towards her.

“Just give her a little time,” Dick softly suggested to her. “I’ll try to talk to her, keep her from trying to escape the palace.”

Artemis glared skeptically at him, sizing him up and trying to decide if this was an appropriate course of action. She definitely didn’t like bowing to a man’s wishes especially one who was dressed the way he currently was. At the same time he obviously seemed to have Donna’s best interest in mind.

Artemis stiffly tilted her head in deference to his judgment, noticing the bond that the two shared with each other. He clearly seemed to know her as well as her Amazon sisters did…maybe even better. What was up with Hippolyta’s daughters choosing these mortal men?

“Queen Hippolyta requested that the two of you stay here in the palace. The guards have been ordered to attack if either of you attempt to leave and hold you in the dungeons until Hippolyta or Diana returns,” Artemis revealed. “I will have the servants prepare a guest room for you near Donna’s room.”

Dick watched as Artemis turned to leave, the thought of being near Donna’s bedroom did nothing to help quell the fire inside that she always managed to stir. He turned towards Donna, finding her standing near a window, gazing out into the darkness. From beyond her, he could see the moon shining brightly, the sky littered with millions of stars as far as the eye could see.

He slowly made his way to her, his heart aching to take away her pain. However, he shared her pain, her anger and frustration. The best he could do was provide her support and comfort right now. He laid his hand on her shoulder, his forehead coming to rest against the back of her head.

“Donna, I’m so sorry,” he softly said. “I wish there was something I could do or say to make it better, but I know that I can’t. There’s nothing that could make this better except for Hades releasing them.”

Donna’s eyes fell closed as she fought back the sudden swell of angry tears. “I can’t lose them, Dick.”

“I know,” he murmured, turning her around to face him, his hands cradling her face. “I’m right here with you every step of the way, Donna. I’m not leaving you.”

Donna swiftly buried herself in his chest, fighting to remain in control when all she wanted was to let lose the firestorm of emotions roiling inside of her. She released a ragged breath as she felt Dick’s arms envelope her and pull her in even tighter.

Things had just gone from bad to worse.

XXX

Diana sat on a rock, leaning forward and holding her head in her hands. Her long hair spilled like a silky black waterfall around her face as she fought to catch her breath and calm the erratic pounding of her heart. She could feel her body trying to fight off the poison from the Hydra’s spiked tail, but she feared it wouldn’t be enough. Not this time.

Her stomach roiled as nausea rose within her, causing her to swallow it back down. Her head was like a hammer on an anvil, a bitter metallic taste settling into the back of her throat that only made her feel even worse. It was only a matter of time before the toxin became too much for even her Meta healing to thwart.

She was not about to be taken down by some poisonous cut, though. Not when she was so close to finally having what she had wanted since she’d first joined the Justice League. She would will herself to fight the venom no matter what. She wouldn’t allow it to keep her from the man that she loved with every fiber of her being.

She dug her fingers into her skull as she held her head, trying to force the pain away, but it was a futile effort. She knew that she needed to keep moving or she would die here and she couldn’t do that to Bruce. She wouldn’t.

He had come so far since finally confessing his love for her and letting her not only into his life, but his heart as well. She knew how fragile that heart was even now after all this time, how much he loved her and yet how terrified he still was losing her just like he had lost his parents. 

She had sworn to herself from the very beginning that she would do everything in her power to always come back to him no matter what it took so that he never had to relive that horrifying anguish ever again. Now, she needed to keep that self-made promise now more than ever.

Bruce was no doubt giving everything he had to make it to her and she would do no less for him. A wry smile touched her lips with the thought of the brutal misery he was no doubt doling out to everyone and everything that stood in his way of getting to her. It momentarily lightened her spirits.

Diana instantly grew tense, suddenly sensing someone approaching. She lifted her head, pushing back her hair as she opened her eyes. Her gaze settled on the one person that she never thought she’d find here. “Mother?” she murmured, bewilderment washing through her. “What are yyyou dddoing here?”

“My little sun and stars,” Hippolyta greeted her as she came to stand before her. “Why wouldn’t I come for my daughter?”

Focusing her mind, Diana forced herself to her feet, gritting her teeth against the burning pain that had settled into every single muscle. She’d never felt anything remotely close to this before and she prayed she never would again.

“Mother, you sh…shouldn’t be hhhere,” Diana insisted with a shake of her head. “It’s fffar too dangerous. Hades will keep you tttrapped here forever if he discovers your pr…presence.”

Hippolyta chuckled softly with her daughter’s concern, quickly dismissing it. “Hades does not scare me,” she scoffed as her hand came to rest against her daughter’s dirt stained cheek. “I’m your mother, Diana. Nothing could keep me from coming for you when you need me.”

Tears welled in the raven haired Amazon’s eyes as she fell into her mother’s arms, unable to hold in the pain and anger any longer as she finally broke down. Her arms came up to drape around her mother as the tears fell faster.

“It’s alright, my daughter,” Hippolyta whispered.

“I…I don’t kn…know where Bruce is,” she cried, exhausted and wounded and filled with such suffocating fear it nearly choked the life out of her. “I have to fffind him before it’s too lllate.”

“Shhh…my little sun and stars,” Hippolyta attempted to soothe her as she held her daughter close. “Now, let’s try to pull ourselves together. This is most unbecoming of an Amazon let alone an Amazon Princess to be crying over a mortal man.”

Diana instantly stiffened with her mother’s chastisement, first because it stung so deeply, but mostly because she knew her mother was right. She was letting everything that had happened the last several months, everything that was happening now to crush her spirit. She needed to pull herself together. Losing it right now would not save Bruce.

She pulled back from her mother, wiping her face streaked with tears. “I’m sorry, mother,” she softly apologized, embarrassed. “You are right as always.”

“Alright, chin up,” Hippolyta told her daughter, her fingers gently lifting her head up. “Time to think and act like the Amazon warrior I know that you are. You are not a lovesick young girl, sitting around pining for her lost love. You depend on no one for your happiness especially a man.”

Diana felt her anger returning with a fierce vengeance, heating her blood and warming her cheeks as she stared at her in disbelief. “I know, mother,” she bit out. “I’m just dddesperate to find Bruce before he’s killed dddown here. Do you kn…know where hhhe is?”

“No, I do not, but you need to come with me right away, Diana,” the queen insisted as she took her daughter’s hand and began to lead her in the opposite direction. 

Diana pressed the heels of her boots into the rocky ground as she yanked her hand free from her mother’s grasp. Her face streaked with soot and dirt suddenly scrunched with both confusion and frustration. “What are yyyou talking about, mother? I th…think Bruce is this wwway.”

“We need to get you out of here now,” her mother heatedly insisted, her brow furrowed with urgency. “You’re sick from the poison that flows through your body. You’re not thinking straight.”

Diana scowled at her, incredulous by her mother’s behavior. “How do yyyou know about the pppoison?”

“I saw your battle with the Hydra,” she informed her. “Now, come with me so we can get you back to Themyscira. We need to purge you of the deadly toxin before it’s too late.”

“I’m not go…going anywhere until I fffind Bruce,” Diana heatedly stated, her anger simmering hotly in her core along with a rising sense of suspicion. Something inside told her that this was all wrong.

“Diana, quit being so stubborn,” Hippolyta snapped. “I am your mother and your queen. I know what is best for you and you need to leave here immediately or you will die along with Bruce.”

“I don’t ca…care about mmmy life,” Diana shot back with equal fury, leveling her with a withering glare. “I only care about sssaving Bruce. No…nothing means mo…more to me than him.”

“You are so pathetic,” Hippolyta hissed with obvious disdain. “You are a disgrace to the Amazons. It’s about time you start acting like one instead of an obsessed fool. Amazons do not need men.”

Diana sneered at her, her hands curling into fists as she stood her ground. “You are nnnot mmmy mo…mother,” she ground out through clenched teeth. “Who are yyyou?”

“I am your mother and you will address me with the respect that I deserve!” Hippolyta yelled at her.

“If yyyou are truly mmmy mother, tell me so…something that only my mother and I would kn…know,” Diana challenged her.

Hippolyta straightened up to her full height, her chin raised in defiance. “I don’t have to prove myself to you or anyone else. You will come with me now. As your queen, I demand it.”

“Who was mmmy best friend gr…growing up?”

Hippolyta sneered at her, reaching out to take her daughter’s hand again, but Diana swiftly pulled it away. “You had many friends growing up. Now, let’s go before Hades finds out I’m here.”

“I only had one true friend growing up as a princess in the palace. Now, show yourself to mmme and I will try my bbbest not to pound you into du…dust,” Diana threatened her as she took a menacing step forward, raising her fist at the blond-haired woman before her.

Diana watched as her mother closed the distance between them, tears filling her mother’s eyes. “My little sun and stars, you must know in your heart it is me,” she softly said. “Has the Hydra’s poison affected you so much that you can’t see your own mother standing before you now? I only wish to save you from all of this, to not lose my precious daughter.”

Diana flinched, her fist lowering minutely as she stared at the woman before her. The pounding in her head refused to cease, her vision momentarily blurring as she fought to stand upright. “Mother?”

“That’s right, my Diana,” she gently affirmed as her hand came to rest against her daughter’s cheek. “Now, let me get you out of here and then I’ll go find Bruce.”

Diana adamantly shook her head as she tried to pull away. “No…no, I nnneed to fffind him,” she murmured, rubbing her face with her hands in an effort to dispel the fog that was settling over her mind. It was growing harder and harder to connect her thoughts.

Hippolyta suddenly lifted her other hand that had been hidden in her robe, pulling out a dagger. She lifted it high, bringing it down in a sweeping arc towards the Amazon’s chest. Her eyes flashed with rage as Diana suddenly blocked the blade with her bracers at the last possible second.

“No!” the woman screamed in fury, her image shimmering and changing to her real appearance.

“Ate!” Diana yelled. “I sh…should have known it was yyyou.”

“My, Diana, it has been a while,” Ate fired back, making another swipe with the dagger at the Amazon.

Diana leapt back out of the way before the blade could slice through her abdomen. With a cry, she lunged at the goddess of delusion, the flames of her fury licking at her soul. Ate had not only impersonated her mother, but she also stood in the way of her getting to Bruce.

“Get out of mmmy way, Ate,” Diana warned her. “I don’t ha…have tttime for th…this.”

Ate made a pouting face as she waved her dagger at the Amazon as if it was a finger. “I’m sorry, but you are going to make time for me. By the way…nice stutter. I hear it was your boyfriend’s fault. He couldn’t protect you when you lost your powers. Tell me. Was it hard to forgive him or is the sex that good that you had to keep him around?”

“I don’t nnneed anyone to pr…protect me so there was nothing to ffforgive,” Diana hissed as they circled one another. “I can tttake care of mmmyself.”

Diana dove at her, knocking the goddess down and pinning her to the ground. They wrestled with each other, rolling over again and again in the dirt as each fought to gain the upper hand. Fortunately for Diana, she had sparred with Bruce who had taught her many tricks that she was sure Ate had never seen.

Allowing her to get the upper hand, Diana smiled to herself as Ate pinned her to the ground, a wicked smile spreading across the goddess’s face. “You’ve grown weak away from your Amazon sisters. Being around mortals has made you foolish and useless. You’re blinded by your love for a pathetic mortal man.”

“That’s wh…what you think,” Diana growled as she swiftly lifted her head and slammed it hard into Ate’s.

Stunned, the goddess cried out in pain and shock, her hands releasing the Amazon to grab hold of her head. Diana quickly took advantage of the stunned goddess, her fist coming up to connect with Ate’s face. Ate flew several feet backwards, landing with a thud on her back.

Diana leapt to her feet, not giving Ate a chance to recover as she went in for another attack. Her boot met Ate’s jaw as the goddess attempted to get up, knocking her back even further. The Amazon wasn’t close to being done as she stormed towards the now staggering goddess who was attempting to get up on her hands and knees.

Diana stood over her, chest heaving and head pounding from the poison that was threatening to steal her life. “No one wwwill keep mmme from finding Bruce and re…returning him to Gotham.”

“Wha…what do you see…in a weak mortal man…like him?” Ate demanded to know, breathing heavily as she wiped the blood from her lip before trying to thrust her dagger into Diana’s thigh.

The Amazon warrior kicked her hard in the stomach, causing her to fall back again. “Bruce is one of the st…strongest mmmen I have ever known,” she replied. “His ch…character and nobility can be mmmatched by none, his heart full of such cccompassion for others.”

Ate groaned as she held her abdomen with her arm, struggling to get to her feet, her dagger still clutched tightly in her hand. She wasn’t about to give up. “What if I told you he was already dead?”

Diana froze, her heart thundering in her chest as she stared down at the goddess at her feet. Just the words alone stole the very breath from her lungs. It couldn’t be true. She would know it in her heart if Bruce was dead.

“You lie!” Diana growled, picking up the goddess by the hair and throwing her against the thick trunk of a tree. “Br…Bruce will not gggive up. He will fffight until his very lllast breath to return to mmme.”

Ate attempted to force herself up only to have her arms give out on her. “You will not survive this, Princess. Neither of you will,” she told her with a menacing chuckle that quickly morphed into a coughing groan.

Diana stood there for several long moments, watching her until Ate suddenly disappeared from sight. She had defeated the goddess, but she knew even deadlier threats awaited her, ones that were just as determined as Ate to keep her from getting to him. She would not allow them to win, to steal from her what she had fought so hard to have.

“Please, Bruce,” she whispered to herself as tears burned in her eyes. “Please hhhold on for mmme.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 14

“No!” Donna cried out as she suddenly lunged upright out of her restless sleep. 

Her heart was racing, her face wet with tears shed in the terrifying midst of slumber haunted with feelings and sensations that she couldn’t bear to feel anymore. She drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around her legs. She couldn’t stop the tremors that continually rolled through her as she struggled to catch her breath. She rested her forehead on her drawn-up knees as she tried to regain control, but it was nearly impossible. Her sister was in trouble and now her mother was in the Underworld as well.

Dick unexpectedly burst into her dimly lit bedroom a couple of moments later, his panicked gaze finding her in her bed. “Donna, what’s wrong?” he breathlessly asked as he made his way to her.

She couldn’t stop sobbing long enough to raise her head or respond to him as she continued to cry. She felt the bed dip beside her before strong arms swiftly snaked their way around her. She went willingly as she felt herself being pulled against Dick’s chest, his chin coming to rest on top of her head as he gently rocked her back and forth in his arms.

He held her for several long minutes as she wept, his fear soaring by the second. “Donna, you’re scaring me. Please talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“It…its Diana,” she managed to choke out. “She’s dying.”

“What?” Dick could hardly believe what he was hearing. Diana was nearly indestructible. Wasn’t she? “What did you feel?”

“I can feel her life…draining from her,” she revealed between shuddering gasps. “We share a piece of the same soul…and I can feel hers fading.”

“I thought Diana was immortal,” Dick replied, confused. “Wouldn’t her Meta healing save her from any injuries she receives?”

“Not necessarily,” Donna explained, suddenly becoming acutely aware that Dick was wearing boxers and nothing else. She pulled back in embarrassment, averting her eyes as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the backs of her hands. “The Underworld possesses a darker, deadlier magic, one that not even an immortal can escape if injuries are too severe. That is why it is so very dangerous to be there. There is no guarantee of getting back out once you’re in the Underworld.”

Dick felt a trickle of ice cold fear shiver up his spine. “Can you tell what happened to her?”

“No, but my best guess would be some sort of poison because it feels like it’s slowly stealing her life away,” Donna admitted as the tears returned, coming faster this time. “I’m losing her, Dick. My…my sister…”

“Shhh…” he gently attempted to soothe her as he rubbed her back, dipping his head to look into her watery eyes.

It was breaking his heart to see what this was doing to her. He didn’t know which was worse – having no idea what Bruce was going through or to be like Donna and feel Diana’s life slipping away. Either way, he felt as helpless as Donna did at that moment, held prisoner in the palace and unable to help the ones they loved.

Unable to bear it a moment longer, Dick began to wipe away her tears with his thumbs as he gently cradled her face in his hands. “It’ll be alright,” he murmured, suddenly replacing his thumbs with his lips. “Bruce will find her…he’ll save her.”

He swiftly buried his fingers in her hair as he continued to place butterfly kisses over her cheeks and jaw, soaking up her tears in a desperate attempt to ease her pain. His lips softly brushed against hers, sending a jolt of electricity through him like nothing he’d ever experienced before.

Donna was stunned at first, but reacted quickly, her arms snaking around his neck as she fully returned his kiss. Slow and comforting soon became hot and frantic as they continued to kiss, each exploring and wanting…needing more.

Warning bells rang in Dick’s brain telling him that he needed to slow this down before they went too far. He didn’t want to take advantage of Donna when she was upset and vulnerable like this. He loved her too much to do that to her.

He reluctantly pulled back, his hands still cradling her face. “Why don’t you lie down and try to sleep again?”

He watched as blue eyes dark with longing grew sad with disappointment as well as a flash of panic. “But, I…” she began.

“I’ll stay right here with you,” he promised her as he gently pushed her to lie down, settling in behind her.

Donna relented, savoring the feel of his firm body pressed against her along with the unexpected feel of his hard arousal. It caused a fierce flutter to erupt in the pit of her stomach. She wanted more than this with him, but knew now was not the time. Emotions were running too high right now with what was happening to Bruce and Diana.

She fought the overwhelming urge to roll over and kiss him as his arms slid around her, holding her close against his chest. She swallowed hard to suppress the tremble of desire that rippled through her as he buried his face in her hair and breathed deeply. Hera, she was not going to make it through this night without having her way with him.

Somehow, she managed to calm her excitement as sleep began to claim her once more. Despite her fears that still had a stranglehold on her, she couldn’t help the small smile that touched her lips. Dick obviously shared her feelings, giving her a spark of hope. She just prayed that Diana, her mother, and Bruce would be a part of that future she wanted to share with Dick.

Dick did his best to calm the flurry of desire that was pumping through his veins as he held Donna close, his hands splayed over her abdomen. She had kissed him back, returning his desire in full. He had felt the mutual need behind that heated kiss, had seen it shining brightly in her eyes. It caused his heart to swell to nearly bursting. His need for her, however, could do little to quell the panic that vied for domination over him.

If Diana was in that much trouble, he hated to even consider what danger Bruce was in at that moment. He tightened his hold on Donna, needing her now just as much as she had needed him. Both of their families were on the verge of being dealt a very painful blow of unspeakable loss. He didn’t think it was something that they would ever be able to recover from, the shockwaves of losing either Bruce or Diana far-reaching in so very many ways.

He just hoped and prayed that whatever Diana and Bruce were facing would end with them safely coming back home to them. Losing them wasn’t something he could begin to accept. He couldn’t imagine a life…a future without them being a part of it.

XXX

Batman winced as he pulled himself up over a large rock formation, hoping to get some sort of idea of where he was. More than that, he was hoping against hope to finally catch a glimpse of Diana. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be seen. On top of that, the arduous climb had reopened the crusted over puncture wounds that Cerberus had given him, adding to his trophy of scars that already riddled his body. He would wear them with pride, knowing that he had fought the demons of the Underworld just for her.

He could feel warm blood oozing from the wounds and trickling down his chest as he drew a ragged breath. Fortunately, the puncture wounds weren’t deep enough to cause any internal damage. It was more of a nuisance than anything else at that moment. His ribs, however, were a completely different story.

He was fairly certain that he had at least three ribs that were cracked and one that was definitely broken. It forced him to take short, shallow breaths. Luckily, his uniform provided the necessary bracing that he needed on his torso to be able to keep moving.

He needed to find Diana as soon as possible. Her absence had created a hollow ache deep inside of him, one that only grew and expanded the longer he was separated from her. He felt so utterly empty inside without her, a large piece of himself missing. The thought of her dying nearly buckled his knees, forcing him to pause for a moment to regain his footing. He refused to even acknowledge that it was a possibility.

Diana was a true warrior, her fierce spirit far too strong and passionate to be snuffed out so easily. It was one of the countless things that had initially drawn him to her. He had found an unexpected kindred spirit despite their glaring differences that he had used as reasons to not pursue a relationship with her in the beginning.

Now, those original doubts began to storm through his mind once again, telling him that if he hadn’t fallen in love with her…if he hadn’t allowed her into his life, she wouldn’t be here fighting to survive right now. She’d be safe in the world of the living where she belonged, not trapped in the Underworld that threatened to extinguish the light that she radiated brighter and hotter than the sun itself.

He, on the other hand, had always known that he deserved to be here. It just happened a little earlier than he had hoped.

From the very beginning, he had believed that he didn’t deserve her, was not nearly good enough for the awe-inspiring Princess of the Amazons. Being here just proved that to him, reinforced what his mind had tried to tell him all along. It was because of him that Hades had decided to get involved, forcing him to face a reality that neither of them had wanted to face – he wasn’t and never would be worthy of her.

The thought caused his heart to clench painfully, momentarily stealing the breath from his lungs. He had deluded himself into believing in the fantasy that he wanted more than life itself and now Diana was paying the price for that beautiful illusion.

He knew Hades was trying to make him doubt himself, but he couldn’t help thinking that maybe Hades was right and yet the thought of Diana being with another man made him see red with blinding jealousy. He felt as if he was caught in a vicious cycle – he wasn’t worthy of her and yet he couldn’t survive without her.

Every moment that went by without any sign of Diana only brought him more worry, fueled more doubts. He had no idea where she was or what she was going through at that moment. She was a Meta, invincible and immortal, but he feared even that might not be enough in the Underworld. Not with Hades involved. There was occult magic at play down here that they weren’t going to be able to defend against, not with Hades pulling the strings and everyone doing his bidding. 

Damn, he hated magic.

He knew that Hades was going to make damn sure that they failed, but Bruce was more than determined to not let that happen. He would find Diana and get her out of here no matter how long it took him or the cost to himself. 

Despite his warring uncertainties, he couldn’t deny that he missed her desperately, loved her more than life itself. She had been the only one who had been able to reach deep inside of him, healing some of the broken pieces that no one else had been able to reach before and never would again. 

She was the first woman to have ever shown him true, unconditional love that was absolute. It didn’t require him changing nor did it force him to give up his mission or break a promise made by an eight year old at his parent’s graves. It wasn’t dependent on him resolving all of his demons before being accepted or shown the extent of her love for him. 

Diana loved him for him, the real Bruce Wayne that he rarely allowed to rise to the surface. She had seen something good in him that he couldn’t begin to comprehend, something that he didn’t see, but he had finally stopped fighting it, surrendering himself wholly to her when he had almost lost her in that Akusu attack.

He had been forced to face his feelings for her that horrifying day, releasing his vice-like grip on his fears in order to seize hold of the love that had taken root in his heart and had only grown stronger and deeper since the moment that he had first met her. 

Not one moment, one day went by that he regretted falling in love with her. Of course, there had always been those pesky moments of uncertainty when he questioned whether letting her in had been what was best for her…for them, but she always helped him get past those doubts. 

Unfortunately, those fears were quickly rising to the surface once again now that he found himself in the depths of the Underworld.

Had he made the right decision by asking her to marry him, knowing that he would grow old and die some day, leaving her behind? Knowing the deadly risks and dangers that awaited her if she was ever linked to Batman? Would he even be able to survive it if Joker ever got his hands on her?

He didn’t know how to turn back now, though. She had become so fully and completely a part of him, consuming every part of him. He didn’t know where he ended and she began sometimes. And soon, she would have his name as well if they ever made it out of here. 

“Damn it,” he swore under his breath as thoughts of the wedding unexpectedly rose in his mind.

He suddenly remembered that he was supposed to pick up Diana’s wedding band from the jeweler Tuesday. He had taken it in last week to have it engraved especially for her. He had completely forgotten to remind Clark to pick it up for him if he didn’t make it out of here in time. Hopefully, Kent would at least remember to pick up the tuxes.

Things just kept going from bad to worse to literal hell itself. There were things that still needed to be taken care of for the wedding this Saturday, Arkham inmates still on the loose including Lex Luthor who was obsessed with Diana and now he had his future father-in-law to contend with.

He didn’t have the luxury of time to plot and plan a way of escape out of here. He didn’t have time to do battle with his inner demons that were trying to creep into his thoughts, planting seeds of doubt about Diana in order to break him. Time was rapidly running out for them in more ways than just one.

“Bruce Wayne.”

Batman suddenly froze at the sound of his name, the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickling as he turned to find a beautiful woman standing before him. His gaze immediately narrowed to thin white slits of pure suspicion until he realized who it was…or at least who he assumed it was.

“I am Persephone, wife of Lord Hades,” she formally announced, hands clasped before her. “Do not fear. I’m only here to encourage you to not give up on your quest to find your love. Your Diana fights valiantly in an effort to get to you. Her love for you burns brightly within her, greater than even I had first believed it to be.”

Bruce instantly relaxed a little despite the fear that still clawed at his heart, closing the distance between them with the mention of Diana’s name. “You’ve seen her? Is she alright?”

“Yes, I have seen her, but I’m afraid that she is injured and in grave danger,” she regretfully informed him, her tone somber. “The Hydra’s deadly poison flows through her blood now and threatens to steal her life.”

“No…” he murmured, his heart beginning to hammer with the sudden panic that gripped him. “Where is she? Take me to her.”

“I can interfere no further than I already have. If I do, we will risk Hades’ wrath even more,” she warned him. “He will only make things that much worse for both of you. I can tell you that you are heading in the right direction.”

Bruce struggled with the questions and fears that suddenly choked him at that moment, wanting answers but knowing that he would not be getting many. “How long does she have?”

“It is difficult to say, but I fear even her enhanced healing cannot save her this time. The Hydra’s poison is very deadly. I’m amazed that she is still able to keep moving. It is her enhanced healing that is keeping her alive now.”

“What do I have to do to save her?” he asked, his voice hard with the fury surging hotly through his veins. “I don’t care what it takes or what the price is, I’ll pay it. Just take me to her now.”

Persephone smiled sadly with his response, her eyes veiled with sorrow. His desperation and fear was palpable. “You will know what to do once you find her,” she reassured him, placing a gentle hand on his forearm. “I’m afraid you will be forced to face more trials, though, before you reach her, but you must not lose heart, Batman. 

“Your love for one another is far greater than anything I have ever witnessed before, binding you together as one soul. Treasure her, Bruce Wayne. Fight for her knowing that you truly deserve her though I know you are plagued with doubts, fearing that you are unworthy of her. Together you are far stronger than you ever will be alone.”

Before Batman could respond, Persephone suddenly vanished from sight leaving him more than a little rattled. Diana was dying and he had no idea where she was or how to save her. As he quickly took off over the ridge, he suddenly realized that the uncertainties that had been tormenting him were gone and in its place was a remarkable sense of peace. 

Persephone’s words had burned away the fog of doubt that had blanketed his mind; the doubts that had suddenly made him question everything about his life with Diana. Knowing that she loved him so completely always managed to soothe his soul like only she ever could, giving him the strength that he needed to keep fighting.

He steeled himself for what he knew awaited him, digging deep within himself to grasp hold of the fortitude that he needed to get through this hell and save Diana. He wanted a life with her and he was not about to let anything stand in the way of that. 

Not even death itself.

XXX

Hippolyta worked her way deeper into the Underworld with sword clutched tightly in hand. Her shoulders were set with determination, her blue eyes flashing with the intense emotions storming within as guilt warred with fury over Hades’ sudden interference in her daughter’s life.

Diana had endured so much tragedy over the last year only to finally find the happiness and love that she truly deserved in Bruce Wayne. While it had been difficult to accept at first, she had come to realize that this was her daughter’s decision, her daughter’s life. She had to admit that she had never seen Diana happier than she was now with Bruce.

Hippolyta suddenly scowled to herself as she adjusted her grip on her sword. She could practically feel Phillipus breathing down her neck from behind. She had basically been her shadow since entering the Underworld, staying close on her heels at every moment. It was growing rather irritating.

“You know you don’t have to follow so closely, Phillipus,” Hippolyta said with a huff of annoyance. “I didn’t become the Queen of the Amazons by being completely helpless.”

Phillipus momentarily faltered in her step to keep from crashing into the queen when Hippolyta suddenly stopped. “Yes, my queen,” she mumbled. “I’m just not happy about you being down here.”

“I know,” Hippolyta replied with a stern frown. “You have expressed your concerns the whole way down here…in fact, quite vehemently I might add.”

“I am only looking out for your safety, Queen Hippolyta,” Phillipus reminded her. “It is my job to make sure you stay alive.”

“And I am only looking out for my daughter’s safety,” she shot back. “I can’t just sit back and allow Hades to play his ridiculous games with Diana and Bruce’s lives. I’m putting a stop to this and getting them out of here.”

“And just how exactly do you plan on doing that?”

Hippolyta suddenly froze at the all too familiar voice that she had hoped to never hear again. She placed a calming hand on Phillipus’s forearm, silently ordering her to back down. She turned to find Eris standing behind her.

“I should have known you would be here,” Hippolyta coldly stated as she glared at the Goddess of Chaos. “Is Hades holding your leash, Eris?”

Eris returned the queen’s glower with one of her own. “No one holds my leash,” she snarled. “I just stopped by to help Hades create a little chaos for your daughter.”

“Where is she, Eris?” Phillipus snapped from beside Hippolyta. “Where is Princess Diana?”

Eris shrugged an indifferent shoulder at the two women. “I don’t know and I don’t care,” she replied. “She’s around here somewhere enduring whatever punishment her father prepared for her and her lover.”

“Take me to them now,” Hippolyta demanded, taking a threatening step forward as she raised her sword to the goddess.

Eris chuckled in amusement. “Do you really think that you scare me, Hippolyta? You can’t hurt me.”

“I don’t want to fight you, Eris,” Hippolyta bit out, her patience waning. “Just tell me where Diana and Bruce are and we’ll be gone.”

“What makes you think that Hades won’t just take them again even if you do manage to escape the Underworld with them?”

“Because I plan on making sure he never interferes again,” she told her. “Now, tell me. Where are they?”

“I wouldn’t help you if Hades himself tried to force me to,” Eris hissed. “I only came to tell you that your daughter will be dead before you can reach her.”

Hippolyta growled in rage as she lunged at the goddess with her sword, Eris swiftly backing up with a chuckle. “Tell me where my daughter is…now!”

Phillipus has closed in on the other side of Eris, prepared to cut her down if necessary to get the information they needed to save Diana. Eris looked from one Amazon to the other before finally responding to Hippolyta.

“You will have to find her yourself…that is if Hades allows it,” Eris said with a cackle as she suddenly disappeared from sight.

Hippolyta cursed in Greek, Eris’ mocking laughter still ringing in the air despite her vanishing from sight. “Come back here, you wench!” Hippolyta cried out with fury. “Where is my daughter?”

Phillipus placed a calming hand on her queen’s shoulder. “She’s gone.”

Hippolyta growled in rage, clutching her sword tightly in her hand. “I will not stop until I find my daughter and get her and Bruce out of here!”

XXX

Diana drew an uneven breath as she ran her fingers back through her long raven hair, cringing with the pain that lanced through her with simply lifting her arm. She wanted nothing more than to find Bruce and to go home, to take a long hot bath and forget all about the nightmare that had somehow taken over her life and now threatened her very future.

She tried to ignore the relentless pounding in her head, the nauseating pain that roiled through her at regular intervals, but it was next to impossible when all she wanted to do was vomit. The open gashes across her back pulled with every move she made, every breath she drew. It burned as if being scorched by fire, making her eyes water as she pushed on through the vast expanse of the Underworld.

She was growing more exhausted the further she went, but surrendering was not even an option. It was her fault that Bruce was down here fighting for his life and nothing that Hades could throw at her would keep her from getting him out of here. 

She should have known that the gods wouldn’t just sit idly by and let her have the life that she wanted. She just never would have guessed that the one that would interfere would be her so-called father.

Everything inside of her wanted to tear Hades limb from limb with her bare hands for what he had done to them...to Bruce. He had no right to have them abducted and transported to his domain just so he could play these ludicrous games with their lives. 

She could feel her rage searing straight through her with the thought. She knew that she needed to regain control of it, reining it in as she focused on finding Bruce. She had learned so much from him since she’d first met him, learned how to think and watch and learn instead of just going in fists first.

Just thinking of him now was like a balm to her tormented soul, supplying her with the strength to keep going despite the fact that her body was threatening to give out on her. She refused to give in to the tempting pull, to the dizziness and nausea, the agonizing pain that consumed every part of her. She could practically feel the Hydra’s poison as it coursed through her veins, infecting her blood and threatening to steal her life.

Deep down, she knew that her Meta healing wasn’t going to be enough to save her this time. She had survived the Akusu attack, being brainwashed by Luthor and losing her memories only to be taken down by this. It was something that she could not accept…would never accept.

She and Bruce had a life to build together, a future to look forward to. She wanted to have a baby with him, to create the family that she knew he secretly wanted. She loved him with every fiber of her being, missing him so much it actually hurt. Giving him up now was gut-wrenching to even think about, mingling with the physical pain she was already being forced to do battle with.

She ached to make love with him, to feel his body moving in that timeless rhythm with hers or the heat of his breath against her skin. It felt like weeks since she had last seen him, tasted his kisses or felt him in her arms. She had never known that a man could incite such indescribable pleasure within a woman, but Bruce had shown her love in its most intimate expression, the heated passion they shared knitting them even closer together.

Diana’s attention was suddenly arrested by the sight of someone moving in the distance. Her heart leapt into her throat with the hope that it was Bruce. She flew faster, pushing herself even harder to reach him before she lost him for good.

She came to an abrupt halt in mid-air as she discovered that it wasn’t Bruce that she had found, but Sisyphus trying to push a giant boulder up a steep cliff. Her shoulders slumped as her boots touched down on the ground, her chest tightening with the frustration that thrummed through her.

Every time she thought she was getting that much closer to finding Bruce, she only discovered another obstacle blocking her path and slowing her progress. Her fingers curled into the palms of her hands as she clenched her jaw, fighting against the righteous fury seething within. 

“Well, if it isn’t the great Wonder Woman…the Princess of the Amazons.”

Diana instantly stiffened with the sound of the voice coming from behind her. A furious scowl veiled her face as she turned to face her newest challenge. It was one that she was truly going to relish no matter how horrible she felt at that moment.

“Aresia,” Diana spat out with great disdain. “I sh…should have known that Hades would sssend you to keep me fr…from getting to Bruce.”

“Let’s just say that it was one request that was too tempting to turn down,” Aresia replied with a smile as she began to circle her prey. “It was an opportunity that I leapt at with great anticipation. I will relish teaching you a lesson.”

“I believe it is you who nnneeds to be taught a lesson especially after that st…stunt you pulled trying to eliminate all the mmmen in the world,” Diana shot back with a sneer.

“You’re just miffed because Batman almost died,” Aresia claimed with a smirk. “By the way, I know where he is at this very moment.”

Diana took a threatening step forward; her cobalt blue eyes glowing with fury. “Where is he?” she demanded to know. “I sw…swear by Hera if you have dddone anything to hurt him, I’ll…”

Aresia threw back her head, her mocking laughter resonating in the air around them only to be quickly swallowed up by the dark desolation of their environment. “Are you sure you’re blessed by Athena?” she interrupted her. “I wouldn’t tell you for the whole world. Just knowing that I have something that you want means far more to me, to watch you suffer as you try to search for your beloved mortal and knowing all the while that neither of you will survive this.”

With a battle cry of pure fury, Diana lunged at the deceitful Amazon, the intense rush of adrenaline helping her forget about her injuries or the fact that she was not a hundred percent. She still had enough strength to take this vile traitor.

Aresia easily side-stepped Diana’s attack, her laughter returning with a vengeance. “You are truly pathetic, Diana,” she mocked. “Being in Man’s World has made you weak…dependent upon an even more pathetic mortal man. How could you have fallen so low as to disgrace yourself like this? What little respect that I may have had for you is gone.”

“I nnnever cared about your opinion, Aresia,” Diana shot back with equal venom as they continued to circle one another, both more than ready to react if challenged. “You are nnnot a tr…true Amazon. You have no honor in you.”

Aresia charged the Amazon with her sword tightly gripped in her hand, swinging it in a sweeping arc, Diana ducking just under the blade that narrowly missed removing her head from her shoulders. She swiftly kicked her leg out, her red boot connecting with Aresia’s abdomen. 

Aresia cried out in shock, the strength behind Diana’s kick sending her flying backwards. She grunted as she landed hard on her back, the air momentarily knocked out of her. She swiftly rolled over onto her hands and knees, suddenly realizing that the sword had dislodged from her hand.

“Looking for th…this?”

She looked up to find Diana standing in front of her, the sword clutched firmly in her hand. Aresia didn’t allow it to keep her from getting what she wanted. Diana’s blood. “So how does it feel to dishonor not only yourself but the entire Amazon nation? I can only imagine how humiliated poor Queen Hippolyta must be to know that her own daughter has given herself to a man, risking everything she has to save this weak mortal male.

“You have given the Amazons a black-eye, tarnishing and throwing away thousands of years of tradition and all for what? A little sensual pleasure? For the love of a mortal man who will eventually die, leaving you all alone for the rest of eternity?”

“It is nnnot weak to fall in lo…love with someone,” Diana angrily ground out. “Bruce and I are st…stronger together than we are alone. We mmmake each other bbbetter, push each other to be the be…best that wwwe can be.”

“How heartwarming for you both,” Aresia snapped. “You do realize that it’s your fault that your Batman is even down here. If you hadn’t disgraced your father by choosing to love a mortal man, none of this would have happened. Bruce would be alive right now.”

A dark smile spread across Diana’s face despite the wild panic that filled her heart with Aresia’s words. “You don’t know Bruce at all if you actually think that he is dead. He will fight with everything he has in order to get to me. Besides, I would know it in my heart if something happened to him.”

“Very romantic, Amazon,” Aresia taunted her, “but the truth is, Bruce Wayne is dead and you are fighting a useless battle that will bring you nothing but more pain in the end. You will have to live with his death on your conscious for the rest of eternity, knowing that it was because of you and your selfishness that Hades brought him here to die.”

Diana was heaving now with rage, Aresia’s words cutting deeper than her sword could ever hope to. It was true…all of it. It was her fault that Bruce was down here fighting for his life, her selfishness, her overwhelming love that had brought him here. He had tried to push her away time and time again and yet she refused to give up on what she wanted, what she felt in her heart.

She had condemned the man she loved to die. She’d never be able to live with that.

Without another word, Diana dropped the sword before attacking Aresia with a fiery vengeance. She screamed as she delivered one devastating blow after another to the one who had betrayed her and her sisters, the one who had almost taken Bruce away from her before when she had tried to exterminate the entire male population.

Diana knew in her heart that Bruce was still alive. If he wasn’t, she would know it. The bond that they shared ran so very deep, intertwining their souls in such a profound way that not even death itself could hope to sever it.

Aresia tried to counter every one of Diana’s moves, but she was no match for the Champion of the Gods who had also trained with the Dark Knight. She knew that she could not win against Diana, but she had hoped in her weakened state that she could have been victorious over her. Unfortunately, she had underestimated the powerful Amazon.

Leaning over her, Diana drew back her fist for another hit, but realization swept over her, cutting through the fury that had gripped her. Aresia was down and wasn’t going to be getting up any time soon. She had beaten her in more ways than one.

Diana stared down at the unconscious woman at her feet, her heart racing and her breathing ragged. The fight with Aresia had drained her considerably, but it had been necessary in order to keep moving. Without wasting another moment, she quickly took to the air, becoming even more frantic to find Bruce than ever before.

Guilt began to gnaw at her as she flew through the Underworld in search of the man that she loved. Tears blurred her vision as waves of dizziness suddenly washed over her, nausea rising again. Aresia had been right. It was her fault that Bruce was trapped down here, enduring only Hera knew what at that moment. Bruce had been so worried about his enemies connecting her to him when in reality it should have been her enemies that she should have been worried about.

Sharp pain lanced through her head like bolts of lightning, causing her to pause in midair in order to catch her breath. She rubbed her forehead only to abruptly lose consciousness as she plummeted lifelessly to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 15

Batman glowered at the mythological creature that had unexpectedly come into view. After passing through a narrow straight carved through sheer rock, he had come across it as if it had been there waiting for him the whole time. He was sure it was no coincidence that he had been put on this particular path that led him here to it.

He cursed under his breath for not anticipating this encounter, but he had allowed his worry for Diana to consume his every thought especially now that he knew she was dying. He needed to stay sharp if he wanted to save her and get them both out of here in time for their wedding. 

He glared at the great Sphinx that stood in his path, blocking him from getting to Diana. He didn’t have time for this, but he knew that he was going to have to play the game that Hades had orchestrated in order to test him to prove his worth.

Even then, he still didn’t have any guarantees that Hades would allow him to leave with Diana. Her father was hiding something from them, some private agenda that would no doubt cost them something. Whatever it was, he would willingly pay it without a second thought if it meant that Diana could return to the world of the living and be free from Hades’ interference ever again.

He inhaled deeply through his nose before releasing a breath of pure fury as he sneered at the towering Sphinx, his scorching glower hot enough to melt ice and make any hardened criminal repent every single sin ever committed on the spot. He was sure that the Sphinx wouldn’t be affected by it, believing that it had the advantage over him, but the mythical creature didn’t have any idea who he was truly dealing with.

“Are we going to stand here and stare at one another or are you going to tell me your damn riddle?” Batman finally demanded to know after what felt like an eternity of waiting.

The Sphinx appraised him for a moment longer before finally speaking, an amused smile on its stony face. “If you are able to get past my three riddles, then I will let you go. If you fail, I will eat you.”

“I hate to tell you, but Echidna already tried to make a meal out of me,” he informed the Sphinx. “Since I’m standing here with you now, I’m sure you can guess what happened.”

“You seem rather confident of your skills, but how about your intellect? No one can beat me…especially not an insignificant mortal like you.”

“I think you’ll find I’m full of surprises,” Batman evenly stated, the whites of his cowl narrowed to thin slits. “I have more experience with this than you can begin to imagine.”

“Oh? How so, mortal?”

“Ever heard of the Riddler?”

The Sphinx seemed to actually frown as he thought for a brief moment. “No, but he sounds like someone I might like very much. If I let you live, maybe you can send him to me so I can meet this interesting fellow.”

Bruce’s anger was simmering hotly in his core, his frustration in his lack of progress threatening to crush his spirit. His jaw clenched tightly only to relax the next moment as he fought to stay in control. “Just get on with this so I can find Diana and leave this wasteland.”

“You seem rather sure of yourself and the Amazon,” the Sphinx calmly replied, unruffled by the mortal’s barely restrained anger. “What makes you think that you will even find her in time?”

“Diana is the strongest woman I have ever known and not just physically,” Batman informed him. “Her character…her heart, her compassion and capacity to love is beyond compare. My princess possesses the most indomitable will I have ever known next to my own. She will fight until her last breath to get to me as I would do no less for her.”

“You sound as though you are very enchanted by the Amazon.”

“It goes far beyond mere enchantment. She is my life.”

“Very well then,” the Sphinx stated. “Let us begin. I’m anxious to see how you handle the first riddle, Batman. Just know that it will pain me greatly when you lose. You seem like a very fascinating creature…conceited but fascinating nonetheless.” 

“Just tell me the damn riddle,” Bruce hissed.

“I am limitless yet measured, unnoticeable and yet you are constantly aware of me. 

“I cannot be contained and yet I am perceived as fast or slow. 

“I belong to everyone but I am useless to some. What am I?”

A tiny almost imperceptible smirk tugged at the corner of Bruce’s mouth. Without hesitation, he responded. “Time.”

The Sphinx appeared to glare right through him, its pleasant demeanor disappearing. It was obviously enraged that the mortal had figured out his riddle so quickly. “Yes, you are correct. It is time and you are rapidly running out of it along with the Amazon.”

“Then move on to the next riddle so I can get the hell out of here. Diana will die unless I can get to her soon.”

“I can guarantee that you will not be able to figure out the next riddle. Besides, your Amazon is as good as dead whether you find her in time or not,” the Sphinx smugly replied. “Here is your next riddle – A hand cannot contain me nor can the eye see me. I can be stolen, but you can catch me if you stand still. What am I?”  
Batman thought for several moments, his fists repeatedly flexing and uncurling at his sides as his impatience stormed through him. “The answer is breath,” he finally responded. “Can I leave now?”

The Sphinx threw back its head in rage, livid that this simple man could so easily figure out his riddles. “You insolent man!” the creature snarled, the ground seeming to literally rumble beneath his boots with the creature’s roar. “I will make sure that you never see your precious Amazon again. You aren’t free yet. You have one more riddle to solve or you will die.”

“Just get on with it,” Batman snapped, unaffected by the Sphinx’s fury. “Every single moment I spend here with you is time that Diana is losing.”

“I care little about your Amazon. All I care about is my next meal and I must say you are looking very appetizing,” the Sphinx angrily bit out. “Here is your third and final riddle. If you can solve it, you will be free to go find your Amazon, but if you fail, I will more than enjoy eating you alive. Here it is…

“I am a hunter who comes for all that lives. In the end, I am always the victor. No one can stop me though many have tried. What am I?”

Batman thought for a long moment as he considered the words, playing them over and over again in his mind. His eyes fell closed as he struggled to put the pieces together. He needed to give the right answer or Diana was as good as dead…and she still might be. The thought made him sick to his very core. Losing her would destroy him.

If he gave the wrong answer, then he was good as dead as well. He’d be no help to Diana then.

“So it seems that I have created a riddle that even the great Batman can’t solve,” the Sphinx taunted him with great pleasure. “Do you surrender, mortal?”

“Never,” Batman growled, straightening his shoulders as he prepared to answer him. “I know what it is.”

The Sphinx smiled broadly at him in eager anticipation. “I doubt that you know the true answer, but please try anyways. Your answer will no doubt amuse me.”

“The answer is death,” Batman evenly stated.

The Sphinx roared like a ravenous lion, its eyes flashing dangerously. “How were you able to figure out the answer so easily?”

“Because I’ve witnessed it in Gotham more times than I can count starting with my parents when I was eight years old,” he replied with equal fury. “Now, if you are done with your games, I have to find Diana before it’s too late.”

“It might already be, mortal,” the Sphinx gloated. “Your Amazon’s life is fading quickly. She will no doubt be dead by the time you reach her.”

Batman didn’t bother sticking around to argue with the Sphinx, his black cape snapping wildly behind him as he shot his grappling gun and took to the air once more. He had a horrifying feeling that the Sphinx was somewhat correct in what he had just said; the feeling of dread that had settled in the pit of his stomach since before this had all began expanding and growing stronger by the moment.

He feared he was going to lose her and there wasn’t anything he was going to be able to do to stop it.

XXX

The first thing that Donna became aware of as she began to wake was the fact that someone had their arms wrapped around her, a firm body pressed fully against her back. It took her a moment to remember what had happened last night and that Dick had stayed here with her in her bed. Excitement combined with nervousness to create a flutter in her stomach with the thought.

The second thing that Donna became acutely aware of was the fact that someone was standing beside her bed. Peering through her long dark eyelashes, she found Artemis standing over her, a hot glare fixed on the Amazon’s face.

“What are you doing?” Artemis hissed with a deadly tone, her hands on her hips.

“Shhh…” Donna whispered with a frown. “Don’t wake him.”

“What is this man doing in your bed?”

“I felt Diana’s pain in my sleep,” she sheepishly informed her. “He heard me scream and came running to comfort me. I asked him to stay.”

“If your mother finds out…”

“She won’t,” Donna angrily murmured. “She’s in the Underworld with Diana. Besides, nothing happened here except for sleep. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like some privacy.”

Artemis growled low in her throat, not liking this one bit, but there really wasn’t much she could do about it. Donna was a princess and next in line for the throne if Hippolyta and Diana didn’t return from the Underworld. Besides, she’d noticed something between the two of them, something that she was sure was the stirrings of love.

“Fine,” the Amazon bit out, turning on her heel and storming from Donna’s bedroom, planning on a scathing lecture with the young woman later.

Donna smiled to herself as she snuggled deeper into Dick’s hold on her, relishing the feel of him wrapped around her, his muscular leg draped over hers. The kiss they had shared last night had been rather heated and passionate, leaving her wanting more. She just hoped that Dick truly felt the same way.

Slowly and carefully, she rolled over onto her other side so she was facing the handsome young man. He shifted a little with her change in position, mumbling her name in his sleepy state. It caused her to pause momentarily, her pulse racing. Was he dreaming about her?

Settling in against him, she rested her forehead against his, hoping that he would wake soon. She was more than anxious to continue where they had left off last night. The fear she felt for Diana and what was happening to her at that moment warred with the steadily building desire in her body as her lustful gaze roamed over his face.

She knew that they should be working on finding a way out of the palace and down into the Underworld, but Dick had told her that they were surrounded by guards ready to throw them in the dungeon if they tried to escape. She felt so utterly helpless, unsure of what to do next. All she knew was that she needed him right now…wanted him.

She tightened her hold on Dick, pulling him even closer to her. “Donna?” he sleepily murmured. “Are you alright?”

“No,” she softly replied. “I’m really scared for Diana and Bruce…my mother. I should be down there with them right now, not here.”

“I know,” he admitted, his eyes roaming over her beautiful face. “I’m scared too. I just wish we knew what was happening to them.”

Donna gazed deeply into his blue eyes, losing herself in the tenderness and love that she found reflected there. She suddenly felt awkward…nervous. “Thank you for staying here with me last night.”

Dick gave her a crooked smile as his hand released her waist to cup her cheek. “There’s no other place that I’d rather be than here with you.”

Donna swore that her heart was going to pound right out of her chest as his thumb gently caressed her cheek, his blue eyes focused solely on her. She felt a tremble roll through her as his darkening gaze fell to her lips. She secretly prayed that he would kiss her again like he had last night. It had caused an intense rush of sensations and feelings that other men before him had never been able to fully stir within her.

She didn’t have to wonder for very long as he slowly closed the distance between them, his lips lightly brushing against hers in a tentative kiss as he secretly hoped that last night’s kiss hadn’t just been a wonderful dream. Donna swiftly responded, pressing her lips more firmly against his, silently letting him know that this was what she wanted.

Dick began to breathe heavily as the kiss continued to grow more desperate, more intense. He could hardly believe this was happening here…now, but he wasn’t about to question it nor was he about to stop. He had wanted this for longer than he could remember and he was not about to let her go now.

Donna moaned something throaty and sensual that only managed to spur him on even further as he rolled her onto her back, his body moving to cover hers. His elbows came to rest on either side of her head as his fingers slid into her thick black hair. She parted her lips, beckoning him to taste and explore at will.

Dick readily complied, releasing a moan of his own with her sweet taste as his tongue tangled with hers. He groaned as Donna’s hands began to roam over his back, her fingers moving to caress his abdomen right above the waistband of his boxers. She slowly slid her fingers along the waistband, just enough beneath it to send shivers racing up his spine in anticipation of where her hands were heading.

He thought for sure that he would explode if she didn’t touch him soon where he wanted her most. Retreating from the kiss, he began to plant hot wet kisses along her throat, his body near quivering with sweet expectation as she continued to play with the waistband, her fingers itching to delve deeper.

“Please…Donna…” he begged her. “Touch me…please.”

Donna’s hand slid the rest of the way inside of his boxers, her fingers wrapping around his hardened length. He hissed in pleasure as she began to stroke him, his own hands gripping her hips tightly. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, trying to hang on for dear life as she continued to torture and torment him.

His lips suddenly slammed into hers again, kissing her with wild abandon that soon had them both panting heavily and desperate for more skin to skin contact. He groaned in disappointment as she released her hold on him until he realized that she was pushing his boxers down past his hips. 

With a lustful glint in his blue eyes, his hands quickly moved to pull her nightgown up over head, leaving them both bare to each other. He took a moment to study every inch of her perfection that lay beneath him, his need becoming increasingly painful the longer he waited to finally join them.

“Dick?” Donna spoke his name with a breathy air of barely restrained passion as she watched his expression morph from lust to positively ravenous in less than a heartbeat.

“You’re just…so beautiful,” he breathlessly admitted, kissing her softly as his hand moved to stroke her thigh. “I can’t tell you…how long I’ve wanted this…wanted you.”

“Me too,” she revealed with a grin.

A grin that matched hers spread across his face as he leaned in to kiss her again before creating a heated path of kisses to her breasts. Donna’s fingers slid into his hair, gripping it firmly as he tasted her, bringing her unimaginable pleasure with his teeth and tongue and lips.

She was near writhing beneath him when he finally shifted his hips and entered her, filling her full in one smooth thrust. He quickly covered her mouth with his own, swallowing her cry of pleasure with his invasion inside of her body. 

As he began to make love to her, Donna couldn’t help the tears of pure joy that threatened to rise to the surface. Being with him was better than anything she had ever dreamed about, the sweet intimacy bringing with it an even greater connection between them.

Nothing had ever felt more right in her entire life than this. As she rolled him over onto his back, she leaned over and kissed him hard, her black hair tumbling down around his face as she continued to slide up and down over him. His hands slipped up into her hair, holding her there as he returned her kiss with equal passion.

Donna let her emotions go, feeling every single thrust, every kiss, every stroke of his hands on her body to the very fullest. She allowed it to inundate her, sweeping her up and taking her away in the rapture that filled every fiber of her being as she came hard, Dick following right behind her.

Collapsing on top of him, Dick held her close as they both struggled to calm their racing hearts, savoring the euphoria that was still washing over them. He tilted his head to kiss her lips, his fingers stroking her hair.

“I love you, Donna,” he softly confessed. “I’ve loved you for so long.”

Donna smiled at him, thrilled with his confession. “I love you, too.”

Dick grinned at her before suddenly flipping her over onto her back. He began to kiss her again, his hands thoroughly exploring her as his lips roamed over her moist flesh. Donna’s fingers gripped at the sheets beneath her as he began to make love to her all over again, wishing more than anything that they could just stay here like this forever, locked away in their own private little world away from the heartache that lay just outside her bedroom door. 

XXX

_A sultry moan rose up in her throat as he repeatedly teased her breasts, setting not only her blood but her whole body on fire. “Bruce…please…” she managed to plead with a gasp of pleasure._

_Bruce smirked against her lips as he found her mouth again, giving her a kiss that only served to stoke the fire into a blazing inferno. “Please what, Princess?”_

_Diana growled in frustration, knowing he knew damn well what she wanted…what he was denying her in that heated moment where passion, lust, and undying love met in a fireball of unadulterated ecstasy. It was something that they had never experienced quite like this before and found that they both craved it more and more._

_As amazing as it was being together like this, being fully sated never seemed to last for more than a few minutes before the desire was stirred once more, building and intensifying to almost unbearable levels until they could finally begin again._

_She cried out as he suddenly gave her what she had wanted, a hiss of pleasure slipping past Bruce’s lips as well with the incredible sensation of being completely surrounded in her tight wet heat again. Diana pressed the back of her head deeper into the pillow beneath her as he pressed her deeper and deeper into the mattress with every slam of his hips, setting a punishing rhythm that was rapidly driving them both to that edge where bodies entwined found unimaginable pleasure._

_His hand moved to grab hold of her thigh; her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He stroked and caressed her soft skin as he kissed her, his fingers pressing into her as he drove deeper and deeper into her heat._

_Coming as one, Bruce held her close against him, legs tangled and trembling bodies slick with sweat. He kissed her deeply as she shifted to crawl over him, their bodies lining up perfectly and proving to them once again how they had been made solely for each other and no one else._

_She affectionately kissed the tip of his nose, causing him to release a contented sigh in response. She pulled back slightly to look at him, noticing the lingering rapture that still clouded his eyes along with something else. “What is it?”_

_Bruce grew solemn…reflective for a moment as if searching for the right words before finally responding. “I just…I never dreamed that I would ever be this happy again. After my parents died, I thought my life was over, but you have shown me that it’s just beginning again for the first time. I’d be so lost without you, Princess. I never want to go back to who I was before I knew you.”_

_Tears suddenly glistened in her cobalt blue eyes as she gazed lovingly at him. She swallowed hard past the thick knot of emotions that had lodged in her throat with his heartfelt confession. “I’ll always be with you, Bruce.”_

_“Promise?” his voice barely above a whisper, suddenly finding it more than difficult to speak as he absentmindedly played with her long raven hair that he loved._

_“Promise,” she softly reassured him, noticing the vulnerability that had filled his eyes in that moment, allowing her to see to the very depths of his soul._

_She sealed her vow with a heated kiss that only stirred their passion for each other even more, robbing one another of their ability to breathe. Breaking the kiss, she began a sensual assault as her lips ghosted over his throat, pausing to nip at his pulse point before moving down to his muscular chest._

_His back instinctively arched as realization of what she was planning to do to him hit him like a freight train. One hand immediately clutched a handful of the sheets that lay beneath him in sweet anticipation, his other hand burying in her thick raven hair as she moved to torture him with her hot mouth._

_“Diana…” he rasped as he bit down on his bottom lip, clinging to his shaky control that was becoming more and more tenuous as she continued her focus ministrations that was driving him wild._

_She slowly kissed her way back up his body, leaving him hanging by a very thin thread now, his body trembling with a dire need for the release she had just denied him. Settling over him again, they lost themselves in each other’s blue eyes, noticing every single fleck of varying shades of blue that resided there. She softly kissed his lips, his cheeks, his chin and along his jaw as her hands gently caressed his scar-riddled chest._

_“I should probably go,” she suddenly told him with a smirk._

_A scowl formed on Bruce’s lips as his hands slipped from her hair to roughly wrap around her waist in a futile attempt to keep her right where he wanted her. He knew she could easily break free if she truly wanted to, but he had to at least try. He didn’t want this moment to end, not when she had left him still in dire need of release._

_“And just where do you think you’re going, Princess?”_

_“Monitor duty in half an hour,” she replied with a playful grin as she nipped at his jaw on her way to his earlobe._

_“I think we better finish what you started before you leave me here in such a painful state,” Bruce half-murmured, half-growled as he tilted his head back in order to give her more access to him._

_Diana giggled softly against his throat, sending a shockwave of desire through his painfully aroused system as her hand found his hard need again. “Hmmm…you do seem to be in need of some help,” came her sultry reply low in his ear. “I wouldn’t want you looking elsewhere for someone to take care of your needs.”_

_It was Bruce’s turn to chuckle with her words, his laughter turning into a throaty groan of pleasure as she began to stroke him once more. He squeezed his eyes closed to keep from coming right there in her hand, wanting to hold on for as long as humanly possible. Nothing in this world was better than plummeting over that sweet edge with her._

_“There is no other woman in the world…who could come close…to taking care of my needs like you do, Princess,” he managed to utter between gasping moans._

_“And it had better stay that way, Mr. Wayne, or I will make sure you never walk again,” she threatened him._

_Bruce smirked in response as his hands roamed over her back, gasping sharply when she finally took him inside of her, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as she began to move over him. This time, she was in full control._

Diana’s eyes shot open as she gasped sharply, sitting up in utter confusion as she fought to catch her breath. She had been awakened by the unexpected influx of pleasure that had suddenly flooded her entire body. It had been a memory of making love with Bruce before they had discovered the microchip that Luthor had implanted in her brain – before her world had literally fallen apart. 

She could still feel the intensity of that moment…overwhelming her and taking her by surprise. It felt as if she had just been with him now, the same fierce passion that she always experienced when she was making love with Bruce, but he was not here. In fact, she still had no idea where he was.

Despite the intensity of the pleasure that still lingered deep within her, she felt a crushing sense of isolation and loss. Looking around, she tried to remember what had happened to her. She remembered flying through the Underworld trying to find Bruce, dizziness and pain suddenly washing through her and then…nothing.

She frantically scanned the area for him, but found nothing except for cold desolation around her, the haunting resonance of miserable souls crying out filing her ears and adding to her own sense of bewilderment and loneliness.

Diana frowned as she forced herself to open up even more to the intense feeling of love and passion that kept roiling through her in fierce waves. It wasn’t just the dream that had caused her to feel like this, so aroused and yet so satiated. 

It was Donna. Her sister was with someone now. She could feel the love that was being exchanged, the strength of it overwhelming her. It was similar to what she always experienced with Bruce, passionate and mind-blowing, touching something deep inside of her soul.

She couldn’t help but wonder who her sister was with or where she was at that moment. The happiness and love that Donna was experiencing right now filled Diana with a sense of peace, knowing how truly happy her sister was. She just hoped she would be able to see her again someday soon…to see Bruce and tell him how much she loved him, how sorry she was that he had been brought into all of this.

Diana’s heart began to pound wildly in her chest as the lonely ache grew more severe. She missed Bruce more than ever, wishing more than anything that he was here with her now. She ran her fingers back through her hair as she slowly got up on wobbly legs. Nausea rose in the back of her throat, but she swallowed it down.

She groaned as she touched her forehead, bringing her hand down to find blood covering the tips of her fingers. She didn’t have time to be slowed down by this, not now. She had to keep moving. She took to the air again as she continued to push herself, flying lower to the ground this time in case her body betrayed her again.

She knew that she was growing weaker by the moment, but she wasn’t about to let it slow her down now. She’d finally made it to the Fields of Punishment, bringing her that much closer to finding him and getting him out of here.

She feared what sort of state he would be in once she finally got to him. Would he even be able to survive what had happened down here if she was able to get him out of the Underworld and away from Hades? The thought made her insides twist with dread.

No, he was Batman, his body and mind honed and sharpened to perfection in every way imaginable. How many countless times had he evaded death, looked it in the eye and denied it’s sting? She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she shook her head in awe, wondering how many times Bruce had truly defeated death out of sheer will alone. Now, would be no different she reminded herself.

Her thoughts about Bruce were suddenly interrupted when she noticed she was beginning to lose altitude, her strength wavering and threatening to give out on her. Before she could compensate, she skidded awkwardly across the rough rocky terrain with a groan of frustration and pain, finally coming to a stop on the ground. Dust rose up around her, clouding her vision and making it more than difficult to breathe.

She pounded her fist against the ground before trying to push herself up onto her hands and knees, struggling to regain her bearings only to be suddenly kicked in the gut. She rolled over onto her back with a sharp gasp, breathing hard as she gazed up into the face of Thanatos. She scowled up at him, her blue-eyed glare practically burning a hole straight through him.

“What dddo you want?” Diana demanded as she struggled to get back up on her feet again.

“I’m not here to fight you, Princess of the Amazons, even though I would love nothing more,” Thanatos revealed with contempt as he leaned over to glare at her, noticing how beaten up she was. “I’m only here to deliver a message from your father Hades.”

“Don’t bother,” Diana breathed heavily as finally pulled herself up onto her knees only to sit back on her heels.

Thanatos smiled down at her, a smug grin on his face as she studied the Amazon. “Stubborn to the very end, aren’t you?”

“If you th…think I’m bad, wait until you sp…spend tttime with Batman.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Thanatos smugly informed her. “He is next on my agenda.”

“Get on wwwith it then or get out of mmmy way,” Diana growled, finding it more than difficult to connect her thoughts let alone get up onto her feet now. “I have to fffind Batman.”

“Hades sent me to give you a message and I think you should heed his word, Amazon,” Thanatos said as he roughly grabbed Diana by the hair, wrenching her head back to look at him. “He told me to tell you to give up now and he will spare your life. Pursue this path and you will surely die. The choice is yours.”

“I will nnnever give up,” Diana spat out, her fury boiling just beneath the surface.

“You are foolish to risk your own life for the mortal like this,” Thanatos replied with utter disgust dripping from every word. “You could be healed, saved from certain death, but instead you chose to give it up for a man who isn’t even worth having you.”

“Bruce is more than wwworth laying my life down for,” she shot back. “If my dying is wh…what it takes to save hhhim from Hades and the Underworld, then so be it. I will gladly gi…give it up for him.”

Releasing his grip on her hair, Thanatos took a step back, but not before back handing her hard against her face. The force of his strike caused her to fall backwards, blood beginning to trickle from the corner of her mouth.

Breathing hard, Diana suddenly lunged at him with a sneer on her lips. “You will pppay for br…bringing Bruce down here,” she growled, landing a right hook on her opponent before he had a chance to react to her attack.

Thanatos tightened his hold on the staff he carried; swinging it hard into Diana’s already wounded back. She cried out as she stumbled, but quickly righted herself enough to grab hold of the staff and break it in two. 

With a glower of pure fury that could have easily matched Batman’s, Diana grabbed Thanatos by the throat, squeezing as she lifted him up off the ground. “Where is Batman?”

Thanatos managed to chuckle despite the fact that his airway was nearly being cut off. “I will not…tell you.”

With a cry of rage, Diana threw him like a ragdoll across the rocky barren terrain, her chest heaving. “Tell Hades hhhe can ch…choke on his offer for all I cccare.”

She watched as Thanatos disappeared from sight, leaving her all alone again. Weakened by the poison, she dropped to her knees as tears welled in her eyes. She didn’t know how much longer she was going to be able to go on. She needed to find Bruce, but the fear that continually crept through her told her she wasn’t going to make it to him in time.

She was going to lose him and it would all be her fault.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Thank you for all the support for my fic. BMWW fandom is the absolute best!

Big THANK YOU to my friend, Dinasis! Thanks for allowing me to bounce things off of you. :)

Chapter 16

Luthor looked around at his new surroundings, more than pleased with what he had been able to purchase and put together in such a short amount of time since escaping Arkham. It looked like things were finally coming together for him. Now, he just needed to start the next phase of his plan.

He rubbed his hands together with building anticipation as he considered the possibilities, a sly smirk playing on his lips. This would not fail…could not fail. His previous plans to take down the Justice League starting with Wonder Woman were met with nothing but failure; no thanks in part to those that he had foolishly chosen to partner himself with.

This time, though, things would be much different. He had found the perfect person to partner with this time, one who shared his vision. Well, partially shared his vision.

He made his way to the surgical table, reaching out to run the tips of his fingers over the cool steel as his mind wandered down a path that he couldn't wait to experience in reality. If everything went according to plan, Diana would be his and Bruce Wayne would be nothing more than just a distant memory.

The only trouble was finding them. Bruce Wayne had been forced to leave the country on an unexpected business trip and Diana's whereabouts were still a little sketchy. The Justice League had said that she was on leave in preparation for her upcoming wedding, but she hadn't been spotted in Gotham or anywhere else for that matter for the last few days making him wonder what was really going on with his favorite Amazon.

Had something happened to have taken her away from Gotham? Is that why Bruce Wayne was suddenly out of the country as well?

Luthor gritted his teeth, his nostrils flaring with the sudden thought that they may have run off to elope, his fists clenching with jealous fury. The notion instantly turned his stomach. If that was the case, the newlyweds wouldn't be happily married for long. Diana would soon become a widow once he was through with them.

He needed to find them quickly if he was going to be able to move forward with his plans. He couldn't afford to waste much more time. The wedding was four days away now. One way or another, he needed to make sure this marriage didn't take place.

"So when do we get to make our move?"

Luthor turned, his eyes falling on his new partner. "Not soon enough," he ground out.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Our favorite billionaire Bruce Wayne is currently out of the country," Luthor revealed, obvious disdain lacing his voice.

"For how long?"

Lex turned back to the specially designed medical table that patiently awaited the arrival of his Amazonian prize. "Not long enough," he spat out. "He's supposed to be back in time for the wedding Saturday."

"So why don't we just go after her now and take Wayne when he returns?"

"She hasn't been seen in Gotham or anywhere for that matter," Lex said with a frown. "I don't know where she is."

"So we go to Wayne Manor and get her."

Luthor's exasperation was escalating the more he had to explain himself. He was already beginning to question this partnership. "The key to getting Diana and keeping her this time lies in Bruce Wayne. We need to get him in order to get Wonder Woman.

"Once we have Wayne, we'll be able to control Wonder Woman. Then, you will finally have Wayne to do with what you want and I'll have Diana."

"Maybe there is something we can do to help move things along then."

Luthor turned back towards his new partner again, his brow creasing with curiosity. "What are you suggesting we do, Hush?"

XXX

Persephone entered her husband's throne room, determined to make Hades change his mind about what he was doing to Diana and her mate Batman. Things had gone far beyond the bounds of logic, bordering on insanity. She couldn't in good conscious let this continue any longer, not with Diana's life hanging so precariously in the balance.

She found Hades sitting on his throne, conferring with Thanatos, their heads close together in deep discussion over something that no doubt meant more trouble for Diana and Bruce. She silently approached, hoping to catch wind of what Hades was up to now.

"She's not going to last much longer," Thanatos told him.

"I should have known she'd never agree to surrender," Hades bit out in frustration.

"Do you want me to bring her back here regardless of what she said?"

"No, let her continue," the god of the Underworld decided as he stroked his black goatee. "I want to see how Batman will handle it when he finds that he couldn't save her. It will be the final nail in his coffin that will permanently break him."

"You're willing to allow your own daughter to die in order to prove a point to the mortal Batman?"

Hades and Thanatos looked up to see Persephone standing before the throne, her eyes blazing with indignation. "I did not do this to her, Persephone," Hades heatedly stated. "Diana decided her fate when she chose to give herself to that mortal. I cannot allow such shame to go unpunished."

"So you're just going to allow her to die?" Persephone cried, taking a step forward. "Hades, even you cannot be so cold that you would turn your back on your own daughter."

Hades stood to his feet, momentarily turning his attention to Thanatos. "Go take care of them."

"Yes, Lord Hades," Thanatos replied with a bow of his head before disappearing from sight.

Hades closed the distance between him and his wife, his hands coming to lightly rest on her shoulders. "My beautiful Persephone," he gently said, his hand moving to cup her cheek. "I tried to save Diana, but she refused to give up."

"Because she knew that if she surrendered in order to save her life, you would never allow her and Bruce Wayne to leave here together," Persephone pointed out. "You have to get them out of there now before it's too late."

"Persephone, I'm doing this to prove to Diana that she deserves far better than a pathetic mortal man. She is the daughter of a god and as such…"

"That's what it comes down to, isn't it?" Persephone pressed. "This isn't about proving anything to Diana. This is about punishing her for supposedly humiliating you by choosing to love a man instead of an immortal god."

Hades' scowled deeply with his wife's revelation, his hands moving to grip her upper arms. "You really think I would go to all of this just because my own daughter brought shame upon me?"

"Yes, I do," she told him. "Diana should be free to fall in love with whoever she wants and she obviously loves Batman. I have seen the depths of their love for one another and it is astonishing to behold. They should be given the chance to live the life they want to share together."

Hades leaned in and kissed his wife on the forehead. "You just don't understand, Persephone," he maintained. "If Diana and Batman survive this, I am more than willing to allow them to have the life that they want, but they must first prove to me they are deserving of it, that the mortal is worthy of my daughter."

Persephone shook her head, releasing a frustrated huff. They were going in endless circles that were getting her nowhere. "Please, Hades," she tried again, the pleading note of her voice chalked with unshed tears. "Please, release them for me?"

"I would do anything for you, Persephone," he replied. "You know this, but I can't change the path they are on. Diana made her decision to keep going. It must be allowed to play out now to the end no matter what it is."

"There has to be something that…" Persephone began.

"Where is my daughter?"

Persephone whirled on her heel to find two women being ushered into the throne room by Thanatos. "Hippolyta?"

The Queen of the Amazons looked up to see Persephone standing beside Hades. "Where is my daughter, Hades?" she yelled. "Tell me where Diana and Bruce are right now!"

"Hippolyta," Hades greeted her with a dark smirk as he leered at her. "It's been far too long."

"Not nearly long enough," she spat out, marching straight for Hades with Phillipus hot on her heels. "What have you done with Diana?"

Persephone couldn't help but be surprised and yet relieved to see Hippolyta here. Hopefully, with the queen's help, they could finally get Diana and Bruce out of this once and for all. She turned towards her husband, folding her arms against her chest as she awaited his answer, knowing in her heart, though, that Hippolyta's presence likely wouldn't change things. Her husband was far too stubborn to bend for anyone…not even her sometimes.

"I cannot allow you to interfere, Hippolyta," Hades responded, returning to his throne. "Diana and Batman have both been put on paths filled with trials to test them and their love for another. If they are truly meant to be together, then they will survive this."

"And how do we know that you aren't secretly pulling the strings to make sure that they fail?" Hippolyta demanded to know, coming to a stop at the steps before his throne.

"I can assure you that I am staying completely out of it," he claimed as he adjusted the sleeves on his robes.

"How are they?" the queen asked. "Are they even still alive?"

"Batman has sustained some minor injuries, but is fairing far better than Diana I'm afraid," Hades revealed. "I must say that I'm rather surprised to see our daughter struggling. I would have expected a little more from her."

Hippolyta's hand flew to cover her mouth, her heart racing with fear. "Where is she? What has happened to her?"

"The Hydra's poison flows through her veins, Hippolyta," Persephone told her. "It is slowly stealing her life."

"No…" Hippolyta gasped, shaking her head as tears pooled in her eyes. "Can't you save her?"

"I sent Thanatos to her with an offer to save her life and she refused it," Hades evenly stated. "She willfully chose to continue knowing it will more than likely result in her death. She's doing it all for the love of a pitiful mortal man. It's rather unfortunate to see her wasting her life just for him."

Hippolyta snorted in response. "Then you obviously don't know Batman if you still believe him to be nothing more than some insignificant mortal. Have you not observed his countless acts of heroism and bravery, the sacrificial way with which he fights and defends others?"

"It is of little concern to me," Hades dismissed with a wave of his hand. "He is still just a finite little man, a speck of dust that will eventually die. Our daughter deserves far better than that."

"It is Diana's life and her right to choose who she falls in love with," Hippolyta angrily stated. "Batman has proven himself more than worthy not only to her, but to the world as well. That should be more than enough for us."

"And I say it's not enough," Hades bellowed, standing to his feet. "This will be seen through to the end no matter what that end is. End of discussion. Take them out of here!"

XXX

Batman pulled his cowl back long enough to rub his eyes burning with fatigue before slowly pulling it back into place. According to the chronometer in his suit, he had been going days with little rest and no food. He was beginning to feel the effects of it despite his resolute determination to get to Diana. It was threatening to slow him down and break him.

Sitting down a rock, he took out his container of water, taking a long drink of the lukewarm liquid. He was going to have to conserve what little water he had left, knowing that he didn't have any way to replenish his supply while he was still trapped down here. He didn't know how much farther he was going to have to go to find Diana or if he was even going to be able to find her in time.

She was dying.

The thought caused a fresh wave of anguish to tear through him. It was killing him not knowing what was happening to her right now or if she was even still alive. She needed him and he wasn't there for her. It was eating him alive and threatening his very sanity.

Unfortunately, he had no idea how he was going to be able to save her from the Hydra's poison even if he did find her. Persephone had ominously told him he'd know what to do when the time came, but he had nothing that could counteract something like this.

He'd need time…his lab to try to create an antidote if there even was one that could be devised in order to save her. Unfortunately, he had none of these things.

He clenched his gauntleted fists as helplessness clawed at his throat, making it difficult to draw a breath. He felt so powerless to stop any of this, to be able to get to her in time. His chin fell to his chest as he forced himself to focus his mind as well as the fierce storm of emotions raging inside of him. Diana needed him to be at his best right now and that's what he would give her.

He might not be worthy of her, but he was damn well going to give his all for her, no matter what the cost would be to himself.

"Well, imagine finding you here of all places."

Batman instantly stiffened with the voice that he had not anticipated on hearing ever again. His hand surreptitiously slipped to his utility belt as he slowly stood to his feet and turned around. He felt a cold chill of remembrance rake up his spine as his cowled gaze fell on a man he hadn't expected to see in his lifetime.

"Devil Ray," Batman tightly greeted him, allowing his cape to drape ominously around him as he stood to his full imposing height.

That day came rushing back to the surface of his mind as he stared down the supervillain that he had killed in Gorilla City. He knew that it had actually been Deadman occupying his body at the time, but it had still been his hand the gun had been in. He had crossed a line that he had sworn he never would. The guilt still ate at him even now.

The only measure of comfort that he'd been able to take away from any of it had been the fact that Diana had been saved by Deadman's actions, but a life had still had been taken and that was not something that Batman took lightly.

"How ironic," Devil Ray finally said. "You took my life and now I'm going to take yours."

"I did not kill you," Batman adamantly stated. "I was possessed by Deadman and you know it."

"Still it was your hand the gun was in…you who fired it," Devil Ray maintained.

"I don't kill," Batman snarled, "unlike you who was prepared to take Wonder Woman's life."

"She had it coming," Devil Ray snapped as he slowly inched closer to the Dark Knight. "The wench had been a thorn in my side for far too long. She'd have been dead long ago from my poison dart if that damned agent hadn't saved her the last time."

Batman clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding in barely contained rage. He had not forgotten about Diana's brief involvement with Agent King Faraday. It had been one of the darker times of his life, driving him crazy with jealousy knowing that Faraday had been pursuing Diana.

While grateful that King had been there to save her from Devil Ray's poison, he wished it had been him that had been there with her that day. He had admonished her later for her lack of backup, his worry over her coming out in a scalding lecture about protocol that had ended in a heated argument between the two of them.

"So how is the Wonder Slut?" Devil Ray asked. "I heard she's around here somewhere fighting for her life."

Batman took an involuntary step forward, a low threatening growl rising in his throat. "She stays out of this," he rasped, his tone dangerous. "This is between you and me."

Devil Ray chuckled as he folded his arms against his chest. "So you really are in love with her? Shouldn't be surprised I guess. I imagine half the League is in love with her, although I would have put money on Superman bedding her long before you."

The Dark Knight's entire body was rigid with an overwhelming need to beat this man, but he wasn't about to let Devil Ray get to him. He needed to get out of this with as little injury as possible if he was going to be able to save Diana in time.

"I guess she prefers the dark silent type," Batman quipped, his voice devoid of humor.

"So how did it feel to hold a gun in your hand and take a life?" Devil Ray pressed him further, determined to get under the Bat's skin. "Did it give you satisfaction knowing that you stopped me before I could kill your girlfriend?"

"I take no satisfaction in death no matter who it is," Batman bit out as they circled one another. "I've dedicated my life to trying to prevent it. Why would I take any pleasure in helping take it even if it was yours?"

Devil Ray seemed to think about it for a long moment before finally responding. "You expect me to actually believe you feel any guilt over the fact that I'm dead? I tried to kill your girlfriend."

"I would've found a way to save her," Batman evenly stated. "Diana is strong. She could've pulled through it."

"You don't know that for certain," he told him. "What if she had died right there in your arms? What then? You can't tell me you wouldn't have reached for that gun yourself in that moment."

"I guess we'll never know what I would or wouldn't have done," Batman said, his fingers tightening around his batarang as he kept the supervillain talking. "Now, let me pass and I'll be on my way."

Devil Ray chuckled in response. "You know I can't let you do that."

"I had to try," Batman replied, ducking just as Devil Ray fired his guns at him, narrowly missing him.

Rolling to the side, Batman threw his batarang at him, Devil Ray deflecting it with his armor covered forearm before firing another volley of shots at the Dark Knight. Bruce dove for cover behind a large rock, but not before being hit in the shoulder by one of Devil Ray's energy shots.

He grunted in pain as he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a bat bomb, throwing it in the general direction that he'd last seen him in hopes of buying himself a couple of minutes to regroup. He leaned his head back against the rock, drawing a deep shuddering breath as he quickly checked his wounded shoulder.

It was bleeding pretty badly, but there was no protruding bone so he'd deal with it later. Right now, he had to figure out how to get away from a supervillain who was bent on making sure that he never left the Underworld or saw Diana ever again.

He heard Devil Ray's jetpack fire up, letting him know that his opponent on the move. He reached for a batbomb in preparation for a sneak attack, swiftly whipping around and throwing it directly at Devil Ray was now standing right behind him.

Devil Ray cried out as the bomb exploded in his face, temporarily blinding him. He blindly threw his arm out, releasing a series of trident shaped stingers in hopes of at least one of them hitting its target. He crouched low to the ground to regain him bearings, searching the barren landscape for his prey only to find the Batman missing.

He didn't have to wonder for long where the Batman had gone to as the Dark Knight suddenly landed on top of him, pinning him face-down on the ground with a loud grunt. "Get off of me!" he yelled.

Batman leaned in, pressing his boot even harder into Devil Ray's back. "I don't want to fight you," he hissed low near his ear. "Let me be on my way and…"

"No deal!" Devil Ray growled as he suddenly flipped Batman off of his back.

The supervillain swiftly leapt on Batman, his fists following in a flurry of strikes. Batman struggled to block Devil Ray's blows, but exhaustion was making his response time marginally slower as well as his wounded shoulder. He felt his ribs taking the full brunt of the Devil Ray's fists, breaking ribs that had only been bruised before.

He knew he was going to have to do something before a rib punctured his lung or worse. He quickly reached into his utility belt, grabbing his taser and pushing it directly into Devil Ray's chest. He fired it, causing the supervillain to fly back several feet with the powerful electrical shock that flooded his system.

Batman quickly rolled onto his hands and feet, coughing up blood as he fought to catch his breath. Turning his head, he caught sight of Devil Ray beginning to recover already, pulling the taser wires from his chest and struggling to get to his feet.

Reaching into his belt again, Batman threw a couple electrically charged bolas at him, wrapping him up and taking him down once and for all. He felt a measure of the guilt he still carried over Devil Ray's death simmering in his soul, but he had learned to come to terms with some of it thanks to Diana's calming presence in his life.

Getting to his feet, he made his way to where Devil Ray lay unconscious on the ground. He looked down at him for a long moment, deciding to finally leave his guilt with the one it had started with. It was time to move on.

It was time to find Diana and end this.

XXX

Diana held her head in hands, silently beseeching her gods to take away the excruciating pain that had settled behind her eyes. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to handle this, how much longer she could handle the pain. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before.

Her throat felt tight, her panic continually escalating higher the longer she went without finding Bruce. She knew the longer they were down here, the slimmer their chances were of getting out. It didn't help that she was beginning to lose all track of time. It had been days since she'd last seen Bruce and yet it felt like several months.

Not seeing him, not being able to touch him was tearing her up inside…crushing her spirit. She was beginning to believe that this journey of trials was never going to end. She just wanted to feel Bruce's arms around her if only for a brief moment, his baritone voice telling her how much he loved her.

It was something that she never grew tired of hearing, loved the sound of it on his lips and rolling so easily off of his tongue now. She had waited so very long to hear that profession of love from him, for Bruce to finally admit what he felt in his heart for her.

Now, she at last had everything that she had wanted since coming to Man's World – the love of the man who had captured her attention and stolen her heart almost from the moment she had laid eyes on him, a future with him that would hopefully include a child of their own someday.

She just had to figure out a way to find him now, to get them out of the Underworld and away from Hades before Hydra's poison took her life. She could feel the poison growing stronger as it continued to work its way through her body to every muscle fiber, every blood cell.

Deep down, she knew it was only a matter of time, her Meta healing the only thing keeping her alive at that moment. Soon, not even that would be enough to save her. She couldn't dwell on that now, though. Her main concern was Bruce and getting him back to Gotham where he would be safe.

Diana fought back the fresh wash of tears that suddenly burned in her eyes at the thought of never returning to Gotham with him. The thought alone nearly took her legs out from under her as she forced her way through the Fields of Punishment.

The sound of laughter abruptly filled her ears, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Her heart pounded wildly as she spun on her heel to find the purple-haired witch standing there, her hands on her hips and a wicked smirk playing on her lips.

"Circe!" Diana yelled, clenching her fists so tightly that her fingernails dug into her palms, drawing blood. "I should have known you would eventually make an appearance."

"Let's just say that I've been patiently waiting my turn," Circe replied with amusement. "I must say that I'm rather surprised that you're still alive."

"I will not gi...give up until I get Batman out of here," Diana stated, fighting back the burning pain that continually coursed through her body.

"It's been quite entertaining watching you struggle through each trial, wondering if you would make it or not," Circe continued to taunt her.

"Glad I could provide you so much enjoyment," Diana coldly stated.

"Well, it could be much more enjoyable if you were actually suffering more than you are," Circe decided with a pout. "I'm sure the Hydra's poison is causing you some trouble, though, so I guess that's a comfort to me."

"Did you just cccome here to tttaunt me?"

"Of course," Circe confessed with a bored expression before checking her fingernail polish. "There's also more to it than just that."

"What do you want?"

"I just came to tell you that I'm going to go visit your boyfriend next," she revealed.

"Stay aw...away from Batman," Diana hissed in rage, taking a threatening step closer towards the witch.

Circe held up her hand to keep the enraged Amazon from coming any closer. "I don't believe there's anything you can do to stop me. You're dying. I can feel your life slowly draining from your body."

"There is plenty I can still do," Diana snapped.

"Hold it there, Daughter of Hippolyta," Circe warned her. "You wouldn't want to damage this beautiful face now would you?"

Diana watched in horror as Circe suddenly transformed herself into the exact appearance of Wonder Woman down to the bracers, boots, hair and lasso. "What do you think?" Circe asked with a smirk as she did a little twirl before the stunned Amazon princess. "Do you think Batman will like it? It seems to be the only thing that turns him on."

"Stay aw...away from him, wwwitch!" Diana yelled.

Circe ignored her, one hand stroking her now long raven hair as her other hand reached for the lasso at her hip. "How do you deal with all of this hair?" she complained.

"Circe!"

"Yes, I think Batman will like this very much. This rope will definitely come in handy. Tell me – who gets to tie who up?"

"Circe, I'm wwwarning you," Diana growled, chest heaving and blue eyes flashing. "Don't dddo this!"

"You know the more you tell me not to, the more I want to," Circe said with a gleam in her now blue eyes. "So tell me what does tall, dark and gruesome like in bed? Is there something that really makes his bat wings flutter?"

Diana could hardly make her tongue work, her vision blurring as she struggled to remain on her feet. The poison was stealing her thoughts, her breath…her life. She couldn't let it win, not when Bruce needed her so much right now. She had to try to keep Circe talking here with her for as long as possible to keep her away from Bruce.

A smile slowly spread across Diana's face despite how she felt. "I know all the things he likes," she informed her conspiratorially. "I know what turns him on and what drives him completely wild…and he can be very wild."

Circe's eyes widened with sudden interest, but still maintained her distance from the Amazon. "Do tell, princess."

"Well, I'm not the tttype to just kiss and tttell," Diana said, lowering her voice in an attempt to draw the witch in closer to her.

Circe unwittingly took the bait, inching closer to her. Diana swiftly reacted, forcing her body to cooperate as she lunged at the purple-haired witch. Her fist connected with Circe's face, channeling as much rage as possible into her strike and knocking her back several feet.

Circle, still looking exactly like Diana, quickly scrambled to her feet as she rubbed her cheek. A hateful sneer twisted her lips as she glared down the Amazon. "You are going to pay for that, Amazon wench," she cried. "I'm going to seduce your boyfriend and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Diana released an enraged scream as Circe suddenly disappeared from sight, her legs giving out on her as she dropped to her knees. "Circe! Come back here! Leave him alone!"

She received nothing but the eerie haunting cries of the dead occupying the Fields of Punishment. Her blood pounded in her ears as she shook with fear as well as fury, wanting to tear Circe to shreds with her bare hands. The woman was going to try to seduce her future husband, pretending to be her.

The thought made her ill to her core. She needed to find Bruce and stop Circe before he made a huge mistake. The thought of Bruce kissing her…touching her…caused furious tears to immediately pool in her eyes. She covered her face with her hands as the tears began to fall, exhaustion as well as the turmoil roiling inside of her taking over.

She was already on the verge of losing her future…her life. Now, she was going to lose Bruce to Circe and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 17

_Bruce groaned something throaty and primal as his fingers curled into the bedding beneath him, his eyes squeezing tightly closed in response to the slow sensual slide of her lips and tongue over his chest. He held his breath as her teeth repeatedly raked over his nipple, issuing a ragged gasp of breath as she sucked hard on his sensitive flesh._

_“Princess…” he softly hissed his favorite moniker for her. She was his princess above all else, holding a special, reverential place in his heart._

_He could feel her lips curl into a smirk against his fevered skin, could imagine the playful yet dangerous glint in her deep blue eyes that shined like the rarest sapphires. She was enjoying every single second of this delicious torture she was subjecting him to. Damn Amazon._

_He was panting heavily now, every fiber on fire by her and for her, screaming out for the sweet release that she was intentionally denying him as she stroked him. But hadn’t he deserved it after doing the same to her just the day before?_

_He forced his fingers to release the bedding, needing to touch her soft skin, those deadly feminine curves that could’ve only been sculpted by the gods themselves. She was the absolute epitome of perfection and she was all his. The thought still staggered his mind. How could someone so flawless…so stunning and pure and like sunlight itself even want him? Love him?_

_“You’re going there again…”_

_The airy melodious sound of her voice broke him from his reverie, his breath hitching as she finally took him fully inside of her. He had to pause for a moment before responding, gathering himself to keep from coming right there with the exquisite feel of her so hot and tight around him. They literally fit together like a hand in a glove._

_“Going…where?” he finally managed to croak out as sweat began to bead on his skin._

_His fingers tightly gripped her hips nearly to the point of bruising, desperate for her to move, to do something…anything to help release a measure of the pleasure building to unbearable levels inside of him. Diana chuckled softly as her lips grazed his, her tongue sneaking out to lightly trace them and driving him even crazier._

_“You’re going to that place again,” she gently yet firmly scolded him as she finally began to move her hips in a slow cadence. “Stop it.”_

_He released a sharp gasp as heated pleasure lanced through him all over again, lust-filled waves building the faster she moved only to diminish a little when she intentionally slowed her pace. He scrunched up his face as he fought to make his thoughts connect._

_“I…I’m right here…with you…Princess.” His voice sounded strangled and rasping even to him as he held onto her for dear life, knowing he wasn’t going to last long at this rate._

_“You weren’t a few moment ago,” she admonished him as she nibbled on his throat, her hips moving at a steady tempo that had his blood singing and his heart pounding in his ears._

_She consumed every part of him when they made love, creating such an intense pleasure in him like nothing he’d ever known before. He had been with many women over the years and yet not one of them ever came close to doing to him what this amazing woman did, creating such a mighty torrent of love and passion that tore through him like bolts of lightning, nearly rending him in two every time they were together._

_“Princess…” he gasped again, forcing his eyes to open to slits. “It would take…the entire Injustice Gang…to drag me away from you.”_

_She chuckled softly against his throat again, her fingers caressing and exploring, touching and teasing his body into a frenzied state. “You went to that dark place again,” she knowingly said, slowing the movement of her hips again in order to get his attention. “The one where you start questioning why I love you.”_

_Bruce grunted as he gripped her hips even harder, lifting his pelvis to get her to move again before he truly lost his mind. “It was only…for a moment,” he panted, growing more and more desperate by the second. “Please…Princess…I need…I…need…”_

_His voice broke off with a breathless curse, his neck arching his head further back into the pillow as she finally gave him what he wanted most in that tortuous moment. His body bowed, nearly convulsing with unimaginable pleasure as she allowed him the reprieve that he’d been straining for._

_He cried out her name, grunting and gasping almost painfully as he erupted deep inside of her, filling her full of himself and briefly wondering what it would be like to have a baby with her. Tears momentarily blurred his vision of her as she collapsed onto his chest, his body still trembling from his intense release. He fought to catch the breath she had just stolen, his fingers lightly raking through her damp hair and relishing the feel of her lying on top of him._

_He knew in that instant that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Actually, he’d known it for a long time now, but it was never brought home to him more than when they made love, the connection…the bond between them so passionate, so powerful it left him in awe of it every time._

_Diana sighed contentedly as she lightly caressed his sweat-slick chest with the tip of her finger, tracing one of his numerous scars as her ear rested over his pounding heart. “Why do you question my love for you?” she softly asked, hurt lacing her voice._

_Bruce tensed with her question, never wanting her to ever feel uncertainty about what they had together. “I know you love me, Diana,” he gently began as he thoughtfully stared up at the ceiling, his fingers still running absentmindedly through her hair. “It just…it doesn’t make any sense to me why you would fall in love with someone like me. It’s something I just can’t wrap my mind around.”_

_“Does it have to make sense?” she asked as she turned her head to rest her chin on his chest so she could lose herself in his blue eyes. “Can’t it just be because I think you’re the most amazing, most noble man that I have ever met? You have such a good heart that you keep hidden from everyone, but I see it in everything you do, every sacrifice you make.”_

_A look of pure love lit her face, making his heart feel as though it was suddenly soaring again. “I guess I just don’t see it,” he softly replied. “All I see is the darkness inside of me, the rage…the twisted, broken pieces. I don’t know how you could possibly love that.”_

_“There is so much more to you than that…more than just Batman,” she told him, her hand moving to caress his cheek. “Bruce, I know every single part of you – the good and the bad and the broken. Can’t you just accept that I love you with my whole being regardless?”_

_Bruce threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her in for a deep languid kiss that nearly curled her toes. “I’ll try,” he whispered against her lips, her words stirring his desire for her all over again. “Just know that you own my heart, Princess. You have to have some extent since the moment I laid eyes on you.”_

_Diana’s lips curled into a sweet smile as she kissed him again. She yelped in surprise when she suddenly found herself trapped between her lover’s hard muscular body and the bed, a devious grin playing on his face as he stared down at her, shifting his hips hard against her and causing her to cry out as he took control._

_His lips found her ear as he began to move in and out of her. “Feel that, Princess? That’s what you do to me. You make me so hard for you just by breathing…igniting something so deep inside of me that no one else has been able to touch. I can’t control it…don’t want to control it when I’m with you.”_

_“Show me, Bruce,” she murmured, his words touching her soul._

_Diana tightened her hold on him as he moved over her, her back arching and his name a panting pleading chant on her lips. Her breath caught in her throat with the raw passion he was showing her, unleashing such love that mirrored what she felt in her own heart. She cried out in ecstasy with every bone-jarring slam of his hips into hers, her fingernails repeatedly raking down his spine and causing him to hiss with pleasure mingled with pain._

_He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his mouth finding her pulse point and sucking hard. He slid his knee up a little further for better leverage, his hands moving to firmly grip her backside to keep her where he wanted her…where he needed her._

_Diana came with a sudden scream of his name mingled with Greek curses that were too breathless to be able to decipher. He reached around to unhook her legs from his waist, remove her heels that had been digging into his low back._

_“Sorry,” she murmured as she fought to remain coherent, her body tremulous with rapture._

_“No worries,” he chuckled softly, kissing her again as he wrapped her up tightly in his arms. “I love my passionate Amazon just the way you are…even if you are going to kill me off someday.”_

_“You? What…what about me?” she squeaked breathlessly as he moved to nibble at her breast. “I nearly…blacked out…with that last orgasm.”_

_His head popped up from her breast, a smug self-satisfied smirk on his face. “Are you complaining…Princess?”_

_“Never,” she quickly replied with a devious grin of her own. “I’m just not entirely convinced that you’re not blessed by the gods, Batman.”_

“Batman!”

Bruce’s head immediately snapped up, his eyes shooting open at the sound of the voice he had been aching to hear for so long now. He cursed himself for having fallen asleep, knowing that time was rapidly running out for her. He had only stopped to rest for a minute and had dozed off.

He quickly jumped to his feet, knowing that he had only heard Diana’s voice in his dream…a dream that he didn’t want to wake from. He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to banish the erotic memory so he could focus on finding her before he lost her forever.

“Batman!”

Bruce instantly froze, his heart leaping into his throat as his stomach dropped into his boots. “Diana?” he whispered to himself as he slowly turned to find her flying towards him.

He could barely make his voice work as the Amazon Princess flew straight into his arms, nearly knocking him off of his feet. She wrapped him up in a powerful embrace that stole the breath from his lungs. He couldn’t stop the tremble of relief that rolled through him as he buried his face in her hair nor could he stop the tears that threatened to form in his eyes.

“Diana…how?” he finally managed to choke out as he tightened his hold on her.

“How what, my love?” she asked as she pulled back to look at him.

“You…you’re alive…you’re safe,” he murmured, ignoring the sharp pain in his shoulder and the blood that continued to ooze from it. He leaned in and kissed her hard, not waiting for an answer. He had finally gotten her back and he wasn’t about to let her go again.

Diana finally broke the kiss, gasping for air. “Well, it seems someone missed me,” she seductively purred, grinding her hips firmly against his.

He couldn’t contain the moan that slipped past his lips at the feel of her pressed so hard against him. His brain was sleep deprived and swiftly clouding with lust that was making it more than difficult to think straight. He forced himself to push her back a bit so he could really look at her, to assess her for any injuries. She didn’t appear to be hurt at all.

“What about the Hydra’s poison?” he asked, confused. “Persephone said you were dying.”

“Oh…that,” Diana replied with an indifferent shrug of a shoulder. “I’m fine. It was nothing. Persephone tends to exaggerate things. Right now, I just want you.”

Bruce studied her for a long moment, the white slits of his cowl narrowed with suspicion. His body wanted her, but his brain was telling him that something was very wrong as she leaned in to kiss him again. He pulled away from her, taking a couple of steps back to try and clear his head, running a hand over his face.

“What’s the matter, Batman?” Diana asked as she closed the distance between them, running a single finger along the stubble that lined his jaw. “Don’t you want me? Don’t you love me anymore?”

“Diana, you know I love you…more than my own life,” he confessed, struggling to find the words. “It’s just…I…”

He couldn’t continue at that moment, too overwhelmed by the fact that Diana was standing right there in front of him, his mind swimming and his heart racing. He had been so terrified that he wasn’t going to find her in time and now she was here with him appearing unharmed. It was almost too good to be true.

“Oh, my love,” Diana lovingly murmured, her hand touching his cheek as she leaned in to brush her lips against his. “It’s alright…I’m alright.”

Bruce felt his body tingle with anticipation as she ran her hands over his chest, her lips caressing his and making his head spin with mounting desire. He wished there was nothing separating them, keeping them from being skin against skin. His gauntleted fingers wrapped around her upper arms, pulling her closer as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

Something in the back of his mind kept telling him that this was all wrong, but it felt so good to have her in his arms again that he didn’t want to listen to it, didn’t want to find out that this wasn’t real. Leaving her lips, he began to kiss along her throat, losing himself in the feel of her…the taste of her.

Batman suddenly pulled back and looked at Diana again, logic forcing its way back to the surface of his mind once more. Something was definitely off. “Who are you?” he angrily demanded, keeping a tight grip on her arms.

“It’s me…Diana,” she insisted with a frown. “What’s wrong with you, Batman? Don’t you know me?”

“I know Diana better than I know myself. I know her scent…the heat of her kiss…her sweet taste,” he coldly stated, beyond furious with the betrayal, “and you are not Diana.”

“Of course it’s me,” Wonder Woman stated, her own anger growing as she jerked out of his hold on her.

“I will only ask one more time,” Batman ground out. “Who are you?”

“I’m Diana…Wonder Woman,” she claimed, reaching for him again.

Batman slapped her hands away from him, unconvinced. “If you are truly Diana, then what is my real identity?”

Diana pouted with his pointed questioning, her hand finding her hips. “I can’t believe that you don’t trust me! I’m you’re fiancé.”

“What is my name?” he angrily growled.

“Batman, I can’t believe you would…”

“What is my name?!” he shouted at her, roughly grabbing hold of her again.

Diana stared at him in wide-eyed horror at the sheer anger that had gripped him, the rasping grate of his voice like sharp fingernails raking over her spine. “Fine,” she spat out, allowing her image to change.

“Circe!” Batman hissed, tightening his hold on her and shaking her. “Where is Diana?”

Circe laughed almost nervously as she stared into the cowled face of the Dark Knight that was filled such rage. “She’s closer than you think, but you won’t make it to her time. She’s dying.”

Ice cold panic mingled with dread, washing through him as he fought to keep his legs from giving out on him. “Where is she?”

The deadly calm tone of his voice revealed his fragile restraint, the tight set of his jaw showed his fury. It told Circe that she had gone too far this time. Despite being a powerful witch, she found herself actually afraid for one of the first times in her life.

“The Fields of Punishment, but you won’t reach her in time,” Circe told him, a smirk on her lips despite her fear. “There is nothing you can do to save your little princess.”

Batman shoved her away from him, growling low in his chest. Refusing to give her another moment of his time, he turned away from him, determined to get to Diana. He didn’t care what Circe did to him, whether she follow him or tried to turn him into some animal. All that he cared about was Diana.

Circe watched as he took off over the ridge, unable to stop the shudder that rolled through her. She didn’t want to admit that he had actually terrified her, his dark rage causing her to abandon her plans to torment him further. She took solace in knowing that Diana was about to die. That would be enough for her and obviously more than enough torture for the Dark Knight of Gotham.

XXX

Tim picked at his dinner plate with his fork, feeling more and more despondent with every day that passed by without any news about Bruce and Diana. Saturday was four days away, the wedding here before they knew it. They were quickly running out of time and running out of hope.

He couldn’t stand not knowing what was going on, what was happening to them. He propped his head up with his hand as he sighed heavily, poking at his still uneaten chicken as he tried to figure out something that he could do to help them.

“Master Timothy, elbows off the table please,” Alfred admonished him as he reentered the kitchen. “You need to eat your dinner. You’re not going to be able to keep proper watch over Gotham for Master Bruce if you don’t keep your strength up.”

Tim scowled more to himself than at the elderly butler. “Alfred, we have to do something. I can’t just sit here any longer without doing something to try to help them.”

“And just what would you recommend we do?” Alfred asked, pausing to look at the despondent teenager.

“I don’t know, but there has to be something we can do,” Tim complained, stabbing at his chicken and grumpily shoving a piece into his mouth.

“I know this is most difficult, but we must not give up hope,” Alfred attempted to encourage him. To be truthful, he was beginning to grow more discouraged with every passing day himself. If they could at least find out if Bruce and Diana were still alive, it would be something that they could hold onto.

“Alfred, the wedding is less than four days away,” Tim replied in frustration. “We have no idea if they’ll be back in time…or if they’ll ever come back.”

“I know it seems grim right now, but we have to have faith that Master Bruce and Miss Diana will make it through this,” Alfred told him. “Have you heard from Master Dick yet today?”

“Yah,” Tim mumbled. “He hasn’t heard anything either. Hippolyta isn’t back from the Underworld yet.”

“I must say I’m a little surprised that Master Dick and Miss Donna haven’t attempted to sneak into the Underworld themselves despite Queen Hippolyta’s insistence otherwise,” Alfred confessed.

“Dick didn’t come right out and say it, but he sort of hinted at the fact that they might be working out a plan to escape the palace in order to get into the Underworld,” Tim revealed. 

“Well, I don’t expect those two to stay put for too terribly long,” Alfred agreed with a grim smile of approval.

“I can’t take this any longer!” Tim exclaimed, slamming his fork down and sitting back in his chair. “What if they never come back, Alfred? What will we do?”

Alfred went over to the young man, laying a weathered hand on his shoulder and sharing in his fear as well as his frustration. He finally allowed the tears that he’d been holding in since all of this had begun to reflect in his eyes. He drew a shuddering breath, trying to gather his thoughts before responding.

“I know, Master Timothy,” he softly said. “I’m afraid too, but we must not lose hope. Master Bruce would not want us to spend our time worrying about them. He would want us to focus on Gotham and making sure that Lex Luthor is found before they return from the Underworld. You know how terribly worried his is about Luthor coming after Miss Diana again. If we can find him, it will be one less thing Master Bruce will need to worry about.”

“I feel like I’ve searched everywhere I can think of and he is nowhere to be found,” Tim grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest. “Hopefully, Clark has had better luck than I have.”

“Well, finish your dinner so you can go prepare for patrol,” Alfred encouraged him. “I know Miss Barbara will be waiting for you. Maybe she has been able to find something as well.”

Tim reluctantly picked up his fork again, taking a bite of his carrots. “Do you think Clark remembered to pick up the tuxes?”

“He had better or Master Bruce will have an absolute conniption fit when he does return,” Alfred informed him. “I picked up Miss Diana’s wedding band today from the jeweler so I believe we should be all set. Now, all we need is the bride and the groom.”

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, interrupting dinner. “That is probably Master Kent with the tuxes now,” Alfred commented as he made his way to the front door. Peering through the small hole, he found a delivery man dressed in black, a large bouquet of red roses in hand.

Alfred opened the door, a curious expression on his face. “May I help you, sir?”

“Yes,” the delivery man greeted him with a smile. “I have a delivery here for Princess Diana.”

“May I ask who sent these roses?” Alfred inquired suspiciously as he took the two dozen red roses in the expensive crystal vase, looking for a card but finding none.

“I’m sorry. It’s from Mister Bruce Wayne himself,” the delivery man informed him as he handed Alfred the card before pulling the bill of his black baseball cap a little further down over his eyes.

“I see,” Alfred stated, the fine hairs on the back of his neck rising. “Well, this is a very nice surprise. I’m sure that Miss Diana will be most pleased seeing how Master Wayne is currently away overseas on business.”

“I believe those were Mister Wayne’s words when he personally called to order them,” the delivery man replied with a smile that instilled anything but confidence and ease.

“Well, thank you very much,” Alfred said as he began to back up. “I will personally make sure that Miss Diana receives these right away.”

The delivery man’s warm smile suddenly morphed into a devious smirk, something dark and sinister. “I think I would like to be the one to deliver these to her myself if you don’t mind, old man. You see I came personally just for her.”

The sudden sound of the delivery van’s door sliding open captured the butler’s attention, revealing five more men dressed from head to toe in black and armed to the teeth with assault rifles. They quickly exited the van, racing straight for the open front door of the manor.

Alfred immediately realized what they intended to do. He couldn’t believe that these men actually thought they were going to be able to capture the powerful Amazon princess let alone take over Wayne Manor. They obviously didn’t have any idea who they were dealing with when they decided to attack. At the same time, he couldn’t help but worry about Tim, silently praying that he was already down in the cave where he would be safe.

“Terribly sorry to inform you, but Princess Diana is not home at the moment,” Alfred calmly told the delivery man who was now pointing a gun directly at him.

“Well then, I guess we’ll just have to wait for her to return,” the delivery man replied, motioning with the gun for Alfred to go back inside.

Clutching the heavy crystal vase tightly in his hand, Alfred slowly turned to reenter the manor only to suddenly spin on his heel, the heavy vase crashing over the head of the delivery man. The man immediately dropped to the floor unconscious, blocking the entrance and keeping Alfred from being able to close the front door.

He headed straight for the kitchen, desperate to warn Tim as the other five henchmen followed him inside with guns ready. Racing into the kitchen, Alfred was relieved to find Tim nowhere in sight, his dinner still sitting untouched on the table. Hopefully, he’d already gone to the Batcave to prepare for patrol.

Grabbing a couple of knives from the counter, Alfred immediately turned around, more than prepared for a fight as his years of experience in the British Secret Service instantly rose to the surface of his mind. There were some things that could never be unlearned, could never be forgotten even if it did feel like another lifetime ago.

He shifted his position behind the large kitchen island, ducking down low as the strike of boots against the marble floor grew louder. He tightened his hold on the knives in his hand as two men entered the kitchen, more than prepared to defend this home no matter what it took.

Alfred peered around the corner, pulling back just in time as they fired their weapons, a hail of bullets quickly destroying his kitchen. He growled to himself, more than anxious to make them pay for that. He swiftly stood to his feet, flicking his wrists with extreme precision as the knives found their mark in the first of the two men.

The man cried out in pain as the knives imbedded themselves deep in each shoulder, causing him to drop his gun. The second gunman looked down at his partner who was writhing on the kitchen floor, blood oozing from his wounds. Leaving him, he silently worked his way around the kitchen island only to find that there was no one there.

He quickly looked around in stunned disbelief, only to have everything go black as a cast iron skillet met the back of his head with a resounding thud that echoed throughout the kitchen. He dropped to the ground, his gun slipping from his hands and clanking loudly as it hit the floor.

“Three down…three to go,” Alfred murmured to himself as he quickly grabbed a couple more knives before slipping out of the kitchen.

Peering around the corner, Alfred noticed one of the henchmen lying unconscious on the floor, his gun missing. There didn’t appear to be any injuries, making him wonder what had happened to him. He didn’t have to wonder long, though, as Tim peered around the other corner at that moment, silently pressing a single finger to his lips before pointing towards the entertainment room.

Alfred wordlessly nodded in response as he moved to follow Tim. Before they could move, Superman’s booming voice met their ears. “Alfred,” he called from the front foyer. “It’s Superman. I have the tuxes that Diana asked me to pick up for her.”

The British butler smiled as he glanced at Tim who smiled as well in response. There was no way the remaining two thugs were getting out of here in one piece now, not with Superman here. They could hear the two henchmen making their way from the entertainment room back towards the foyer to see who had just arrived.

Tim moved to stand with Alfred, ready to protect him if necessary as the two thugs raced into the foyer. They quickly turned their guns on Tim and Alfred only to be grabbed from behind, their heads cracking together and rendering them both unconscious.

They quickly dropped to the floor like rocks, revealing Superman standing behind them, an expression of disbelief on his face. “What’s going on here?” he asked with a frown.

“An attempt to try to take Miss Diana from the manor it would seem,” Alfred informed him, still gripping a knife in each hand.

“Is this all of them?” Superman inquired, a scowl forming on his face as he glanced around.

“There are two more in the kitchen that won’t be walking out of here unassisted,” Alfred revealed.

“I guess you guys didn’t really need any help then,” Superman observed. 

“Who do you think sent them?” Tim asked, staring down at the three bodies lying on the floor before them.

Superman scowled with the thought of who could possibly behind the unexpected attack. “My first guess would be Luthor.” 

“Well, there is one still conscious in the kitchen we could ask,” Alfred replied.

Clark began to make his way to the kitchen. “Leave him to me.”

“Master Timothy, I believe you should attend to your school work,” Alfred turned to address the teenager, sharing a brief knowing look. “Don’t you have that special project due by Friday?

“Yes, but…”

“Superman and I can take care of things here,” Alfred told him.

“I don’t like this,” Tim grumbled. “What if they come back tonight?”

“I highly doubt they will try another attempt like this any time soon,” Alfred decided.

Tim scowled at the elderly butler, folding his arms against his chest in a mirror image of something his surrogate father would do. “I still don’t like it.”

“I promise everything be fine,” Alfred reassured him.

“You’re as stubborn as Bruce is so I know I’m not going to win this argument,” Tim gloomily muttered.

Alfred smiled at the young man before him. “You know me too well, Master Timothy. Now, be off with you. That school project isn’t going to get done by itself.”

Timothy released a reluctant sigh, studying the elderly man for a moment longer before finally turning and heading towards the library. He didn’t like this one bit, but he really couldn’t afford to stay here all night with Alfred, not when Lex Luthor was still on the loose and after Diana.

Superman came out of the kitchen at that moment with two of the thugs flung casually over his shoulder. He paused to reach down and snatch up the other three before addressing Alfred. “I wasn’t able to get much more out of him than just that they’d been hired by a bald man to come after Diana before he passed out. I’m taking them in now. I’ll come back to help you clean up.”

“Not to worry,” Alfred told him. “This is not the first time that Wayne Manor has suffered an attack and I’m most positive it won’t be the last.”

“Just the same, it would make me feel better if I came back to make sure everything is alright,” Superman insisted. “Bruce and Diana would never forgive me if I allowed something to happen to either you or Tim.”

“Thank you for your concern,” Alfred said with a tip of his head, watching as Superman picked up the sixth henchman before throwing them all into the van and flying away with it.

Alfred immediately went to get his broom and dustpan before making his way to the front foyer. He carefully began cleaning up the broken pieces of the crystal vase, suddenly pausing when he spotted something unusual. With a frown, he leaned over and picked up a tiny black disk, right away recognizing it as an electronic listening device.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 18

Donna stared out the window of the palace, watching as the waves beat relentlessly against the rocky shore of majestic Themyscira. Her arms were pressed tightly against her body beneath her bust as if hugging herself or trying to hold herself together. While beyond elated about how her relationship with Dick had recently progressed, she couldn’t be truly happy about it until everyone was safely back from the Underworld where they belonged.

She shuddered once again with the searing pain that continually lanced through her in fierce waves not unlike the ones she was watching now. She knew she had to find a way to close off her special connection to Diana as she forced back the nausea that rose in the back of her throat. She couldn’t take much more of this, feeling her sister’s life slowly being drained away as if she was nothing. It was driving her crazy, helpless to do anything to stop it.

And the pain…it was unending, more intense than anything that she’d ever experienced before. It brought tears to her eyes knowing that her sister was going through such unimaginable suffering and there was nothing she could do to help her.

She felt arms suddenly snake around her from behind, familiar lips finding the curve of her ear as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. She sighed with unexpected contentment that she hadn’t been feeling just a moment ago as her hands moved to rest against his arms that kept her trapped protectively against his muscular chest.

“No brooding,” he softly chided her. “Let’s leave that to the man who invented brooding. Bruce is the expert at it.”

“We don’t even know if Bruce is still alive, Dick,” she bit out in frustration, fighting back tears. She could feel his entire body grow tense with her words making her immediately regret voicing her fears. “I’m sorry…it’s just that I’m really scared that they’re never going to come back to us. I guess I’m not handling any of this very well.”

“Donna, how could you possibly handle all of this when you are being forced to feel everything that Diana is going through down there?” Dick pointed out to her, placing gentle kisses along her ear to her throat.

“Still I feel like I should be stronger than this, but every stab of pain…every agonizing breath she struggles to take steals something from deep inside of me,” she confessed. “It…it’s wearing me down…trying to break me and I know it’s ten times worse for Diana.”

“I’m sorry, Donna,” he whispered, his breath so warm against her ear. “I can’t begin to imagine how horrible it must be.”

“Please, don’t feel sorry for me,” she insisted with a renewed sense of resolution. “It’s Diana that I’m terrified for her. She’s suffering indescribable pain right now and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I can only imagine what Bruce must be going through too.”

Dick gently stroked her long raven hair, trying to provide her his strength, show her his love for her. “I want to tell you that everything is going to be alright, but I’m afraid I can’t do that. I have no idea how this is all going to turn out, Donna. Please know, though, that no matter what happens I love you more than anything in this world.”

Donna smiled softly with his confession, turning around in his arms and finding his mouth with her own. He parted his lips, allowing the kiss to deepen as he pulled her even closer to him. They kissed for several long moments, silently comforting one another before Donna finally retreated for air.

“We need to get out of here and down to the Underworld before it’s too late,” she told him, resting her forehead against his. “I’m going stir-crazy here, waiting and wondering what’s happening to them…to my mother. We have to do something to help them.”

“Do you know of any secret exits or tunnels beneath the palace that could get us out of here without being detected by the guards?”

“I think there might be a few, but it’s been a long time since I last checked them out.”

“Do you think you could find it now?”

“Well, I know of at least one secret exit behind mother’s throne, but I’m not exactly sure where it will take us,” Donna thoughtfully replied.

Dick frowned as he stared into the face of his new lover. “Didn’t you ever go exploring when you were growing up here?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, some, but I didn’t really have a lot of free time,” Donna defended herself, somewhat embarrassed. “Between my studies and training, I didn’t really have a lot of time to just go looking for secret exits that I may or may not need in the future. I grew up on a magically hidden island. It’s not like we had a lot of threats to contend with.”

“You’re right…I’m sorry,” Dick apologized. “I often forget how different your world is from mine…our childhoods.”

“It’s alright,” she replied, leaning in and kissing him again. “Now, how do you propose we make our escape? It’s not going to be easy with all of the guards constantly patrolling the palace and Artemis checking in on us every few minutes.”

“Tonight,” Dick readily decided. “We can use the cover of darkness to make our escape. Besides, I don’t think Artemis will be checking up on us after catching me in your bed yesterday morning. She pretty much avoided your bedroom this morning until we came out.”

Donna gave him a look of surprise, a blush creeping across her cheeks. “You don’t think she knows what we’ve been doing, do you?”

Dick smirked with her innocence, his arms drawing her even closer to him until they shared the same breath again. “Donna, I would be shocked if half of Themyscira doesn’t know about us by now.”

“What?” she gasped in shock.

Dick chuckled with the adorable expression that lit her face. “You aren’t exactly quiet when we make love or when you come,” he informed her, kissing her on the nose.

Donna’s eyes immediately narrowed, irritation flashing through her blue orbs. “Are you complaining, Mister Grayson? Because if you are, I’m than happy to send you back to your own bedroom.”

“Hell, no,” he adamantly declared with a goofy grin, his voice growing low and husky with desire. “I love to hear you scream my name in the heat of passion. In fact, I wouldn’t mind hearing it again right now.”

“Focus, Dick,” she scolded him as she swatted his shoulder playfully, the glint in her eyes betraying her tone. “We need to concentrate on getting Bruce, Donna, and my mother out of the Underworld.”

“You do realize that by going against your mother’s orders, you risk being banished like Diana once was,” Dick reminded her. 

As worried as he was about Bruce and Diana, he was also concerned about the consequences of disobeying the Queen of the Amazons. They had let him live so far, but he wasn’t counting on that lasting for too much longer especially if word of their recent union seeped out.

He couldn’t help but notice how the Amazon guards were glaring at him more or how they seemed to be gripping their weapons a little more tightly around him. The tension in the palace had definitely risen. It was as if they were fighting the urge to impale him or cut off his hated male organs.

Donna lifted her chin defiantly, her eyes hardening with determination. “I don’t care what she does to me,” she maintained. “As long as she is alive to do it, I can live with whatever punishment she comes up with. Besides, I have you now to help me deal with it.”

“No matter what happens, I’m here for you, Donna,” he told her, hugging her tightly not wanting to let her go anytime soon. “We’ll get through this together…I promise.”

“I know,” she admitted, drawing a ragged breath as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She could feel Artemis’s hard gaze boring into them, but she ignored it. This felt too right…too amazing for it to be wrong. She felt complete for once in her life. “I love you, Dick. I don’t know what I’d do if it was you down there in trouble right now, fighting against Hera knows what.”

“Well, hopefully, we can get all of this resolved soon,” he replied in an attempt to reassure her. “The wedding is just three days away now. You know the whole world will be watching to see if reformed playboy Bruce Wayne will go through with the wedding to Wonder Woman. Little do they know if they don’t show up for the wedding, it’s because the father of the bride hates the groom.”

“That’s why we need to get them out of there as soon as possible. They deserve to be happy together after everything they’ve been through,” she murmured, pulling back to finally acknowledge the Amazon standing several feet away silently watching them. “Any word yet from my mother, Artemis?”

“No, nothing yet,” Artemis evenly responded despite the disapproving scowl that spoke far more than words could at that moment. “I must say that I’m quite surprised that you two haven’t tried to escape the palace yet.”

Donna suddenly grew rigid with Artemis’s comment, averting her eyes as she disentangled herself from Dick’s embrace. “Why wouldn’t I obey my mother’s command?”

Artemis laughed with Donna’s response, her scowl momentarily disappearing with the amusement that unexpectedly replaced it. “We are talking about you, Donna. You do remember the time that your mother ordered you to abstain from spear training for a couple of days until your injuries were healed? That turned out to be a rather humiliating experience for you, didn’t it?”

“Injuries?” Dick exclaimed as he cast a glance at his lover, hoping for more information.

“Artemis…” Donna ground out with welling awkwardness as she avoided making eye contact with Nightwing.

“Or how about the time your mother told you not to…”

“Okay, that will be enough,” Donna growled.

Dick chuckled as he watched Donna turning five shades of red right before his eyes. “No, please, Artemis,” he interjected with great interest as he folded his arms against his chest. “Please, do go on and elaborate. I’d love to hear stories about Donna growing up on Themyscira and the trouble she got herself into.”

“Dick!” Donna exclaimed, smacking his shoulder. “No, he would not.”

Artemis couldn’t help the slight smirk that tugged at the corners of her lips. Even though she didn’t fully agree with it, she grudgingly had to admit that Donna and Dick were sort of cute together in a way. She internally growled to herself. Had she really just thought that?

“Well, just make sure you stay put here in the palace,” Artemis reminded them, making sure both met her glare. “I don’t want to have to lock you two up in the dungeons. You two would probably just end up desecrating it too.”

Donna looked up sharply with that last part that had been mumbled under the Amazon’s breath. “What did you just say?” she demanded to know, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Artemis smiled knowingly. “Nothing…nothing at all,” she innocently claimed. “Let me know if you two need anything. I’ll be back in a little bit so try to keep your tongue out of his mouth while I’m gone.”

She huffed in annoyance as she watched Artemis make a hasty retreat before Donna could form any semblance of a retort. “I can’t believe she just said that!”

Dick chuckled softly as he pulled his lover back into his arms. “Donna, she’s only teasing you.”

“Dick, Artemis doesn’t tease,” she flatly stated as she scowled at the spot where the Amazon had just been standing. “She only grunts and growls and snarls.”

“She seems rather nice I think,” he supposed, shrugging a shoulder as he looked back at the doors Artemis had just passed through. “Now that we’re alone again, we can look for the exit behind the throne so we know where we’re going tonight.”

“We’ll have to look as inconspicuous as possible,” Donna reminded him, allowing her gaze to finally fall to her mother’s throne. She only hoped it led to where they needed to go, where they needed to be to find the ones they loved most.

XXX

_Diana’s eyes fluttered open as a low groan slipped past her lips, her vision slowly coming into focus. She titled her head slightly as her eyes narrowed, stunned to find herself staring up at the sun shining high above her in a cloudless blue sky. She felt a cool gentle breeze brush across her skin, so unlike the gritty heat of the Underworld that she’d felt for the last several days._

_Moving her arms, she found nothing but soft blades of grass blanketing the ground beneath her, the stench of the Underworld replaced with clean fresh air. Confusion instantly crept over her as she slow sat up, groaning again as she appraised her surroundings._

_She was furious with herself for having fallen asleep when she needed to find Bruce and yet bewildered by where she found herself now. This didn’t look anything like the Underworld or the Fields of Punishment. Had she died and been taken to the Fields of Elysium?_

_The thought only made her nausea grow, a cold sweat washing through her. She was still experiencing far too much pain to be dead, her injuries screaming at her and reminding her that she was very much alive…or at least she thought was. Glancing down at herself, she found herself still covered in dirt and grime, blood as well as cuts and bruises too numerous to even begin to count._

_She quickly began to look around, stunned to find Wayne Manor standing so proudly in the distance like a beacon welcoming her home. She struggled to get up onto unsteady legs, her hand moving to her forehead as a fresh wave of dizziness swept over her, causing her stomach to churn and twist sharply in response._

_She paused for a moment to gather herself, taking several deep breaths as she attempted to push the pain to the farthest recesses of her mind. She wouldn’t allow her own afflictions get in the way of saving Bruce. Getting him safely out of here and back to Gotham was what mattered most._

_She missed him so desperately it stole her breath away at times if she allowed herself to dwell on it for any length of time. She missed seeing the way that he always looked at her with such love and adoration in his eyes, the desire that simmered there for her alone. Even now, it made her insides tremble with a fierce desire of her own just thinking about it._

_Diana slowly began to make her way towards the house, her brow knitting when her attention was suddenly captured by the soft strains of violin music playing in the distance. Looking to her right, she discovered a wedding taking place on the luxurious grounds of the manor, making her wonder who was getting married._

_Friends dressed in their very best sat in white chairs lined neatly in rows, their attention focused solely on the couple standing up front before a minister. Exquisite flowers in varying shades of pale pink adorned everything in sight including a large arch that the couple stood beneath as they held hands._

_Diana found herself being drawn towards the wedding as her heart began to race, her legs moving of their own volition as she stared at the scene playing out before her. She could practically feel the tremendous sense of love that permeated the air around her, everything about it suddenly so very familiar to her._

_This was her wedding to Bruce._

_Without a second thought, she quickened her pace as her confusion continued to build, unsure why this was happening now. Was this a vision of what was to come if she and Bruce survived the Underworld? Their reward for overcoming Hades’ plans to destroy them?_

_Diana nearly faltered in her steps, mesmerized by the man that came into view as she drew near. Bruce looked so handsome in his black tux, his groomsmen lined up to the side observing the ceremony. A broad smile adorned Bruce’s face, his blue eyes sparkling with such love that it caused her breath to catch in her throat. He looked so happy…so at peace._

_She always felt such love whenever he looked at her. She’d attracted plenty of male attention since she had first arrived in Man’s World, but no one ever looked at her the way that Bruce always did. The admiration and respect…the intensity of his love as well as the desire for her that shined through always caused her heart to skip a beat._

_She finally forced herself to tear her eyes away from him, turning her attention to the bride. The smile that had touched her lips at the sight of her wedding dress instantly turned into a frown as she noticed the bride was quite a bit shorter than her…her hair brown not black like her own._

_Her heart began to hammer in her chest as panic gripped her. As if in a trance, she moved closer still, desperate to see who Bruce was actually marrying. She came to a stop next to Clark as Bruce began to recite his vows._

_“I, Bruce, take you Talia…to be my wife…”_

_“No…no, this…this isn’t right,” Diana whispered, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in an effort to stifle the sob that stuck in her throat._

_“Diana?” Clark whispered, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder._

_“Bruce?” she cried as shock suddenly became anguish._

_Everyone turned to look at Diana including Bruce, a puzzled look on his face. “Diana?”_

_“What are you doing?” she demanded to know._

_“I’m trying to get married here,” he replied, glancing from Diana to Clark and back again, confusion veiling his face._

_“Diana, what’s the matter?” Clark asked her, squeezing her shoulder._

_“But you…you’re supposed to marry me,” she softly said, tears beginning to slowly slip down her cheeks flushed with fever as she stared into the intense blue eyes that she had come to love so very much._

_“Diana, you know I’m in love with Talia,” Bruce reminded her._

_“Send her away, beloved,” Talia ordered him a cold sneer. “She’s ruining our special day.”_

_“Diana, what’s wrong?” Bruce questioned her with obvious concern, ignoring Talia as he tried to get to the bottom of this tearful outburst by the Amazon in the middle of his wedding. “What makes you think that you and I were getting married today?”_

_“Beloved, please,” Talia begged him, roughly grabbing hold of Bruce’s arm and attempting to turn him back towards her. “She means nothing to you. You love me. I left my father for you. You know we’re destined to be together forever.”_

_“Selina, please wait,” Bruce snapped, his attention solely on the distraught Amazon before him._

_“Selina?” Diana repeated with a scowl, her anger swelling. Looking past Bruce to the bride standing behind him, she was shocked to find Selina Kyle standing there in her wedding dress. “You’re marrying her? How could you do this to me? How could you marry Catwoman?”_

_“Diana, you need to calm down,” Bruce evenly stated, taking hold of her upper arms as he tried to get her attention back on him. “Something must have happened to you. You knew I was marrying Selina today. You’ve known for months.”_

_Selina flashed her a cocky smirk as her hand wrapped possessively around Bruce’s arm. “Come on, Bruce,” Selina practically purred. “Let’s move on with the ceremony so we can start our honeymoon. I’m itching to get my claws into you.”_

_“Selina,” Bruce hissed, turning and leveling her with a bat glare. “There’s obviously something very wrong with Diana.”_

_“Yes, there is,” Selina bit out, glaring hotly at the Amazon. “She’s interrupting our wedding. It’s obvious that she wants you for herself, but I’m not giving you up. I’ll fight her for you if I have to.”_

_Diana stared at Bruce, panic thrumming through her. She could hardly breathe, her mind reeling with what was happening. None of this made any sense. First, he was marrying Talia and now Selina. This wasn’t right. He was supposed to be marrying her. She suddenly grabbed her head, her fingers pressing into her skull in a futile effort to dull the pain, but it only seemed to be getting worse._

_“Come on, Di,” Clark gently murmured in her ear. “You’re making a scene and ruining Bruce’s special day.”_

_“This was supposed to be my wedding,” she angrily cried, tears streaming down her face. “You were supposed to love me…to marry me, Bruce!”_

_Bruce stared at her, obviously bewildered by her claim. “Diana, I…I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m in love with Selina…and she’s pregnant.”_

_“What?” Diana slowly shook her head in disbelief, taking several steps back away from him. It felt as if he had just reached inside her chest and ripped out her heart, leaving behind an empty shell. Everything that she had ever known dissolved into a hazy fog of uncertainty and doubt, fears that she hadn’t even realized that she carried within her a sudden reality, taking on life right before her eyes. “No…no, this can’t be real…this isn’t real…this isn’t real.”_

_“Congratulate us,” Selina grinned at her, her hand falling to the small swell of her abdomen. “We’re having twins.”_

_Diana immediately turned away to kneel in the grass, vomiting as she wept. Her head spun violently as she struggled to pull herself together. She could feel Bruce’s hand on her back, the reality of his warm touch against her skin only fueling her despair. It was that very touch that she come to crave, longed for._

_His baritone voice was filled with concern, asking if she was alright as he tenderly pulled her hair back away from her face. She finally managed to stand up on shaky legs, fighting the overwhelming feeling like she was going to pass out. She didn’t know what was real anymore, what had become of her life. Had she dreamed everything that she thought she’d had with Bruce?_

_“Diana, sit down here,” Bruce gently said as he guided her to a nearby chair. He kneeled before her, worry etched in his handsome face as he cupped her cheek. “What happened to you? You’re burning up with fever; you’re covered in cuts and bruises.”_

_“I…I don’t know anymore,” she whispered, leaning forward and holding her head in her hands. “This can’t be happening. I thought…I thought you loved me, Bruce. You…you were supposed to love me…not all of those other women in your past.”_

_“Here…have her drink this.”_

_“Thank you, Andrea,” Bruce said, handing the glass of water to Diana. “Drink this, Princess.”_

_Diana’s head shot up to find Bruce’s first love, Andrea Beaumont, standing right behind him, her hand resting on Bruce’s shoulder. “Hera!” she murmured, unable to stop from trembling all over or the fresh flood of tears that continual streamed down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. “Bruce, don’t you love me? Why…why couldn’t you love me more?”_

_Bruce stared at her, taken aback by her question. “Diana, we’re…teammates…best friends. I do love you, but not in that way. I’m in love with Andrea.”_

_“Please…no,” she whispered as she gazed at him through a wash of heartbroken tears. “Bruce, I…I love you with all my heart. I gave it to you…gave myself to you. You are the first and only man I have ever loved…ever been with. Didn’t that mean anything to you?”_

_“Diana,” he softly said with a sigh, shaking his head in shock at what she had just told him. “I…I don’t know what to say.”_

_“Say that you love me…tell me that none of this is real,” she begged him, her hand moving to rest against his handsome face. “I…I gave everything to you – my heart, my soul…my body. I gave up my Amazonian beliefs, turned my back on my heritage. I gave you that I am…and now you want another? How could you betray me like that?”_

_“We were never together, Princess,” he tried to tell her, his fingers threading through her hair in an effort to calm her down. “You and I have been nothing more than best friends for years. We had talked about dating a long time ago, but both agreed not to go down that path.”_

_“I didn’t dream this, Bruce!” she screamed, feeling as though she was losing her mind. “I know what lives in my heart for you. I have never felt this way about another person in my entire life. It’s you, Bruce…it’s always been you…always will be.”_

_“Why don’t we get you transported up to the Watchtower and have J’onn take a look at you, Princess?” Bruce calmly suggested as he stood to his feet and offered her his hand. “Something obviously happened to you to cause you to believe all of this. We need to take you up there to see what’s wrong.”_

_Diana angrily leapt to her feet, her blue flashing like twin infernos of boiling emotion on the verge of exploding. “There is nothing wrong with me! There’s something wrong with you, Bruce! Why can’t you just admit you love me?”_

_“I wish that I could say that I did, but I don’t feel that way, Diana,” he sadly told her. “I’m sorry, Princess, but whatever you think we had together was not real. Maybe someone put a spell on you, planted those memories in your mind in order to make you believe that you and I were meant to be together. You are my friend and I care about you, but not in the way that you want me to.”_

_Squeezing her eyes closed, Diana buried her fingers in her hair, clutching the strands tightly and twisting them almost painfully. “This isn’t real…this isn’t real…this isn’t real,” she chanted over and over again, her words punctuated with gasping sobs of desperation and heartbreak. She’d never felt so broken in her whole life than she did in this moment. “Bruce…he…he loves me…only me. No one else but me…”_

Melinoë stood before the Amazon lying unconscious on the ground, a wicked smile on her face. “You will not escape what I have planned for you, Princess Diana of the Amazons. The others may not have been able to break your body, but I will break your mind…your spirit.”

Unconscious and trapped in the vision inside of her mind, Diana lay face down on the ground, her fingernails repeatedly clawing at the rock and dirt beneath her. “It’s not real…” she softly cried over and over again to herself. “Bruce…please…I love you…”

“Now, off to find the Batman and finish this once and for all,” Melinoë said before disappearing from sight.

XXX

Bruce felt as though he was quickly reaching the end of his rapidly thinning rope the longer he went without finding Diana. He was furious with the situation that Hades’ interference had created for them, beside himself with fear of losing Diana.

He couldn’t go through it again. He wouldn’t survive it – not when it came to her. He’d already been dealt a life-altering blow when his parents had been taken away from him, destroying him and changing him forever. He couldn’t bear the thought of having to experience that crippling pain of loss that felt like a gaping hole had been carved right into his chest. 

Not again. Not now. Not her.

He felt his body beginning to wear down, threatening to betray him despite his heart’s refusal to give up on her. The wound in his shoulder throbbed mercilessly, his broken ribs making it more than difficult to move or draw a deep breath. He refused to give in to the pain and exhaustion, not until Diana was safe. Only then would he allow his body to give out on him.

He winced as a sharp stabbing pain pierced his side again, causing him to stumble. It also created fleeting concern regarding the extent of his internal injuries that he’d sustained. He drew a shallow breath, attempting to force the pain to the back of his mind. He needed to keep going for her. He would not fail her. 

He began to cough, causing him to press his arm firmly against his side and wincing in response. He spit out bright red blood, pausing to take a drink of warm water to clean out his mouth. He knew this wasn’t a good sign, but he couldn’t afford to stop now, not when he was on the verge of losing the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him in nearly thirty years.

He lifted his gauntleted hand to his commlink, trying it again for the hundredth time without any success. Hades was making damn sure that he couldn’t communicate with her, but he had other ways around it. He quickly accessed the antenna in his cowl that was linked to the Justice League communicators, one that he had also designed especially for Diana when he had started dating her.

He had tried it before when he had been stuck down in the Pits of Tartarus, but he had been unable to pick up her signal. Now that he was in the Underworld and closer to her, he hoped it might work, helping him to locate her faster.

His heart nearly stopped beating altogether as he picked up her signal, sudden hope taking his next breath. It was very weak, but at least he had a general idea which direction he needed to go in. Even though he’d been able to pick up her signal, it didn’t mean that his princess was still alive. The momentarily hope that he had flickered inside of him suddenly extinguished with the painful thought.

He tried to remind himself that he would know in his heart if Diana was truly gone forever. He had never felt something so strong, so all-consuming for anyone until her. He didn’t always know how to handle it at times, never fully understanding it…even questioning it sometimes. It both terrified and thrilled him to no end, igniting a fierce fire in his soul and at the same time giving fuel to his demons that still continually threatened to overtake him.

Being with him…choosing to love him had ultimately brought her here and now it was going to cost her his life. He couldn’t live with that, without her.

The bond they shared was far too powerful, too unbreakable. They’d already been through far too much together, coming out the other side stronger than ever before and now would be no different. He refused to believe anything other than finding her alive.

He quickened his pace as he moved in the direction of her commlink, his fatigued mind already racing through various things that he could try to purge her blood of the poison. Unfortunately, what he probably needed to save her life wasn’t with him here in the Underworld.

He would need to get Diana out of here and back to the Manor as soon as possible. If he had more time, he could analyze her blood; discover what he needed to create an antidote to counteract the deadly toxin that was taking her away from him.

All he had on him were antidotes specially designed for Scarecrow’s fear toxin and Joker’s venom. He was certain neither of those would do anything to neutralize the powerful Hydra’s poison. It made his stomach churn, helplessness seizing hold of him once more.

He was failing her.

She was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.

An overwhelming sense of exhaustion washed over him, causing his legs to suddenly buckle. He grimaced as pain lanced through him as he hit the ground hard, knocking the air from his lungs. He struggled as unconsciousness began to drag him away, forcing him to fight it with everything he had.

He quickly realized that something was deadly wrong just as everything went black; Diana’s name the last thing murmured on his lips.

“You’re on my turf now, Dark Knight,” Melinoë said with a dark grin as she came to stand over him. “Let the games begin.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a word of warning - things are about to get very dark in the second section of this update. I promise that things will eventually get better so please hang with me! :)

Chapter 19

Queen Hippolyta paced back and forth in Lord Hades’ throne room, growing more furious and frantic with every step she took. She couldn’t stand not knowing what was happening to Diana for much longer. She wanted to see her daughter, to hold her in her arms once more, but she didn’t know if she was even still alive.

Her heart ached in a way that only a mother’s ever could at a time like this, something that only another mother could truly understand. It was a heartache unlike any other – knowing her child was in trouble…dying…and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

She couldn’t begin to imagine the suffering that her little sun and stars was being forced to endure all because of her so-called father. She could feel the tears building in her throat trying to escape, but she refused them. Hades would not see her cry.

Hippolyta couldn’t help but wonder what she had ever seen in Hades, what it was about him that had attracted her. Had it been his dark good looks? His charming smile? She guessed that whatever it was, her daughter had the same sort of attraction for the dark and brooding type.

Bruce Wayne.

She sent up a silent prayer to Hera, begging for her protection over the mortal as well as her daughter. She knew the gods would never meddle or interfere with anything that Hades was doing in his own realm. She could still hope that Hera might hear her prayers for Diana and the man that she loved.

It brought Hippolyta a small measure of comfort to pray. It made her feel as though she was truly doing something for her daughter even though it felt small and not nearly enough, not with what she could imagine Diana was enduring.

A soft smile managed to grace the queen’s lips despite the dire circumstances as she thought about her daughter. She remembered holding her in her arms that very first time – the softness of her skin, the bright blueness of her eyes, and the fine black baby hair on top of her head. She recalled her chubby cheeks and the way her little fingers would curl around her own. She had been a very happy baby, always giggling and smiling, trying to talk though she could only babble.

It didn’t take long, though, for her daughter’s strong will to assert itself. It had first appeared with an unbelievable fierceness and had only gained strength as she had grown older. Along with it, her heart had expanded too, filling with such empathy and love for others that it had never ceased to amaze her.

It was that very compassion as well as her fierce determination and sense of justice that had ultimately compelled Diana to steal her armor and leave Themyscira for Man’s World. The queen’s heart grew heavy once more, remembering how she had woken that morning to find Diana and her armor missing.

It had taken everything inside of her to not go after Diana and force her to return home where she belonged, but her daughter had made her choice and she had to learn to abide by that decision. She knew from the very beginning that her daughter had been intended for far greater than staying on the island. She was to be the Champion of the Gods, a bringer of justice and messenger of peace to the world.

Although difficult to let her go, Hippolyta could not be prouder of all that her daughter had accomplished, the countless lives saved and the wickedness that had been thwarted all because of her and her courageous friends. 

“My Queen,” Phillipus addressed her with a sigh. “You need to rest. You’ve been pacing for hours.”

“I can’t help it,” Hippolyta replied with a shake of her head. “I can’t just wait here like this, wondering what is happening to my daughter right now, if Bruce is even still alive or not.”

“Princess Diana is very strong and not just physically, Queen Hippolyta,” Phillipus reminded her. “You know it will take more than Hydra’s poison to end her life.”

Turning to Phillipus, Hippolyta momentarily allowed her eyes to convey the overwhelming grief she was battling as well as her fear. “I’m afraid that if she dies, I won’t be the only one whose heart will die along with her, Phillipus. Bruce might never recover from this if he survives.”

“We cannot lose hope,” Phillipus tried to encourage her. “Diana will not surrender so easily and I have a feeling Batman won’t either. The Princess would not have fallen in love with a mere mortal male such as Batman if she did feel that he was her equal in every way. She must have seen tremendous courage and honor in him if she has chosen him to be her mate.”

“I know,” she responded with a nod. “Although it was quite difficult to accept at first, I must admit that I very happy that my little sun and stars has found love in such a noble man as Bruce.”

Hades entered at that moment with his typical haughty manner that always surrounded him. Queen Hippolyta instantly bristled at the sight of him, the grief that had veiled her face becoming hatred once more as the god of the Underworld approached her.

“Where is she, Hades?” Hippolyta hissed like a viper through clenched teeth. “I have been waiting for hours and I will wait no longer to see her.”

“She’s in the Fields of Punishment,” he told her as indifferently as if their daughter was merely at the palace on Themyscira.

“Take her to me,” she demanded as he came to stand before her, raising her chin defiantly as if she was accustomed to having her every order obeyed immediately. Unfortunately, she wasn’t on Themyscira, but Hades’ realm now.

Hades just smiled pleasantly at her with an unusual air of patience that he normally did not possess or personify. “Dear Hippolyta,” he replied with a sigh. “I brought you here to keep you safe. The Underworld is far too treacherous for you to be traipsing through it looking for Diana.”

“So you did it out of the goodness of your heart?” Hippolyta demanded with a sneer. “And yet, you sent Diana and Bruce out there to punish them for falling in love!”

“You know my reasons for doing what has been done,” Hades calmly reminded her. “I’m not going to waste any more breath trying to explain logic that you refuse to acknowledge as sound.”

“This is nothing sound about you taking my daughter’s life,” Hippolyta shouted.

“I offered to save her life and she refused my generous offer,” Hades snarled, his patience abruptly running out. “She’d rather die out there than give up this foolish mortal that she’s become so enamored with.”

“Then what does that tell you, Hades?” Hippolyta cried, throwing her hands up in frustration. “If that’s not love then I don’t know a better personification of it.”

“Its lunacy,” Hades snapped, his voice like thunder. “She’s become deluded with the ways of the world, becoming infatuated with a simple mortal man.”

“It’s far more than simple infatuation if she’s willing to give up her life for him.”

“She’ll soon realize that infatuation is all it truly was when she struggles to draw her final breaths,” the god of the Underworld spat out. “She’ll be begging for me to save her, recanting her profession of love for Batman.”

Hippolyta slowly shook her head in stunned disbelief as she stared at the god standing before her. “You don’t know Diana at all. If you truly knew her, you would know that when she loves, she loves with her whole heart…her whole being and there’s no one in this world or the next that she loves more than Bruce Wayne.”

Hades seemed to actually consider Hippolyta’s words for a moment before responding. “It still remains to be seen if Batman will even survive this. At this very moment, Melinoë is testing his mental fortitude. He hasn’t been broken physically, but we’ll see how he stands up to Melinoë’s attack on his mind.”

“You are a sick, sadistic—” Hippolyta sputtered furiously, raising her hand to strike him.

Hades grabbed her by the wrist, roughly pulling her up against him. “Watch your tongue, woman. I’m being more than hospitable allowing you to remain here while we await the outcome of their trials.”

Hippolyta scowled darkly at him, feeling Phillipus closing in behind her, more than prepared for a fight. “Let me take Diana’s place.”

“My Queen, no!” Phillipus gasped.

Hades studied her for a long moment, appearing as though he was actually considering it. “Very noble of you, Hippolyta,” he finally replied, his cold eyes roaming over her face. “I’m afraid this is something that Diana must endure.”

“Letting her die?” Hippolyta yelled as she tried to wrestle free from Hades’ hold on her, but he was far too strong to fight. “What is that supposed to teach her?”

Hades leveled her with a deadly glower. “Not to disgrace herself or me by giving herself to a worthless mortal.”

“You are completely insane,” Hippolyta seethed. “I don’t know what I ever saw in you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” he bit out.

“If you don’t bring me my daughter right now, I will—” 

“You will what?” he demanded to know. “I don’t have to put up with this. I can send you back to Themyscira right now.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” she snapped.

A wicked grin spread across his face. “Actually, I think I would dare,” he replied with a wave of his hand.

Hippolyta and Phillipus disappeared from the throne room of Hades to find themselves standing in the palace throne room on Themyscira. “No!” Hippolyta screamed, enraged. “Hades! Take me instead of them!”

“Mother!”

Hippolyta turned to find Donna and Dick peering out from behind her throne, a sheepish expression on Nightwing’s face. “What is going on here?” Hippolyta questioned them, suspicious of what the pair had been up to.

“I’m so relieved your back!” Donna cried, running towards her mother and wrapping her arms around her. “Where are Diana and Bruce? Did you see them? Are they alright?”

Hippolyta momentarily returned her daughter’s embrace before pulling back to look at her. “I’m afraid they’re both still down there,” she regretfully informed them, tears threatening to fill her eyes. “Di…Diana is dying, Donna. There’s nothing we can do to save her.”

“No,” Donna whispered, tears instantly forming. “No, there has to be something we can do. I’ll go after her myself…I…I’ll…”

Donna broke down in sobs as she fell against her mother. Hippolyta held her daughter in her arms, sharing in her sorrow. She would not allow her tears to escape, not here in her throne room. Later, when she was alone in her room she would mourn.

Dick came to stand behind Donna, his hand coming to rest on her back. “What…what about Bruce?” Dick softly asked, his voice almost tremulous.

“He’s still alive,” Hippolyta reassured him. “He is being tested right now by Melinoë.”

“Who is Melinoë?” he asked, his brow furrowing in both confusion and fear.

“She is the god of ghosts,” Hippolyta explained. “She loves to strike fear in the hearts of others and then use it against them.”

“No…no, this can’t be good,” Dick muttered as he turned away from them, running his fingers back through his head as the ramifications of this swept through him.

“What is it?” Hippolyta asked, looking from Dick to Donna who had pulled out of her mother’s embrace.

“Bruce’s parents were murdered before his very eyes when he was eight years old,” Dick explained. “This Melinoë will no doubt use his parents against him to try and break him.”

Hippolyta looked grimly at Dick, her heart sinking. “I knew that something had happened to Bruce’s parents from what Diana had told me, but she’s never really had the chance to tell me the whole story.”

“They were gunned down in an alley by a thug,” Dick revealed. “It’s haunted Bruce ever since. It was the trigger for him to later become Batman, the reason it’s so difficult for him to allow himself to be happy again. Because of his parents, he has dedicated his life to saving Gotham so that no other child would ever have to go through what he did.

“Diana was the first woman able to bring true happiness and light to his life, bringing us all together as a real family. She saved him.”

Hippolyta released a weary breath. “Hopefully, Bruce can save her now.”

XXX

_Batman opened his eyes to find himself in the last place that he would’ve expected —a movie theater. And it wasn’t just any movie theater. It was the movie theater that he had gone to with his parents the night that his life had changed forever._

_The night that he had lost everything._

_Despite knowing something like this would probably come during his trials, Bruce couldn’t prevent the cold sweat that broke out or the fear that lanced through him. He knew he needed to remain in control right now no matter what was about to be thrown at him. The sooner he got through this, the sooner he could find Diana and get her the help that she needed before he lost her forever._

_He drew a couple of deep breaths before opening his eyes. Looking down, he found that he was clutching the armrests of his seat to the point that his fingers were starting to ache. He forced himself to relax as he released his grip on the armrests, but it was next to impossible. He was sitting in the very same seat that he had been sitting in that night._

_His surroundings, the smell of theater popcorn, the monotonous sound of the cheesy music that theaters always played over the speakers before the movie started all assaulted his senses at once, feeding his rising dread. All of a sudden, he was an eight year old boy playing dress up in a Halloween costume, not the Dark Knight of Gotham._

_He leapt to his feet, more than ready to escape this place when the lights abruptly went off, the screen lighting up as a movie began to play. His heart began to beat a little harder, thumping steadily against his chest well. He was frozen where he stood, unable to take his eyes off the screen, fearful of what he was about to see._

_He waited with bated breath as the movie credits began to slowly roll down the screen, the music eerily haunting as it echoed through the empty theater. It was the ending from the movie that his parents had taken him to that night, the night when an eight year old watched as his whole world fell apart._

_His gauntleted fingers instinctively curled into fists as an all too familiar cackle unexpectedly permeated the theater. The fine hairs on the back of his neck prickled as a sneer curled his lips. He turned in tight circles, trying to catch sight of the demented clown, more than prepared for an attack._

_“Show your face, Joker!” Batman yelled._

_Several moments passed before he finally received a response. A new image appeared on the large screen that caught his attention, one that caused his heart to stutter as a mournful tune began to play in the background, its melancholy melody causing his fear to swell._

_It was Diana._

_He unconsciously gripped the back of the seat in front of him in order to keep himself upright, unable to tear his eyes away from the image of her. “Diana,” he whispered, finding it difficult to make his voice work at that moment._

_She was there on the screen larger than life. She was badly injured and chained to a chair, her head bowed as if in prayer. He had no idea if it was just an illusion or if this was real, but it scared the hell out of him nonetheless especially when Joker unexpectedly appeared on the screen beside her, wielding a very large butcher knife._

_“Hiya, Batsy!” Joker greeted him with a wicked cackle that made the hairs on his arm stand on end. It was one that would no doubt haunt his sleep for the rest of his life. “I believe I have something you want.”_

_Batman growled as Joker roughly gripped an unconscious Diana by the hair and yanked her head back. She winced with the violent movement, squeezing her eyes closed even tighter against the assault. Her breathing was ragged, her body covered in numerous cuts and bruises, dried blood crusted on her skin in some places while other wounds bled freely._

_Bruce’s breath caught in his chest when Joker waved the butcher knife at him before bringing it around to rest against her throat in typical dramatic fashion. “Such a beauty, don’t you agree?” Joker asked as he leaned in close to Diana. He pressed his cheek against hers and smiled broadly, closing his eyes as if relishing the contact with her. “Too bad that she’ll lose her head.”_

_Batman swiftly leapt over the row of seats in front of him in less than a heartbeat, racing towards the large screen with a desperation that threatened to choke the life out of him. “Don’t you dare touch her!” he snarled._

_Joker’s eyes popped open wide with an expression of mock surprise on his face. “You mean…like this?” he innocently inquired as he allowed the blade to slice across her skin, cutting a long thin line across her throat. Bright red blood began to ooze from the superficial wound as he made another slash across her chest above her heart. “Or do you mean something more like this?”_

_Bruce watched in horror as Joker released her hair to grope her breast through her uniform, further inflaming his rage. “Let her go!” Batman shouted, standing all alone in the empty theater as he stared helplessly at the screen._

_Joker cackled insanely in response, pausing to lick the blood off the blade of his butcher’s knife. “Even her blood tastes absolutely divine,” he raved with a sigh of euphoria. “I can only imagine how heavenly the rest of her tastes, but I’m sure you already know. Don’t you, Batsy?”_

_Batman couldn’t keep from trembling with the dark rage that washed through him. Something inside of him, something long since buried awakened inside of him like a leviathan in its dark cave. It threatened to steal his self-control, his logic, his sanity as he watched blood from Joker’s cuts trickle down Diana’s chest only to disappear beneath the fabric of her uniform._

_The blood that covered her was seemed so bright against her pallid skin. He knew she wasn’t going to last much longer if Joker continued to slice her to shreds. Even an immortal like her could only handle so much blood loss before it became too insurmountable for even her to overcome._

_“I’m going to rip you to shreds,” Batman seethed with a deadly calm that caused the Joker to take pause._

_“Tisk, tisk, Batsy,” Joker chided, wagging a finger at him. “Remember rule number one—thou shall not kill your favorite clown. Besides, you’d be so bored and lonely without me in your life.”_

_“Let her go, Joker!”_

_Ignoring him, Joker took a handful of Diana’s raven hair, rubbing it between his fingers. “It really is just like silk,” he commented in awe as he brought to his nose to smell. Before Batman could say anything, the clown hacked off a fistful of hair before tossing it up into the air. “Maybe I should save it and make myself a wig. I think I’m in dire need of a makeover. What do you think, Bats? Is black really my color?”_

_Joker proceeded to chop off large handfuls of hair, throwing it up into the air and singing “this is the way we cut our hair, cut our hair, cut our hair. This is the way that we cut our hair all day long”._

_“I swear on my life I will hunt you down and make you pay for this!” Batman growled. “There is no place you will ever be able to hide from me if you kill her.”_

_Joker disregarded the Caped Crusader’s threat, stepping back and placing a hand beneath his chin as he thoughtfully admired his handiwork. “You know I never really fancied myself much of a barber, but I think that I may have a future in cosmetology.”_

_“Release her!” Batman roared as Joker attempted to even out the jagged bob that he had cut her hair into. “This is between you and me!”_

_“Now, let’s not be rash,” Joker told him with another gleeful cackle as he finally turned to look at Batman, his smile morphing into something as depraved and wicked as his eyes. “I’m nowhere finished having my fun with Wonder Bimbo yet.”_

_Batman was nearly going out of his mind as he was forced to watch as Joker began making more cuts over her chest and arms, pausing to lick her blood from his blade. He began to pace back and forth like a caged animal ready to tear something apart as Joker began to cut away at her uniform._

_Joker abruptly stopped at that moment, turning his attention back to the frantic Batman. “You might want to look away, Batsy-Watsy,” he tormented him with a voice as dark and evil as sin itself. “I don’t think you’re going to want to watch what I’m about to do next. Not that I have performance issues of course, but I’m also not one to kiss and tell.”_

_Batman released a bone-chilling cry of utter fury as he ran towards the screen, desperate to stop this madness. Joker removed his belt, snapping it like a bullwhip just before the screen went black. Batman’s ragged breathing was the only sound as he struggled to rein in the bitter hatred that now consumed him. Joker’s blood would never be payment enough for what he had done to Diana…what he was about to do to her now._

_He turned with another cry, slamming his fist into a wall. He had to find her, to stop the Joker before he killed her, but he had no idea where she was. Spotting a side door, he ran towards it, finding it locked. Lifting his black boot, he kicked the door wide open, nearly taking it off its hinges._

_Coming to a stop outside in a dark alley, he stopped dead in his tracks. This was the alley that he had lost his parents in. Panic stole his breath as memories from that night besieged him like violent waves at sea. He felt as though was drowning, being swallowed up in a tempest of anguish for what he had lost…for what he was about to lose if he didn’t get to Diana in time._

_It was dark and yet he could make out something or someone at the end of the alley. Reaching for a batarang, he cautiously made his way closer. His heartbeat pounded in his ears with every cautious step that he took, fearing what he would find waiting for him._

_Someone had discovered his darkest fears and was tapping into them, threatening to break his mind and his will with them, but he would not let them win. He would find Diana and save her from this hell. He would not fail her._

_He held his breath as a bright spotlight shown down on the two figures at the end of the alley, revealing his parents. He gasped despite himself, stunned to be looking at his dead parents who appeared very much alive and standing before him now._

_He stared in shock, speechless as his mind struggled to process what he was actually seeing. “Mom? Dad?” he finally managed to choke out._

_His parents were dressed in the same clothes they had been wearing the night they had been murdered, his mother’s pearl necklace still intact around her neck. He took a step towards them, more than anxious to touch them when Joe Chill unexpectedly stepped out from behind them with a gun in his hand._

_Bruce’s heart nearly stopped as flashbacks of that horrifying moment nearly thirty years ago when those gunshots rang out, ending not only his parents’ life but his own as well. He instinctively tightened his grip on the batarang in his hand, more than ready to protect them this time. He wouldn’t fail them like he had done that night._

_“You who! Batsy!”_

_Bruce froze, a shiver of dread racing up his spine as he turned to find Joker standing over Diana who was lying on her side on the ground at his feet. She looked even more beaten up than before if that was even possible. Her uniform was nearly shredded, her thighs coated in blood, a telltale sign of what Joker had just done to her._

_He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, his stomach lurching with what she had suffered at the hands of the madman. It was his worst nightmare coming to life right before his eyes. He tried to tell himself that this was all just an illusion in his mind, but it felt all too real—the sights, the smell, the terror that had a death-grip on him._

_“Now that was a wild ride!” Joker taunted, still brandishing his butcher’s knife. “I think I enjoyed it far more than she did, but then again she wasn’t a very willing partner. I guess I’ll just have to try again once she wakes up and show her what she missed.”_

_Bruce felt dizzy…nauseated as he fought to remain upright on legs too wobbly to hold him up. “I’m going to kill you,” he hissed as he began to stalk towards the psychotic animal that had raped and tortured Diana. It felt like he was moving in a dream, his body slowly moving of its own volition and yet he couldn’t wait to get his hands on the manic clown._

_Joker immediately crouched beside the unconscious Amazon, his knife’s blade pointed at her chest. “Take another step and I’ll cut her heart out right here,” he threatened. “You have a choice to make, my Batty little friend. Save your parents or save the love of your life. The clock is tick, tick, ticking so you better think fast.”_

_Bruce looked back at his parents, their eyes wide with fear as they stared helplessly at Joe Chill, his gun aimed straight at them. His father had his arm around his mother who was silently crying as Joe cocked his gun, pressing her face into the crook of his father’s neck._

_“NO!” Batman growled furiously._

_“Alrighty then,” Joker crowed with glee. “Diced Amazon it is then!”_

_Batman’s head snapped to his right in time to see Joker raise his knife high in the air, ready to take Diana’s life. He reached out a hand towards Joker in horror. “Stop! Don’t you dare hurt her!”_

_“Hmmm…” Joker hummed in a melodious voice as he spun his knife in his hand. “Seems to me that we have ourselves a bit of a quandary here. Who will Batsy save? Will it be his dear departed parents or the woman who stole his heart?”_

_Batman drew a deep breath, focusing his mind. “This isn’t real…this isn’t real,” he told himself, closing his eyes as he fought to control the terror that now seared through his veins. “This is all in my mind.”_

_“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Batsy,” Joker corrected him. “Your Amazon felt pretty real to me and I must say she was the best lay that I’ve ever had though I would’ve liked it better if she’d fought back more.”_

_“Stop it!” Batman snarled._

_Bruce dropped to his knees in the middle of the alley, a crushing sense of failure overwhelming him. There was no way he could choose between his parents or Diana. One was his family…his past, but the other was his life…his future. How could he possibly choose one just to watch the other die?_

_His insides coiled with grief, old wounds buried deep inside of him being resurrected and ripped wide open. He couldn’t catch his breath as his heart thundered in his chest, his body trembling with the unimaginable strain of his demons from his past crashing headlong into his fears of the future._

_He finally forced himself to open his eyes, stunned to find a woman he’d never seen before standing in front of him, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. “End this now,” he bit out, his jaw clenched as tightly as his hands despite still being on his knees. “This isn’t even real.”_

_“I can make it very real,” Melinoë replied as she slowly approached him, her finger tracing his jaw and erasing a tear that he hadn’t even realized had escaped. “If you choose to sacrifice Diana, I will save your parents. It will be as if you had never lost them, however, you and Diana will never have met. If you choose Diana, your parents will remain here in the Underworld forever._

_“The choice is yours, Batman. The life you had when you were eight years old being fully restored to you or save the woman that you love?”_

_“Bruce?”_

_The weak murmur of his name on her lips caught his attention, creating an unexpected soothing calm in the eye of his storm. Turning, he found Diana looking up at him through eyes that she could barely hold open, a bloody hand reaching out towards him. “Please…help me,” she hoarsely pleaded._

_“Princess,” he whispered, tears blurring his vision. “I—“_

_“Make your choice, Batman,” Melinoë interrupted the reunion. “Who do you love more? Your parents or your princess?”_

_Batman stood up on his feet once more, his chest heaving. “I will not choose between them. I love both my parents and Diana.”_

_“Alright then,” Melinoë replied with a nod of her head. “I’ll decide for you then. Joker, continue to have your way with the Amazon princess.”_

_“No!” Batman yelled, stepping closer to Melinoë. “End this now.”_

_“All you have to do is choose who you want to live and it will all be over,” Melinoë told him. “It’s really quite simple, Batman. Who do you love more? Who do you want in your life?”_

_Bruce looked to his left at his parents still standing before Joe Chill’s gun, huddled together in an effort to protect one another. The little boy in him cried out for them, reaching for them and begging them to never leave him again. As he turned to look at the woman he loved more life itself, the man inside of him longed to hold her in his arms, to stroke her hair and kiss her lips and never let her go ever again._

_His past or his future._

_His youth versus his adulthood._

_His life or his heart._

_The love that he had lost versus the love that he had gained._

_“Bruce,” Diana murmured with pure love shining in her eyes. “Save your parents.”_

_“Diana—”_

_“I love you, Bruce,” she softly said._

_Looking back at his parents one last time, Batman swallowed hard, murmuring “I’m sorry”. Steeling himself, he suddenly turned towards Diana, throwing a batarang directly at Joker and knocking the butcher knife from his hand._

_The sound of gunshots rang out behind him, his mother’s scream filling the night air._


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 20

_Diana couldn’t stop crying, the thought of Bruce not loving her too painful to even believe. “This isn’t real…this isn’t real.”_

_She kept repeating the words over and over again, praying to the gods that they would hear her desperate pleas and rescue her from this hell. Instead of targeting her body, someone was targeting her mind, her heart. They had discovered what she feared the most and was using it against her now._

_She tried to remind herself of that fact, but it was next to impossible. This was all too real to her – the sound of Bruce’s baritone voice, the welcoming warmth of his touch against her skin, the painful anguish that expanded with every beat of her heart._

_It didn’t help that her body was failing her, the Hydra’s poison killing her slowly but as surely as a sword’s blade could. Her head was spinning, her heart racing. The indescribable pain that coursed through her body was beyond anything she’d ever experienced before. There was no doubt in her mind the poison held elements of dark magic from the Underworld, magic that not even her Meta healing could overcome._

_Steeling herself, Diana knew that she had to force herself to face this head-on. She couldn’t give in to the pain or the fierce battle being waged in her mind. Gritting her teeth, she lifted her hands from her face only to discover that she was no longer at Wayne Manor._

_She slowly stood to her feet, stunned to find herself standing on a rooftop in downtown Gotham. She turned around, trying to figure out why she was here. None of this made any sense and yet it felt so very real to her in every way._

_She could feel the cool night breeze brushing against her skin, could see the thousands of stars that littered the night sky. The sounds of honking horns and screeching tires drew her attention to the busy night life below. She peered over the edge at the cars driving down the street, couples holding hands as they walked along the sidewalk._

_She was suddenly swept back in time to that night almost two years ago as she watched one couple stop and kiss. It had been a night much like this, one that she had shared with Batman on stakeout as they had kept watch over Gotham’s Natural History Museum._

_It was the night that Diana had hinted at her desire for more with Bruce only to be shot down by his ridiculous reasons. As disappointing as that conversation had turned out to be, it had still given her a spark of hope that he had felt something for her too. He had obviously considered pursuing a relationship with her if he had spent that much time coming up with all of those reasons not to._

_She felt her lips curl slightly as she thought back on how things had changed between them since then, how they had continued to grow closer despite his foolish reasons not to be with her. While their relationship had progressed much slower than she would’ve liked, she had finally been granted what she had wanted most—a life with Bruce._

_Now, though, she didn’t know where he was, if he even still loved her or wanted her in his life any longer._

_She drew a shuddering sob as tears blurred her vision once more. Hades was trying to destroy her and Bruce and he was winning. Despite how hard she had fought, despite her training and Meta abilities, despite her profound love for Bruce, he was winning._

_Exhaustion threatened to drag her into unconsciousness as the poison pumped through her veins, threatening her life. Her chin fell to her chest as overwhelming loneliness consumed her. She missed Bruce so much it hurt to breathe. She just wanted out of this hell once for and all._

_She had no idea how long they had been trapped down here, but she knew that her wedding was fast approaching. Maybe two…three days away? This was supposed to be the happiest time of her life, marrying the man that she loved above all else. Instead, she was down here battling for her very life, for the life of the one who had captured her heart._

_Would they ever be granted succor in their lives, a chance to just be Bruce and Diana?_

_Hearing an unusual sound from behind her, Diana turned to notice a dark familiar figure against the backdrop of night. He was crouched low on the next rooftop, a gauntleted hand resting lightly on the edge of the building as he gazed out over the city._

_Her breath caught in her throat, her voice gone as she attempted to call out his name. She slowly began to walk towards him, trembling with every step she took. It was like waking from a deep sleep to find the one that she had been dreaming of. Could it really be him here with her now?_

_“Bruce,” she murmured, but the sound of his name was drowned out by the bustling city life below._

_Her bottom lip began to quiver as she came to a stop at the edge of the roof. He hadn’t seemed to even notice her presence, his focus still locked on the city below. Was she back in Gotham or was this all still in her mind?_

_Out of the shadows, another figure appeared on the same rooftop as Batman, one that was definitely female as she sauntered towards him from behind. He didn’t seem to be aware of her presence either as he straightened up, his black cape swirling dramatically around him._

_“Behind you!” Diana attempted to yell, but it came out as nothing more than a breathless whisper lost in the wind._

_The sudden cracking of a whip told her exactly who it was that was sneaking up on Bruce. It inflamed her anger like only Catwoman could as the feline thief raised her claws to the Dark Knight of Gotham. Frozen where she stood, Diana could do absolutely nothing but watch as Bruce finally turned around, unfazed by the cat burglar’s appearance._

_Using her whip, Selina managed to wrap it around Batman, trapping him right where she wanted him. Diana knew that Bruce could easily break free from her hold on him, but why wasn’t he even trying? He just stood there as if waiting to see what she would do next._

_Without uttering a single word, Selina slowly strolled around him, purring with apparent approval as she dragged a single finger over the contours of his chest, around his shoulders and back to his front again. She paused before him, staring him down as he met her hard gaze with one of his own._

_Diana’s mind screamed at him to do something to stop her, to break free from the whip’s hold on him, but he did nothing as Selina closed the distance between them. She felt as though her heart was going to burst from her chest as Catwoman wrapped her lithe body around him, kissing him with a passion that stunned the Amazon._

_She kept waiting for Bruce to push her away, but he never did. Instead, he seemed to be kissing her back, harder and with more passion than he had been greeted with. Diana felt nauseated as he finally broke from the whip only to wrap his arms around Selina and hold her even closer against him._

_“No!” Diana cried as tears leaked from her eyes that were wide with horror._

_Neither of them seemed to hear her nor were they aware anyone was watching them as they continued to kiss passionately. Bruce finally broke for air, catching his breath before he kissed her once more. “I thought you were never coming.”_

_“Did you really think I would miss our date?” she purred like a cat in heat as she rubbed her body up against him. “It’s the only time I can get you alone and away from that damn Amazon.”_

_“You know you’re the only one that I truly love, Selina,” Bruce reassured her as he stared into her eyes, his hands continuing to stroke her sides._

_“Why do you put up with that Amazon anyways?” Selina huffed with disdain. “That constant stuttering and stumbling when she tries to speak is so irritating. I don’t know how you can stand it. She’s just a broken princess now. She’s no good for you or your image.”_

_“I can’t help it. I feel guilty about what happened to her,” he confessed with a sigh. “I have to stay with her…at least for now.”_

_“You never should’ve proposed to her in the first place,” she snapped. “I should be your wife right now, not her.”_

_“I thought she’d get better with time, not worse,” he defended himself. “Besides, I think maybe I did feel something for her at one time, but it died months ago.”_

_Selina stepped away from him, wrapping up her whip and hooking it on her uniform. “You should just divorce her and get it over with. You’re not doing her any favors by leading her on like this. What if she gets pregnant? What then?”_

_“I’ve taken care of it,” he reassured her. “There’s no way she’s going to get pregnant…at least not by me.”_

_“That’s not very reassuring.”_

_“I know,” he replied, obviously growing exasperated. “I told you before that as soon as the time is right I will leave her. Then you and I can be finally be together like it should’ve been all along.”_

_“I’m not a patient woman, Bruce,” she stated, “and I definitely don’t like sharing what’s mine to begin with.”_

_Batman closed the distance between them, taking Selina into his arms once more and holding her close. “I know it’s not easy, but I can’t just walk out on her especially after everything that she’s already been through. Besides, we’ve only been married for six months.”_

_“Your loyalty and sense of duty is infringing on our time together,” Selina reminded him, her arms snaking around his neck as she molded her petite frame against him. “I thought you loved me more than her.”_

_“I only love you, Selina. No one else,” he insisted. “Just be patient a little while longer. I promise I will fix this and then we can be together for the rest of our lives.”_

_“I’m going to hold you to that promise, Batman,” she purred seductively, dragging her tongue across her bottom lip. “Now, where should we go? My apartment or would you like to just have me right here?”_

_From where she stood, Diana could hear a deep growl emanate from Bruce’s throat as he began kissing Selina, pushing her back into the shadows and disappearing from view. She dropped to her knees in shock, her mind numb with what she had just witnessed._

_Who was uncovering her most secret fears and breathing life into them like this, forcing her to watch?_

_The sounds of Bruce and Selina’s passionate exchange reached her ears causing her to swiftly clamp her hands over them to make it stop. She couldn’t bear it a moment longer, believing that Bruce would want or love another._

_She was about to close her eyes, refusing to believe that this was really happening when a sudden movement on the rooftop where Bruce and Selina were caught her attention and made her blood run ice cold. It couldn’t be him._

_It was Joker. He was here._

_Diana leapt to her feet, racing to the edge of the rooftop across the street from them, desperate to get to Bruce before Joker could get near him. “Batman!”_

_Her scream went unnoticed as the Joker pulled out a pistol and crept closer to where Batman and Catwoman were still making out in the shadows. “Sorry to interrupt your little tryst, but it’s time for Batman to pay for all the trouble he’s caused me.”_

_Batman came out of the shadows all alone, Catwoman nowhere in sight. “I’m taking you in, Joker.”_

_The Joker replied with a hair-raising cackle that Diana swore was the embodiment of pure wickedness. She tried to move to help him, to stop the Joker before he hurt Bruce, but she couldn’t make her body cooperate. All she could do was stand there and watch as the horrifying nightmare played out._

_It was one of her greatest fears, losing him to his mission. As much as she loved and respected him for the noble way that he always fought, the sacrificial way that he risked his life in order to protect others, she feared him leaving one night and never returning home to her._

_Her stomach lurched as the Joker pulled the trigger on his gun only to have a red flag pop out of the barrel of the pistol with the word “bang” written on it. He broke out into maniacal laughter with his joke as the Batman glowered darkly at him._

_“Stop this…please…” Diana murmured, shaking her head as tears continued to stream down her face. “Please, make this stop.”_

_“Your wish is my command, Princess.”_

_His voice caused an icy chill to shoot up her spine as an arm snaked around her waist. She could feel his breath hot against her skin as he pressed his body against her back. She tensed as his lips softly caressed her cheek. Her heart thundered with his touch as she silently willed her body to react, but it still refused to obey her commands._

_“Have you missed me?”_

_“Get your hands off of me,” Diana spat out._

_A low rumbling chuckle reverberated in the cool night air and vibrated in her chest. “That’s the fiery Amazon Princess that I’ve come to love,” Luthor murmured in her ear._

_“What do you want?” she demanded to know._

_“You, of course,” Luthor drawled, a gun suddenly coming into view as he waved it in front of her face. “I’m going to eliminate the competition.”_

_“No,” Diana ground out. “You hurt him and I will kill you.”_

_Luthor chuckled once more, tilting his head even closer to hers. “You don’t kill,” he reminded her. “Besides, you’ll thank me for this later.”_

_Everything seemed to move in slow motion – Luthor’s arm rising, the firing of the gun, the way Batman’s body dropped lifelessly onto the roof of the building, the gleeful cackle of Joker’s laughter piercing the air._

_“No!” she screamed. “Bruce!”_

_Each second felt like an hour as she waited and watched, silently praying that he would move. Nothing ever kept him down for long. He was mortal and yet nearly invincible, his iron will alone giving him the drive to persevere despite the insurmountable odds against him._

_But he wasn’t moving. Why wasn’t he moving?_

Diana couldn’t catch her breath, couldn’t find even the slightest respite from the excruciating pain that was thrumming through her body and stealing her life…her sanity. Her heart was beating far too fast, too hard to survive much longer. 

She felt so very cold all over, numbness mingling with the pain. It was similar to what she had felt after the Akusu attack when Batman had first gotten to her. It was that same indescribable feeling like she was floating, trapped between two worlds. 

This was it. She wasn’t going to make it to Bruce in time no matter how hard she battled against the pull of death. There was absolutely nothing she could do to prevail this time regardless of how desperate she was to stay with him.

She drew one last shuddering breath as her heart finally failed her; Bruce’s name a breathless apology on her lips as her eyes closed for the last time.

XXX

Batman’s eyes flew open as he gasped sharply, drawing in a deep cleansing breath. Pain pierced his side as his ribs screamed in protest to the movement. He quickly rolled over onto his hands and knees, fighting back the overwhelming need to vomit. What he had just experienced in his mind would no doubt haunt him for the rest of his life.

He leaned over to press his forehead against the ground as he squeezed his eyes closed against the terror that still clawed at his heart. He swallowed back the bile that had risen in his throat leaving behind a bitter taste.

His gauntleted fingers raked across the dirt as he struggled to regain control over his body once more. He couldn’t stop shaking, couldn’t silence the sound of his mother’s scream or the gunshots that rang in his ears reminding him of the impossible choice he’d been forced to make.

He couldn’t banish the sickening images of Diana lying on the ground raped and tortured, the way the Joker’s knife blade glinted in the street light as it arched in a sweeping motion in an attempt to slice her throat and take her from him.

Drawing a couple more breaths, Bruce forced himself to center his mind, to find that calming center that could bring him a small measure of peace, but it was next to impossible when he had just witnessed his worst fears coming to life right before his eye only to be forced then to choose between saving his parents or Diana.

His heart still hurt, hammering wildly in his chest. The emotional agony he was experiencing now was worse that any physical pain that he’d ever been forced to endure. He had learned long ago how to deal with physical pain, how to compartmentalize his mind in order to cope with it and keep going. He had learned to deal with emotional trauma over the years as well, avoiding emotional ties at all cost and pushing people away to keep from getting hurt.

Until Diana.

She had managed to get in and now he didn’t know how to handle this fear of losing her, didn’t know how to cope with all of the intense feelings that she always managed to invoke deep within him. Even though those feelings were amazing and beyond anything that he’d ever experienced before, it still brought with it moments of fear and uncertainty and panic.

Now, though, he needed to channel those powerful emotions into finding her before it was too late. Deep down, he was terrified that it already might be. Something was very wrong, something had changed. He could feel it deep in his bones.

He pulled himself up onto his feet only to find the same woman from his nightmare standing before him now. “Who are you?” he growled something dark and dangerous. 

He wasn’t in the mood for anymore of this relentless hell he was being put through. He couldn’t begin to imagine what sort of trials Diana had been forced to experience. It made him sick knowing that he hadn’t been able to protect her from it.

“I am Melinoë,” she revealed, her gaze intently appraising him as if fascinated by the mortal before her.

Bruce stiffened with her introduction. He knew who she was and what she was capable of. “Unless you’re here to help me save Diana, get the hell out of my way.”

“I just have one question for you before I let you pass,” she said, seemingly unaffected by his brazenness or his blatant anger. “I am quite intrigued by your decision to save the Amazon over your own parents. I felt such immense pain within you from wounds on your soul both old and new. You had the chance to have what you have always wanted—to have your parents back with you again and yet you chose the woman you love. Why is that?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” he bit out, his hands clenching and unclenching as he struggled to keep his breathing even despite the panic that was pulsating through him with what he had just experienced, what he was about to find when he finally got to Diana.

“No, you don’t,” she thoughtfully replied, her brow furrowing. “If you answer my question, I will tell you where the Amazon is.”

Batman took a threatening step towards her, the white slits of his cowl narrowing. “Where is she?”

“Answer my question and I will tell you.”

“You’re wasting my time,” he spat out.

“It is you who is wasting time by not answering my question,” she pointed out.

Batman turned away from her as he bowed his head, struggling to find the words to explain something that even he himself did not fully understand let alone could justify. He had just given up a chance to save his parents, to have them with him in his life once more and he had passed it up for Diana. It was a decision that he would no doubt grapple with for a long time even after all of this was finally over.

“As badly as I want my parents back, I can’t change the past or what has made me who I am today,” he finally confessed, refusing to make eye contact with her.

“But I gave you the chance to change the past and have what you’ve always wanted,” she countered.

Her push for more of an explanation was tearing him up inside, further ripping open old wounds that had already been incised. “I had to save Diana,” he softly admitted.

“So you love her more than your parents?”

“No, not more…just differently,” he argued, not with her but with himself as he fought to make sense of all that had happened to him in the nightmare. “It would have been selfish of me to sacrifice her life for my parents who were already lost to me.”

Melinoë seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding her head slowly in acceptance. “You have shown admirable selflessness, mortal. Your Amazon is just over that ridge, but I’m afraid that you are too late.”

Bruce’s breath caught in his chest as he lifted his head to find Melinoë pointing to his right before she disappeared from sight. He took off in a dead run, his heart racing once more. The pounding of his boots against the ground echoed distantly in his ears as dread clawed at his throat. It felt as though time had abruptly slowed to a painful crawl, keeping him from saving her when she needed him most.

He climbed over the ridge, clawing his way over the rocky dirt as his boots slipped in the scree that attempted to keep him from getting to her in time. He cursed under his breath, ignoring the sharp pain that relentlessly shot through his injured shoulder.

Finally clearing the ridge, he spotted someone lying on the ground in the distance. It was her. His heart leapt into his throat causing it to tighten painfully. He was too late. He had failed her and now she was gone.

“Diana!” he yelled as he raced towards her.

Fast wasn’t fast enough, each second that ticked by like an hour. Sweat trickled down his back as his stomach churned at the sight of her lying there so lifelessly, so broken and bloody. “Diana!” he cried again without receiving a response.

He ripped the cowl from his head, tossing it aside as he skidded to a stop on his knees beside her, noticing the horrible gashes that scored her back. He tore his gauntlets off, carefully rolling her over as his hands brushed her raven hair away from her face in a frantic attempt to find life still beating inside of her.

“Don’t do this to me, Diana,” he angrily growled as he cradled her face in his hands.

She was badly injured, even more so than he had imagined. Her face was badly bruised and streaked with dirt. She had a nasty wound on her forehead, dried blood crusting over it and along the side of her face. The tracks of her tears on her cheeks were more than evident as his thumbs gently attempted to erase them.

“Diana, please!” he begged, his breath coming in ragged pulls for air as he pushed back the terror that threatened to crush him.

Receiving no response from her, he checked her pulse to find none. He began doing CPR, blowing a couple of life-saving breaths into her mouth before starting compressions on her chest. “Don’t you dare leave me, Princess,” he barked as he paused to breathe more air into her lungs. “You promised me, damn it! You promised not to leave me!”

He began another round of chest compressions, mounting desperation mingling with anguish. “Come on, Diana! Fight, damn it!”

He continued alternating between chest compressions and giving breaths for what felt like an eternity when he finally sank back on his heels in exhaustion. Looking down at her, he could no longer contain the tears that had been burning behind his eyes since first spotting her.

Bruce gently gathered her up into his arms, his heart breaking as he pulled her into his lap. He buried his face in her raven hair, heart-rending sobs filling the air around him. His body trembled with the sorrow that had had gripped him in that moment. 

His head fell back as he clutched her tightly to his chest; a guttural scream of utter grief torn from his lungs as realization of what he had lost washed over him, pressing in on him from every side. Nothing made sense to him anymore, life becoming so very empty and meaningless as he held her in his arms.

Tears that hadn’t been shed in thirty years broke free to drip down his face, not wanting to ever let her go. He had failed her. She had needed him and he couldn’t get to her in time to save her. She had stolen his heart soon after invading his life and now she was taking it with her.

He felt like there was a large cavity in his chest where his heart had just been ripped out. His fury seared through him—angry with Diana for making him fall in love with her, furious with her for leaving him like this. He was livid with Hades for putting them through this nightmare, for taking her away from him.

Bruce pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers, his tears falling onto her face. Persephone had told him that he’d know what to do when he had found her, but there was no way to save her now, nothing he could possibly do to get her back with him where she belonged.

His fingers dug deep into her flesh as he tightened his hold on her, his lips brushing against her forehead, each eyelid and cheek before tenderly kissing her lips. His tears came harder when he received no response from her. She didn’t return his love like she always had in the past; reminding him even more of what he had lost.

“I love you, Princess,” he murmured against her cheek as he pressed his forehead against her brow. “Please…don’t leave me like this.”

After sitting there for what felt like an eternity, he finally lifted his head to find himself back where this hellacious nightmare had first started—Hades’ throne room.

“You!” Bruce hissed as he stared up into the face of Hades. “This is your fault!”

“I did not kill her,” Hades calmly countered, his face an emotionless mask as he stared at the mortal holding his daughter’s body in his arms. “It was the Hydra’s poison that stole her life. I offered to save her from death, but she refused my offer. She wouldn’t give up on finding you.”

Hades’ confession only added to Bruce’s anguish as he carefully laid Diana’s body on the floor before leaping to his feet with all the venomous rage and grief that consumed him at that moment. “If you hadn’t brought her here, she’d still be alive,” he yelled, closing the distance between them in three swift strides.

“She demanded to come with you,” Hades reminded him.

“Bring her back,” Batman bit out with a deadly calm that gave even Hades a moment’s pause. “Take my life for hers.”

“You really expect me to believe that you would be willing to sacrifice your life for hers?” Hades countered in disbelief. “You would stay here in the Underworld for all eternity so she could live?”

“You have two options—you either trade my life for hers and let her leave here or you send me to be with her in Elysium because I’m not leaving here until you do.”

Hades stared at the mortal man before her, shocked by his demand. This unusual man had not only survived every single one of his tests, but he was willing to sacrifice his life for the woman he loved. Despite what Hades had originally believed to be true, Batman had proven himself to truly be a remarkable man.

“Enough of this, Hades,” Persephone stated with authority as she stepped out of the shadows of his throne room. “He has more than proven himself worthy. Fix this now.”

Hades scowled in response as he lifted his hand towards Diana, flicking his wrist almost imperceptibly. Batman turned on his heel, kneeling down beside her as he waited with bated breath. His gently placed his hand on her forehead, gently stroking her hair from her face as he watched for any sign of life within her.

Diana suddenly drew a shuddering breath, her body arching. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring up into the tear-filled eyes of the man she loved. “Bruce,” she weakly murmured.

A single tear broke free to slowly trail down his cheek as he lost himself in her beautiful blue eyes. “Princess,” he whispered, finding it more than difficult to make his voice work.

Diana forced herself to sit up despite her countless injuries or the weakness that still limited her movements. She wrapped her arms around him, unable to contain her own tears any longer. “I was so terrified that I’d never see you again,” she softly confessed, drawing a shaking breath as her tears fell. “I’m so sorry, Bruce.”

He held her close, being careful of her injuries and relishing the feel of her alive in his arms once more. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“You two have completed your trials,” Hades announced, interrupting the lovers’ reunion. “However, you are not allowed to leave the Underworld just yet.”

“What more do you want?” Bruce demanded with a sneer as he helped Diana to her feet. “Diana already lost her life because of you. How much more can you take?”

“This isn’t a test, but a choice that my daughter must make,” Hades told him, raising his hand to halt the Batman’s tirade.

“What sort of decision?” she asked, leaning heavily on Bruce as they stood before her father.

Someone walked into the throne room at that moment, someone Diana hadn’t expected to see here. “Am I too late to claim my beautiful prize?”

“Ares,” Diana hoarsely hissed with unmistakable loathing.

“What is he doing here?” Bruce angrily demanded, not liking the way that Ares was leering at Diana.

“I’m here for my Amazon,” Ares gloated. “It’s about time you finally saw the light, Diana. We were always meant to be together.”

Diana glared at the god of war, her breathing ragged. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“You haven’t heard my offer yet, daughter,” Hades pointed out. “You have a choice. You can either leave the Underworld with Batman and lose your immortality or keep your immortality and marry Ares.”

“What kind of choice is that?” Bruce snarled in disbelief. “You already put her through hell and it cost Diana her life.”

“I’ll give up my immortality,” she calmly stated as she struggled to remain upright.

“Diana, I can’t let you do that,” Bruce insisted as he turned to face her. “You’re not giving it up for me.”

“She will lose it if she wants to be with you and have your child,” Hades revealed. “She’s barren. When I remove her immortality, I will open her womb.”

“Deal,” Diana immediately responded without a second thought.

“There has to be another way,” Bruce growled, grabbing hold of Diana’s arms. “I won’t let you give up your immortality just for me.”

“It’s not for you, Bruce,” she told him with a soft smile. “It’s for us. I want this. I want a life with you for as long as the Fates allow and I want to have a baby with you.”

“Hades, you promised me I could have her,” Ares snapped.

“I never promised her to you,” Hades corrected him. “I merely said that she might be available.”

“I should just take her now regardless,” Ares spat out, taking a step towards Diana.

Batman moved to stand in front of her. “Over my dead body.”

“I am more than happy to oblige,” Ares said with a smirk.

“Enough!” Hades bellowed as he raised a hand towards Ares. “Be gone.”

Ares disappeared from sight, bringing a small measure of relief to Bruce, but it was slight knowing that Diana was so willing to give up her immortality in order to be with him, to have his baby. He turned back towards her, his intense blue eyes practically burning through her to gaze directly at her very soul.

“Princess, I—”

Diana placed a single finger against his lips, silencing him. “It’s mine to give up and I willingly and happily surrender it if it means that I get to be with you,” she informed him. “If there is anything that I have learned since being separated from you down here in the Underworld, it’s that I don’t want to spend another day…another hour away from you, Bruce Wayne. I love you too much to live without you.”

Bruce swallowed back the thick knot that unexpectedly lodged in his throat with her heartfelt profession of love. He pulled her finger away from his mouth and interlaced their fingers, a small smirk on his lips. “May I speak now?”

“Depends on what you have to say,” she lightly teased him.

“I love you, Princess,” he murmured, his hand coming to rest against her bruised cheek.

“By the way, you’re welcome,” Hades interjected.

“For what?” Bruce asked with a dark glower.

“I corrected her speech problem,” he replied with a dark grin. “No daughter of mine is going to stutter. Now, both of you be gone. I grow tired of your presence in my realm.”

Persephone breathed a sigh as Bruce and Diana disappeared from sight, more than relieved that it was finally over. She just hoped that her husband didn’t plan any future interference in their lives. They had both been forced to endure far more than necessary, but their love for one another had proven true.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 21

The soothing rhythm of the waves gently lapping at the shore was the most welcomed greeting in the world at that moment. The feel of the tropical breeze combined with the sand beneath his boots told him where Hades had sent them to.

“It’s alright,” Bruce murmured as he held her against him. “You’re home now, Princess.”

Diana tightened her hold on him as she drew a shaky breath, refusing to release him despite the fact that they were no longer in the Underworld. She didn’t care where she was at that moment as long as Bruce was with her. 

Bruce continued to hold her, relieved that Hades had restored her life to her and therefore to him. His worst nightmares had been realized over the last several days, an impossible decision that he’d been coerced into making still weighing heavily on his shoulders as well as his mind. He knew it was something that would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Right now, though, his greatest concern was Diana and making sure that she was alright. 

His heart stuttered as he released his hold on her, afraid that she’d just vanish if he let go of her. He knew he was being irrational, but after what they had just gone through he couldn’t relax or trust anything just yet. It would take some time for life to get back to normal again…or at least as normal as life ever got for them.

His hands came to rest on her jaw as he studied her face, instinct and years of training taking over in the wake of the traumatic experience that he’d just survived. It was difficult to see her so bruised and battered, tears still trailing down her cheeks. Cobalt blue eyes that were once so bright and vibrant and full of life were dull and listless, revealing the broken spirit that existed inside of her now. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what horrifying trials she’d been forced to battle through, the unimaginable nightmares that she’d had to bear witness to. If they were anything like his had been…he shuddered to even think about it.

“I thought I’d lost you for good this time,” he softly confessed.

It startled her to see him openly reflecting his fear to her however fleeting it was. She saw it flash through his piercing blue eyes only to be hidden from her once more, the tight set of his jaw telling her how he was struggling to hold himself together in that moment. It unnerved her to see him like this. She could tell that he had suffered greatly and it had all been because of her.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that just because of me.”

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat, Diana.”

She sighed as a well of fresh tears filled her eyes again. “Bruce—” she began as she slowly shook her head.

“In a heartbeat, Princess,” he interrupted, silencing her. “All of it.”

She swallowed hard as she stared intently at the insignia on his uniform, the palms of her hands resting against his chest as she struggled to rein in the emotions storming inside of her. Everything felt so out of control…she felt so out of control. She loathed that feeling.

“I’d go through it all again for you too,” she whispered. “I love you, Bruce.”

“I love you, too,” he simply said. “This hasn’t changed that.”

The corners of her lips curled slightly into a rueful smile, her eyes full of sadness instead of the sparkle that usually filled them whenever he expressed his love for her. “I guess there’s no question now about how much we truly love each other.”

Bruce leaned in and gently kissed her on the forehead in the one spot that wasn’t bruised or cut. He wasn’t ready to talk about any of this, not even with her. He didn’t know if he’d ever be ready to talk about what had happened to him, how he had chosen Diana over his parents.

“Let’s get you inside so I can take a look at your injuries,” he suggested. Seeing her injured like reminded him of what the Joker had done to her in his nightmare. “Besides, I’m sure your mother is frantic with worry and I need to contact Alfred.”

“Not yet,” she tentatively said, feeling awkward. “Just a few more minutes...please.”

Bruce nodded in response, hesitantly pulling her into his arms once more. He knew his movements were stiff, his embrace anything but comforting, but he was having a difficult time accepting all of this. It felt like an eternity since he’d last seen her or touched her and now that he had her back, he found he wanted to run away. 

It was what he had always done when confronted with pain and emotions that he didn’t want to deal with. He wanted to hide in the darkness where he felt safe, where no one could hurt him ever again. It was what he had done his whole life since losing his parents.

That was until Diana entered his life and now he found those old instincts threatening to take over, telling him to run again. Run from her, run from the pain and guilt inside, run from the images that would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

He forced himself to relax as he buried his face in her hair, drawing a deep breath and releasing it slowly. It only served to remind him of his badly broken ribs. He was going to have to have them examined as well, but right now she was what mattered most.

He knew that their relationship would never be the same again. Yes, they had discovered an even deeper love for one another than they had before, but he feared they would carry the scars of their trials for the rest of their lives. Time could only heal so much. He’d learned that as an eight year old boy.

“Diana!”

Wonder Woman lifted her head at the sound of Donna’s voice, disappointment rising within her. While more than relieved to be back, she couldn’t deny the lingering fear of losing Bruce. She was far from ready to let go of him just yet.

She reluctantly pulled away from his embrace, reaching for his hand and holding it protectively. She was going to have to settle for this connection with him for the time being. She just wanted to be skin against skin with him, holding each other and not knowing where he ended and she began. It wasn’t a sexual connection that she needed or wanted with him right now. What she needed went even deeper than that, something that she didn’t quite understand or could put a name to.

Bruce sensed her apprehension with the way she was holding his hand, her need to touch him to make sure this was real. He shared that same fear, afraid that if he blinked or turned away from her for even a second she’d be gone and he’d never find her again.

It caused his throat to tighten as he watched Dick and Donna running towards them with Hippolyta following close behind. He had feared never seeing not only Diana again but also his sons…Alfred. They meant more to him than they could possibly begin to understand.

“How did you manage to escape?” Donna asked as she approached, immediately pulling Diana into a hug.

Diana winced with the fierce embrace, refusing to release Bruce’s hand as she returned her sister’s hold on her. “We passed Hades’ tests and he released us.”

Donna frowned with her sister’s explanation as she pulled back to study her. “You make it sound like it was a walk in the park, but you both look like hell.”

“Bruce, you managed to go up against Hades and lived to talk about it,” Dick stated with amazement as he clapped him firmly on the back. “I bet you made Hades think twice about ever interfering again.”

“We’ll see,” Bruce’s clipped response came with a frown, trying to ignore the pain that shot through his shoulder.

“Tell us all about it and don’t leave anything out,” Dick begged him, excitement shining in his eyes now that they were both back safe and sound.

“Maybe later,” Bruce said. “Right now, I need to get Diana’s injuries taken care of.”

“You don’t look so great yourself,” Dick commented.

“My little sun and stars!” Hippolyta cried as she ran towards Diana, wrapping her up in a motherly embrace. “Praise be to Hera you both made it out of there alive.”

Bruce was stunned when Hippolyta suddenly reached over to place a hand on his forearm, squeezing it affectionately. She had been reluctantly acceptant about their relationship, grudgingly approving of it only because she loved Diana. She knew her stubborn daughter wouldn’t change her mind about marrying him. To have her show him such open affection touched him in an unexpected way.

It wasn’t that he needed or even wanted her approval for himself, but he knew that it meant a lot to his princess. Knowing that he and Hippolyta could find common ground out of their love for Diana gave him a measure of peace.

“Come inside,” Hippolyta said as she finally released her daughter. “You two look as though you are in desperate need of some food and rest.”

“I need to contact Alfred,” Bruce stiffly announced, wanting to get away for a few moments of solitude. “He’s probably worn a track in my carpet with his worried pacing.”

“You can use the Batwing,” Dick suggested, tilting his head to the right. “It’s over there up the beach a little ways.”

Panic instantly lanced through Diana as Bruce released her hand and turned to walk away from her. “I’ll go with you,” she quickly offered, moving to follow him as she reached for his hand.

“It won’t take long,” he insisted, his voice composed and all business. “Besides, I need to grab the first aid kit. Go on inside and get something to eat. I’ll be right there.”

Diana felt fear welling up inside of her and crawling up her throat, threatening to strangle her as he quickly walked away. Her heart began to race as he left her standing there, her chest tightening. This had to be real; Bruce had to come back to her. Any other option was unacceptable.

“I’m going inside to alert the staff to make preparations for you,” Hippolyta said as she turned and headed back to the palace.

Dick and Donna both noticed the fear in Diana’s eyes as she stared at Bruce’s retreating form as he made his way up the shore to the waiting Batwing. “Diana, he’ll be right back,” Donna gently reassured her, taking her hand. “Come with us. You’ll feel better once you’ve had a chance to get cleaned up and eat something.”

“Yah, Di,” Dick agreed, keeping his tone light. “Bruce will back. He just wants to check in with Alfred. You know how he is about Gotham.”

Diana slowly nodded her head, allowing Donna to lead her away from the beach. It was the very beach where she and her mother had been riding horseback that fateful day, the spot where she had made the decision that would change her life forever—to go help mankind as Wonder Woman.

Now, it was also the spot where she and Bruce would start life together anew, reborn from the fiery trials of the Underworld to finally be joined in marriage. Nothing could get in their way or keep them from being with each other ever again.

XXX

Bruce ran his hand over his face before raking his fingers back through his black hair. He could feel a small measure of the anxiety that had gripped him begin to lessen the further away from everyone that he got. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with Diana. He wanted to hold her and never let her go, but he wasn’t ready to confront what had just happened to him…what had happened to her.

Diana had died. He had held her lifeless body in his arms. The thought of it, the images that accompanied it made him nauseous. That was not something that he was going to be able to get past very easily and especially not after the way that the Joker had tortured and raped her in the nightmare that Melinoë had so kindly subjected him to.

He pushed aside the thoughts and emotions that plagued him, forcing them back and locking them away deep inside. He didn’t want to think or feel anymore right now. He needed to focus on Gotham and making sure Diana was taken care of.

Reaching the Batwing, he climbed inside, sinking into the seat with a weary sigh, his body groaning in protest to the movement. He leaned forward, holding his head in his hands for a few moments, trying to gather himself before contacting home.

He knew that Alfred and Tim would be full of endless questions, wanting answers that he was not ready to give them or even had. He hoped that just knowing that he and Diana were safe and on Themyscira now would help alleviate their worry for the time being.

There was also the wedding they were going to have to deal with. There was no way they could possibly go ahead with their wedding planned for tomorrow, especially with their injuries. Thankfully, Diana’s bruises would be gone in a couple of days, but they were going to need more time to recover. Postponing it was the only option right now.

He hated to do that to Diana especially now, but he wanted their wedding day to be something special that they would never forget, not tainted by Hades’ recent intrusion into their lives. If they went ahead with it now, their wedding would be a constant reminder of what had happened to them, the injuries and bruises received in the Underworld immortalized in their wedding pictures. He wouldn’t allow it. Diana deserved better.

Leaning back, he opened up a connection to the Batcave. It was around six o’clock in the morning in Themyscira which meant that Tim should be heading out on patrol in Gotham any time now. He was anxious to find out how things had gone in his absence.

The screen flickered on to reveal Alfred sitting in his usual chair at the computer. “Master Bruce,” Alfred cried in shock mingled with relief at seeing the younger man’s face on the screen. It was somewhat unusual to hear such surprise from the usually unflappable British butler. “It is truly a relief to see you alive. I trust Miss Diana is safe as well?”

“Injured, but safe,” he evenly stated. He hadn’t realized how much he had truly missed Alfred until that very moment as he stared at the elder man on the screen. “We’ll need a couple of days here on Themyscira to recover, but should be home soon. How are things in Gotham?”

“Is that Bruce?”

The sound of Tim’s voice caused the corner of Bruce’s mouth to twitch in amusement. It didn’t take but seconds before the teenager’s face pushed in beside Alfred’s, a huge grin on his face. He was already in his uniform, but his mask was off.

“Bruce!” Tim exclaimed excitedly. “I was so worried you were never coming back. Are you coming home soon? Where’s Diana? Is she coming home too? What happened to you down there?”

“Master Timothy, do allow Master Bruce to answer one question at a time without bombarding the poor man with endless chatter,” Alfred gently scolded him.

Bruce chuckled softly despite himself, his amusement turning into a pained groan as a hand moved to press against his side. “We both sustained some injuries, but we’ll survive and hope to be home in a couple of days. I want to make sure Diana gets the time she needs to recover.”

“I understand, Master Bruce,” Alfred replied with a nod, his eyes shining with obvious affection. “Take as much time as you both need, sir. Master Timothy has been doing an excellent job of keeping an eye on Gotham.”

“Yah, Bruce,” Tim eagerly chimed in. “Things have actually been super quiet since you’ve been gone. The breakout at Arkham seemed to scare everyone into hiding. Everyone’s been too afraid to do anything for fear of being caught along with the escapees.”

“Who is still on the loose?”

“Luthor, Two-Face, and Hush,” Tim counted off. “Barbara has had some leads on Two Face’s whereabouts. I’ve been checking them out, but nothing has turned up yet. I was about to follow up on another lead tonight.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve been patrolling alone.” The authoritative voice of the Batman came through crystal clear with those words along with the patented Bat glare. 

“No,” Tim said with a disappointed sigh. “Barbara has been keeping close tabs on me and Black Canary has been helping me. Superman and Green Lantern are my backups if I run into trouble.”

Bruce thought for a moment, detesting the thought of the League being in his city, but under the circumstances he couldn’t be too upset about it. They had been there to help protect Tim and his city and that was good enough for him.

“Good job, Tim,” Bruce finally replied. “I’m proud of you.”

Tim was taken aback by Bruce’s words, finding it more than difficult to form a response. His stunned expression slowly morphed into the biggest grin Bruce had ever seen on the teenager. “Thanks, Bruce,” Tim responded. “I gotta run now to follow up on that lead—”

“With Black Canary,” Bruce cut in.

“Yah, with Canary,” Tim amended with a roll of his eyes. “I’ll see you as soon as you get back and take your time. Oh, and tell Diana I said hi.”

“Will do,” Bruce said, “and be careful.”

Alfred seemed to relax as Tim disappeared from the screen, his eyes softening. “Need I ask about the extent of you injuries, sir, or that of the princess’s?”

Bruce rubbed his tired eyes with his thumb and forefinger as he sat forward a little in his seat. “Just some broken ribs, cuts and bruises…nothing that won’t heal with time. I’m afraid Diana’s injuries are more extensive, but I’m sure she’ll heal quickly.”

Alfred didn’t appear the least bit convinced by what his surrogate son had just told him. “If I may say so, you don’t sound very convinced, sir. It’s far more extensive than that, isn’t it?”

Bruce stared at the man who had been like his father since losing his parents nearly thirty years ago. Alfred knew him better than anyone, even more than Diana at times. There was absolutely nothing that he could get past Alfred and now was no exception.

All Bruce could do was slowly nod his head in response, finding it difficult to find his voice in that moment. He wanted to tell him everything—reveal every single sordid detail, every bit of the horrifying nightmare that he’d been forced to watch, confess how he had chosen to save Diana over saving the lives of his beloved parents.

But how could he when he himself couldn’t bear to even think about it? He couldn’t even forgive himself for what he had done. How could he expect anyone else to forgive him?

Sensing the depths of his despair even thousands of miles apart, Alfred did the only thing he could to ease his charge’s pain though he had no knowledge of what had happened. “I’m sure you did your best, Master Bruce,” he gently reassured him. “Whatever happened in that horrendous place, you and Miss Diana survived and are back with us now. That’s what matters most.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce murmured, skeptical.

“Take care of yourself and Miss Diana,” the British butler instructed him in that fatherly tone that was so Alfred. “She may be an Amazon warrior, but she will need you now more than ever…you both will need each other to recover from this. You can’t do it alone and neither can she.”

Bruce frowned at first with Alfred’s advice, a small affectionate smile replacing it as he thought about it for a moment. “How did you get to be so astute, Alfred? I haven’t told you anything about what happened down there and yet you seem to know.”

“You’re the World’s Greatest Detective,” Alfred teased with a wry smile of his own. “Haven’t you figured it out by now?”

Shaking his head, Bruce couldn’t stifle the chuckle that rose in his throat, immediately regretting it. “Could you please notify Clark that we’re back? I’m sure he’s been beside himself with worry.”

“Actually, he hasn’t been the only one, Sir,” Alfred revealed, his voice uncharacteristically emotional.

“I know,” Bruce softly said. “I’m sorry, Alfred. I promise we’ll be home soon.”

Alfred quickly cleared his throat, banishing the unwanted tears that he denied the chance to fully form. “No, you shall not. You will take your time and heal properly for once in your stubborn life. Do you hear me, young man?”

“Yes, sir,” Bruce obediently replied though he had other thoughts on his mind like returning to Gotham and getting back to a normal life again. He just wanted to forget all about what had happened in the Underworld, losing himself in his mission. “Call if you need anything in the meantime. I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

“Or a week,” Alfred modified for him before continuing, “and don’t worry about the wedding. I’ll take care of postponing everything and releasing a statement to the press. Let me know when you would like to reschedule it for.”

“I’ll have to talk to Diana, see when she feels up to it,” he replied, his exhaustion more than evident. “As of now, it’s on hold indefinitely.”

“Give Miss Diana my best,” Alfred told him.

“I will,” Bruce said with a nod before disconnecting the link.

He watched as the screen went black, darkening like his heart at that moment. He felt as though all the beautiful light and warmth that Diana had brought to his life had been wiped away, the wounds that she had healed all ripped apart. It was as though he was back in the bottom of the Pits of Tartarus looking up and finding no light, no warmth…no hope.

He suddenly feared he’d never feel that light and warmth again.

XXX

Bruce entered the palace to find Dick waiting for him in the throne room, first aid kit firmly in hand. There was a grim expression on the younger man’s face, one that told him that this was not going to be a good conversation. “Where’s Diana?”

“She’s in her room,” Dick informed him. “Donna was seeing what she could do for Diana’s injuries until you came back.”

“Where is her room?”

“This way,” Dick told him, falling in step beside him as he directed him out of the throne room. “What happened down there, Bruce?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now,” he evenly stated, his gaze fixed straight ahead of him.

Dick could already tell that something dreadful had happened to them during their time in the Underworld, something that had dramatically affected both of them. He could see it in the way that Diana reacted when Bruce left them on the beach; in the way that Bruce carried himself as well as the hard, barely contained fury that had returned to his blue eyes.

Gone was the more relaxed façade that he had unknowingly assumed since Diana had become a part of his life. Whether his surrogate father knew it or not, she had changed him, helping him to open up a little more, not be quite so cold or rigid.

“Bruce, I know you don’t want to talk about it now, but I’m here if you decide you want to,” Dick offered. “I can’t imagine what happened to you could have been easy to deal with, but I’m sure in time—”

“I’m fine,” Bruce’s brusque response cut him off. “Thank you for your concern, but right now all I’m concerned about is taking care of Diana.”

They came to a stop before a door, Dick suddenly turning to block him entering. “Just don’t let whatever happened down there come between you.”

“I won’t,” Bruce insisted, growing exasperated. He was exhausted, hungry, and his body hurt like hell. All he wanted to do at that moment was to see to Diana and sleep for a couple of days. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Bruce, I know you,” Dick pressed, folding his arms over his chest. “I know how you handle things you don’t want to deal with. Just don’t let this be one of those times where you run away. You will destroy Diana’s heart and the best thing that has ever happened to you.”

“Get out of my way, Dick,” Bruce angrily growled.

“That’s the father I know and love,” Dick muttered with a frown as he finally stepped aside, letting him pass.

Bruce entered, closing the door behind him as he scanned Diana’s bedroom. It was as he had imagined, simple with a large bed, desk, and a chair. It was sparsely decorated with a couple of cherished items, the rest of her things already at Wayne Manor. There were double doors that led to a balcony that overlooked the ocean, offering the most breathtaking view.

From a doorway on the far end of the spacious room, he could hear voices. It was Diana and Donna talking. He silently approached, hoping to learn something of what Diana had experienced during her trials and yet fearful of what he might learn. 

He didn’t know how much more he could handle at this point. He couldn’t bear knowing what else Diana had been forced to endure, especially not after what he’d already been through. The battles with the flying demons, Echidna, Cerberus, and Death Ray—he could handle without a second thought. He’d fought as much if not worse in Gotham. It was an every night event for him.

It was the nightmare that would torment him for years to come, finding her dead and not being able to save her. It was that failure and guilt that would stay with him for the rest of his life, knowing that he truly could not protect her no matter how desperately he wanted to. He had picked saving her over his parents only to find that he couldn’t in the end.

If it hadn’t been for Hades, she would still be lost to him forever.

“Diana, it’s alright,” Donna told her. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

Bruce stood outside of her bathing chamber, listening to them. He felt guilty for leaving Diana like he had especially after everything that had happened, not knowing if they were going to ever see each other again, but he’d had to. He’d needed to contact Alfred right away…or at least that’s what he told himself to make himself feel better about it.

“He’s been gone for so long, Donna,” Diana replied, her voice choked with fear. “I need to go find him, make sure that he’s alright. He’s injured too.”

“He promised he’ll be right back as soon as he talked to Alfred,” she attempted to reassure her. “Now, let me start cleaning these wounds on your back before they get infected.”

“I love Bruce so much and I almost lost him. It was my fault, Donna.”

Diana’s words seemed to fuel his guilt, her anguish more than evident. Everything felt so surreal, moving in slow motion…finally here in the world of the living again and yet not really. He was functioning on nothing more than sheer adrenaline and pure instinct at that moment, his mind still reeling as it tried to make sense of something that never would. 

He looked down at the first aid kit in his hands, steeling himself to go in there and take care of her. She needed him now more than ever despite the battle being waged inside of him. Instinct that had been ingrained into his subconscious told him to run away, but love made him go to her now.

Drawing a deep breath, he entered the bathing chamber to find Diana sitting on a small wooden bench, a white silk bathrobe draped around her waist leaving her back bare to him. Her raven hair was pulled over one shoulder, her back scored with five deadly gashes, red and inflamed unlike anything he’d ever seen before. Donna worked to erase the blood from her wounds, but they continually seeped despite her best efforts.

Bruce swallowed hard at the sight of his beautiful princess so hurt and broken because she had fallen in love with him. What was worse was that he knew this was just the beginning. There was so much more, wounds that went far deeper, unseen by the naked eye and he had no idea how to even begin to help her.

“I’ve got the first aid kit,” he suddenly offered, startling Donna who had been so focused on her sister’s injuries that she hadn’t heard him approach.

“Bruce,” Diana murmured with relief as she tried to turn around to see him.

“Stop moving,” Donna ordered, forcing her to stay still. “I can’t treat this with you wiggling about.”

“I’ll take care of her, Donna,” Bruce said.

Donna straightened up to look at him. He didn’t appear to be in much better shape than Diana did in that moment, but she could see that he needed to do this for her. They both needed some time alone to reconnect, to comfort one another after what they’d been through.

“I’ll be in my room next door if you two need anything,” she told him, handing him the bowl of blood tinged water and the cloth that she had been using.

Bruce nodded to her as she walked past him. She paused to place a comforting hand on his arm, silently telling him how sorry she was for what they both had been through. As she left, he pulled up another wooden bench to settle down on it behind Diana.

He opened up the first aid kit and laying out the supplies he would need before gently wiping at the wounds again. The tense silence that hung in the air between them was suffocating as he worked to repair the damage done to the woman he loved. He reached for the antibiotic ointment, carefully applying it to each slash that was gaping open. It was a miracle they hadn’t become infected yet as deep and severe as they were.

Diana hissed in response to his touch, repeatedly flinching as muscles tensed in rebellion, gasping as the wounds burned like pure fire. She had longed for his touch for what felt like an eternity when they had been separated and now this was all she could receive from him at this moment. It was agonizing.

“Sorry,” he murmured, his brow knitted in concentration as he worked, each of her painful gasps piercing his heart.

“Are you alright?” she softly asked, trying to look over her shoulder at him. Why was it so awkward to be near him all of the sudden? Something had changed in him. “I’m sure you need some attention too.”

“I’m not as bad off as you are,” he evenly replied with a frown.

Diana’s shoulders slumped slightly with his words, his tone unemotional. It was the way he used to talk to her when he had been trying to keep her at arm’s length, trying not to fall in love with her. She missed the teasing, the flirting, the affection that had become so natural for him to show her over the last several months. It felt as though there was a steel wall that had abruptly been erected between them, attempting to sever the bond that they had shared before being taken to the Underworld.

She prayed that with time they could get back to that place once more, share that same intimacy and connection again. “How are things in Gotham? Are Alfred and Tim alright?”

Her voice sounded so tentative and unsure, so unlike his strong warrior princess. What had they done to her down there? “Alfred and Tim are fine,” he reassured her. “Alfred sends his best. I told him we’d return to Gotham in a couple of days.”

“Bruce, if you want to return now, I’ll understand,” she quickly told him, grimacing as she tried to reach for her robe to pull it up over her shoulders.

He quickly pushed her hands away, allowing her robe to fall to the floor and fully revealing her perfect sensual form to him. He ached to kiss her the way he wanted to at that moment, to press his lips against her warm skin and to touch her the way that he had dreamed of when he had been fighting to get to her, but he couldn’t. Too much had happened that he wasn’t prepared to deal with yet.

“You’re not going anywhere, Diana,” he firmly stated, his tone leaving no room for argument.

“But you’ll want to return to Gotham right away,” she argued, trying to turn around to face him.

“Gotham has survived this long without me,” he answered her, gently forcing her to face forward again so he could continue to tend to her back. “It can wait another couple of days until you’ve recovered more. Tim has it under control.”

Diana’s chin fell to her chest as she fought back the swell of tears that rose up in her chest. It was her fault that he had been taken to the Underworld and suffered unimaginable pain and it was her fault now that he couldn’t be in his beloved Gotham where he belonged, where he was needed.

“I’m sorry, Bruce,” she whispered.

Bruce hung his head in defeat, fighting the urge to pull her back into his arms and just lose himself in her perfection, in the feel of her pressed against him. The weight of his failures threatened to crush him. She was hurting so badly right now and he had no idea how to even begin to fix it for her let alone for himself, didn’t know if he even could. He felt as though there was a gaping abyss that separated them now and he had no idea how to even reach her.

“None of this is your fault, Diana,” he finally, softly told her. “We’ll find a way to get through this…I promise.”

Diana could only nod her head in response, his voice holding none of the conviction or resolve that she had become so accustom to hearing from him. His confidence had been shaken to its very foundation. What in Hera could have happened to him in the Underworld that would’ve broken the strongest spirit she had ever known?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 22

Lex Luthor grinned as he stared at the big bold letters splashed across the front page of his newspaper—“Wayne/Wonder Woman Wedding Postponed”. He reread the headline for the tenth time, savoring each word as his grin grew wider.

He lost himself in the stunning full-color picture of Diana below the headline, choosing to ignore the fact that Bruce Wayne was standing right beside her with his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. The Amazon looked incredible in a navy blue halter dress that hugged her every curve in just the right ways; the color making her eyes appear even bluer if that was even possible.

Her raven hair hung in loose waves over her shoulders, her dazzling smile drawing him in as if she was smiling just for him. She was the epitome of everything that he’d ever wanted in a woman, but had yet to truly find until now. He wasn’t certain how he’d allowed himself to become so focused on destroying Superman and the Justice League when she had been there right under his nose the whole time. 

He could have had her long before now if he had been paying attention, possibly eliminating the League at the same time. He still believed that removing her from the League would put a huge chink in their seemingly impenetrable armor. Removing the very heart of the legendary do-gooders would ultimately cripple them.

Batman and Superman were obviously protective of her regardless of the fact she could more than likely take both of them out if it came down to it. They had made that abundantly apparent with their visits to his cell in Arkham, warning him to stay away from her. Once he removed the trinity, the rest would crumble…or at least that was what he was still banking on.

Luthor slowly raked his teeth over his bottom lip as he stared intently at her picture. He’d been so close to having her all to himself with that chip he’d implanted in her brain only to lose her again. This time would be different, though. With her power and his brains, they would be unstoppable.

He forced himself to tear his gaze away from her picture long enough to read the actual article, anxious to find out what had happened to delay the most anticipated wedding of the entire century. He was almost giddy as he read how Bruce Wayne had been injured in a serious car accident in Tokyo. Wonder Woman had immediately flown to Japan to be with him and to bring him back to Gotham to recover in the comfort of their home.

Luthor smirked to himself, not believing it. He didn’t doubt that the wedding had been postponed, but an accident wasn’t the cause. He was certain that Wayne had done something stupid to screw up his relationship with the Amazon princess and Luthor would make sure he would be there to help her pick up the pieces. At the very least, it had bought him more time to get what he wanted if the story was true.

“What did you do this time, Wayne?” he muttered suspiciously to himself, his dark eyes narrowing as he studied the picture again.

This time he focused on Bruce Wayne, his gaze roaming over his competition for the Amazon’s affections. A nagging feeling slowly swelled from some distant place in the back of his mind that told him something was wrong with this whole thing, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He didn’t trust Wayne as far as he could throw him, but, if truth be told, he didn’t trust anyone but himself.

Maybe Wayne wasn’t as big of a fool as everyone had thought he was. Wonder Woman obviously saw some sort of redeemable quality in the billionaire playboy or she never would’ve fallen for him. She was by no means stupid. Maybe Bruce Wayne wasn’t either.

Lex began to ponder the unexpected thought that it was all just an act, wondering now if there was actually more to Bruce Wayne then he had given him credit for. He ran his hand back over his bald head as he contemplated the somewhat startling notion, slowly turning it over in his mind.

Diana would never have fallen for his playboy antics or his womanizing ways. She must have seen something more in him than anyone else ever had. An Amazon warrior from an all-female island wouldn’t tolerate such obnoxious, idiotic behavior from a man no less. She would’ve knocked his teeth down his throat with the first lewd comment or groping move he made on her.

There was always the outside chance that Luthor was giving Diana too much credit, but he highly doubted it. The possibility still remained that she had given Wayne a chance to prove himself and prove himself he did; rising to the challenge of courting a stunningly beautiful princess who was so far above him, Wayne could’ve only hoped to attain her in his dreams. 

There was no doubt; however, the Amazon had definitely reformed him, banishing the philanderer that he once had been and transforming him into a respectable human being. 

Pieces of the puzzle gradually began to click into place in Luthor’s mind the more he worked to unravel the mystery of why Wonder Woman had fallen for Wayne of all people. He stared at Bruce’s face, the niggling sensation in his brain growing stronger. Seeing him in this possible new light, there was something about him that was familiar to him in a way that he had never noticed before.

Unfortunately for Lex, Hush decided to enter the room at that moment, interrupting what could have proven to be the biggest discovery of the decade, but it quickly slipped through his fingers as he turned to address his newest partner in crime.

“Looked at a newspaper lately?” Lex asked with a smug grin as he abruptly tossed his copy of the Daily Planet at him.

Hush caught it against his chest with a frown before holding it up to look at it. “Looks like someone in this universe is on your side.”

“It says they should be returning to Gotham in a couple more days,” Lex told him. “It should give us plenty of time to finish plotting out our next move.”

“I thought you already had everything planned out,” Hush tersely said as he tossed the newspaper back at Luthor, “or do you have something better in mind then bugging Wayne Manor?”

“Hey, that was all your idiotic idea,” Luthor shot back as he smoothed out the wrinkles of his paper to gaze at Diana’s picture once more. _“Soon, Princess, soon,”_ he thought to himself.

“No, going after your Amazon was my idea,” Hush corrected him. “You decided you just wanted to bug the place instead. Look how well that went. We ended up with nothing more than an English butler talking gibberish and then ‘crunch’…no more bug.”

“It’s not my fault he broke the vase,” Luthor snarled. 

Hush glared at Lex, his hands coming to rest on his hips. “It was your hired henchmen that trampled the bug when they charged into the house.”

Lex leapt to his feet, his newspaper forgotten as he swiftly closed the distance between them. “Squabbling like children isn’t going to get us what we both want. You want Bruce Wayne and I want Wonder Woman. Let’s just get this done and then we never have to see each other ever again.”

“Fine with me,” Hush ground out. “Less time I have to spend with your ugly, egotistical—”

“Don’t push me,” Lex interjected, anger punctuating every word. “I’m running this whole operation. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t even be here right now.”

Hush laughed something sardonic and cold, his head falling back with amusement. “Don’t flatter yourself, Lex. You need me more than you can possibly dream. I know Bruce Wayne better than he knows himself. Without me, you won’t get your precious little princess.”

Luthor’s face was growing redder by the second, his blood near boiling. “I will have her,” he spat out, standing nose to nose with him. “With your help, I will transform her and she will rule by my side or she’s nothing more than a liability.”

Hush snorted in response as he rolled his eyes. “Like you could actually take Wonder Woman’s life. If you love her as much as you claim to, then you won’t be able to kill her.”

“If she stands in the way of what I want most, then I’ll have no choice but to end her life.”

Lex actually felt an unexpected measure of sorrow over the thought. It was a somewhat startling feeling, one that he wasn’t accustomed to experiencing. He wasn’t exactly used to it and he definitely didn’t like it, but he wasn’t going to let it get in the way of what had to be done. He’d just have to work that much harder at breaking her and the perfect way to do that was through Bruce Wayne.

Hush shook his head as he turned away from him in obvious disbelief, still laughing to himself. “I won’t believe it until I see it, Lex. The way you obsess over her says something completely different.”

Luthor scowled as he dropped back down into his chair. “Do you really think I care what you think?” he asked with a bitter tone. “Let’s get to work. We only have two days before they’re back and I want to strike before they have a chance to reschedule the wedding. Are you certain you have everything you need to perform the necessary procedure on Diana?”

“Yes,” Hush confirmed as he looked over the trays of surgical instruments Luthor had shipped in especially for this surgery. “All we need now is Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman.”

XXX

Lying there in the dark, Donna lightly traced invisible patterns on Dick’s chiseled chest, her mind a million miles away from her bedroom in the palace on Themyscira and yet it was just down the hall in the room next to hers. 

She couldn’t stop worrying about Bruce and Diana even though they were safely back from the Underworld now. They may be alive and on the road to physical recovery after what they had suffered, but mentally…she wasn’t so sure.

Neither of them would talk about what they had seen or the trials that Hades had forced them to face in order to prove their love for one another. They had both been deeply affected by what had happened to them, neither of them immune to the emotional trauma they’d endured despite their mental fortitude.

She hoped in time they’d begin to open up about what they had experienced no matter how horrible it could be. They couldn’t keep it bottled up inside forever. It would only end up festering, breaking them down and possibly driving them apart if not careful.

Donna felt Dick tighten his hold on her, his hand gently rubbing her back. “You can’t stop thinking about them either?”

She was surprised that he knew what she was thinking, but she didn’t question it. “I can’t help it,” she admitted instead. “I’ve never seen Diana like this before. She was really struggling just to keep herself together. She’s always been so strong, Dick…so confident and full of life, but now…”

“I know,” he agreed, releasing a long slow breath as he thought about it. “The look in her eyes was unnerving. They were almost wild with fear when Bruce left her on the beach this morning. I thought she was going to have a panic attack.”

“Something terrible happened down there…something we can’t even begin to imagine,” she murmured, unable to hide the fear in her voice or suppress the shudder that roiled through her. “Bruce doesn’t seem to be handling it much better than Diana. He’s like a walking zombie.”

“It’s almost as if he’s emotionally shutting down, functioning on pure instinct and nothing more,” Dick confirmed. “I think his love for Diana is the only thing holding him together right now.”

“Her love for Bruce is the only thing keeping Diana going,” Donna replied. “It’s like they were both broken down and stripped of everything they had until there was only their love for each other left to save them.”

Dick stared at the ceiling of Donna’s bedroom as he continued to rub her back, contemplating Bruce and Diana’s behavior. “I don’t know what they encountered, but it shook them both to their core. It’s like they don’t know what to think or believe anymore. The only thing they have to hold onto now is each other.”

“I just hope they do turn to each other for comfort.”

“You’re afraid Bruce will shut her out?”

Donna lifted her head, resting her chin on his bare chest so she could look into his impossibly blue eyes. Even in the darkness of her room, she could see his love for her shining brightly in them. “You know as well as I do Bruce used to shut her out at every turn over the years. It took her nearly dying for him to finally admit that he loved her.”

“I know, but Diana has really changed him, Donna,” he told her as his fingers absentmindedly played with her dark hair. “Since Bruce let her in, he’s been a completely different man. I’ve never seen him so happy or in love like this in all the years that I’ve known him. He’s more relaxed and content, finally at peace with himself as well as his past. 

“Diana has been the only one who has ever been able to do that for him. Besides, he just risked his life in order to prove his love for her. I don’t think he’ll just walk away from her now.”

“But do you think he’s changed enough that he won’t run away from her?”

“I hope so,” he confessed with a sigh. “We’ll just have to keep an eye on them, watch them to see how they handle this going forward. If things begin to fall apart, we might have to step in and knock their heads together.”

Several moments of silence passed before Donna spoke again. “I didn’t even have the chance to tell her about us,” she murmured, sadness causing her voice to tremble. “I’ve never been happier and I can’t even tell my own sister about it yet.”

Dick pulled Donna to lie on top of him, taking pleasure in the feel of her body pressed against the length of him. “I know what you mean, but we’ll tell them about us as soon as they have recovered from all of this. Until then, I’m happy just having you all to myself without anyone knowing.”

Donna’s lips curled into a tender smile, her eyes dancing with mischief. “Well, I think my mother suspects something and we’ll have to see just how long it takes for Artemis to spill the beans. She’s not one to keep secrets especially from my mother.”

A low moan emanated from his chest as her hands roamed over his chest, relishing the feel of her touch. “I shudder to think about how your mother will handle having both of her daughters in love with mortal men who are also superheroes. Just please tell me that Hades isn’t your father too.”

“No,” Donna retorted, shaking her head. “You know you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Thank your Goddess Hera for that,” he teased her, his lips lightly brushing against hers. “Batman made it back from his encounter with Hades, but I have a feeling I wouldn’t be so lucky.”

“Why do you say that?” she asked with a frown. “I thought Bruce was the one who trained you.”

“He did train me, but I have a feeling that Hades would make it twice as hard on me after having to deal with Bruce.”

Donna kissed him on the nose, her hands settling on either side of his face. “Don’t worry; I’ll always take care of you.”

A mischievous smirk spread across Dick’s face as his hands settled on her bottom. “Just how do you plan on doing that? Please, be very specific, Donna. I want to hear every dirty detail.”

Donna chuckled softly, hooking her legs firmly around his to secure her spot on top of him. “How about I just show you, Boy Wonder?”

Dick groaned in response, closing his eyes as her lips descended on his throat, her hands beginning to explore his muscular body. “I think I really like that idea, but, if you ever call me Boy Wonder again, I’m going to make you pay dearly for it.”

She giggled against his throat, her body shaking with her amusement. “Oh, really? And just how do you plan to do that?”

Donna released a squeal as Dick abruptly flipped her over, rolling her under him and taking full control. “I guess I’ll just have to show you, Wonder Girl.”

She scowled up at him, her blue eyes narrowing into a deadly glare. “It’s Troia now and you know it…Dick. Don’t call me—”

She gasped sharply as he abruptly pushed himself fully inside of her, taking her breath away and silencing her. “What were you saying…Donna?”

She replied by leaning up and covering his mouth with her own, kissing him hard and stealing his breath this time. Neither found the desire to speak anymore as he began to move his hips, setting a tempo that had them both moaning with building pleasure, all thoughts of Bruce and Diana quickly vanishing.

XXX

Waking with a start, Bruce swiftly sat up feeling a momentary flash of dread wash through him, struggling to remember where he was. His heart pounded against his bruised ribcage as he looked around the room, finally remembering that he was in Diana’s bedroom in the royal palace on Themyscira.

Rubbing his face with his hands, he fought to catch his breath, finally forcing himself to lie back down. He swallowed down the thick knot of worry that had lodged in his throat as he tried to rein in the emotions storming within him.

Shafts of moonlight spilled across the bed, entering from the balcony doors on the other side of the room and casting an angelic glow on the woman sleeping next to him. He stared at her for a long time, watching her as she slept, the peaceful rise and fall of her chest. He drank in every minute detail from the way her long eyelashes lightly brushed against her cheekbones to the delicate curve of her face; her proud chin to her silky hair that fell in loose raven curls.

There was nothing about her that wasn’t absolute perfection, nothing that didn’t completely turn him on or drive him to distraction. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her breathless at that moment, to cover her body with his own and make love to her for the rest of his life, but he couldn’t.

Too much had happened; too much that he didn’t want to deal with.

He loved her more than anything, but he couldn’t be with her right now, not the way that he was aching to or in the way that he knew she needed. He had longed for her with such a fierce desperation when they had been separated in the Underworld and now that he finally had her back, he was almost afraid to be near her or touch her.

He was terrified he was going to lose her again. Holding her lifeless body in his arms had caused a piece of his soul to die along with her and he didn’t know if he’d ever get it back. How would he handle it now if the Joker ever got his hands on her for real? Would he be able to control his rage? Keep himself from killing him just to protect her, to prevent going through that unimaginable anguish all over again?

From the moment he had first donned the cape and cowl, he had sworn that he would never cross that line for anyone, for any reason. Then Diana had come into his life and he had still vowed that he would never kill, not even for her. But now…now, he didn’t know what to think or believe especially after what he’d witnessed in the Underworld.

He had practically trembled with an overwhelming desire to kill the Joker with his bare hands when he had seen him slicing Diana with that butcher knife, when she had reappeared with blood coating the insides of her thighs. If he could have gotten his hands on him in that moment, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would have taken the Joker’s life and it scared him senseless.

Even now, images of what the Joker had done to Diana made him ill to his core, inflaming his fury and fueling his fear. He could no longer trust himself to not let his love for Diana get in the way of his mission, of staying true to his beliefs even if it cost him her.

Everything had been turned upside down and inside out—his love for her, his beliefs, his confidence, his mission. Nothing had been immune to the hell that he had experienced over the last several days.

Staring at her now, Bruce couldn’t keep himself from reaching out to finger a raven strand, allowing it to curl around his forefinger. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her go, hiding here in this room alone with her forever. 

He gently brushed the lock of hair back away from her face with a reluctant sigh. She softly murmured his name in her sleep, causing a faint fleeting smile to touch his lips. Even covered in bruises and cuts, she was still breathtaking to behold, almost painfully so. 

He wanted to kiss every bruise, every cut in order to atone for not being there for her, for failing to protect her not only from the punishment her own father had laid out for her but also from what the Joker had done to her in his nightmare. Even though it hadn’t really been her, it had felt all too real to him. 

He should have gotten to her sooner, found a way to force Hades to let her go before the Hydra’s poison had taken her life, but he had failed her. “I’m so very sorry, Princess,” he whispered. “I let you down.”

Careful not to wake her, Bruce pushed the sheet away before slipping out of bed, stifling a groan as his body screamed in protest. After eating this morning, they had both fallen asleep, not waking until this moment. His body was stiff, his shoulder sore and his ribs aching mercilessly after spending the entire day in bed.

He made his way to the glass doors, silently opening them and stepping out onto the balcony and into the night. He looked back over his shoulder at his princess to make sure he hadn’t woken her. He wanted Diana to sleep for as long as possible, hoping it would help her recover more quickly. While more than anxious to return to Gotham, she was his priority right now.

It was killing him inside to see her like this. From where he stood on the balcony, he could see that the wounds on her back had bled, nearly seeping through the thick bandages that he’d applied. He would have to clean and bandage them again as soon as she woke up. Even though a Meta, he still feared they might become infected. He wouldn’t put anything past Hades.

Bruce scowled as he thought back on their last few moments in the Underworld. While Hades had thankfully brought Diana back to life again and removed her stutter, he hadn’t seen fit to heal any of her wounds. He didn’t know how injuries sustained in the Underworld would heal now or if her Meta healing would even be able to keep up with her injuries.

Too many variable and no answers. It drove him crazy. Time would have to tell.

Guilt continued to eat away at his heart, forcing him to turn away from her. He walked to the edge of the balcony, resting his forearms on the stone ledge as he took in the exquisite scenery that stretched out before him, the way the moonlight reflected off the water. This truly was paradise in every sense of the word.

They were supposed to be getting married in the morning, going on their honeymoon tomorrow night. He had planned it all out, taking her to an amazing place that he’d picked out just for her as a surprise. It was supposed to be amazing, just the two of them for a whole week with no interruptions, no League missions, no Gotham, no rogues.

Now, he didn’t know when they’d be able to get married. 

“As of now, it’s on hold indefinitely.” 

The words that he had spoken to Alfred early this morning still echoed in his mind and pierced his heart. What he had wanted most had slipped through his fingers once more just like he should have known it would. It always did.

His eyes fell closed as the warm tropical breeze brushed against his face, the steady crash of the waves against the Themyscirian shore reaching his ears in an effort coax him out of his brooding. Everything felt so out of control, beyond his grasp and for once in his life he had no idea how to fix it.

Thoughts of his parents rose to the surface of his mind, his throat clenching painfully. He had received the unexpected gift of seeing his parents again only to be forced to choose between saving them or saving the woman he loved more than his own life.

It had been an impossible choice that he’d had to make—choosing between his past and his future, between two dreams that could never co-exist no matter how desperately he wanted them to. How could he choose one knowing he would lose the other?

Watching his parents’ murder had been devastating, destroying his eight year olds’ world and forever altering the course of his life. It had hurled him down a path that had ultimately led him to find true love in Diana, contentment unlike anything he’d ever known could exist before her.

He knew in his heart that he couldn’t have taken the risk of robbing the world of Wonder Woman nor could he have survived living without her. Alfred had told him once soon after he had proposed to Diana that this was what his parents had wanted most for him, to find love with a beautiful woman like her. They wouldn’t have wanted him to be consumed with his mission, missing out on happiness or a future with her. 

Right now, he was clinging to that belief with all he had.

XXX

Diana’s eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision blurry before finally clearing as she fought to connect her thoughts. She hurt all over, but at least it wasn’t that excruciating pain that she had experienced in the Underworld from the Hydra’s poison. 

She immediately reached out with trembling fingers to feel the empty place in her bed where Bruce was supposed to be, frightened to find him not there. Her heart instantly raced as her mind began to spin, her blood rushing in her ears. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to control the waves of panic that washed through her, knowing that he had to be here somewhere. He wouldn’t just leave her.

She closed her eyes, forcing herself to take slow deep breaths in an effort to pull herself together. Bruce needed her and she wouldn’t let him down. It was all because of her that he had been taken to the Underworld and forced to endure one nightmare after another.

Memories of her own nightmares besieged her, further fueling her panic. Bruce loved her. He had more than proven that to her with what he had just gone through for her and yet she couldn’t help fearing that it would end up driving him away in the end.

What if he decided now that marrying her wasn’t what he wanted after all? What if dealing with her father had proven to him that he wanted nothing to do with her or her gods? 

Grimacing with pain, she pulled her legs up to her chest, pressing her forehead against her knees as she struggled to forget the things that Bruce and Selina had said about her on that rooftop in her nightmare, how he had loved her once, but not any longer. 

_“I only love you, Selina. No one else.”_

The memory of that moment made her nauseated. She refused to give in to the fear lancing through her. It wasn’t true. Bruce loved her, wanted to marry her. She needed to hold on to that with all that she had if she was ever going to make it through this.

She hated feeling like this, so unlike the strong Amazon warrior that she had been trained to be. Hades had managed to play upon buried fears, twisting her mind and toying with her emotions. It had shaken her to her very foundation and now she had to find a way to get back to the Diana she had been before Thanatos has taken them.

Something inside of her made her lift her head, forcing her to look to her left. She suddenly noticed Bruce standing there on the balcony. She drew a shuddering breath as she stared at him. She felt as though she had been buried alive in a deep chasm, Bruce the ray of light leading her out of the darkness and fear that consumed her.

He looked so broken standing there in the moonlight, his shoulders slumped and his head bowed as if in prayer, but she knew better. Her heart broke for him, wishing that he would talk to her and let her in. Neither of them had talked about what they had experienced or the nightmares they had lived through. 

She didn’t know if she could ever talk about it. Talking about it would make it all too real and she wasn’t prepared to deal with that.

She silently slipped out of bed, desperate to touch him and needing that connection with him. She knew he would know she was there before she even reached him, but she didn’t care. She just needed to feel him now more than ever.

Coming to a stop behind him, Diana silently watched as he raised his head, his body instantly tensing with her presence as if prepared for a fight. There was so much pain surrounding him, rolling off of him in fierce waves. It was palpable and she shared it, felt it in her bones. It was similar to hers and yet different.

It felt as though there was a wall separating them, keeping them from being what each other needed in that moment. She was standing an inch away from him and yet it felt as though they were miles apart from each other. She lowered her head, releasing a ragged breath choked with tears that threatened to release.

Bruce didn’t move, didn’t breath, so unsure of himself that his stomach churned. He’d never felt so uncertain about anything in his entire life…about her. He was engaged to her, she was his lover. He needed her just as much as she needed him right now and yet he found himself nearly paralyzed with fear—fear of losing her again, holding her only to have her slip away from him, afraid that he truly wasn’t what was best for her or that he couldn’t protect her like he needed to.

His breath hitched as he felt her hand come to rest so gently against his back. They stood there like that for several moments, her hand on his bare back before her arms slowly began to snake around his waist, the side of her face coming to rest against his back.

He hung his head in shame as his hand tentatively came to rest over hers, cursing himself for being so weak and allowing his fears to consume him again, keeping him from her. Because of her, he had been able to do battle with his demons only to find them returning with a fierce vengeance. Would he ever be able to defeat them again?

With her, he truly hoped he could someday.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 23

_He barely noticed the way the wind pulled hard at his cape, causing it to whip wildly behind him as he crouched on top of a building. He ignored the rain that fell, trickling down his cowled face in tiny rivulets and dripping from his angular jaw as he scanned the area. He could feel his desperation expanding with every beat of his heat, pulsating through his veins like a living thing, but he tamped down on it, knowing that it would do little to help her._

_Shooting his grappling gun at a nearby building, he tried to remind himself that she’d only been missing for thirty-six hours, but it did little to provide any relief to the sick sense of dread that continually roiled inside of him. Thirty-six hours was an eternity of pure hell in the presence of a demented monster like the Joker._

_There was no predicting what that lunatic was doing to her at that very moment, what horrors she was being subjected to. He could feel the heat of his fury running waves beneath his skin, sweat beginning to slowly trickle down his spine despite the temperature control in his suit. It could do little to help temper the rage boiling within. Nothing but getting her back safely could possibly assuage it now._

_He landed lightly on the balls of his feet as his boots touched down on the decaying asphalt of the long-forgotten amusement park. The only sound was the pounding of the cold rain against the abandoned rides, buildings and carnival games left behind to perish at the hands of the elements, leaving a perfect playground for someone as twisted as the Joker._

_He held no doubt about the Joker holding Diana hostage here, could feel it deep in his bones. She was here….she was close. He had ultimately tracked her to this abandoned amusement park, knowing all along it was nothing but a trap meant for him._

_Diana had been the bait, he the prey. Saving her was the only acceptable conclusion to Joker’s game._

_He silently slipped through the darkness like a deadly wraith, walking through the opening to the maze of mirrors that was a clown’s open mouth. “How appropriate,” he thought darkly to himself._

_The moment he stepped inside, Batman was immediately greeted by the loud cackle of none other than his arch nemesis himself. It caused the fine hairs to prickle on the back of his neck as he stealthily worked his way through the maze; fearful of what he would find when he got to the end._

_His cape draped dramatically around him, the scalloped tips softly brushing across the floor. It helped to further shroud him in darkness just the way he preferred it. Joker knew that he was here, but there was no point in making it any easier for the clown to find him. He fought the overwhelming compulsion to blow a hole in the wall in order to find Diana quicker as he turned down another hallway lined with mirrors, but he knew it could only put her in more danger than she was already in._

_Another hysterical cackle filtered through the sound system, followed by loud carnival music. It rang in his ears, causing his heart to beat a little harder, a little faster as he lengthened his stride. She was in this life-and-death situation because of him and he would be the one to get her out of it._

_Falling in love with her had been the most extraordinary thing that had ever happened to him…and the same time one of the worst. It was his fault for allowing her into his life…his dark gritty world that corrupted and tainted and destroyed everything good and pure._

_He had known all along that it was far too dangerous and yet he had allowed his feelings to progress, finally giving into temptation and lustful desire all because he had deluded himself into believing he could have the life that he had always wanted with her._

_Now, he was losing it all—the dream, his life, his love._

_“Baaat—maaan,” the Joker’s sing-song voice came over the overhead speakers, interrupting his thoughts. “I have something that you want. I’d let her say hello, but she’s a little busy right now.”_

_Batman ignored him as he continued to work his way deeper through the maze, tendrils of fear for Diana wrapping around his heart and tightening with every step he took. There wasn’t much that could ever make him feel quite this way. In fact, he rarely ever had to do battle with such intense emotions, at least not until she had appeared in his life like a radiant angel._

_Finding something on the floor, he paused to pick it up, realizing it was Diana’s tiara. His insides coiled tightly as he secured it to his utility belt. He wiped away the sweat that had beaded on his mouth and chin as he spotted one of her red boots propped up against a mirror further down the hall._

_Turning to the right, his fingers curled into the palms of his hands as he found himself at an impasse, a large smiley face drawn in blood on the mirror staring back at him. With a fierce growl, he turned on his heel, retreating down another hallway. He carefully crept through the maze, struggling to block out the thoughts that were threatening to take his legs out from under him._

_Coming to another crossroads, Batman looked first to his left and then to his right, spotting her other red boot. He moved past it, walking faster as he tried to pay no heed to the fear that now had a choke hold on him. He had always been able to keep his emotions in check no matter the circumstances surrounding him, but not this time. Not with her._

_The irresistible desire to beat the very life out of Joker began to take over his mind, his growing fury breathing even more life into the notion as he discovered Diana’s golden breastplate tossed carelessly aside on the floor as if it meant nothing…she meant nothing._

_He held it protectively in his hands as if it was her, silently willing her to hang on until he could get to her. It was difficult not to notice the bright red blood to that streaked it. His head pounded mercilessly with the violent storm of emotions raging within his soul at that moment as he stared at the golden symbol of the Champion of the Gods._

_Turning down another mirrored corridor, Batman found himself at impasse once again, his rage erupting like a damn finally breaking free and threatening to erase every last shred of logic. Reaching into his belt, he withdrew a bat bomb, hurling it at the mirror before turning and shielding himself with his cape against the shower of small reflective shards._

_“Aw, Batsy!” the Joker whined over the sound system like a petulant child. “You’re spoiling my fun! I had more pieces of your Amazon Princess for you to find.”_

_Batman swiftly stepped through the large hole he’d created, finding a long dark corridor. At the very end to the right was a closed door, a thin beam of light escaping beneath the bottom of it. He ran towards it, near frantic to find her and frightened of the state he’d find her in._

_Without a second thought, he kicked the door down with a loud crack like thunder, taking it clean off its hinges. Racing inside, he came to an abrupt stop as his breath caught in his throat. What he found turned his blood to ice water in his veins._

_Diana lay on a table as still as death itself, her expression almost peaceful…serene and showing no sign of the suffering he knew that she had once been in. Countless cuts and bruises marred her perfect body; her uniform shredded. It was scarcely keeping her covered, barely holding together just like his sanity at that moment._

_Her hands were bound with her own lasso, her body tied down to a steel medical table that kept her prisoner and subjugated to the Joker’s every whim. He could feel the Joker’s eyes on him, boring through him and watching his every move, thoroughly enjoying every moment of the mental torture he was serving up._

_The Clown Prince had known that he’d come. He always came for her. Always for her._

_He instinctively began to walk towards her, feeling as if his legs were made of lead, trying to keep him from reaching her. He moved with the surreptitiousness of a vengeful shadow itself, a batarang gripped tightly in his hand hidden beneath his cape. His eyes were fixed solely on her as he silently pleaded for any signs of life from her. At the same time, he was also fully aware of everything around him, the impending attack that he knew was coming._

_He came within twenty feet of her before Harley’s distinctive high-pitched voice pierced the air. “That’s close enough, Batsy-Watsy! No touchy!”_

_Ignoring her, he took a couple more steps towards her, determined to get to Diana only to have Joker appear out of nowhere at the head of the medical table with a butcher knife in his hand. He was dressed like a surgeon in the midst of an operation, blood covering his clothes._

_Bruce’s heart instantly leapt into his throat, his chest beginning to heave. It was the same bloody butcher knife that the Joker had used on Diana in his nightmare in the Underworld. It was happening all over again and there was nothing he could do to stop it._

_He clenched his fists even tighter, feeling Harley’s presence looming behind him. He had no misgivings about what was going to happen tonight, how this was going to play out. He was prepared for it, had always known it would come down to this._

_Batman versus the Joker._

_Good versus evil._

_One the winner, the other…_

_“Do you like what I’ve done with your Amazon, Batsy?” the Joker asked with a gleeful cackle, waving his butcher knife over Diana’s face, her body so motionless and offering him no hope._

_“What did you do to her?” Batman snarled something fierce and dark._

_“We’ve been having a grand time together, haven’t we Wonder Babe?” Joker replied, grabbing her by the hair to lift her head off the table before running his tongue along her bloody cheek. His eyes fell closed as he savored the taste of her blood on his tongue. “Tastes as delicious as she looks, wouldn’t you agree?”_

_Batman took an involuntary step forward, his lips curled into a violent sneer. “Let her go!” he roared._

_“I guess I might as well,” Joker decided with a wicked grin, releasing his grip on her hair. “She isn’t much fun now that she’s dead, but that doesn’t mean we didn’t have an orgasmic time together before you arrived.”_

_Unable to contain the deluge of fury any longer, Batman launched himself at the Joker, knocking the butcher knife from the clown’s hand with the full force of his attack. The sound of Harley cheering for the Joker became nothing but a muffled din as he pinned the lunatic to the ground, his fist connecting with his jaw with the flood of raw emotion inundating him._

_He grunted with every bone-crushing slam of his gauntleted fist into the Joker’s face, delighting in the sickening crunch of his bones with every strike. The Joker laughed hysterically, blood oozing from his wounds and streaking across the white make-up that covered his skin._

_“You killed her!” Batman screamed as he repeatedly beat the clown that had taken the only good thing that had ever happened to him since losing his parents. “You took her away from me!”_

_“Stop! You’re killin’ him!” Harley shouted from behind him, but he ignored her as he unleashed every ounce of his anger and pain on the man who had single-handedly destroyed his life all over again._

_Blood splattered onto his gloves, across his face and insignia, his chest convulsing with the full weight of his anguish. He knew deep inside that this was wrong, that he was crossing that fine line that he had sworn to never cross, but he couldn’t stop himself. This monster had just stolen the only source of light from his life and he’d never get it back._

_Exhaustion eventually took over, forcing him to sit back on his heels. The only sound now was that of his ragged breaths that were coming in exerted pulls. He forced himself to look down at what was left of the man that he’d just beaten, the lifeless body beneath him, the mangled face that was beyond recognition now. He held out his hands before him in stunned disbelief, finding his gauntlets soaked with blood…the Joker’s blood._

_He quickly got to his feet, staggering backwards in horror as he stared at the Joker’s body, appalled by what he had just done. He felt his back hit the medical table, reminding himself that Diana was still there waiting for him to save her even though he was far too late. He had failed her._

_He slowly turned towards her as hot tears stuck in his throat, making it difficult to catch his breath. He pulled his cowl back before removing his gauntlets, his trembling hands gently moving to cradle her face. “Princess…” he whispered, his voice cracking with his anguish. “I’m so sorry…”_

_Her skin was so cold beneath his touch, her blood staining his fingers as he gently caressed her cheeks. He pressed his forehead against hers as a strangled sob broke free, the full weight of his loss crashing down on him. He had failed her, failed himself by giving into the dark hatred and wrath that lived within his soul. Diana had always believed there was a good heart inside of him, but he had just proven her so wrong._

_Untying her, he cradled her in his arms as he buried his face in her raven hair. The Joker had killed Diana and now he had just killed the Joker, doing the one thing he had sworn to never do. He was just as wicked and vile as the man he had murdered, no better than the demented clown who had endlessly terrorized Gotham for years._

Bruce sat bolt upright in his bed, panting hard as sweat glistened on his face and chest. He immediately looked to his left, releasing a relieved breath to find Diana sleeping next to him. He drew his legs up, resting his elbows on his knees as he held his head in his hands.

He struggled to focus his mind, to rein in fear and panic as well as the sickening images that continually plagued not only his sleep but even the moments when he was awake. He couldn’t escape them no matter how hard he tried, how hard he fought to find that calming center inside of him. Nothing brought him even the smallest amount reprieve from the constant onslaught.

They had returned to Gotham five days ago, seven days since being released from the Underworld, and he still couldn’t get a grip on his emotions or come to terms with the traumatic events that he’d been forced to participate in. 

Even now, they haunted him day and night, no matter what he tried to do. He had hoped that throwing himself back into his life as Bruce Wayne by day and Batman by night would help, but it had done little to ease the torrential storm that had taken up residence in his soul. Not even cleaning up the scum in Gotham had helped to alleviate any of the tension that had invaded every fiber of his being or siphoned off any of the anger that constantly consumed him.

He had been stripped of the one thing that he had always prided himself on, always demanded of himself – absolute control. Hades had taken it from him while he’d been in the Underworld, forcing him to play a part in his demented game. He had manipulated him, threatened his life, played upon his worst fears and twisted his mind with impossible choices.

He had been stretched to the very limits of his sanity and now he had to find a way to get that control back.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Bruce glanced at Diana once more, the painful ache that lived in his chest since this had first began deepening as he watched her sleep. Neither of them had shared anything about what they had experienced down there while separated from one another. 

Conversation had been superficial and casual at best since returning, barely scratching the surface of any resemblance of intimacy between them. It was as if talking about what had happened to them might make it even more real than it had already been, giving it credence when it didn’t deserve any. 

He didn’t want to relive what he’d endured down there and yet he was reliving it every single night when he closed his eyes, every time he looked at her. It was only serving to inflame his fears, adding to his belief that he could lose control at any moment, taking a life if anything ever happened to her again.

Watching her now as she slept, his gaze slowly roamed over her back, traced the curve of her smooth shoulder, following down the length of her arm. He noticed the tousled look of her raven hair that sleep had created, wishing that he had been the reason for it.

He hungered for the intense passion behind her touch, for the softness of her skin beneath his fingers and mouth. He longed to feel himself fully immersed deep within her, connecting with her and moving with her as one in that erotic dance that always drove him to heights that only she alone had ever been able to take him to. 

He missed her more now than ever before, even more so than when they had been separated from one another. She was inches away from him now and yet it felt like they were miles apart, sharing the same house…the same bed, but practically leading separate lives now.

Studying her back, he was more than relieved that her wounds were almost fully healed. The bruises had faded, the gashes on her back finally knitting together once more. It would be one less reminder of what had happened to her. His own injuries were taking longer to heal, but he could thankfully breathe and move now with minimal discomfort.

Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get any more sleep now, Bruce threw back the sheets with a sigh of resignation, getting up and silently leaving the bedroom they shared. He was unaware that Diana had been woken by his nightmare, by the frantic sound of him calling out her name.

Diana felt apprehension flash through her like a streak of lightning as he softly closed the door behind him, causing her to release a ragged gasp in an effort to catch her breath. She tightened her grip on the sheets, her fingers curling into the silk as she fought against the swelling desperation to follow him.

She was an Amazon, trained to be a fierce warrior. She had come to Man’s World as the Champion of the Gods to do battle with evil and spread her message of peace and yet she couldn’t begin to win the battle being waged between her heart and mind.

Every time he left her, it felt as though she was being plunged under icy water, unable to draw air or scream for help, unable to reach out to him to help him. It was like being back in the Underworld all over again, lost in the nightmare of seeing Bruce with Selina or fearing that she’d lose him forever.

She ached to feel his arms around her, the soothing baritone of his voice letting her know that he still loved her, still wanted her. She craved the feel of his warm lips caressing her skin, the way he always set her entire body on fire.

Their wedding had been postponed indefinitely, no new date even discussed yet. Now, she was beginning to wonder if there was ever going to be a wedding. She had given up her immortality for him, for them to have a chance to have a baby together and yet he wouldn’t touch her, could hardly look at her. 

She angrily wiped away the tears that streaked her cheeks, furious with herself for not comforting him when he had obviously needed her. Though he didn’t talk about it, she knew he was fighting to come to terms with what had happened to him and she had no idea how to help him. It was because of her that he’d suffered so much. To try and comfort him now just seemed so hypocritical of her somehow.

Diana sat up, looking over at the empty spot in their bed where Bruce had just been. She missed him so much it hurt, each breath she drew somehow accentuating that pain. Their physical wounds had almost fully healed, but she feared the emotional ones might never. 

She fought the desire to go downstairs to find him, knowing that he was probably down in his cave burying himself in cases he was working on. It was all that he ever did now since returning from Themyscira, spending every spare minute down in the Batcave at that damn computer of his. 

She had gone down there once to try to talk to him, but he had dismissed her with a forced smile and a pat answer of “I’m fine, Diana”. He longer even called her Princess, just Diana now. Since that incident in the cave, she had given up, letting him brood and hoping that he would come back to her in time.

She had been doing her best to hold herself together for his sake, not wanting him to worry about her when he was hurting so deeply right now. He was no doubt wrestling with demons that had been resurrected in the depths of the Underworld, given new life thanks to Hades’ interference.

She needed to focus on him, making sure that she didn’t lose him to the dark void that she had pulled him from before. He was all that mattered to her, her own struggles trivial in light of what he was obviously going through.

Lying down again, she sent up silent prayers to Hera, beseeching her for the strength to help him, to save the man who had captured her heart and risked everything in the Underworld just for her.

XXX

“I guess if no one has anything else, the meeting is adjourned,” Superman announced, looking up in time to see Batman’s black cape whipping behind him as he swiftly exited the conference room.

Hawkgirl, Flash, and Green Lantern started talking about some show that Wally and Shayera had seen on television last night as they began to make their way out, J’onn phasing through the floor for monitor duty. Superman glanced at Diana with growing concern, noticing the look of panic that flitted through her blue eyes as she remained frozen in her seat, staring at the chair that Bruce had just vacated before he’d even had a chance to finish his sentence.

It was more than apparent that neither Bruce nor Diana was managing very well with whatever it was that Hades had put them through. The strain between them was thick, nearly suffocating whenever they were in the same room together.

Clark could hear the fierce pounding of her heart as he drew nearer, her struggle to regain control of her breathing. He had been worried about both of them ever since their return, wishing that they would take some time off from the League to recover, but they had insisted on returning to duty as soon as possible.

He could tell they were trying to run away from the things they had seen and experienced, doing their best to throw themselves into their responsibilities in order to escape. The only problem was that they were also trying to escape from each other.

“Diana, are you alright?” Clark softly asked, his hand coming to rest gently on her forearm as he sat down on the edge of the table.

Diana jumped to her feet with his unexpected touch, whirling on him with a mixture of anger and terror in her eyes. She was breathing hard, her body near trembling and her fists raised as if prepared to do battle. “What?” she asked before quickly averting her eyes in embarrassment when she realized it was Clark. “I’m sorry, Kal. I guess I was just lost in my thoughts.”

Superman drew a deep breath, his brow furrowing with the weight of the concern he’d been carrying for them since their return nearly a week ago. “Are you sure you’re ready to come back to the League, Di? No one would ever think less of you for needing to take some time off.”

“No, I’m fine…really,” she dismissed him with a wave of her hand before running her fingers back through her hair as she turned to leave him sitting there. “I need to go. I have reports that need to be filed. You know how Bruce is if they’re late. I’ll see you later.”

Superman hastily chased after her, catching her in the corridor before she got too far. He was not about to let her go this time. She’d been blowing him off for the last few days since returning to Gotham, telling him that she was fine when she was clearly far from it. 

“Di, you know I’m here for you if you ever need someone to talk to about what happened.”

“I know,” she replied with a tight smile, quickening her pace in an effort to escape. “I’m just a little tired. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Superman came to a stop as he watched her fly down the hall, avoiding talking to him. Something was definitely wrong with her though she tried to hide it and he knew that Bruce wasn’t fairing much better. He was back to his bleak, brooding self again, brusque and all-business without the slightest hint of the happiness or warmth that Diana had brought to his life.

“Superman to J’onn.”

“Yes, Superman. What can I do for you?”

“Can you give me Batman’s location?”

“He is currently in the Javelin Bay.”

“Thanks, J’onn.”

“Please offer my assistance to both him and Diana if they wish to talk,” the Martian Manhunter told him, both knowing what he meant.

“I will, but you know how Batman is, J’onn,” he replied with a sigh. “Superman out.”

Making his way to the Javelin Bay, Superman steeled himself for the battle that awaited him, but it was one that he knew needed to be waged. Bruce and Diana were his two best friends. It was beyond maddening being forced to stand by and watch them struggle with what happened to them in the Underworld, how it was slowly tearing them apart and destroying what they had together.

He just hoped he could help Bruce see the necessity of dealing with this now before it was too late.

Entering the Javelin Bay, Clark spotted Batman standing with a tablet in hand, assessing the Javelins for necessary repairs. He noticed how Batman immediately stiffened, his back rigid with Superman’s presence. He didn’t wait for his friend to approach; moving to the other side of one of the Javelin’s to continue his assessment.

“Batman, I—”

“Don’t start, Clark. I’m fine,” Batman interrupted with a curt response. “I don’t want to talk about it and if I ever decide I do, it won’t be you I run to.”

Superman folded his arms over his muscular chest, not the least bit daunted by the Dark Knight’s biting retort. He’d survived far icier responses from his best friend and lived to tell about it. “Even though I think you are in desperate need of talking about what happened to you, I’m not here to talk about you.”

“What do you want?”

“It’s about Diana,” he revealed, studying his friend intently for his reaction.

Batman paused for less than a heartbeat, casting a fleeting glance at the Man of Steel. “What about her?” he warily asked.

His tone was slightly less acerbic, but only slightly, giving Superman even more willpower to press on. “I don’t know what happened to either of you while you were down there and I know you don’t want to talk about it, but she’s not handling it very well, Bruce. Something is very wrong with her.”

“She’s fine,” Bruce bluntly stated, turning his back to him as thoughts of Diana swirled in his mind. 

She was never far from his thoughts. Ever since returning, though, she’d been constantly consuming them as he struggled to reconcile what he had gone through or how he had let her and his parents down. Unfortunately, the guilt and sense of failure had been too crushing to swallow.

“No, she is not, Bruce, and neither are you for that matter,” Clark angrily bit out, taking a step closer to him and fighting back the urge to rip that damned tablet out of Bruce’s hands and beat him with it. “She’s putting up a good front, but she is not coping well. You just can’t see it because you’re too busy trying to run away from your own demons.”

Batman clenched his jaw tightly; fighting back the sudden surge of worry that rose up within him. Deep down, he knew that Clark was right, but he hadn’t wanted to see it or face it. Neither of them was doing very well, but he had no idea how to begin to fix it and it terrified him. 

He couldn’t lose her. Not again.

Clark could tell by the way Batman’s shoulders slumped slightly, the tight set of his jaw that he finally had his attention. He wasn’t about to let up on him now. “She’s trying to be strong, acting like everything is alright for you, but she’s barely holding herself together. Every time you leave the room, she nearly has a panic attack. It’s all she can do to keep from falling apart when you’re not near her.”

Batman’s chin fell to his chest as he released a long breath in an uncharacteristic show of emotion. He knew that he was going to have to face this now not only for her, but for his own sake. She deserved far better than this, more than he had given her since appearing on the beach on Themyscira. 

He had treated her physical wounds, taking care of her and making sure she was safe, but he had done nothing for the mental and emotional anguish that she’d suffered. He hadn’t made it any easier for her either by distancing himself from her as he tried to escape what had happened to him, the choices that he’d had to make. 

There was no helping her through this now, though, without being forced to face his own fears.

Sensing the war being waged deep within Bruce, Clark drew closer, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder and knowing he might just lose it if the Batman didn’t like it. “Just talk to her, Bruce. Don’t let this distance between you continue to grow. Diana is the best thing that ever could’ve happened to you.”

Batman pulled away from Clark’s reassuring hand on his shoulder, turning his back to his friend. “I’ll take care of it.”

Superman shook his head in amazement. He shouldn’t have expected a different response from him after all these years. “Be sure you do or I will.”

Fury surged through Batman like an electrical current, causing him to whirl back around on his heel to face him. “And what is that supposed to mean?” Batman barked with a dark glower, the white lens of his cowl narrowing to dangerous slits.

“I love Diana too, Bruce,” Superman heatedly replied. “I’m not going to just stand by and watch you crush her spirit even more than has already been done to her.” 

Batman closed the distance between them in two long strides, coming nose to nose with the Kryptonian. “Diana is mine,” he snarled, fists clenched tightly at his sides. “I will be the one to take care of her, not you.”

Superman met his glare, matching it with one of his own. “You need to do something to fix things between the two of you instead of just running away like some coward. Are you really prepared to lose her just because you’re scared?” 

“I am not afraid,” Batman seethed, baring his teeth. “You can’t begin to imagine what I went through down there just to prove how much I love her so don’t act like you know—and never call me a coward again.”

“No, Bruce, I can’t imagine the torment that you two were forced to go through, but I do know that Diana is no longer the same person that was taken to the Underworld two weeks ago and neither are you,” Clark shot back. “If you truly love her like I know you do, than stop pushing her away and help her find a way to get through this for both of your sakes.”

“Diana is my whole world,” Bruce rasped with a deadly fury that told Clark his friend wasn’t going to take much more from him. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do for her…nothing.”

“Then talk to her, Bruce,” Superman told him. “I know that you need her right now just as much as she needs you so stop pretending like everything is fine when it’s far from it.”

Before Batman could respond, Superman turned on his heel, leaving him all alone in the Javelin Bay again. Bruce abruptly turned and slammed his fist against the hull of the Javelin, rage pumping through him. He should’ve seen it, should have noticed that Diana needed him and yet he’d been too consumed with his own issues.

Clark had been right. He was a coward, afraid to face the fact that everything had changed, nothing the same anymore. The murder of his parents had been the very foundation of his mission, the grief and rage over their loss driving him every single night so that no one else had to go through such a painful loss like he’d had to.

Melinoë had given him the chance to have his parents back, fulfilling a lifelong dream and yet he had turned his back on them, choosing Diana over his mom and dad. Did his mission no longer carry the fierce resolve of an eight year old boy? The dedication and drive of a child who had been deprived of his parents? 

His head spun wildly as he fought to make sense of it all, of the choices that he’d made and the tremendous guilt that accompanied it. His heart felt as though it had been torn in two when he’d made that decision to save Diana over having his parents back. 

He wondered now if it could ever be healed...if he and Diana could ever be whole again?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 24

She noiselessly set down on the roof of a restaurant, the soft strains of Italian music wafting up from beneath her along with the scrumptious smell of garlic and bread. She heard her stomach growl in response to the delicious aromas, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten supper yet.

She couldn’t think about food right now, though. She was on a mission—a very important mission.

She had been following him for several blocks now, keeping close to the night’s dim shadows and allowing them to cloak her presence from him. She knew it was ultimately futile. He’d probably known she had been tailing him ever since Baker Street.

From her perch on top of the restaurant, she could make out his dark silhouette crouched low on the rooftop two buildings over, his cape whipping lightly in the wind. He hadn’t made any attempt to acknowledge her presence, instead focusing on the arduous task at hand.

She knew that she should just wait for him until patrol was over, but she needed to see him. There were so many things burdening her heart right now that she couldn’t bear going one more moment without seeing him. He seemed to soothe her without even trying, always sensing when she was struggling with something.

And she was struggling greatly at the moment.

Hooking a raven lock behind her ear, she decided it was time to make her appearance. As much as she was enjoying this little cat and mouse game, she needed to see him, to feel him. Besides, the smells of spaghetti and lasagna were driving her to distraction with hunger pangs.

Keeping her eyes focused on her prey, she gracefully took to the air, moving silently on the breeze and allowing it to carry her to him. She noticed how his head cocked minutely to his left, his chin rising slightly as if he had somehow managed to pick up her scent permeating the air around him.

She smiled to herself as she lightly touched down behind him. “You knew I was here all along, didn’t you?”

“Ever since Baker Street,” he smugly responded, taking one last look at the busy street below before straightening to his full height and turning to face her. “What brings you here?”

“I just wanted to see you,” she confessed as she came to a stop before him, her hands coming to rest against his chest. “Am I bothering you?”

“No,” he muttered as his mouth promptly closed over hers, kissing her deeply as several long moments before reluctantly releasing her. “I always love seeing you, Donna.”

The Amazon relished the feel of his warm lips against hers, the way their bodies fit together so perfectly as she kissed him once more. “You started patrol rather early tonight,” she commented. “Anything particular going on?”

Dick brushed his nose against hers, savoring her scent before reluctantly pulling back. “Just following up on a possible lead in a case I’ve been working on.”

“What kind of case is it?”

“Arson,” he simply stated, the contours of his handsome face hardening beneath his domino mask. “There’s been a string of fires in some of the businesses in Blüdhaven in the last two weeks. There’s been no rhyme or reason to them and no connection between the businesses that I’ve been able to discover just yet.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” she reassured him, her hand patting his muscular chest. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, but thanks for the offer,” he answered with a frown. “What’s going on? Did something happen to upset you?”

Donna smiled sadly in response. He always knew. “Can’t I come to see my boyfriend whenever I want?” she lightly teased instead of getting to the real reason for her visit. She just wanted to enjoy the closeness they were sharing for a moment longer before delving into her worries.

Dick chuckled softly as he folded his arms against his chest, his lips twisting into a knowing smirk as he stared down his girlfriend. “Yes, of course you can, but I know you, Troia. There’s something else troubling you that has absolutely nothing to do with missing me. It’s Bruce and Diana, isn’t it?”

Donna released a sigh as she gazed into his eyes hidden behind the domino mask of the famous Nightwing, wishing she could see the beautiful blue instead. This would have to do for now. “Yes, it’s Diana,” she revealed, averting her eyes in an effort to keep her emotions at bay. “I’m really worried about her. She’s trying to put up a strong face for everyone, pretending that she’s fine, but she’s not fine, Dick. Unfortunately, I don’t think that Bruce is doing much better.”

“I was afraid of this,” Dick muttered as he raked his fingers back through his black hair. He’d been to the Manor a few times since their return to Gotham to check on them, but it hadn’t produced any results…or it hadn’t been the results that he had hoped for. “I knew that Bruce was pulling away from everyone again, but I guess that’s to be expected after what they went through. I had hoped that he’d at least talk to Diana about what had happened to him.”

“But what did they go through?” she nearly yelled, throwing her hands up in the air as she began to pace before him. “Neither of them will talk about it. Diana is as tight-lipped about it as Bruce is which is very unlike her. They would hardly talk to me let alone each other when I went over there yesterday. In fact, they hardly even made eye contact with each other. I finally gave up and left.”

“I know,” Dick admitted, sharing her worry. “I’ve tried to get Bruce to talk about it ever since they returned to Gotham, but he refuses to even admit that anything happened. All he does is work and brood in the Batcave.”

“Diana hardly eats anymore,” Donna continued to rant as if not even hearing what Dick had just told her as she passed back and forth in front of him. “I don’t think that she’s been sleeping well either. The only good thing that has come out of this is that her injuries are almost healed.”

“Bruce looks terrible and he’s definitely not getting much sleep. He looks like he’s been in a fight against Ra's al Ghul and lost badly.”

“I just don’t know how to begin to help them,” Donna replied with growing agitation as she came to a stop, her head lowering with defeat. “They’re not going to get past this if they don’t talk about what happened to them and they definitely won’t heal if they can’t even talk to each other.”

Dick grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her into his arms once more. “One way or another, we’ll help them through it, Donna. We’ll just have to go over there and make them talk to us or at least get them to talk to each other.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Donna asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. “They are the two most stubborn people on the face of the planet…probably the whole universe.”

“Lock them in the same room together,” he readily decided. “We’ll lock the door and won’t let them leave until they’ve resolved this.”

Donna chuckled with his proposed plan, picturing Diana punching a hole in a wall to getaway. “We’ll need Superman’s help with making sure they can’t escape.”

He couldn’t help but groan with her suggestion. “Bruce is so going to kill us both if we do it especially if we get the Boy Scout involved.”

“It’ll be worth it if we can get him and Diana back together the way they should be,” she maintained as she pulled out of his hold on her.

“I know, but it could get pretty ugly before we get them to that point.”

“You mean more so than it already is?” she questioned him, incredulous. “I don’t know how it can get worse. The tension between them is suffocating right now. I don’t know how Tim and Alfred can stand to be in the same house with them. Did you know they still haven’t rescheduled their wedding yet?”

Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck in a futile effort to relieve the stress that had settled there over the last couple of weeks with all that had transpired with Bruce and Diana. “No, I hadn’t realized that. I meant to ask Bruce the other day when I was over there, but he wasn’t exactly forthcoming with information.”

Donna snorted. “Is he ever? He’s locked tighter than Fort Knox. I don’t know how Diana puts up with him.”

“I’m not trying to make excuses for him, but he has been through a lot in his life, Donna,” he patiently tried to explain to her. “Diana has really helped change him. She managed to bring out the real Bruce that he had kept locked away. I don’t know what happened in the Underworld, but he went through something dreadful that has really rocked his world. It’s brought out old tendencies like pushing away everyone who cares about him and locking himself in the cave.”

“Well, he’s hurting Diana even more than she already is with his selfish behavior,” Donna snapped.

Even in the darkness of night, Dick couldn’t miss the frustration that burned in her blue eyes. He gently grasped her forearms in an effort to calm her. “I know Diana’s hurting too, but I have to admit, I kind of thought Di would’ve beaten him into talking by now, not pull away from everyone like he’s doing. I think he’s rubbed off on her.”

“I’m a little surprised too,” she admitted. “All I can guess is that whatever Hades put her through seriously messed with her head. She always tells me everything, but she won’t even talk to me now. Hera, we share the same soul.”

“Can you tell what she’s been feeling?”

Donna slowly nodded her head, her eyes glistening with unwanted tears with the reminder. “I’ve never felt such anguish from her in my whole life, Dick. It’s similar to what she was experiencing in the Underworld, but without the physical pain she had to endure along with it.”

Nightwing shook his head. It hurt him to know how hard Bruce and Diana were struggling, how it was tearing them apart both separately and as a couple. They were going to have to do something soon before it was too late. 

“Alright, this is what we’re going to do,” he decided. “I’m going to contact Superman tonight and talk to him. Hopefully, we can plan some sort of intervention for tomorrow night.”

“Do you think it’ll work?”

“I’m sure it will,” he told her, his tone holding far more conviction than he was actually feeling at that moment. “Come on. Let’s get something to eat before I have to continue patrol.”

XXX

Batman sank into his black chair at his workstation before his massive computer system. He wearily pulled off his cowl, tossing it aside on the desk before his gauntlets met the same fate. He leaned forward with his elbows on either side of the keyboard, holding his head in his hands.

_“She’s putting up a good front, but she is not coping well. You just can’t see it because you’re too busy trying to run away from your own demons.”_

Run away. That’s exactly what he’d been trying to do ever since returning to the world of the living. A part of him had wanted to return to the way he had been before Diana had entered his world. He’d learn to control his emotions, burying them safely in a part of his heart that no one could reach or unlock, secured in a place that he wouldn’t be forced to deal with the unwanted feelings.

Then Diana came into his world, larger than life and shining brighter than the sun and before he had realized it, all of the locks he had meticulously placed on his heart had one by one been obliterated. Before he knew it, he was dealing with emotions thought long-since dead and experiencing new ones, like real love.

_“If you truly love her like I know you do, than stop pushing her away and help her find a way to get through this for both of your sakes.”_

It'd been hours since he spoke with Clark and yet his words were still fresh in his mind, consuming his thoughts and tormenting him with what he knew he needed to do. It was what he had been dreading, what he had been working so hard to avoid, but he couldn’t any longer.

He missed her, missed the warmth of her presence, the tender reassurance of her touch. He’d been so preoccupied with Gotham and avoiding his own demons that continually plagued him night and day that he hadn’t noticed the chasm that had been growing between him and Diana. He’d caught glimpses of that abyss here and there, but it wasn’t until Clark had said something that he’d begun to fully realize the extent of the damage that he was causing. 

That was about to change, though. He had fought for her in the Underworld and he was going to fight for her now.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred’s voice unexpectedly broke through his beleaguered thoughts. 

Bruce had no idea how long the elderly butler had been standing there, but he knew that the old man had been there all along. Alfred had always been there for him over the years and especially now more than ever. Patient and waiting for the time when Bruce needed him, when he was finally ready to divulge the horrors he had witnessed. 

“I saved you some supper if you are interested.”

Bruce continued to hold his head as if not hearing him, but Alfred knew better. He somehow always knew. “Miss Diana is up in your room right now if you wish to see her tonight before you head out on patrol. I know she missed you at dinner this evening, although I’m afraid she ate about as much as you have lately.”

“How is she, Alfred?” he finally asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He was afraid of asking, but deep inside he already knew and he felt horrible about it.

Bruce heard Alfred inhale deeply as if weighing his words carefully before responding to his question. He wanted to turn around and face the man who was like a father to him, but feared seeing the disapproval in his eyes. He knew he hadn’t handled any of this very well especially with Diana. He should’ve been there for her instead of abandoning her like he had. A part of him had always known it, but he had been too blinded by his own issues to fully see it.

“Miss Diana has been putting on a strong façade for all of us, but mostly for your benefit,” Alfred thoughtfully disclosed. “I believe she feels guilty for what has happened to you, fears she’ll make things worse for you than they already have been by allowing her true feelings to show.”

“I pushed her away, Alfred,” Bruce softly confessed, his fingers digging into his scalp as he twisted the short black strands with the painful thought. “I swore to myself I wouldn’t when we got out of there, but I did. I’ve hurt her so deeply and I don’t know what to do to fix it.”

“I believe you do know how to fix it, Bruce.”

Alfred’s voice was unexpectedly closer than it had just been a moment ago though he hadn’t heard him approach, reminding him how much he’d truly learned from the British butler over the years. His voice was scolding and yet filled with more compassion than Bruce felt he actually deserved at that moment.

“Has she talked about it?”

Alfred didn’t have to ask what “it” was, knowing that more than a few life-altering events had happened to both of them during their time in Hades’ realm. He didn’t know what they were, but it was more than apparent that their respective worlds had come crashing down around them in ways they were hardly prepared to deal with.

“No, she has not mentioned a word of it,” Alfred revealed. “In fact, I don’t believe she has talked to anyone about it, not with me and not even with Miss Donna.”

The sorrow that laced his voice was more than evident. Bruce knew how close Diana and Alfred had grown over time. He hadn’t considered how hard all of this must have been for his father-figure. Alfred didn’t just have to watch him struggle to come to terms with what had happened in the Underworld, but he had to watch Diana wrestle with it as well. 

The long silence that followed Alfred’s revelation was thick with tension as well as unspoken feelings of guilt and hurt. It took Bruce several moments to finally build up the courage to tell Alfred what he’d been struggling with, what had become an unbreakable, heavy chain around his heart and mind, keeping him prisoner in his own anguish.

“I…I saw my parents,” Bruce eventually choked out, sitting back in his chair with a sharp gasp as if it had hurt to have the words wrenched from his throat. His hands came to rest in his lap, his fingers curling into his palms.

Alfred didn’t say anything in response, deciding it best to allow his one-time ward a moment to gather himself. It wasn’t often that Bruce discussed his feelings or his struggles, the things that kept him awake at night. The fact that he was on the verge of revealing them now was monumental in and of itself, speaking volumes of how much Diana had truly helped to alter his life for the better.

“I was locked in a nightmare that was more real than anything I’ve ever experienced in my whole life,” Bruce continued, trying to keep the tremble he felt growing stronger inside of him from reaching his hands or his voice, but he failed as he suddenly leapt to his feet. “Joker had Diana. He’d been torturing her; raping her and I—I…couldn’t stop him…couldn’t get to her. I tried, but I couldn’t. I failed her, Alfred.

“And then I was in that alley and I was being forced to choose between saving Diana from Joker or saving my parents.” Bruce abruptly whirled on his longtime friend, storming towards him with anger blazing in his ice-blue eyes that hinted at the fierce firestorm blazing darkly within him. “They…she…made me choose between saving the woman I love and saving my parents, Alfred! She made we choose! How could I have chosen between the people that I love?”

The heat in Bruce’s voice had replaced the tremor of sorrow, his sudden looming presence before him causing an icy shiver to race up Alfred’s spine. The barely contained fury was nearly tangible, a physical thing all its own threatening to rise up and strangle the younger man now standing right before him. He hadn’t seen this much suppressed rage teeming within him in a long time. It was terrifying to behold.

“I chose her, Alfred,” Bruce admitted as if he was confessing his sins to the Almighty. “I chose Diana over my own parents. Melinoë told me I could have my parents back, set them free from the Underworld and restore what had been taken from me, but I still chose Diana. What kind of a son does that make me? How could I have been so selfish?”

Alfred calmly stared at the man who was like a son to him, his heart breaking for what he’d been forced to endure. He couldn’t begin to imagine the anguish of that moment, the impossible choice that had been placed on his shoulders. There were no words that could begin to make it better for him, no encouraging phrases or advice that could mollify the anguish.

Bruce was breathing heavily now, his chest rising and falling with the weight of his heartache as he stared at his butler. He waited with bated breath for the scathing speech that he’d been silently giving himself ever since returning, the sharp sting of the reprimand that he knew that he deserved right now.

If anyone would understand the self-loathing that swam in his veins over forsaking his parents, it would be Alfred.

“What do think that your parents have wanted you to do?”

Alfred’s question was unexpected, taking him completely off-guard. “What do you mean?” he demanded to know, his anger wavering slightly in the wake of Alfred’s composed demeanor and bewildering question.

“Did your parents have a say in the matter?” Alfred reworded his question.

“No, they were too busy staring down a gun pointed in their face to say anything,” Bruce angrily snapped.

“And what about Miss Diana? Did she have a say in any of this?”

Bruce’s shoulders fell slightly, his breathing beginning to return to normal again as he was forced to think over everything that had happened. “She…she told me to save my parents, but Melinoë told me if I chose my parents, I might never meet Diana. It would be as if their death had never happened.”

“I’ll ask again then,” Alfred patiently pressed. “What would your parents have wished for you to do?”

Bruce looked away from him with a fierce glower that would have sent lesser men running for their lives. “I don’t know,” he spat out.

“I think you do,” Alfred calmly replied, his hands clasped behind his back. “I believe they would’ve told you to save Diana. They would’ve told you that what had happened, while very tragic, should not be undone. They would want you to move on with your life, to not look to the past, but to the future.”

“But…what does this mean for my mission now?” he asked as he stared at his cowl lying on his desk. “My parents’ death has been the whole basis for my mission. I had the chance to actually have them back in my life again and I threw it away.”

“You mean you threw away the chance because of Diana?”

Bruce growled, clenching his fists angrily. “You know that’s not what I meant,” he stated. “I would give my life for Diana without question.”

“That’s not what I’m asking you,” Alfred continued. “Is your guilt because you chose life and a future with Diana instead of holding on to your pain and anguish over the death of your parents?”

Alfred’s words slowly cut through the thick haze of fury and guilt that had consumed him since the Underworld, forcing him to see what he could not. “Yes,” he softly confessed. “I chose to hang on to my love for Diana instead of holding on to the pain that I’ve carried inside of me since their deaths.”

“Would your parents have wanted you to hang on to your pain?”

Bruce drew a steadying breath in an effort to rein in his emotions. It was beyond painful letting go of something that he’d held on to for nearly thirty years, the rage that he had carried just for them, using it to fuel his mission. It felt as though that he was finally moving on by saving Diana over his parents. Could he really do that and still be Batman?

“You know that letting go of your past doesn’t mean that you forget them or that you must surrender your mission to save Gotham,” Alfred gently explained as if reading his mind. “They would be very proud of what you have accomplished as Batman, but at the same time they would also want you to be happy, to have a life with Diana.”

“I feel like I failed them,” he wearily confessed, pinching the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a headache. “Nothing is the way that it once was.”

“No, it is not, but as you know better than anyone, nothing ever stays the same,” Alfred replied. “And I’m sure that nothing is the same now for Miss Diana either. I have a feeling that whatever she experienced in the Underworld was equally devastating for her as it was for you.”

Bruce’s chin fell to his chest with the reminder, guilt swelling inside of him anew. He had willingly gone to the Underworld, fighting for a chance at a life with Diana and he had turned his back on her when she had needed him the most. He swore on his life he would do whatever it took to make it up to her, no matter how long it took him.

“I love her so much, Alfred,” he softly confessed.

“Well, I have a feeling that Master Timothy and Miss Barbara would be more than willing to take over patrol tonight so that you could spend some time with Miss Diana,” Alfred slyly informed him. “I know they both have been more than worried about the two of you.”

Alfred could see the conflicting emotions as they momentarily passed over Bruce’s face before swiftly being pushed aside as a decision was ultimately made. “Tell Tim to call Nightwing or Canary if he runs into trouble. Only contact me if it becomes absolutely necessary.”

The British butler smiled broadly, more than relieved that things seemed to be finally getting back on track around here. “I would be more than happy to let Master Timothy know, sir.”

Bruce watched as Alfred turned to leave, feeling a little better than he had since all of this had first begun. A measure of the weight he’d been carrying had been lifted, acceptance beginning to take its place. Now, he just had to find a way to reach Diana before it was too late.

XXX

Bruce entered his bedroom dressed in workout shorts and a t-shirt, his jet black hair still wet from his shower and sticking out at odd angles. He hadn’t bothered to do much with it, his only concern right now for her.

He couldn’t believe how he had turned his back on her one person who had always brought so much peace to his soul. He had returned to old habits and clung to defense mechanisms he’d built within himself to protect his heart instead of running to the one who had helped to make him whole again.

He stood there near the door for a moment, allowing his gaze to slowly roam over her starting with her long toned legs to her raven hair that hung in loose curls down her back. He felt his desire for her begin to stir as he drank in her feminine curves that were so evident beneath the bright yellow sundress she wore. Warm arousal began to build low in his pelvis before spreading through his body as he just watched her.

He wasn’t certain if she even knew that he was there with her or if she just didn’t care. That thought was like a violent blow to his gut, one that he knew he could never learn to accept, not even if he had an eternity to do it.

He slowly made his way to her, a sudden flutter of nervous excitement and anticipation rising up from his stomach the closer he got to her. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised by it, though. She always made him feel like this almost from the first moment they had met.

Now, however, it felt magnified for some reason.

Coming to stand on the balcony behind her, he fought the powerful urge to grab her and kiss her the way he was dying to, but he knew that it would hardly fix thing between them no matter how badly he wanted her at that moment.

He found himself tongue-tied for more than one reason as she turned to look at him, his voice suddenly gone. Her blue eyes were listless, the bright sparkle of life that usually resided there absent along with that dazzling smile that he loved. He found he missed it greatly.

She had definitely lost weight, her muscular yet very feminine frame almost appearing fragile in a way though he knew that she was far from it. What had Hades done to her down there?

The thought caused a fierce fire of rage to burn hotly in his core as he thought about it, angry with Hades for what he had put them through, but also with himself for turning his back on her. Hurting her was more painful to him than any physical pain he could ever endure.

“Hi,” she tentatively murmured, her pained expression swiftly vanishing and being replaced with a forced smile that never reached her eyes. 

She was putting up a strong appearance just for his benefit, trying to hide her heartache from him so as not to burden him when he himself was hurting so much right now. How could he have been so blind to her pain when it had been there all along, right under his nose? 

“Hi,” he simply replied as he came to stand next to her.

Bruce felt Diana instantly stiffen beside him, the tension consuming her radiating out from her like heat from the sun’s rays. It was almost painful standing next to her like this causing him to almost flinch, knowing he had done absolutely nothing to help her. He hated himself for it, but found that he was more than determined than ever to help her through this. He wanted his Diana back.

Before he realized what he was doing, the words were unexpectedly tumbling freely from his tongue. “I’m sorry, Princess.”

Diana felt instant tears soar to the surface in less than a heartbeat, welling up from somewhere deep within where she had kept them securely locked away with the rest of her emotions since returning. She had refused to allow those tears to form, but that resolve had been shattered with three little words spoken by the man she loved.

She swallowed hard, keeping her gaze locked on the horizon in an effort to keep him from seeing her break down. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Bruce,” she gently told him, fighting to keep her voice even. “It was my fault that you had to suffer so much.”

A scowl swiftly formed on Bruce’s face as he abruptly turned to face her despite her refusal to look at him. “None of this was your fault, Diana,” he adamantly stated. “The blame lies solely with Hades and that is where it will remain.”

“But Hades is my father,” she countered with a shake of her head, her eyes beginning to water despite her best efforts. “If I hadn’t fallen in love with you, this never would’ve happened.”

“I’d go through it all again just for one more day with you,” he softly told her as he reached for her hand, taking it in his as he stared at her stunning profile that stole his breath. “Falling in love with you has been the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me and there is not one day that goes by that I regret loving you or having you in my life.”

The feel of his hand tenderly holding hers made her heart stutter in response. It had felt like ages since he’d last touched her or even looked at her. She didn’t know what had happened to bring all of this on, but she also didn’t have any time to dwell on it as he gently turned her towards him.

“Please talk to me, Princess,” he pleaded with her. “I know I haven’t been there for you since returning from the Underworld and I am so sorry for that, but I’m here now and I’m not leaving you. I love you, Diana...more than life itself.”

Tears slowly began to break free, trailing silently down her cheeks as she lost herself in the piercing blue eyes that never ceased to cause butterflies to flutter wildly in the pit of her stomach. “I love you, Bruce,” she gasped, unable to hold in her emotions a moment longer as her bottom lip began to quiver.

Bruce pulled her to him, wrapping her up in his protective embrace as his eyes grow moist with unshed tears of his own. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she surrendered to the heartbreak that had been slowly eating away at her. She clung to him as if he was her only lifeline in a sea of chaos, her body shaking with the weight of her grief. 

He closed his eyes against the salty drops that begged for release as she cried, her brokenness and raw vulnerability breaking his heart. He was desperate to find out what had happened to her in the Underworld, to take away her pain and repair the emotional and mental wounds that Hades’ trials had inflicted so deeply in her.

Right now, though, he knew this was the first step in the road to healing together.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 25

Diana lay next to him, enjoying the feel of Bruce’s muscular frame beneath her. His contoured chest had pillowed her head, her legs tangled with his as they had slept. Well, he had slept. She had slept for maybe a couple of hours, but she still had too much on her mind to truly sleep. 

Besides, she had wanted to stay awake to watch over him in case he had any more nightmares. She hoped to intercept them before they became too overwhelming for him again. Thankfully, he hadn’t had any that she could tell.

She contentedly listened to the calm steady beat of his heart through the soft cotton of his gray t-shirt, savoring each rise and fall of his chest as the sun began to rise, letting her know that morning was finally here. Neither had bothered changing out of their clothes, instead just climbing into bed together and holding each other close as they had talked. 

It had been difficult to hear how he’d had to face off against Echidna, Cerberus, and Devil Ray, Circe appearing as her in an effort to seduce him. She wished that she could have been there to fight by his side instead of being separated for so long like they had been.

But Bruce was here with her once more, really here with her now and it brought her a sense of peace than she hadn’t felt in long time. They had talked for a couple of hours before falling asleep, sharing some of the trials that they had been forced to face and yet she knew they had so much more to talk about. They had barely even scratched the surface last night.

She could tell that something very disturbing had happened to Bruce during his time in the Underworld, something that he was still struggling to deal with. She had a feeling that it had to do with his parents, but she didn’t want to push him into talking about it until he was truly ready. She needed to prepare herself that he might never be ready.

She couldn’t be too upset by the fact that he hadn’t been able to open up more to her yet. There were things that she had experienced that she wasn’t quite ready to talk to him about either, the fear that she had felt during her nightmares still woven into the fabric of her soul and threatening to inflame her panic even now.

She instinctively tightened her hold on him, the hand that had been resting on his abdomen slipping around to firmly grasp his torso as she pressed her face deep into his chest. She squeezed her eyes closed against the haunting images of Bruce kissing Catwoman, the sound of his deep baritone voice assuring Selina of his love for her…the sight of Luthor killing him.

She felt Bruce’s hand move to rub her back, gently pressing her even closer in an attempt to reassure her. “I’m right here, Princess. I’m not going anywhere.”

The soft familiar rasp of his voice unexpectedly managed to keep the tremble of fear building inside of her at bay at least for the moment. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, forcing herself to relax.

“Don’t,” he firmly stated, sounding more like the Batman than Bruce in that moment. “It’s going to take time to get past what happened.”

“I’m fine…really,” she insisted as she tried to push aside the thoughts and fears that continued to cling to her like a second skin she couldn’t shed no matter how hard she tried.

“No, Diana, you’re not fine,” he told her with a sudden gentleness that was not the formidable Batman. “Don’t pretend that you are when I know you’re not. Clark told me how you almost have a panic attack every time I leave you. That’s not fine, Princess. It’s far from it.”

Diana immediately sat up, pulling out of his hold and turning away from him in embarrassment. She was supposed to be strong, a warrior who never cowed to her emotions or any foe and yet she found herself repeatedly succumbing to the tremors of fear that seemed to tear through her when she least expected it.

Bruce quickly followed her, rising up onto his knees from behind her, his arms slipping around her shoulders to hold her securely against him. “You have nothing to be ashamed of,” he softly reassured her as he rested his chin on the top of her head. “You went through something very traumatic down there. I’m afraid that we both did. Just know that I’m not going anywhere, Diana. I love you …you’re my life.”

“I know…I love you too,” she murmured, her hand coming up to cover his resting on her shoulder. “I just…I can’t break free from the nightmares I was forced to live through down there.”

Bruce’s body instantly stiffened as he lifted his head, shifting his hold on her and forcing her to turn around to look at him. “What kind of nightmares did you have?”

Settling cross-legged across from him, she noticed the fear that flashed through his piercing blue eyes, the familiar tension that abruptly filled his jaw. “You had nightmares too, didn’t you?”

He inhaled deeply, slowly releasing it through his lips as he nodded his head in response. “Yes,” he confessed, already steeling himself against the onslaught of emotions that were no doubt about to surface once more. “It was Melinoë.”

“She did the same to me,” she admitted, biting her bottom lip as she averted her eyes. She didn’t know if she was ready to go down this road with him yet as her heart began to beat a little harder, but she knew she had to sooner or later if they were ever going to heal from this.

The feel of his strong hand coming to rest along her jaw gently forcing her to look at him told her that he wasn’t going to let this go, but he was also going to be right there with her every step of the way. “Diana, what did she do to you?”

Her eyes momentarily fell closed against the tears that she was determined to deny. Her eyelids fluttered open to find him staring intently at her, patiently waiting for her to talk to him. She knew that if she wanted him to open up to her, she was going to have to meet him halfway no matter how difficult this was going to be.

She took his hand from her face to it hold securely between both of hers in her lap, lacing their fingers as she began to tell him what had happened to her. Bruce watched as the color slowly began to drain from her face as she recounted in detail every hurt, the women from his past who appeared in her nightmare to marry him.

Diana paused to draw a shuddering breath as her eyes fell closed, no longer able to keep the tears from falling. She felt him brushing them from her cheeks with the tips of his fingers. “Shhh…” he softly murmured. “Please, just tell me, Diana. I promise nothing you tell me could ever make me love you less or change my mind about us.”

He listened as she proceeded to tell him about being forced to watch him on a rooftop in Gotham kissing Catwoman, telling Selina how much he loved her. He could hardly process what he was hearing; each anguish-filled word that poured from her lips another knife that pierced his heart. His chest tightened with ultimate understanding of what she had been put through, wishing he could have been there to stop it.

He did his best to keep his emotions from reaching his face, not wanting her to know how deeply he was hurting inside for her, but he couldn’t help wondering how much of these fears were taken from Diana’s mind. Did she secretly fear losing him to his past loves? Afraid of losing him like that?

“I’m so sorry,” Bruce whispered as he leaned in and kissed her slowly, deeply as he tried to make her feel every ounce of the love he held in his heart for her. 

It wasn’t a kiss of passion, but of reassurance and adoration. It was the first kiss that they had shared since returning from the Underworld. He’d been far too absorbed in doing battle with his own demons, fighting to come to terms with how his whole world had changed…how he had changed. He had tried so hard to isolate himself from everyone when he had returned and now he found there was no other place he wanted to be than right here with her. Always with her.

Diana sighed as she pulled back to press her forehead against his, feeling the depths of his love in that kiss. “It wasn’t your fault,” she assured him as she lightly traced the fine stubble that lined his jaw with the tips of her fingers. “I keep telling myself it wasn’t you and that it wasn’t real, but I just can’t shake the images from my head or the sound of your voice telling Selina how much you loved her on that rooftop.”

“Diana, I don’t love her,” he adamantly declared, his blue eyes hard as steel just like his voice. “I only love you. Selina means nothing to me…hasn’t for a very long time.”

“In here, I know it,” she told him, placing her hand over her heart. “I just can’t get what I saw in those nightmares out of my head especially when Luthor came up from behind me. He wrapped his arm around me, pressed his body up against me and kissed my cheek. He pointed a gun at you, told me that he loved me and was going to get rid of the competition.

“He shot you, Bruce, and there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop it. I was forced to stand there as he killed you and I couldn’t save you.”

It was tearing her up inside as it was to relive it every day in her head only to be forced to tell him every single detail. It seemed to make it even more real…concrete; something tangible that would always be a part of her no matter how hard she tried to fight against it. She didn’t know what it would actually take to break the powerful hold it had on her.

“Is that why you’re having such a difficult time every time I leave you?” he asked her as he stroked her raven hair in an effort to soothe her.

Diana nodded her head in response as she drew a shuddering breath in an effort to assuage the painful emotions roiling inside of her. Having him here with her now, sharing her fears with him had helped to ease a measure of her heartache, but it was still difficult facing it nonetheless.

“I had no idea,” he murmured as he stared at her with a renewed sense of guilt. “I was so consumed with my own issues that I didn’t see how all of this had been destroying you. I’m so sorry I hurt you. You needed me and I wasn’t even there for you.”

She could see the raw anguish swimming in his eyes, open and vulnerable and allowing her to see deep into his tormented soul. She hadn’t been the only one who had suffered greatly at the hands of Hades. She leaned forward, her hand coming to rest against the curve of his cheek.

“It’s alright, Bruce,” she reassured him. “I’m not the only one hurting. You endured unspeakable things too.”

“Diana, I want you to know that it’s you that I love, no one else. What I felt at one time for those other women can never come close to comparing to what I feel for you. You have shown me what love truly is, awakening a part of my heart that I thought long since dead. You’re the only one who has been able to do that.”

Diana wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. “You know you can talk to me about anything, Bruce. I’m here for you just like you’re here for me. Please talk to me. What happened to you?”

He buried his face in her hair, losing himself in the feel of her in his arms as her scent assaulted his senses. He grew tense in her arms, his forehead coming to rest against hers as his eyes fell closed. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to do this and yet he knew that he had to. He had forced her to talk to him about what had happened to her. He owed it to her to do the same now. Besides, he could deny her nothing.

Before he could respond, there was a sharp knock at the door. “Are we all decent?”

The sound of Alfred’s voice cut through the thick tension that had blanketed the room, causing both of them to smile with his question as Diana released her hold on him. “Come on in, Alfred,” she responded.

The door opened revealing the British butler carrying a large tray laden with enough food to feed a small army. The delicious smells that assaulted them reminded them both that they had eaten little over the week or so since returning to the world of the living.

“I thought I had heard talking in here this morning so I prepared you both a hearty breakfast that I fully expect you both to eat every bit of,” he instructed them, giving them each an equally hard stare. The gleam of happiness that flitted through his eyes, however, belied the stern tone of his voice.

Alfred was more than pleased that these two had started talking to one another again, but he had to admit that he was disappointed they were still wearing the exact same clothes they had been wearing yesterday. He had been hoping for far more interaction between the two than just talking, but he guessed this was a good start. Hopefully, a wedding would be coming shortly with a baby soon to follow.

“It smells incredible, Alfred,” Diana complimented him as she took the tray to set it between her and Bruce on the bed.

“Alfred, I swear you’re clairvoyant sometimes,” Bruce told him as he quickly reached for the large cup of hot coffee on the tray.

“If you require anything else, please let me know,” Alfred informed them, a grin tugging at his lips.

Bruce thought for a moment as the butler began to turn to leave before opening his mouth. “Alfred, could you please cancel—”

“Already done, Master Bruce,” Alfred called over his shoulder. “Your schedule has been completely cleared for the entire day.”

Bruce fought back a smirk as he glanced at Diana who was ravenously attacking her omelet. “Thanks, Alfred.”

“No gratitude is necessary, sir,” Alfred replied as he paused at the door to look fondly at them. “I’m just pleased that you two are able to rectify things between you.”

“Me too!” Tim’s voice unexpectedly carried through the closing door. “It’s about damn time.”

“Master Timothy,” Alfred chastised him on the other side of the closed door. “You will not be using such language in this house.”

“Yes, sir,” Tim mumbled as the pair made their way back downstairs.

Diana cast a sheepish glance at Bruce who was focused on the tray of food before him. “Were we really that bad?”

“Evidently,” he responded with a shrug. 

Although this had been an inevitable necessity, he welcomed this unexpected break in the tension that had suffused the bedroom, a temporary respite from dealing with emotions and issues that he’d sooner avoid, but he knew in his heart he had to do this for her. He was still far too worried about her, loved her too much to let this go on any longer without trying to repair things with her. 

They sat in silence for several minutes, eating and enjoying the other’s company before Diana broke the silence. Her voice was firm and yet there was an underlying pleading note to it. “You don’t have to talk to me yet if you still need more time, but I’m here for you, Bruce. I love you and there isn’t anything in this world that I wouldn’t do for you. I can eventually come to terms with my own heartache, but seeing you hurting like this hurts me even more.”

Bruce knew her words rang true, not just because she was practically incapable of deception, but because she had more than proven that to him in the Underworld. Even though she had been dying from the Hydra’s poison, she had still chosen him over Hades’ offer to save her life. She had given up her immortality to be with him…to have a baby with him someday. 

No one had ever sacrificed more for him than she had and in so many ways. It was something that had only intensified their bond with one another, causing him to fall deeper in love with her than he had ever dreamed was possible.

Despite his old instincts telling him to run, he refused to listen this time.

“Joker was holding you hostage in the same alley my parents had been murdered in. You were severely injured and covered in blood because Joker had tortured and raped you. He was leaning over you with a butcher knife, ready to take your life. At the other end of the alley, Joe Chill was holding my parents at gun point.”

“Bruce,” Diana whispered as she slowly shook her head, her eyes filling with fresh tears for what he’d had to endure. “I’m so sorry.”

He continued on as if not really hearing her, his eyes growing distant as the images scrolled like a horror movie through his mind once more. “Melinoë appeared and she….” His voice abruptly trailed off as he struggled to put into words what had happened next. Would she understand? Would she think less of him if she knew the truth of what had happened?

A gentle hand moved to cover his resting on the bed, telling him that she was there for him regardless of what he was about to tell her. He drew a calming breath through his nose, releasing it slowly to help temper the fury building inside before continuing.

“Melinoë gave me a choice—save you from being killed by Joker or save my parents and have them back in my life as if nothing had ever happened. She warned me that if I chose my parents over you, our paths would never cross. I’d never know you and you would never know me.”

She could feel his rage rolling off him in powerful waves, could see it in the granite set of his chiseled jaw. A myriad of thoughts and emotions swiftly flooded her, but she remained silent in order to allow him the chance to get all of his pain out.

He never should have been put in such an impossible position like that, forcing to choose between her and his parents. She hated Melinoë for what she’d put her through, hated her even more for what she had done to Bruce. 

Staring at him now, she could tell that he was on a knife’s edge as he tightly gripped his fork, battling to remain in control, walking that thin line between sanity and madness, all-consuming rage and finally finding that peace that had eluded him for so very long.

“I chose you, Princess,” he softly confessed, unable to meet her gentle probing gaze. “I chose you over getting my parents back.”

“I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am that you were put in such a horrible position like that,” she told him, more than stunned by his confession as a tremor of anguish filled her voice. “You had a chance to have your parents back, but you…you chose me. Why, Bruce?”

“As badly as I wanted my parents back, I was forced to accept that it was my past and they were gone,” he explained as he looked into her eyes and found nothing but acceptance and love. “In that moment, I knew that I needed to start focusing on the future and that I didn’t want to live without you, Diana. 

“Besides, how could I be so selfish as to choose my parents, knowing that I could be robbing the world of Wonder Woman or that I would completely change your entire life just because of me? I couldn’t do that to you.”

Diana didn’t know what to say in that moment as they lost themselves in each other’s eyes. So much pain had been shared, so much love had been shown in their actions during their trials in the Underworld. Hades’ efforts to destroy them and show them that they didn’t belong together had only proven how strong their love for one another truly was, fortifying the connection that they had shared from the very beginning.

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you, Bruce Wayne,” she finally replied, overcome by the love she felt for this amazing man.

“I ask myself the same thing about you every single day, Princess,” he confessed, relaxing his grip on his fork.

“So where do we go from here?” she asked, feeling an unexpected nervous flutter in the pit of her stomach as he stared at her with that intensity that never ceased to excite her.

“Well, it looks like we have the entire day to spend together,” he reminded her. “Tonight, though, I’m taking you out on a date.”

Her lips curled into a bright smile as she lifted a piece of melon to her lips with her fork. “A date with you?”

The way her blue eyes sparkled told him that he was on the right track, causing him to flush warmly inside. “Yes, a date with me,” he replied with a smirk. “Who else did you have in mind?”

“No one,” she teased.

“I’ll make reservations for dinner tonight, just the two of us. A romantic dinner…maybe some dancing.”

“And then what?” she flirted, her lips closing around the tines of her fork before slowly pulling it out in a very suggestive manner before dragging her tongue across her lower lip.

Her flirty gesture did not go unnoticed by her fiancé. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see where the night takes us, Princess.”

“I think I like the sound of that,” she decided with a tilt her head as she pulled a raven lock behind her ear. “What will we do during the day, though?”

“First, I think you need to get some sleep,” he told her, his blue eyes narrowing. “You barely slept last night.”

Diana frowned. “How do you know that?”

“I’m Batman,” he simply stated with that smug grin that made her want to knock it right off his handsome face only to watch it disappear a moment later as his expression grew solemn. “Why didn’t you sleep?”

“I was keeping watch over you to make sure you didn’t have any more nightmares,” she revealed.

He reached across the tray to take her hand in his again, squeezing it. “Thank you, Princess,” he softly said.

“Any time,” she murmured, her thumb caressing the back of his hand. “What are you going to do if I’m asleep?”

“Watch over you while you sleep so you don’t have any nightmares,” he told her as he moved the tray to the nightstand.

Turning towards her, Bruce pulled her into his arms as he laid back, holding her close. He felt her immediately relax against him, sleep swiftly claiming her as he gently raked his fingers through her silken hair. 

It had been one of the most difficult things he had ever done by sharing his heart with her, but he hadn’t felt this much peace in a very long time.

XXX

Diana couldn’t stop laughing as Bruce told her about a drug ring bust that had completely fallen apart on him in his early days as Batman. She couldn’t believe that he was actually sharing such an embarrassing story with her that painted him in a not so heroic light, but it was a definite welcome change to the raw anguish that had been simmering inside of them.

Things had greatly improved between them since sharing their hearts this morning. She had never felt closer to him than she had falling asleep in his arms after breakfast and she knew that he had felt it too. The connection they shared was stronger than ever after being tested by the fires of the Underworld, proving that this was meant to be and nothing could ever destroy it, not even the god of the Underworld himself.

“Bruce, I can’t believe you did that,” she replied between giggles, her sides aching from laughter.

Bruce glanced at her, amusement dancing in his eyes and playing on his lips. He could barely take his eyes off of her, completely enamored with the way her raven curls were fluttering in the wind, her cobalt eyes shining brighter than the stars in the sky above. 

He ached to kiss her, longing to touch her the way that he had wanted to all day long, but he had decided to wait until tonight. He wanted it to be perfect in every way, making love to her for the first time since being reunited absolutely magical. She deserved it after everything she’d been put through.

“He had it coming after kicking me where he did,” he responded with an annoyed snort, fighting back his own bout of laughter. “It was after that night that I redesigned the Batsuit to include a protective cup.”

“Wise move,” she giggled, wiping tears from her eyes. “Otherwise, you might not have been able to have children someday.”

Bruce chuckled with her, but he couldn’t deny the way his heart stuttered with the thought of having a baby with her. It was something that he had wanted, but had feared would never happen or should never happen because of who they were. Now, that dream thought long since dead had been reawakened with Diana, especially knowing that she was able to have a baby now.

Diana noticed the sudden change in his demeanor, the pensive expression on his face. Unfortunately, she misread it as something else. “Bruce, if you don’t want to have a baby, we don’t have to,” she reassured him, though the thought hurt her more than she let on. “I gave up my immortality for both of us because I wanted to spend my life with you, wanted us to have that option of having a baby. I didn’t mean to pressure you into something that you don’t want.”

Bruce pulled the convertible to a stop on the edge of a cliff that overlooked Gotham, providing them with a breathtaking view of the city. He turned off the engine before turning to face her, taking her hand in his. “I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t terrified about the notion of having a baby,” he confessed, his gaze focused on her hand in his. “I also know that there is nothing I want more than to share a life with you…to have a baby with you.”

Diana dipped her head, claiming his lips in a sweet passionate kiss that he quickly responded to. His hands roamed over her back, losing himself in the heated moment as tongues tangled and dueled for control. Her hands slipped around his neck to grip his hair, savoring this connection with him that she never wanted to end.

Breaking the kiss for much needed air, Bruce smiled at her as he fought to catch his breath. “You have no idea how desperately I’ve missed you.”

She smiled softly in response as she nuzzled his nose with her own, her breath warm against his face. “I’ve missed you so much. I have to admit, though, that I was beginning to think you had forgotten that I existed or that you had changed your mind about marrying me.”

“Never, Princess,” he adamantly stated, taking her hand and raising it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. “I know it doesn’t make any sense, but I was really struggling with understanding myself and what I was fighting for after what had happened in that nightmare with my parents. I wasn’t sure that I was the man that you truly deserved.”

“Never question that, Bruce,” she told him. “I know the man that you are and he is so incredible.”

Bruce threaded his fingers through her raven hair as he gazed into her eyes. “I wanted to die when I thought I had lost you for good,” he revealed, swallowing hard. He hadn’t wanted to get into this tonight, wanting it to be utterly perfect for her, but he found the words spilling from his lips against his will. “Finding you dead like that…I…”

He found it difficult to speak, the images of that horrifying moment suddenly overwhelming him as unwanted tears pricked his eyes. She leaned in, kissing him softly, desperate to break him free from the dark brooding mood that had taken over.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” she murmured, her lips ghosting over his cheekbone and finding his ear. “I’m not going to leave you, Bruce.”

He felt the fear and pain from a moment ago gradually ease from his body as she teased his earlobe with her lips and teeth, her hands roaming over his chest with a growing hunger that he shared. Unable to bear it another moment, he turned his head and captured hers lips in a heated kiss.

“I want you, Bruce,” she breathed as she began to push his suit jacket off his shoulders.

“Wait,” he said, gently removing her hands. “As much as I’ve dreamed about having you right here like this, I have something better in mind.”

Diana tilted her head as she settled back into her seat, adjusting her skirt. “What do you have up your sleeve, Mister Wayne?”

“It’s a surprise,” he told her with a grin as he started up the car before tearing through the night. He didn’t think he could get to his intended destination fast enough as his right hand came to rest on her bare thigh, lovingly caressing her smooth skin.

XXX

Bruce could hardly enter the code to override the security system he’d installed, growing more than desperate to get inside his penthouse at Wayne Towers. It didn’t help matters that Diana kept rubbing herself up against his side, her tongue tracing the curve of his ear before raking her teeth over his earlobe as she raised her thigh over his hip.

He groaned as he finally got the door open, a ragged breath escaping as he swiftly pulled her inside, closing the door closed behind them. He took Diana’s hand firmly in his; wanting her to see what he had done for her before things got too heated.

Diana gasped softly at the sight of red rose petals scattered on the plush cream-colored carpet, a crimson path that led to the bedroom. She knelt down to pick up a velvety petal, bringing it up to her nose to sample the sweet fragrance.

“Bruce, what did you do?” she asked as she turned to find him staring at her with a dark ravenous gleam in his piercing blue eyes.

“Nothing much…and at the same time not nearly enough for what you truly deserve,” he replied as he removed his suit jacket, tossing it onto a nearby chair.

She swallowed hard, not about to shed any more tears today even though these were tears of a very different kind. “I love you,” she murmured as her arms slipped around his neck, her lips finding his as the petal slipped from her fingers.

Bruce tilted his head, deepening the kiss as he pulled her hard against him. He ground his hips against hers as the kiss grew more heated, finally able to unleash all of the pent up desire and hunger for one another that had been consuming them for so long now.

Diana suddenly found herself pinned between a hard wall and a very hard Bruce, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of her red dress. His large hands caressed her bare thighs, causing her to moan something throaty and arousing him even more than he already was.

His hot tongue thoroughly explored every inch of her mouth, savoring the taste of her…the feel of her so firm and yet so soft in all the right places. No one had ever been able to excite him, stirring such passion in him like she could. It was an all-consuming desire that only she could sate if only but for a short time.

He loved the red dress that she had worn tonight, had dreamt of removing it from her exquisite body ever since seeing her wear it in Paris when she had come home in the wee hours of dawn after being out all night with Princess Audrey. 

He’d been near frantic with worry about where she was and what she had been doing, sitting there in her hotel room waiting for her to return only to be nearly rendered speechless by the sight of her in that scarlet dress that gracefully grazed her thighs. Now, he could do everything he had wanted to do to her that morning.

Diana swiftly responded to the intensity of his kisses, his touch that was setting her body on fire. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist and causing him to groan as she settled against his hard arousal. Her fingers made quick work of his tie, tossing it aside as she nearly destroyed his shirt in an effort to get to his chiseled flesh.

He growled low in his throat as her fingernails raked across his chest before she began set her sights on his belt and pants. He couldn’t have cares less about the state of his clothes when this was all over. All that mattered to him was her, making sure this was a night that neither of them would ever forget.

He was desperate to be with her again, craved the amazing feeling of her taking him deep inside of her tight wet heat. Nothing was more incredible than being with her like that, joined together and moving as one in an intimate expression of love.

His hands moved up her thighs, tearing away her red lacy panties and tossing them over his shoulder, not caring where they landed as she pushed his pants down past his hips. Her hand was on him before he could draw his next breath, stealing what little air he had in his lungs as he buried his face in her neck.

“Princess…” he gasped sharply as she stroked him.

His fingers found her center, causing her head to fall back against the wall with a cry of pleasure. She was more than ready for him and it only made him that much more frantic to be surrounded by her. Reluctantly pulling her hand off him, he shifted his hips, driving deep inside of her in one long hard stroke.

Diana hissed in pleasure, her fingers gripping his shoulders as he pressed his forehead against hers in an attempt to regain some semblance of control. He wanted this to last for as long as humanly possible, but he was already teetering on the edge of ecstasy with just being fully immersed inside of her.

“I love you, Princess,” he managed to choke out as he started moving his hips, his fingers interlocking with hers before pressing their joined hands on either side of her head against the wall.

“I…love you…too,” she breathed heavily between moans, losing herself in the incredible sensations spiking through her like bolts of lightning.

He found her lips in a searing kiss as his body took over, moving of its own accord with wild abandon. He couldn’t have held himself back even if he had wanted to, taking her with punishing strokes that pushed her higher up against the wall.

She cried out his name as her thighs gripped him even harder, her heart thundering in her chest with the passion he was unleashing on her. It was filled with such a fierce intensity that she hadn’t seen in him before now as he allowed her to fully see every part of him. 

It was overwhelming to her, not just physically but emotionally as well, knowing that he was finally…fully opening himself completely to her in every way. He was giving her every bit of him for the first time since being together and she reveled in it, determined to show him just as much love and adoration as he was showing her now.

Bruce was only faintly aware that he might be hurting her, but it quickly disappeared as she kissed and nipped at his throat with a feral quality that only turned him on even more, raking her teeth over his skin before biting him where his neck met his collarbone. He hissed with the hot pleasure that seared like fire through his veins.

He could truly show her every bit of himself, not having to hold anything back any more. It caused tears of overwhelming happiness to settle behind his eyes, but refused to allow them to form. This was about her tonight, not him. It was about expressing to her just how much he loved her, needed her, and adored everything about her. He was determined to make sure his own enjoyment came second to hers, but she wasn’t allowing his pleasure to be forgotten as her hand broke free to caress his backside, causing shivers of desire to race up his spine.

His hand came to rest over her breast, stroking her through her dress. She suddenly came hard, clamping down around him like a vice-grip and propelling him into his own release. They trembled together as he collapsed against her, pressing her against the wall as he fought to recover from the euphoria that had taken over his entire body.

He tilted his head to kiss her, gentle and sweet as his hands came to rest on her thighs before pulling back to brush his nose against hers. “We didn’t exactly make it to the bedroom, did we?”

“I don’t mind if you don’t mind,” she teased, nibbling on his lower lip. “It gives us a goal to work our way towards.”

Bruce chuckled softly before kissing her hard. “I love the way you think, Princess,” he replied as he carried her towards the couch.

“Do you think we made a baby yet?” she asked with a grin as he began to work her body free of her dress.

“I don’t know, but I think we should keep practicing just to make sure,” he suggested as he tossed her dress back over his shoulder before descending upon her with a voracious glint in his eyes and a devilish smirk playing on his lips.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 26

Diana awoke to the feel of warm lips leisurely trailing across her shoulder blade and down the length of her spine, powerful hands moving to grip her slender waist as he worked his way lower. Her lips curled as she reveled in his touch, the slow sensual slide of his lips and tongue, the teasing caress of his fingers along the sides of her breasts.

She moaned softly as he kissed his way back up to her neck, brushing her long hair aside to allow him more access to her. The muscular dips and curves of his chest pressed against her back, his hard arousal against her hip as he leaned over her.

His mouth found the sensitive spot behind her ear that always caused her to shiver in response to his focused attention. His teeth repeatedly raked over it causing her to tremble slightly, a soft gasp filling the air as her fingers curled deep into her pillow. He took her earlobe into his mouth, nibbling gently on it before lightly blowing on it.

“Morning, Princess,” he huskily murmured in her ear. “Did you sleep well?”

Diana chuckled throatily, causing her body to gently shake beneath him. “Sleep? I think that is one thing we didn’t do much of last night. You were insatiable, Mister Wayne.”

“I had to make up for lost time,” he replied, his large hand working its way down her side to grip her hip firmly. “You were rather voracious yourself. I’m going to be lucky if I can walk right today.”

Diana’s melodious laughter filled the air as she rolled over beneath him, her lips finding his in a heated kiss as her arms slipped around him. “You poor thing,” she teased him with a sultry tone, trailing kisses along his jaw. “I guess maybe I should just leave you alone so you can recover.”

Bruce abruptly shifted further over her, pinning her to the mattress and grinding his hips against hers as he broke the kiss. “I am nowhere near done with you yet, Princess. I have to make sure that you have been thoroughly ravished…” he paused to kiss her again before continuing “…and know beyond a doubt that you are the only one that I have ever truly loved. I wanted this to be perfect.”

Diana smiled softly up at him as her hand moved to cup his cheek, her thumb lightly tracing over his lips and causing a shiver to race up his spine. “Last night was absolutely perfect in every way, but I’m not ready to let you go either.”

She slanted her mouth over his, choosing to allow her body to show him what beat in her heart for him. He returned the kiss with a fierce intensity of his own as he allowed his full weight to settle over her, planting his knees between her thighs and forcing her to spread her legs even further for him.

Even after a night filled with passionate love making, he was still hungry for more of her. He could already feel that sweet desperate draw to be inside of her again. He knew it was a need that would never wane, his desire for her only growing even stronger with time.

His hands began to roam over her with skillful precision and the knowledge that came with the supreme privilege of being her lover. He knew what her body loved, what she craved and what drove her wild, pushing her over that titillating precipice. 

Knowing that he was the only man in the world who knew her this intimately, the only one who could reduce her to a quivering incoherent mess turned him on even more than he already was. It was overwhelming to him at times how much he truly loved this woman and that she loved him just as deeply in return, surrendering so much just to be with him. It still staggered his mind.

Bruce’s hand began to slide down her body, pausing to caress her toned abdomen as thoughts of the baby that they might have already made last night briefly flickered through his mind. His fingers finally arrived at their intended destination, finding her more than ready for him.

He began to stroke her gently, teasing her and gradually building her need for more until she was moving her hips uncontrollably against his hand, demanding more from him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking gently.

Diana gripped his upper arms, her fingers digging into his muscular biceps as pleasure built and roiled to almost unbearable levels, rising and falling like a tidal wave that Bruce refused to allow to fully crest. He was teasing her with what she wanted, what she needed, dangling it in front of her and tormenting her.

“Bruce...” she growled in frustration.

“Need something, Princess?”

She made a noise in the back of her throat followed by a string of panting Greek curses, her breathing ragged as she twisted and squirmed beneath him. “I will make…you pay for this…Bruce.”

“Is that a promise?” he asked as he kissed her breathless, his tongue mimicking what his fingers were doing to her at that moment.

Unable to bear it a moment longer, Diana pressed her thighs firmly against him before abruptly rolling him over onto his back. Bruce smirked as he gazed up at his flushed Amazon, her breasts heaving and a passionate fire blazing in her blue eyes like twin flames.

He knew that he was in trouble now, anxious to see what she was going to do to him in retaliation. Riling up his fiery Amazon was his favorite thing to do next to making love with her. He knew it was dangerous to do, but he’d lived dangerously most of his life and there was nothing more dangerous than a very determined Amazon straddling him.

Why change now when Diana made things so much more gratifying?

“You enjoy torturing me…a little too much, Mister Wayne,” she breathlessly said, leaning forward to grasp his hands and pin them to the mattress on either side of his head as she rubbed herself against him.

Bruce’s eyes rolled back in his head with the amazing feeling of her stimulating him even more like that. He raised his hips in an effort to get inside of her only to have her lift her pelvis away from him, a devious smile playing on her face.

“Want something?” Her sultry question cut through the thick fog of pleasure that clouded his mind as she took his lower lip between her teeth to tease it mercilessly.

He gasped as her breasts continually brushed against his chest, her meticulous assault on him causing him to become frantic to touch her. Unfortunately…or fortunately, this was the pay back he was receiving for denying her release a few moments ago.

Releasing his lower lip, Diana blazed a tortuous trail along his jaw, down his throat to his chest. She nipped and sucked, stoking a fire within him that was burning him up from the inside out. He bent his knees and forcefully raised his hips, finding some measure of relief as he skillfully forced himself deep inside of her.

Diana gasped at the unexpected intrusion, crying out as she sank back to take the rest of him inside of her. She paused for a moment to catch the breath that he had just stolen with his unexpected move. “Impatient, aren’t we?”

“I always get what I want, Princess,” he told her with a self-satisfied smirk.

Diana chuckled softly, unable to resist the smug grin that he was giving her. He lifted his pelvis in an effort to get her to move, causing her laughter to turn into a throaty moan, her eyes falling closed with the pleasure rippling through her with his movement.

She slowly began rocking her hips, keeping a firm hold on his hands as they made love. She yearned for this intimate connection with him, not only with the way their lower halves were joined as one, but even with something as simple as holding his hands like this as they expressed what they felt. She loved the way that he was staring up at her now with such desire and adoration burning in his eyes that it nearly overwhelmed her as she met his gaze with one of her own.

His piercing blue eyes were dark with lust and love and a hunger that made her shiver inside. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as his gaze repeatedly raked over her, openly appreciating what he was seeing. No one had ever made her feel this way before him. There were men who always stared at her, ogled and leered at her, but no one ever looked at her quite the way Bruce always did.

It was an appreciation for not just her physical beauty, but also for what lay beneath. She found she had come to crave that look from him, the intense way his eyes practically bore through her in an effort to devour her whole with his gaze alone when his body couldn’t.

She suddenly leaned down and kissed him hard, earning a growl that rose up low in his chest. He moved his hips faster in response, anxious to find release within her. If she wasn’t pregnant by the time they left here, it was definitely not from lack of trying.

She finally released his hands, needing to touch him everywhere she could reach starting with his chest. His hands instantly reached for her hips, gripping her firmly as they moved as one body in an intimate demonstration of absolute love. 

He abruptly sat up with intense need, his hot mouth latching onto her breast. Her head flew back with a cry of his name, her hands finding the hair on the back of his head in an effort to hold him against her. His hand moved to stroke the other, pinching and massaging and exciting her even more.

He nipped at her sensitive flesh, teasing it incessantly with his tongue and lips until she was writhing against him. She came with a strangled cry, coming undone as her inner walls clamped down on him. His arms moved to cradle her trembling form before laying her back on the bed.

He began to thrust deeply, desperate to find his own release within her. Diana raked her fingernails over his sweat-slick back, determined to push Bruce over the edge with her. His body bowed as he came hard, his muscles flexing and locking before giving out on him completely.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her and savoring the vulnerability that he was allowing her to see in him as he shuddered against her. It was a cherished gift that she’d never take for granted.

He softly brushed his lips against her throat as he struggled to recover, his fingers tangling in her damp hair. He kissed his way to her ear, his breath hot against her skin. He lifted his head, kissing her deeply before finally rolling off of her, pulling her with him. She settled on top of him, covering the length of his body with her own as they shared languid kisses.

“I never want this to end and yet I know it will,” he breathily confessed as he brushed a raven curl behind her ear.

“I would love nothing more than to just stay here with you forever. We’ll just have to plan on hiding here when we need to get away from the world,” she replied, sitting up to straddle him once more before poking him in the chest with her finger. “And you need to make damn certain that you come home to me every night after patrol, Dark Knight.”

Bruce swiftly grabbed her pointer finger, bringing it to his lips and kissing it lovingly before sucking on it. “I promise I’ll do my best as long as you promise to come back to me after every mission. You know you’re not immortal anymore, Diana.”

She stared down at him, noticing the fear that briefly flashed through his eyes, the tension that all of a sudden gripped his body. “It’ll be alright, Bruce,” she gently reassured him. “I’m still me. I’m just going to grow old with you now. You, on the other hand, need to be more careful. You don’t need any more scars.”

He watched her intently as she lightly traced the new scars he’d received during his time in the Underworld, detected the sadness and guilt that veiled her face. His hand moved to cover hers where Cerberus had sunk his claws into him.

“I bear these proudly,” he told her, lacing his fingers with hers. “I earned them fighting for you.”

“Do you ever regret being forced to go through everything that you did?”

“Not for a second,” he readily replied. “Do you regret giving up your immortality?”

“Never,” she murmured, staring down at him with love in her eyes as her lips curved into a wicked grin. “Care to join me in the shower?”

“Only if you promise to let me scrub every inch of you.”

“Hmmm…” she thoughtfully hummed, pressing a finger to her chin as she looked to the ceiling in thoughtful consideration. “As long as I get to do whatever I want to you while we’re in there then you have yourself a deal.”

“Deal,” Bruce nearly cried as he practically threw Diana off him in order to race her to the bathroom. “Oh, by the way, we have another fund raiser to attend tonight. I hope you don’t mind.”

“What’s this one for?” she asked as she followed him into the bathroom.

“I think Alfred said something about the new battered women’s shelter,” he informed her as he turned the water on in the shower.

“Will tonight’s date end like last night’s did?” she asked with a seductive purr as she pushed him under the water.

Bruce instinctively reached out, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her inside with him before closing the glass door. “Only if I’m lucky.”

“Oh, I have a feeling you’ll get very lucky, Mister Wayne,” she teased as she swiftly pushed him up against the wall of the enormous shower.

He was greeted with a heated kiss, one that all too soon left his lips only to travel down his chest, her hands exploring every inch of him as she knelt before him. He pressed his head back against the wall of the shower as the hot water rained down upon them. He gasped sharply as she began to tease him, his fingers tangling in her hair as he swiftly lost himself to her all over again.

XXX

Bruce stood with a group of fellow businessmen holding his untouched flute of champagne, his expression one of mild amusement as Jason Stanton regaled them with some preposterous story involving a visiting diplomat, a case of brandy, and a stolen golf cart.   
Bruce never put too much stock in any part of the story mostly because Jason had a terrible reputation of inflating his tales. It usually made for a good laugh, though. Lifting his glass to his lips, he peered over the rim, searching the room for the object of his desire as he chuckled at the appropriate time. 

He was having a hard time focusing on much of anything of importance after the night they had spent together. It had only been topped by this morning’s energetic activities that had ended with a very erotic encounter in the shower.

It had not only been the longest shower that he’d ever taken, but the best of his entire life. Thinking back on it even now was heating his blood all over again. When it came to Diana, he found his appetite for her was never satiated for very long. For someone who had no experience with men, she had most definitely been doubly blessed by Aphrodite with an innate knowledge of what he loved and what he needed.

She just seemed to know just what to do to drive him right to the brink only to cause his body to explode like fireworks with incredible pleasure like he’d never known before. The woman was simply amazing in every way imaginable and she was all his.

“She’s over there,” Craig Finley leaned over to whisper knowingly in Bruce’s ear as Joe continued with his story that now included an ostrich and a pack of razors.

Bruce followed where Craig was pointing, finally spotting Diana amongst the countless guests talking to a couple of women Bruce knew from Gotham’s wealthy society circles.

Craig smiled knowingly as he watched the billionaire. “You have really fallen hard, Bruce,” he murmured, chuckling to himself as he clapped him on the back.

“You have no idea,” Bruce muttered in response as he stared at her.

Diana was searching the crowded ballroom looking for him as well, fear gracing her face. He hated seeing her so worried, so unsure of herself when he wasn’t there beside her, but he understood the panic that he could see in her eyes. He felt it at times too, gripping him when he least expected it.

His heart skipped a beat as their eyes at last met, locking in that moment. She flashed him a radiant smile that seemed to light up the whole room, visibly relaxing at the sight of him as if gaining a full breath of fresh air. He returned it with a grin of his own, both of them obviously thinking of this morning at Wayne Towers and wishing they could be back there now.

His grin broadened as Diana averted her eyes, a faint blush rising to her cheeks as she took a sip of her water. She looked radiant in a lavender gown, her hair swept back into a loose braid. She practically glowed, the light that had been missing from her eyes since being in the Underworld back and brighter than ever.

He knew they both had a long way to go in order to get over everything that had happened, but they were definitely on the right track. She was obviously still struggling even now with being separated from him at times.

It wasn’t the first time tonight that she’d been near panic only to suddenly spot him in the ballroom teeming with rich socialites, relaxing the moment she saw him. It was unnerving to see her so unsettled and afraid. She was always so strong and fearless that he sometimes forgot that despite being an Amazon she was still very much a woman underneath it all, one with real human emotions.

Of course, last night had thoroughly reminded him just how remarkable of a woman she truly was.

“If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, I think that I need to dance with my future wife,” Bruce abruptly announced.

“If you decide you can’t handle her, Bruce, just let me know,” Jason called to him as Bruce began to walk away. “I’d be more than happy to step in and take over for you.”

“When hell freezes over,” Bruce mumbled under his breath in annoyance.

He continued to watch her as he worked his way around people, trying to avoid getting drawn into any conversations. He noticed how Diana began searching the room for him after losing sight of him, the panic storming in her blue eyes. She set her glass down; excusing herself from the two ladies she’d been talking with.

She began to walk away, needing to find him when a hand firmly grasped her elbow, warm breath against her ear. “It’s alright, Princess,” he whispered. “I’m right here.”

Diana whirled around, worried blue eyes meeting warm azure orbs filled with understanding. She released a breath as she took his hand in hers. “There you are,” she replied with a strained smile, trying to hide her anxiety from him. “I thought maybe you had run away from me.”

“Never,” he reassured her, seeing through her attempt to cover her distress. “I just wanted to dance with my future wife.”

“I think I’d like that very much,” she agreed, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

Bruce pulled her into his arms, holding her close against him as they began to dance. “I’ll never leave you, Diana,” he softly promised her, gently kissing her temple.

His words as well as his lips brushed against her ear causing tingles to shoot through her. She pressed her cheek against his, forcing herself to relax and enjoy the evening. She knew it was foolish to be afraid. It was against her strong Amazonian upbringing, but she just couldn’t get past watching Bruce die right before her at the hands of Lex Luthor. It was something that would haunt her for a long time to come.

She turned, nuzzling her nose against his cheek, wishing for the hundredth time that they could be alone right now. “I’m sorry, Bruce,” she murmured. “In my head, I know I’m being irrational, but my heart tells me otherwise.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” he insisted, pulling back to look into her eyes. “You may be an Amazon, but you still went through a traumatic experience. It’s going to take some time to get past it.”

“How are you managing so well now?”

“You,” he simply replied. “If it weren’t for you, I would’ve locked myself away in the cave long before now, but I still have my moments too.”

“You do?”

“This morning when I woke up beside you, I just laid there watching you sleep and all I could think about how I had actually lost you for a short time there. Everything inside of me wanted to run away like I always have in the past, but I stayed because I love you and I don’t want to be the man who I was before I met you.” 

Diana kissed him tenderly, losing themselves in the moment. The abrupt flash of paparazzi cameras interrupted the kiss, forcing them to retreat. “Sorry,” Diana murmured in embarrassment as they continued to dance.

Bruce smirked at her as he tightened his hold on her. “Don’t be.”

She chuckled softly with his response, reminded of the incident in the Indian restaurant when she had grabbed him and kissed him to avoid being caught. She remembered that kiss fondly. Even though it had been a kiss rooted in urgent necessity, but there had been so much more behind it.

It had been the culmination of the flirtatious dance they had been engaged in for some time and both knew it. She had sensed it from him, felt it in the way that had responded, kissing her back in that moment and allowing her a brief glimpse of his true self without the mask of the Bat.

Bruce turned her on the dance floor, pulling her in close to him again and savoring the feel of her in his arms. His attention was caught by a bald-headed man on the other side of the room. The man’s back was to him and yet he had a sinking feeling he knew it was.

Diana felt his hold on her tighten, his body growing tense. She pulled back to look at him, concerned. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” he muttered with a smile, but his intense gaze told her otherwise.

“What did you see?” she pressed, turning her head in the direction he had been looking at.

“I just thought I saw someone I knew,” he told her, forcing himself to relax.

She had been through more than enough to last a lifetime. He didn’t want to alarm her if Luthor was truly here. He briefly toyed with the notion of signaling Robin and Nightwing, but he wanted to wait until he knew more. He didn’t want to drag them in here just because he was being overly paranoid tonight because of all that had happened in the Underworld, but he couldn’t help it. Lex Luthor was still on the loose and still after Diana.

Luthor’s attack on the manor while they had been in the Underworld had only added to his fear and stress, putting him even more on guard than usual. He had studied the crushed bug that Alfred had found attached to the vase. It had been made by LexCorp.

He knew there was far more to it than just Lex trying to plant a listening device in the manor. He just hadn’t been able to discover what that was yet. He was furious with himself for not focusing more on finding Luthor since returning to Gotham. He’d focused so much on coming to terms with his own issues that he’d not only hurt Diana, but he had also failed to find Luthor. Now, he could be here with some insane plot to get her back.

“Bruce, I know you saw something or someone,” Diana pressed, her mouth close to his ear. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure yet,” he softly confessed. “Just keep your eyes open. There could be trouble.”

“Do we need to call in the League?”

“No…don’t,” he quickly replied a little harsher than he had intended. “It’s just a gut feeling I have.”

“Bruce, you’re gut feelings are never wrong,” she reminded him, trying to keep the tension that had settled into her shoulders from reaching her face.

At that moment, one of the servers came up to them. “Excuse me, Mister Wayne. This is for you,” the young man informed him as he handed him a folded piece of paper before walking away.

“Thank you,” Bruce said with a frown as he took the note.

Opening it, his heart nearly stopped as he read what was written.

_“Meet me on the terrace alone right now or I will kill her right here.”  
Luthor_

Noticing the rage that suddenly flashed through his eye, Diana reached for his free hand, squeezing it an effort to calm him. “Bruce, what is it?” she asked with an edge of urgency to her voice. “You’re starting to scare me.”

His fingers curled around the piece of paper, crumpling it. He forced a reassuring smile to his face, one that he knew that Diana would see through it, but he had no choice right now. “It’s just one of my business associates. He wants to talk to me about some concerns he has about a deal we recently made,” he lied, praying she wouldn’t push the issue, but he knew otherwise.

Diana’s face fell, her eyes clouding with hurt. “Bruce, you’re lying to me,” she softly stated, releasing his hand and taking a step back away from him. “Why would you do that to me?”

Guilt swam in his gut, his heart in his throat trying to strangle him as he thought furiously for a feasible way out of this without it ending in her getting killed. He took her hand in his before leading her off of the dance floor as he shoved the note into his tux pocket.

He pulled her to a stop away from the crowd before finally turning to answer her. “I can’t talk about it now, but you need to trust me, Princess. I just need to talk to someone on the terrace and then I’ll be right back.”

Diana studied him for a long moment, anger quickly rising to mingle with her hurt. “You’re trying to protect me from something, aren’t you? I am not some fragile girlfriend who can’t take care of herself, Bruce.”

“I know you’re not, but you have to trust me, Diana,” Bruce replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I have to go now. Just please promise me you’ll stay right here. Don’t go anywhere without me.”

“Fine, we’ll do it your way for now,” she tightly relented as she folded her arms against her chest, “but if you’re not back here in ten minutes, I’m coming out there to get you no matter what you say.”

Bruce relaxed slightly with her acquiescence, but he knew they were far from out of the woods just yet. “I’m coming right back, Diana, and when I do I’ll tell you everything. Just please let me take care of this first.”

She silently nodded her head agreement, her anger more than evident, but he didn’t have time to assuage it right now. He leaned in and kissed her before quickly turning on his heel and leaving her alone. She watched as he disappeared into the crowd, the familiar feeling of panic rising once more. 

He had exactly ten minutes or she was going out there whether he liked it or not.

XXX

Bruce quickly began to weave his way through the crowd, desperate to get out there before Luthor did something rash. He carefully pushed a button on his watch alerting Robin to trouble, hoping that Nightwing was nearby as well. He didn’t want to call in the League, preferring to take care of this on his own. He just hoped that if it truly was Luthor he could control himself long enough to keep from killing him with his bare hands. 

He quickened his pace past a gossiper known for talking incessantly. He couldn’t afford to get stopped by her, not with Lex Luthor waiting outside for him and Diana planning on following him in eight minutes now.

“Bruce!”

Damn.

“Hi, Evelyn,” Bruce greeted her with his playboy grin as he hurried past her. “Sorry, I can’t chat now. Gotta run.”

He swiftly pushed on, ignoring her squawking as she prattled on about not getting an invitation to the wedding which still had yet to be rescheduled. That was something he definitely planned on taking care of soon.

Approaching the terrace doors, he spotted Lex Luthor standing along the wrought iron railing, his back to him. He felt his chest tighten, his every muscle coiled with anger and more than prepared for a fight. His senses were on high alert as he stepped outside into the warm night air. There was no way Luthor would be out here unarmed or alone, not when what he wanted was still in the ballroom by herself.

Luthor was separating them.

The thought caused his stomach to twist sharply, his every instinct telling him to race back to Diana right now before Luthor could get his hands on her, but he couldn’t risk him just killing her outright either. He was too unpredictable to try to second guess.

Bruce came to a stop, his hands instantly clenching into fists at his side. “What are you doing here, Luthor?”

Lex turned around, a grin plastered on his face as he leaned his elbows back on the railing, his long legs crossing at the ankles. He was dressed in a black tux as well in an effort to blend in with the crowd. “So good to see you again, Wayne,” he replied. “Diana is looking as stunning as ever. How is she? Does she still have that adorable stutter?”

“If you think you’re going to get your hands on Diana again, you’re sadly mistaken,” Bruce ground out.

Luthor laughed with his threat, his dark eyes gleaming. “What are you going to do to me? It’s not exactly like you incite fear in people.”

Bruce took a threatening step closer, his nostrils flaring with barely restrained fury. “I think you might just be surprised at what I am capable of.”

“That’s close enough,” Luthor stated, holding up his hand as he straightened to his full height.

“Tell me what you want,” Bruce demanded.

“There are six snipers currently planted throughout the area. All of them have their rifles trained on our beloved Diana as we speak,” Lex revealed. “You come with me quietly and she won’t get hurt. Create a fuss or attract any attention and they will shoot her where she stands.”

“I don’t believe you,” Bruce shot back. “I doubt you would kill the woman you supposedly love.”

“I would if it meant that you couldn’t have her either,” Lex countered with a dark sneer. “Yes, I want her for myself, but if for some reason I can’t have her, then no one else will ever have her either.”

Bruce glanced back over his shoulder, his heart threatening to pound right out of his chest. He spotted Diana already beginning to make her way towards the terrace, her anger palpable even from here. His time was up. 

“Alright, I’ll go with you,” he spat out. “Just don’t hurt Diana.”

“I never make a promise I don’t intend to keep,” Lex replied with a smirk.

Bruce’s eyes narrowed as Hush abruptly stepped out from the shadows, confirming Bruce’s suspicions that Luthor wasn’t alone. It was just the last person he would’ve expected. “Good to see you again, Bruce,” Hush said as he pulled out a small gun, a grin on his face. “It’s high time the two of us get reacquainted.”

XXX

Diana stalked towards the terrace more than a little angry that Bruce had lied to her. He was hiding something from her, trying to protect her and it angered her. She didn’t need protecting. Just because they were both still struggling with everything that had happened to them didn’t mean that he needed to shelter her from everything now.

Her fingers curled into fists, her fingernails digging into her palms. She was not some child that needed to be coddled. Just because she was struggling with some fear at times didn’t mean that she was incapable of dealing with life. Hera, she was still Wonder Woman…still Diana.

Walking out onto the terrace, Diana was stunned to find no one out there. She quickly began to scan the area, fear swelling in her chest. “Bruce!” she called, moving to the railing to look out onto the grounds that surrounded the building. “Bruce!”

There was no response and no sign of him anywhere.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 27

Bruce felt awareness slowly begin to creep into the dark void of his consciousness, attempting to clear away the cobwebs and forcing him awake. He swallowed back the groan that began to rise in his throat, not wanting to let on to anyone that he was awake until he’d had time to take inventory of his surroundings.

He could feel the warm intensity of lights overhead trying to pierce through his eyelids, the cool bite of the air against his skin telling him that he was in an air-conditioned facility. In the distance, he could hear the soft sound of a low whistle, one that sounded familiar to him, but he was unable to place it at that moment with how muddled his mind felt.

He did a quick assessment of his body, making sure that nothing was broken or injured and finding no pain any place but his head which was throbbing mercilessly. It was pounding in unison with every beat of his heart. It had to be due to whatever drug they had given him to incapacitate him. 

More than likely it had been some form of neuromuscular blocking agent like succinylcholine or propofol. They had no idea that they hadn’t needed to drug him. Bruce had been more than eager to be abducted in order to get to the bottom of whatever it was that Lex was up to now. Stopping him before he could get his hands on Diana was his only priority.

Bruce’s heart clenched as his thoughts drifted to Diana. He could still hear her repeatedly calling his name from the terrace; felt the raw desperation and fear that had permeated her voice in that moment when she had realized that he was gone. 

This couldn’t possibly have come at a worse time with Diana struggling with insecurities right now, but at the same time he needed to get to the bottom of this once and for all. Once Luthor was locked safely away again, he wanted to get their wedding rescheduled and make her his wife once and for all.

But Lex wasn’t working alone. Tommy Elliott was involved.

Bruce had to admit the biggest surprise had been the discovery that Tommy was now a part of Luthor’s plans. He hadn’t seen that partnership coming which only served to kindle his anger with himself even more. He should’ve known that Luthor would seek out another partner to further his goal of getting his hands on Diana, to dominate and control her again.

Luthor liked to use people for his own purposes, tossing them aside when they were no longer useful to him. The fact that it had been Tommy Elliott struck him as an odd combination of talents and geniuses, but, then again, nothing Luthor did really surprised him that much anymore. He wouldn’t put anything past him.

Tommy must have something that Luthor needed, some weapon or medical device that he had created. Medical. The thought made Bruce’s stomach twist sharply with apprehension. What if Luthor had used Hush to help him create another mind controlling device to use on Diana again or worse yet allow Tommy to do experimental brain surgery on her?

Thomas Elliot was a brilliant neurosurgeon. There was no telling what could happen when two genius minds came together like that. He needed to find out what they planned on doing to Diana before she suddenly crashed through the ceiling to rescue him.

Knowing Diana, she would undoubtedly come in with fists flying and blue eyes blazing like beams of pure rage. He needed to stop them before she appeared. He shuddered to think what they would do once they captured her.

He turned his wrists a fraction only to feel cool steel pressing against his flesh. He didn’t bother testing his ankles, knowing they were more than likely strapped down as well. They had most certainly removed his watch which had a tracking device in it, not that they would’ve known that of course. 

They had no idea that they had just kidnapped the legendary Batman himself. His commlink would act like a beacon drawing Diana straight to them as well as the Justice League if she involved them, but he knew she wouldn’t unless absolutely necessary out of respect for his wishes. That was why he was going to have to work fast at ending this before she arrived and became entangled in this more than she already was.

In his mind, he knew that Diana could take care of herself. She was the most powerful woman in the world and nearly indestructible, but it was his heart that constantly reminded him that she was not immune to injuries or even death. Ever since she had first arrived in their world, he had felt a natural desire to protect her, to look out for her regardless of her being a metahuman. That protectiveness had only grown proportionately with his love for her.

“I know you’re awake, Bruce. No use playing opossum with me.”

Bruce lifted his eyelids only to instantly squint with the bright medical lights shining directly on him overhead. He looked down his body to find that his tux jacket had been removed. Thankfully his shirt was still on, keeping his numerous scars hidden at least for the time being. 

It was not something he really cared to explain to Lex Luthor although Tommy might have already revealed his secret to his partner. It was a concern he’d have to worry about later. Right now, keeping Diana safe and away from them was most important to him.

“What do you want, Lex?” Bruce challenged him, keeping his well-known facade to the forefront. He didn’t want anything to give away who he really was. If Lex knew, he’d be more than anxious to revel in the fact that he knew the most well-kept secret in the world.

“To tell you the truth, Brucie boy, I’m afraid you’re just the poor pathetic bait,” Lex revealed with a smile on his face as he stood at the foot of the medical table Bruce was strapped to. “What I’m really interested in is your fiancé.”

“Stay away from Diana,” Bruce bit out, his voice holding none of the lethal rasping edge that the Batman always held and yet there still a definite menace to it. “You’ve already hurt her twice now. I won’t let you harm her again.”

Luthor only chuckled with Bruce’s attempt to discourage him, unfazed by the anger or bravado he was displaying. “You are no threat to me. I will do whatever I want and you won’t be able to stop me.”

“What are you planning to do to Diana?”

“I guess it won’t hurt to reveal my plans since you’re no threat to me,” Luthor decided. “It’s not like your playboy charm will work on me. That is your most dangerous weapon, isn’t it, Bruce? How you manage to bed hundreds of women while still being a complete idiot?”

“I told you before I’m full of surprises,” Bruce shot back, wanting to keep him talking for as long as possible. If he was here with him, then he wasn’t working on his scheme to trap Diana.

Lex began to slowly walk around the medical table, his arms folded against his broad chest as he contemplated just how much he wanted to reveal. Bruce Wayne was known as a philandering buffoon, but, at the same time, he didn’t want to take any chances at having his plans ruined this time.

He allowed his arms to drop to his sides before clasping them behind his back as he thoughtfully paused beside the medical bed. Bruce couldn’t help but notice how the medical lights seemed to make Lex’s bald head gleam or the way his dark eyes seemed that much more cunning.

It was all Bruce could do to contain his hatred for this man who was like a living, breathing virus. His obsession with Diana was twisted in a way that made his skin crawl, his delusions sick even for Luthor. The thought of Lex touching or kissing Diana made his entire body coil with unspeakable rage.

“I guess there’s no harm in telling you my plans for my beautiful Diana. It’s not like you’re going to be able to stop me.” Luthor’s deep voice cut through the thick haze of loathing that consumed Bruce at that moment. It helped him to regain his razor-sharp focus once more. “Besides, I feel the need to gloat a little given the position that you’re currently in—how you’re about to lose your fiancé to me.”

“You’re extremely confident, Lex,” Bruce evenly stated, keeping the anger teeming inside of him from reaching his voice. “Pride comes before the fall.”

“This isn’t pride, you fool,” Luthor retorted. “This is strength and confidence, something that I’m sure Diana finds lacking in you.”

“You forget who you’re dealing with, Luthor,” Bruce reminded him as he carefully assessed his surroundings. “Diana isn’t going to be easily taken down or subdued. Besides, you’ll be bringing down the wrath of the Justice League upon you along with my own if you do anything to hurt her again. That’s a pretty precarious situation to find yourself in.”

Luthor snorted in response as he paced, the corner of his mouth cocked into a smug lop-sided grin. “First of all, Superman and Batman already tried to warn me away from her and it didn’t work, although I think you might have some competition from Batman for Diana’s affections. He’s pretty hung up on her.

“Second, there is absolutely nothing about you that frightens me, Wayne. You are just a pesky little gnat in the ointment and I will crush you if it’s the last thing that I do. When all is said and done, Diana will be mine and you…well, you will be no more.”

Luthor paused, turning his full attention on his captive, the palms of his hands coming to rest flat on the steel medical table next to Bruce’s arm. Lex’s expression seemed to darken even more as if unexpectedly revealing his very soul to Bruce, laying it bare for him to see the corruption and shrewdness that existed there.

“I am better than you in every way imaginable, Bruce Wayne,” Luthor continued with a sneer fixed on his face where a smug smirk had once been. “I have no idea what an incredible woman like Diana ever saw in you. You are nothing but a womanizing loser.”

“Flattery will only get you so far, Lex,” Bruce goaded him, doing his best to keep his responses flippant when all he wanted to do was throttle him within an inch of his life. “Diana saw the good in me and for that I’ll be eternally grateful that she even gave me a chance. I am a far better man for even knowing her let alone loving her. I just hope that someday I’ll be able to prove myself worthy of her.”

Bruce was a little taken aback by the sincerity of his words spoken in an effort to keep Lex near him. He had meant ever single word he had said about Diana. Despite having already proven himself to the worst that Hades himself had to offer, he still felt an unexpected need to prove it to the world.

Luthor stared at him for a moment, his sudden laughter derisive and mocking as it split the tense silence. “How romantic of you,” he derided him. “Too bad I don’t believe a word of it. There is something wrong about the whole notion of you two as a couple. There is no way an intelligent woman like Diana would ever fall for you. I don’t know what you did to brainwash her into agreeing to marry you, but I’ll get to the bottom of it and when I do, you will never get her back. She’ll be all mine.”

“Ever heard of delusions of grandeur, Lex?” Bruce asked, leveling him with a glare, but not the one he was more famous for among inner circles. “You should look it up sometime.”

“Funny, Bruce,” Luthor drawled. “I’d forgotten what a wonderful sense of humor you have.”

“So just what are you planning on doing to me and Diana?” Bruce pressed. “I can’t imagine you would just let me go once you have drawn Diana here. Besides, she will never willingly stay with you let alone fall in love with you. She loves me, Lex. You need to accept it and move on.”

Luthor seemed undaunted by his attempt to dissuade him by using logic. It was either because of foolishness or sheer arrogance o Lex’s part. Bruce was more than annoyed to see that his or Superman’s visits with Luthor while he had been locked up at Arkham had done absolutely nothing to deter him in his obsession to take Diana.

“She may not love me now, but she will come to love me soon once Hush is done convincing her for me.”

Bruce’s mind raced with what Tommy could be planning to do to Diana. After removing the brain chip Luthor had implanted, she’d lost her memory, her speech…her sense of self. What would she be like this time once Tommy Elliott had done God knows what to her? Would there be any semblance of the woman that he had fallen in love with?

She was finally healed from what Luthor had done to her before. He couldn’t handle watching her go through that again or losing her forever. Her pain and suffering was far more painful to him than any he himself could ever be forced to endure.

“If you truly love her like you claim then why do you continue to hurt her every chance you get or want to control her?” Bruce asked, trying reason once more. 

There was a glaring difference between dealing with Lex Luthor and the likes of a criminal psychopath like the Joker. The Clown Prince of Gotham was a deranged monster, unhinged with little hope of reform. Luthor, on the other hand, was a highly intelligent megalomaniac. Logic was something one could at least try with Luthor, but was absolutely hopeless with Joker. It might not get him anywhere, but Bruce was at least going to try. If anything, he might discover more about what he was planning.

“I’m trying to help her see the light,” Lex explained. “Poor soul is so misguided no thanks to you and the damn Justice League. If she wasn’t spending so much time with you or Superman and Batman, then maybe I’d have a chance to help her realize her full potential.”

“And you plan on helping her see the light?” Bruce snorted in disbelief as he stared at the man standing to his left. “Lex, you wouldn’t know what the light was if it hit you over your thick bald head.”

“I guess then that we have very different definitions of what the light actually is,” Luthor supposed. “No matter, though, because I’m turning you over to Hush to do with as he pleases. I believe he has some neurological experiments that he is more than anxious to try on you. Maybe he’ll help you to see the light.”

“I believe I’ll decline playing the guinea pig.”

“Oh, come on, Bruce, you wound me. It’s been such a very long time since we’ve seen each other. I’d love to get reacquainted with my one time childhood friend.”

Bruce turned his head, looking to the right to see Tommy Elliott approaching. “I think you’re making a pretty big mistake partnering with Lex Luthor, Tommy. Did Lex tell you what happened to his two previous partners that he used in order to try to get his hands on Diana?”

Hush looked to Lex who had a stoic expression on his face, one that did nothing to reveal his true thoughts at that moment. “What is he talking about Lex?” Tommy demanded to know.

“A couple of previous associates of mine didn’t exactly work out the way that I had hoped,” Lex evenly clarified, casting a furtive glare at Bruce. “You and I will not have any of the problems that I’ve had in the past.”

Hush looked anything but convinced as he glowered at Luthor, his arms folding against his chest in suspicion. He was beginning to reconsider this partnership even more now than he had before they had kidnapped Bruce Wayne.

“What kind of problems did you have?”

Luthor began to lose his cool demeanor, the muscles in his jaw tightening with building frustration. “It was nothing. Drop it.”

“Or what?”

“I’ll show you what!” Luthor growled.

“Gentlemen,” Bruce interrupted, not particularly liking the fact that the pair was arguing with him stuck in between and unable to defend himself if things got ugly. “Why don’t you just let me go and we’ll forget that this ever happened?”

Both men looked down at Bruce in stunned disbelief, the tension in the room unexpectedly deflating with his ludicrous suggestion. “I always did like your sense of humor, Wayne,” Tommy replied with a fond grin.

“Well, I’m glad someone around here appreciates my charming personality,” Bruce mocked, casting a sardonic glance at Lex.

“When I get my Amazon, I’m going to make you watch while I turn her against you,” Luthor coldly stated as he leaned in close to Bruce, his breath hot against his cheek. “We’ll see how well your charm works on her then, playboy.”

Bruce watched as Luthor stormed away, his anger simmering fiercely in his core. He couldn’t help the overwhelming desire to inflict physical pain on that man, remembering the utter hatred and rage that inundated him in that nightmare in the Underworld when Joker had hurt Diana. 

He had wanted to kill Joker with his bare hands in that horrifying moment. Those familiar feelings were beginning to resurface once more, but he couldn’t allow himself to lose control. Not like that. If he did, he knew that he’d completely lose himself to the darkness within him forever, never again to be the man that Diana had fallen in love with. He couldn’t live with that.

“How about we play, Bruce?” Hush asked with a depraved smile, capturing Bruce’s attention again. “Or shall I call you Batman? I haven’t told Luthor your little secret yet, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t so you better behave yourself.”

“What are you up to, Tommy?” Bruce questioned him with a dark glower that was far more comparable with the Bat. “Why are you colluding with Lex Luthor of all people?”

“Let’s just say that he made me an offer that I couldn’t refuse,” Hush replied as he turned his attention to the expanse of newly acquired medical equipment. “I’ve always wanted to be you, Bruce. I’ve wanted to be like you in every way and now I have the chance to study your mind—how you think, what you feel, what makes you tick. I help him get the Amazon and I get you. Sounded like a win-win partnership to me.”

“You have no idea who you jumped into bed with by partnering with him,” Bruce warned him. “He will betray you the first chance he gets. He did it to Joker and he did it to Grodd when he used them to help him get Wonder Woman. You are just next on his list to double-cross.”

“Luthor doesn’t know who he is dealing with. If he tries to cross me, he’s going to find himself on the wrong end of a gun,” he revealed. “Now, why don’t we get to work on getting to know you better?”

XXX

“Miss Diana, you really need to get some rest,” Alfred attempted for what felt like the hundredth time since Bruce had disappeared.

“I’ll rest when find Bruce,” she softly answered him, refusing to meet his worried gaze. She couldn’t right now, not with the chaotic emotions raging within her at that moment. She needed to hold it together in order to find Bruce.

“Then won’t you at least eat something?” Alfred gently suggested, offering her a sandwich from the tray of food he’d brought down into the cave. “You can’t keep going like this without eating, Miss Diana. You need to keep your strength up.”

She had been a wreck since the moment Robin and Nightwing had arrived at the charity gala last night, finding her on the terrace searching desperately for Bruce and finding no sign of him there. The pair of superheroes had stayed to the shadows in order to keep from causing a scene, searching the grounds for their mentor and father-figure as Diana had searched the building itself.

The only thing they had been able to find was a single silver cufflink with the initials “BW” lying on the ground in the grass below the terrace. They weren’t sure if Bruce had left it as a clue or if it had been inadvertently knocked lose during the kidnapping. Either way, it had been unnerving for all of them, but more so for Diana.

“Who could have done this?” Diana asked, ignoring Alfred’s request. She knew that he meant well and she appreciated it, but she couldn’t think of anything else but Bruce.

He had been missing for over fifteen hours now with no clues as to who had taken him, why he had been taken or where he was at now. It was terrifying knowing that he was out there somewhere, enduring only Hera knew what and not being able to get to him, to help him or rescue him. 

She felt so helpless just like when she had been searching the Underworld for him, not knowing where he was or if he was even still alive. She felt ill to her core, her insides a tightly tangled knot of emotions that she dare not begin to think about or attempt to unravel. She needed to focus on finding Bruce before it was too late, before….

“Diana, don’t go there,” Dick sternly said, interrupting her thoughts and causing the scene from her nightmare of Luthor shooting Bruce in the Underworld to evaporate from her mind. “Bruce is strong and he’s a genius. He is a very dangerous opponent no matter who has him. He’ll probably find a way out of this before we can even get to him.”

“He doesn’t have anything with him, Dick,” Diana angrily countered. “He doesn’t have his uniform or his utility belt. He has no batarangs or batbombs, none of the tools that he usually uses to fight.”

“When has that ever stopped him?” Tim said with a snort of laughter. “He’s the only person I know of who can take a common household item and turn it into a dangerous weapon. He’s probably using a soup spoon to escape right now.”

“I know that, but it still doesn’t mean that he’ll be able to defend himself,” Diana cried in frustration as she began to pace back and forth behind Dick who was sitting at the Batcomputer, the high heels of her red boots echoing throughout the cave with each pounding step. “What if he’s incapacitated somehow or injured? What if he…what if he can’t...”

Diana’s voice abruptly broke off, tears thick with fear filling her throat and stealing her breath as she covered her face with her hands. She felt as though she was drowning in a sea of chaos as insecurities and fears that had clung to her since being released from the Underworld continued to haunt her even now. Her knees felt weak as she fought to stay upright, struggling to suppress the tremors that caused her to shudder inside.

The feel of strong hands unexpectedly gripping her forearms forced her to remove her hands from her face. She found herself staring into Dick Grayson’s baby blue eyes, a firm yet compassionate expression filling his face. 

“Diana, I promise you we will not give up until we find him. I know you’ve been struggling since returning from the Underworld. You and Bruce both have been battling things that escaped with you, but you need to trust me…trust Bruce.”

Diana drew a slow deep breath as she nodded her head, afraid to test her voice in that tenuous moment. She knew she was going to have to dig deep past the panic and fear to find that Amazonian strength and resolve that she needed to get through this, to find the man that she loved.

“I’m going out to look for him again,” she softly murmured as she turned away. “Let me know if you come across anything.”

Dick watched as she disappeared into the darkness of the cave, flying towards the secret entrance that would lead her outside and into Gotham. His heart was heavy at that moment; though he was loathe to admit it to anyone right now. He feared for Bruce’s safety as well, knowing he was capable of taking care of himself and yet still fearing the worst. He was not immortal nor was he a metahuman. 

Bruce had danced with death so many times over the years, facing it head on just over a week ago in the Underworld only to come out unscathed for the most part save for some new scars both physical and emotional. There was always the chance that the next time he danced with death it would be his last even for someone was obstinate as Bruce was.

“Do you think she’ll ever recover if we can’t find him in time?”

The tentative sound of Tim’s voice laden with unspoken worry cut through Dick’s own tormented thoughts. “Honestly…I don’t know,” Dick softly responded as he shook his head, returning to Bruce’s chair before his super computer. “If we don’t find him, I don’t think any of us will ever be the same.”

“I’m going to go out and help her search some more,” Tim informed him as he grabbed his mask and gloves from the desk. “Call me if you get any leads.”

“I’m going to see if I can get any prints off Bruce’s cufflink,” Dick revealed. “I’ve got Barbara searching all the police scanners for any clues as well as checking the list of known criminals still on the loose in Gotham.”

“Who do you think did this?”

“I don’t know,” Dick confessed as he raked his fingers back through his black hair. “I have a gut feeling, though, that this going to be very bad.”

“Because there’s been no ransom demand yet?”

“Yah, that and…I don’t know,” Dick answered, pausing as he tilted the chair back to stare up into the darkness of the cave ceiling. “Something tells me this isn’t all about Bruce. There’s something more to this than we know.”

“What do you mean?” Tim asked with a frown as he stood there staring at his brother.

“I just have a bad feeling this goes a lot deeper than just Bruce,” he told him.

Tim studied him for a minute, trying to process what Dick had said. “You think Diana could be at the heart of this?”

Dick rubbed his forehead, trying to banish the beginnings of a headache that was settling behind his eyes. “I’m not sure, but there is definitely more going on than just kidnapping a billionaire. If that was it, we would have had a ransom demand for money or some sort of threat made to Wayne Enterprises, some clue as to what these people want in exchange for him. Instead, we’ve had nothing but silence.”

“Well, let me know if you get something,” Tim replied with a sigh of resignation as he turned to leave.

“Don’t worry, Tim,” Dick called to him. “Bruce is far too stubborn to be taken down by anyone. I bet he’s giving his captors hell right now.”

Tim chuckled as he got on his bike. “I can only imagine.”

XXX

Diana flew through the air, staying high above Gotham to keep from drawing any unwanted attention. She knew how Bruce felt about Metas in his city, how he feared they would somehow detract from the fear that Batman had instilled in Gotham as its protector.

Even though beyond frantic to find him, she would respect his wishes even now when everything inside of her was screaming to do whatever it took to get to him. She drew a deep cleansing breath, forcing her muscles to relax. They were hard with tension and rage, a desperation that seemed to overshadow anything that she had experienced in the Underworld.

While Hades had nearly broken her spirit with his tests, she knew that she would do whatever it took to save Bruce when they were held prisoner in his realm. She’d been willing to sacrifice her life, to give up whatever she had in order to save him and return him to the world of the living.

Now, though, she had no idea who had him or where, what she could possibly do to save him. It stirred her fear, resurrecting the panic that she had tried so hard to bury since returning to Gotham well over a week ago. 

The other night they had managed to knock down the barriers that had separated her and Bruce, talking and sharing, making love and expressing what they felt for one another. It had gone a long way in repairing and healing the wounds inside, but she could feel them beginning to tear open all over again. She couldn’t bear the thought of being forced to go through this life without him.

“Bruce…where are you?” she whispered to herself, fighting back the tears that refused to leave. “Please hold on for me.”

She flew over the museum building where the charity gala had been held the night before, guests completely oblivious to the crime that had been committed right under their noses. It had angered her even more how they went about the benefit party, drinking and dancing and laughing like they hadn’t a care in the world when the man she loved was in trouble.

Diana clenched her fists tightly, a furious glare on her face as she used the flames of fury burning inside to guide her, channeling it and using it to strengthen her resolve. She steeled herself against the fear and panic that threatened to consume her, refusing to yield to its knee-buckling demands on her heart and mind.

Bruce needed her and she would not let him down.

She began to slowly circle out and away from the museum, using her meta vision to search for anything that they might have missed when her commlink chimed.

“Watchtower to Wonder Woman.”

“This is Wonder Woman,” she responded, not wanting to be bothered right now. She wasn’t about to involve them in this, at least not yet.

“Hey, Di,” Green Lantern replied. “We received an urgent incoming transmission for you that is encrypted. We didn’t open it and ran tests on it. It seems safe. Do you want me to send it to you commlink?”

“Yes,” Diana quickly answered him, doing her best to keep her voice even.

“Sending it now,” John informed her. “Let us know if you need anything.”

“Will do,” Diana said. “Thanks.”

Diana waited for what felt like an eternity, but was most likely only a handful of seconds. Her commlink chimed again letting her know the message had been uploaded. Pressing her comm, she waited with bated breath for the message that had been sent solely to her. She knew before even hearing it that it was about Bruce.

“Diana, this is your friend Lex Luthor. I believe I have something or should I say someone that you are looking for.”

Diana came to an immediate halt, floating high in the sky. Her heart felt as though it was going to hammer right out of her chest as Luthor’s voice filled her ear. It was one that she had hoped to never hear again. She could still remember the feel of his hand touching her, his breath hot against her skin just before he shot Bruce in her nightmare.

“Go to Gotham Harbor,” Lex continued. “You will see a large cargo ship about three miles from the city. Come soon and come alone. If you tell anyone, I will kill him. See you soon, Diana.”

Diana felt as though all of the air had suddenly been sucked from her lungs, unable to draw in enough air or to catch a deep enough breath. Tears pricked her eyes, but she swallowed them back. She fought the urge to contact Nightwing and Robin, afraid to risk Bruce’s life any further than it already was.

Taking off towards Gotham Harbor, the Amazon princess felt a surprisingly calm center in the midst of the firestorm that had erupted within her, her warrior spirit that had been nearly destroyed suddenly rising up like a phoenix and giving her the passion that had nearly been stripped from her by her father.

“I’m coming, Bruce,” she murmured as she flew through the sky, fists clenched and ready for a fight.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 28

Diana flew past the city’s dimming skyline like a deadly heat-seeking missile. She resembled a dangerous Amazonian thunderhead high in the sky, riding upon the swell of darkening clouds that had rapidly descended upon Gotham with the storms that were rolling in.

Her fury was simmering hot lava deep within her core and flowing through her veins, her restraint fragile and in danger of shattering. Greek curses danced on her lips as she thought about the deadly situation that Bruce was now in. If Lex Luthor had done anything to hurt him, she would personally tear him to shreds and not think twice about it, Superman and his League policies be damned.

She was not so consumed by her anger that she couldn’t recognize that she was flying directly into a trap, but she couldn’t have cared less. Trap or no trap, all she wanted was to get Bruce back no matter the lengths it took her to do it. Right now, in the midst of her fury, there were very few rules that could not be broken, lines that couldn’t be crossed. 

She and Bruce had suffered through far too many trials over the last several months that had come so close to breaking not only them as individuals but also as a couple. She was not about to lose him now. She was an Amazon, Bruce her lover. Luthor had kidnapped Bruce Wayne, not Batman. In her mind, that made it an Amazonian matter, not a League issue and would be dealt with in the way of the Amazons. 

She pushed herself harder…faster, her lips twisted into a sneer. Her heart was pumping with the adrenaline pumping through her, her hands balled up and more than prepared for battle. How dare that insolent little man take her lover and hold him hostage in an effort to get to her. The more she dwelt on it, the more it inflamed her fury, her fear of losing Bruce a bitter knot of dread swimming in the pit of her stomach.

Despite her worry, she had somehow managed to find the razor-sharp focus that she had somehow lost in the midst of the trials in the Underworld. That fierce warrior spirit that the Amazons prided themselves in possessing had been nearly broken by fears and foolish insecurities, but it was burning brightly once more. She just wished that it hadn’t taken Bruce being captured in order for her to find it again.

Diana slowed as she drew closer, floating high in the thick stormy cloud cover above the bay as thunder rolled in the background. She was certain that Luthor already knew that she was there so sneaking in would be completely pointless. He had been quite ingenious by setting up a hideout on a large cargo ship out in the middle of Gotham Bay.

There was nothing else in sight for at least a mile or more and anyone approaching would be easily detected. She was glad that she had decided against notifying Nightwing and Robin or the Justice League for backup. Not only would Bruce have been furious with her, but he would’ve paid the price for her decision. 

She wasn’t about to take any chances when it came to Bruce’s life. Lex Luthor had already proven to be very dangerous in the past. She had a horrible feeling that he would kill Bruce without a second thought if Luthor thought that it would help him to accomplish his end goal and she was more than determined to not let that happen. 

The thought of Bruce getting hurt because of her caused a strangled sob to stick in her throat, but she swallowed it back. She lightly landed on the bow of the ship, the only sound that of the water gently lapping against the ship’s hull. 

The wind began to gust, lightning streaking across the sky as she cautiously moved across the deck. There was no one in sight, no sign of Luthor or Bruce, no henchmen to greet her or lead her to where Bruce was being held. 

Her every sense was on high alert as she carefully made her way around equipment and crates, feeling as though she was being watched. She suddenly wished that she was wearing something a little less attention getting. She should’ve changed out of her uniform and into head-to-toe black. Even though they would still be able to see her, it would’ve been easier for her to blend in with the storm’s darkness if needed. 

Amazons, however, did not blend in. They came to a battle more than ready to fight with courage and valor, not lurk in the shadows. 

She had to admit, however, that Bruce had certainly taught her the value of stealthy investigation and information gathering, taking time to go in through the back door rather than crashing in through the front with guns blazing as he had put it. She had learned that both forms of battle had their merit. At that moment, though, she was more interested in breaking down the front door and using the splintered pieces to nail Luthor’s hide to the wall.

He wanted her and he was going to get her, but not in the way that he had anticipated and definitely wouldn’t want any part of. She was not going to become his puppet again, allowing him to gain control over her and corrupt her mind like he had done to her in the past. It had taken days to learn to speak again after that brain chip had been removed, weeks to recover her memory, and months to even begin to regain her life.

She wasn’t going to let that happen again. She and Bruce had a wedding to plan again, a honeymoon and a future that she wanted to spend with him. There was also the child that she longed to have with him, the family she would love to build with his sons.

Diana forced the unexpected fleeting thought that she could be pregnant to the back of her mind after the amazing night she had spent with Bruce a couple of days ago. They had made love several times that night and well into the morning in hopes of making a baby, but she couldn’t dwell on that now as she navigated around a cargo winch. She needed to find Bruce.

Moving around some steel containers, she couldn’t help wondering what was in there that Luthor had managed to procure, but that would have to wait until later. Right now, she just wanted to get to the lower deck.

She had a feeling that was where Bruce was being held. It was the most logical place and the most difficult to get into and out of. Luthor would no doubt hold him in the least accessible place where she would have to work the hardest to get to him, increasing her frustration and possibly causing her to make a mistake or be captured.

She wryly shook her head, smiling to herself with the thought. _“Hera, I’m starting to think just like Bruce now,”_ she silently mused.

“Ah, so my fair princess has arrived at last.”

Diana came to a standstill, her entire body rigid with tension as she scanned the area for the source of the voice so familiar to her. “You better start praying to whatever it is you believe in, Luthor, because when I get my hands on you—”

Luthor’s derisive laughter interrupted her, ringing in her ears and sending an icy shiver through her. She pushed back the sudden memory of Lex shooting Bruce that continually forced its way to the surface of her mind when she least expected it. She wasn’t about to let it deter her from saving her lover now or allow it to cripple her like it had in the past.

“I have always loved that feisty spirit of yours, Diana,” Luthor said, his voice like thunder reverberating all around her thanks to the ship’s sound system. “It was one of the many things that first drew me to you.”

“I’m flattered,” she spat out with a frown, an Amazonian war cry echoing through her mind in anticipation of the battle ahead. “Where is Bruce?”

“You shall be reunited soon enough, my dear Princess,” Luthor calmly replied. “Before I let you see him, though, I think you and I need to come to an understanding of sorts.”

“What kind of understanding?”

“I want you, Diana,” Luthor flatly informed her without preamble. “I want you as my partner…in every way. That means you must submit to me without a fight.”

The way he emphasized his words made her skin crawl. “We don’t always get what we want,” she snapped with a scowl. “Now, I’ll ask you again. Where is Bruce?”

“Patience, Princess,” Luthor said.

“Stop calling me that,” she ground out, her cobalt eyes smoldering with rage.

“I seem to have struck a nerve,” he mockingly responded. “Is that a pet name between you and Bruce? It doesn’t matter because you will be mine soon or I will kill your precious Bruce Wayne.”

“You hurt him and you will have to answer to me,” she threatened him. “I guarantee it will be a confrontation that you won’t like.”

Luthor practically purred with pleasure with her threat, his excitement blatant. “Is that a promise, my Princess?”

“Enough of your flirtatious games,” she yelled. “Tell me where Bruce is and I just might let you walk out of here instead of being taken out on a stretcher.”

“I’ll let you see your beloved Bruce, but you will obey my every instruction or your fiancé is as good as fish food. Before I do that, though, I have a few conditions.”

Diana grew edgy with his ominous stipulations. She could only imagine what sort of conditions he had in mind. She could already feel her stomach already churning just thinking about it. “Like what?”

“First, remove your League communicator,” he ordered her with a dangerous edge to his voice, waiting until she obeyed. “Now, I want you to crush it in your hand and let the pieces fall.”

Diana crushed the small device she had taken from her ear, holding her arm straight out to her side before opening her hand. Tiny bits of metal fell from her outstretched hand as she glared up into the wheelhouse, the debris from her commlink blowing away in the wind as rain begin to fall from the sky above her.

She had no idea if Luthor was really up in the wheelhouse, but she wasn’t about to cower or show any sort of backing down. She wanted him to feel every bit of her heated rage even from where she stood, to second guess himself and what he was planning on doing to her or Bruce.

“There had better not be any other tracking devices on you or I will personally remove them from you,” Luthor warned her. “I have set up a jamming system throughout the ship, but I’m not taking any chances with you.”

“I give you my word that I am not wearing any other devices,” she evenly stated, growing more impatient with this little game of his. She wanted to see Bruce.

“Yes, I do suppose it would be next to impossible to hide anything else with that skimpy little uniform of yours wouldn’t it?”

His voice was thick and dark with lust. She could practically feel his lecherous gaze raking over her skin and making her internally shudder. It made her that much more determined to teach him some manners that he soon wouldn’t forget. It was men like Luthor that had made the Amazons loathe the male race so much.

“Why don’t you come out here then and take a look for yourself?” she challenged him, holding her arms out and away from her body in open invitation for him to examine her first hand.

A slight smile curled the corners of her red lips as she imagined dropping Lex Luthor off in the middle of Themyscira to fend for himself against her sisters. They would enjoy the hunt and Luthor…well, they wouldn’t have to worry about him interfering in their lives ever again.

Luthor’s obnoxious laughter roiled from the sound system once more, further grating on her nerves. “Don’t tempt me just yet, Princess. Let’s save that particular kind of fun for later. Right now, I want a guarantee that you won’t do anything foolish that might endanger your boyfriend here.”

“I will do whatever you want.” Diana’s voice was hard as the blue steel of her eyes, her face set with determination like finally sculpted marble. Her hands were resting defiantly on her hips, creating a very dangerous, imposing figure. “I’m here to take Bruce’s place. Let him go and I will stay.”

“Oh, you can rest assured that you will be doing absolutely everything I want, but there is no way that I’m going to give up my pawn just yet,” Luthor informed her. “I need more than just your word that you will not put up a fight or destroy everything in sight in order to get what you want.”

Diana was quickly losing what little patience she had left, her every muscle coiled and ready to strike. This was taking far too long for her liking. “I do not lie, Luthor. I gave you my word. Now, release Bruce and I’ll do whatever it is you want. I’m exchanging my life for his.”

“That’s very sweet, but I need far more from you.”

A gun suddenly fired from somewhere behind her, Diana whirling around with bracers raised as a tranquilizer dart embedded itself into her left shoulder. She hit the ground in an unconscious heap as Hush approached her. He used the toe of his black boot to kick her in the side none too gently before crouching down and rolling her over to make sure that she was truly out.

Satisfied that he wasn’t going to get his teeth knocked down his throat, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. “Come on, sweetheart,” he muttered. “There’s someone who is dying to see you.”

XXX

Bruce lay on the medical table in a somewhat groggy state, pretending to be completely helpless when his every Bat instinct was screaming at him to escape his prison and end this now. Unfortunately, whatever drugs Tommy had given him had added another degree of difficulty to it. He felt lightheaded, his muscles heavy like lead. He’d been in far worse situations than this, though, always managing to find his way out of it. He swore now would be no different.

He knew his time was up, however. 

Luthor had informed him that Diana had just arrived, letting him know in no uncertain terms that she would soon be all his to do with as he pleased once he was finished reprogramming her. The thought of Luthor touching Diana or forcing himself on her nearly caused his fury to explode inside of him. He was not about to let that happen. 

Being forced to watch her kiss Lex when he and Joker had first captured her had nearly driven him insane with jealous rage. If Superman hadn’t been there to hold him back, there was no telling what Bruce would’ve done to Luthor.

Scanning the area once more, Bruce knew that he would most likely give away his secret if he escaped his current situation. On top of that, he wouldn’t put it past Tommy to have done something extra to the metal cuffs that kept him strapped to the table. Tommy knew what Bruce was capable of as Batman and wouldn’t underestimate him.

He was going to have to make a choice — expose his secret to Luthor or save Diana.

To Bruce, in this moment, there was no choice between the two, no decision that had to be made. There was only saving Diana. He would just have to deal with the fallout of the rest later.

He carefully began to twist his wrist against the thick metal shackle that held him captive. Even though he didn’t have his utility belt, he wasn’t exactly helpless. He still had a couple of tricks up his sleeve at his disposal. It was a good thing that they hadn’t checked him more thoroughly, especially since Tommy knew who he was dealing with.

That was what had led him to believe that Hush had done something extra to the steel itself that held him down or to the room itself, making him overly confident that Bruce wouldn’t be able to get free. There was definitely more going on here than what he could see at first glance, traps hidden here and there to keep him where they wanted him.

Jerking hard with his wrist, Bruce hissed in pain as an electric jolt suddenly shot up his arm. Cursing under his breath, he began to carefully bend his fingers towards the cuff of his dress shirt in an effort to work free the small lock pick he always kept hidden in the hem. The sound of voices, however, forced him to abandon the attempt. 

“You didn’t have to kick her so hard,” Luthor angrily grumbled.

“I had to make sure she was out,” Hush countered. “I wasn’t going to risk having my face rearranged by an enraged Amazon. Besides, she’s a Meta. She can take it.”

“There are other ways of checking without kicking her,” Luthor spat out. “I can think of at least ten ways off the top of my head.”

“Your prize will be fine,” Hush told him with growing irritation. “Just cool your jets, Luthor. You have your Amazon now so relax already.”

Entering the room where Bruce was being held, both men glanced at him to make sure that he was behaving himself. “Looky what I’ve got, Bruce,” Luthor taunted him as Hush carried Diana to a medical table several feet away from their other prisoner.

“What did you do to her?” Bruce demanded, his anger burning at the sight of her lifeless form as Hush began to secure her to the table.

“Relax, lover boy,” Tommy replied as he fastened metal straps over her neck, arms, legs, and torso. Turning, he began to push some buttons on a nearby computer that caused the metal to glow an eerie shade of blue. It set Bruce even more on edge than he already was. “I just knocked her out so we can get started with her treatments.”

Bruce’s entire body instantly grew taut, his heart beginning to pound with fear of what they were going to do to her this time. “What treatments? What are you going to do to her?”

“I think you should be more concerned about what Hush is planning to do to you,” Lex told him as he came to stand beside Diana’s bed, turning his back to Bruce as he studied his prize.

Bruce gritted his teeth as Luthor slowly ran his fingers through Diana’s hair before his hand came to rest against her cheek. “Get your hands off her!” he growled, her fury punctuating his every word.

“You can’t stop me, Bruce,” Luthor evenly said as he turned to look at him. “And don’t expect anyone to come to your rescue. I told her to come alone or I would kill you. Of course, Diana, being the virtuous woman that she is, obeyed me explicitly in order to protect you. I had her destroy her Justice League communicator so she can’t be tracked. I also installed a blocking system that is keeping any signals from escaping this room. You two aren’t going anywhere.”

“You think you’ve thought of everything haven’t you, Luthor?” Bruce bit out with a scalding retort as Hush started an IV on Diana, hooking her up to some sort of drug.

“If you think her Bat boyfriend or Kryptonian boy toy is going to come to your rescue, you’re sadly mistaken, my friend,” Lex smugly informed him. “They have no idea we’ve been hiding right here in Gotham Bay this whole time.”

Bruce was growing near frantic as the drug began to invade her body, desperate to stop this. He was anxious for Diana to wake up, but she wasn’t going to if they kept drugging her with only God knows what Hush created. He was afraid of what they were giving her. He had no idea what it was, how it would affect her Amazonian physiology or if he would be able to reverse its effect on her.

“We need to let this drug work for a while and then we can begin the reconditioning process,” Hush informed Luthor. “It shouldn’t take too long after that before she’ll be kneeling at your feet waiting for your orders.”

“And you’re certain you have taken her Meta healing factor into consideration?” Lex asked, his focus on the Amazon lying before him. “I don’t want her Meta powers to counteract what we’re about to do. At the same time, I want them left intact so we can replicate them.”

“Yes, Luthor,” Tommy snapped in exasperation. “This will work. Trust me.”

“I’ll trust you when I’ve seen some results,” Luthor shot back, leaning down and kissing Diana on the forehead before glancing back at Bruce. “Have you even started anything with him yet?”

“I’ve given him some drugs as well in preparation for the experiments that I want to try on him,” Hush replied. “It’ll be a little while longer before I can begin on him. I want to take my time with him.”

“Let’s go then,” Lex responded. “I have some things I want to go over before we start with Diana’s reconditioning. Besides, I’m sure Bruce would like to be alone with his love one last time before she’s no longer the Diana he once knew.”

Bruce glowered darkly at Luthor and Hush, fighting against the restraints that held him in place only to feel the electrical current tear through him all over again. “I will…stop…you!” he shouted between gasping pants for air.

Luthor grunted in amusement as they walked away, completely unaffected by his threat. “Right, I’m sure you will.”

The disbelieving sarcasm in Lex’s voice was difficult to miss but Bruce couldn’t have cared less about what Luthor thought of him. He quickly turned his attention to Diana lying motionless several feet away from him. She looked pale, but her breathing was regular and even which gave him some measure of comfort.

“Diana,” he called to her, hoping he could somehow reach her. “Diana, please…you need to wake up.”

His own drug addled mind fought against the effects that were slowing him down and making it difficult for him to think clearly. He was going to have to stay awake and focus on finding a way to get her out of here. Despite her Meta powers, he was terrified that she might not make it this time. She’d barely recovered from what Luthor had done to her before. She might not be so fortunate this time around.

“Princess!” he nearly shouted, his desperation to see those bright blue eyes he loved growing with every second that passed by without a response from her. “Diana, you have to fight whatever he gave you. You need to wake up now.”

His worry had managed to seep into his voice, his chest tight with fear making it difficult to draw a deep breath. Getting through to Diana and getting her away from Luthor and Hush was his main concern right now. A soft groan of response from Diana was like music to his ears, causing him to release a relieved breath. 

“That’s it, Princess,” he encouraged her. “Wake up for me…open your eyes.”

“Bruce?” she murmured, her head lolling to the side as she squeezed her eyes tightly against the hammering pain in her head as well as the thick fog of confusion that clouded her mind. “Are…are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he reassured her as she finally focused her attention on him. “Can you get free?”

“I…I don’t know,” she groggily replied. She tried to lift her head from the medical table only to find that she couldn’t. “What did they do to me?”

Her voice was hoarse; her eyelids too heavy to hold open. She felt so weak, her mind so muddled she could barely connect her thoughts. It was difficult to speak, her body not wanting to cooperate with what she wanted it to do.

“I don’t know, but we have to get out of here,” he told her. “Luthor is going to try to gain control over you again.”

“No…no, he can’t,” she weakly protested, the panic she felt permeating her voice. Her head rolled from side to side in protest as tears formed behind her closed eyes. “Please…not again…”

“Diana, listen to me,” Bruce heatedly stated, doing his best to get her to focus on him and the sound of his voice. “I won’t let him hurt you again, but you need to try to get free.”

Diana swallowed hard as she tried to fight the drugs pumping through her system. Bruce’s voice was growing distant as unconsciousness threatened to drag her back under and away from him once more. She knew she needed to get free so she could get Bruce out of here, before Luthor could regain control of her again.

She gritted her teeth, trying to make the muscles in her arms obey as she struggled to lift them. She cried out in pain as an electric current unlike anything she’d ever felt before tore through her, setting her entire body on fire and stealing her breath. Her whole body seized in pain, her back arching as tears leaked from her eyes.

“Diana!” Bruce screamed, struggling against his restraints in an effort to get to her.

Electric shocks spiked through him as well, but not nearly as powerful as what Diana had just experienced or he knew he’d be dead right now. He quickly turned to look at her to find her barely breathing, her body trembling uncontrollably.

“Diana, please…open your eyes,” he begged her, breathing hard with the lingering pain that roiled through him as panic welled in his chest. “Talk to me, Princess.”

He received no response from her, the only sound that of the IV pump beeping with every steady drip of Hush’s mind-altering drugs into her system. Luthor and Hush had thought of everything this time, things looking more and more hopeless by the moment, but he wouldn’t give up. 

As long as there was breath in his body, he would do everything in his power to stop them.

XXX

“Where could she be?”

“I’m sure she’s just out searching for Bruce and must have lost track of time,” Dick tried to reassure Tim despite his own mounting worry. “You know how beside herself she was after discovering he was missing. She’s just as stubborn as he is. You know that she’s not going to give up until she finds him.”

“But she’s not responding to any of our calls,” Tim grumbled in frustration. “Have you tried tracking her through her Justice League commlink?”

“I’m pulling it up now,” Dick informed him from his position at Bruce’s computer in the Batcave.

“And?” Tim impatiently questioned him, his worry escalating. Now Bruce wasn’t just missing, but Diana was as well. It felt like the Batclan was falling apart at the seams.

“Nothing,” Dick muttered with a frown, his brow furrowing.

“What do you mean ‘nothing’?” Tim demanded to know as he came to stand behind Dick, his hand coming to rest on the back of the chair was he peered at the enormous computer screen.

“I mean there is nothing,” Dick clarified. “There’s no sign of her or her commlink. It’s like she’s disappeared off the face of the earth.”

“Oh, great!” Tim cried, throwing his hands up in the air as he whirled away from his brother. “Now they’re both gone and we have no idea where they are. How are we going to find them?”

“Something or someone must be jamming their signals,” Dick surmised as he continued to type on the computer in an effort to locate them. “It’s the only thing I can think of to explain why we can’t find their location.”

“It’s Luthor. I just know it,” Tim heatedly stated. “You know he’s got to be the one behind this.”

“We don’t know anything yet, Tim,” Dick cautioned him, refusing to give in to conjecture. They needed proof before jumping to conclusions. “You’re just guessing now. Until we have proof that Luthor has them, we need to keep our minds open to all possibilities.”

“It’s the most likely conclusion and you know it, Dick,” Tim snapped. “He wants Diana and the best way to get to her is through Bruce.”

Dick stood from the chair to face his little brother. “I know that, Tim, but Luthor doesn’t know that he has captured not only Bruce but Batman himself. Bruce will figure a way out of this no matter who has him. You know he won’t just give up especially if Diana is involved.”

“And what if he can’t find a way out of there?” Tim asked. “What if he’s injured…or worse?”

“We don’t know anything yet, Tim, so don’t keep jumping to conclusions when we have no proof.”

“I think we need to call Superman and Green Lantern.”

“Do you have a death wish? Bruce would be livid if we called in the League,” Dick growled with a ferociousness that would’ve made his mentor proud. “He would kill us, Tim. He doesn’t want anyone interfering in Gotham and especially not the League. We’re on our own for the time being.”

“Two founding members of the Justice League are in trouble now, Dick,” Tim continued. “That makes this League business. Besides, the more people we have helping search for them, the sooner we can rescue them.”

“We need to give Bruce and Diana some more time to find a way out,” Dick stated as he glared at his little brother. His voice broke no room for argument. “We do this our way for now. If we don’t find them or they don’t return by tomorrow night, then we’ll call in the League.”

Tim huffed under his breath as he turned away, marching back towards his bike. “Fine,” he growled. “I’m going back out to search for them again. Call me if you hear from them.”

Dick watched as Tim sped off down the hidden tunnel that would lead him out into the growing darkness of night. He understood Tim’s frustration and anger, shared it fully with him. He wanted to call in the League too, but he knew Bruce and he knew that it was the last thing he’d want them to do right now.

Running his fingers back through his black hair, he turned to grab his domino mask and gloves before heading to his motorcycle to help with the search. He just hoped that Bruce and Diana were alright and that he wasn’t making the biggest mistake of his life by letting them try to fight for their freedom instead of calling in the cavalry.

“Nightwing to Oracle,” Dick called as he tapped his commlink. “We could really use some good news right now.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 29

“Try Batman again,” Superman instructed him, his usual good-humored expression one of grim concern now as he stood behind the Martian Manhunter seated at the computer.

J’onn shook his head with shared distress as he typed in the command for the twentieth time. “I am unable to track his position or get any response from him. He seems to have vanished.”

“And still no word from Wonder Woman either?” The spoken question made Superman’s stomach churn with trepidation. 

_“Dear Lord, not again,”_ was all the Kryptonian could possibly think at that moment.

 _“Do not give up hope just yet, my friend,”_ J’onn silently encouraged him. _“They are both warriors and will find a way to return to us.”_

“Anything yet?” Superman questioned him out loud.

“Nothing,” J’onn indicated as he pointed with his forefinger to the other screen he had devoted to finding the now missing Amazon. “This is her last known location before her commlink went offline and a safety alert was automatically sent to the Watchtower.”

“Thank goodness Batman added that safety feature to the commlinks last week,” Clark said with a drawn out sigh. It still didn’t help explain what had happened to their friends.

“It has so far proven to be very helpful,” the Martian agreed. “If I hadn’t been alerted to Diana’s commlink failing, we never would have known there was a potential situation.”

“I have a terrible feeling that something has happened to them,” Superman muttered with building panic. “How long has it been since Diana’s commlink went offline?”

“One hour, twenty-four minutes,” J’onn informed him as he continued to type. “I should have alerted you sooner, but I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt in case she was taking care of some personal business. After everything they have recently been through, I did not want to invade her space if she had turned it off for some reason, but it’s not coming back online and I am unable to locate her position either.”

“Have you been able to create a telepathic link with either of them?”

“I am unable to establish a connection with Diana at all,” J’onn revealed.

“Which means?”

“She is either incapacitated or dead.”

“Diana is not dead,” Superman heatedly snapped, his anger flaring and seeping into his voice, his tone sharper than he had intended. He drew a deep breath in order to compose himself once more before continuing. “What about Bruce? Can you make a connection with him?”

“I’m afraid it is far more complex when it comes to Batman,” J’onn thoughtfully said with a frown. “His mind is even stronger than his will. He has set up so many barriers in his mind that I have great difficulty forming a complete connection with him. 

“I can catch random glimpses of feelings or images here and there if his emotions are strong enough, but unless he wants me in, I have a difficult time establishing a link with him. When it comes to Batman, it is also a very painful process, one that I do not relish, but I will if it means finding our missing friends.”

Superman placed a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I understand, J’onn. Batman is a very difficult man to deal with at best let alone trying to get inside of that head of his.”

“If they are in trouble, I will do everything I can to help find them,” J’onn insisted.

“J’onn, the last time you opened your mind up to Metropolis, it overwhelmed you,” Clark reminded him. “I’m not going to let you go down that horrible road again. I’m going to contact Nightwing to see if he knows what’s happened with them.”

“Do you think it could be Luthor again?” J’onn questioned him.

“It’s either him or Joker,” he replied as he turned away from the Martian Manhunter, his hand immediately tapping his commlink. “Superman to Nightwing.”

Almost a full minute passed before he received a response, adding to his worry. “This is Nightwing. What can I do for you, Supes?”

Superman was somewhat taken aback by Nightwing’s laidback ease, the lack of concern in his voice. Either he seriously didn’t know that anything was wrong with Bruce and Diana or Dick was trying to hide something from him. “Do you know where Batman and Wonder Woman are?”

“No, I can’t say that I do,” he casually responded. “Have you tried contacting them?”

“Yes, and they’re not answering our calls,” Clark informed him.

“They’re probably just busy catching up on lost time. You know how they can’t keep their hands off each other. Do you need something?”

“We can’t locate their position,” Superman informed him, growing suspicious as well as irritated. Dick was far too casual about all of this. “Diana’s commlink went offline an hour and a half ago. Do you know anything about it?”

There was a long pause, one that Clark didn’t appreciate in the least and especially not a time like this. “Nightwing, if something has happened to them, you need to tell me. I know better than anyone how Batman feels about the League getting involved in his city, but if they’re in trouble, we deserve to know.”

Dick exhaled heavily in resignation before finally speaking again. “I think Luthor has them. Batman was secretly kidnapped last night during a charity event. Diana has been searching for him all day and now we can’t reach her either.”

“J’onn has been able to triangulate Diana’s last known position before her comm went offline,” Superman replied. “It appears she’s still in Gotham.”

“That’s what Oracle was able to determine,” Nightwing agreed. “She was over Gotham Bay when her signal died. Robin and I are on our way there now to check it out.”

“I’ll be there as soon as possible,” Superman firmly declared as he turned to leave the Monitor Womb.

“Superman, wait…please!” Nightwing pleaded with him. “Let me and Robin take care of this. If we can’t find them by tomorrow night, I’ll let you know.”

“You don’t know Luthor like I do, Nightwing. You can’t give him that kind of time alone with them, especially Diana,” Superman barked, anger permeating his voice as he looked up to see the Monitor Womb doors swish open to reveal Green Lantern entering. “I’m on my way now. I’ll meet you two at the docks in Gotham in five minutes. Superman out.”

“Come with me, John,” Superman ordered with a dark look that told the stunned Green Lantern that wherever they were going, it wasn’t going to be good at all. “J’onn, keep me informed of any changes in the situation.”

“Where are we going?” GL asked, his face scrunching up in confusion.

“Gotham.”

“Uh-oh,” John groaned with sudden apprehension. He fully understood the ramifications of that single word as he abruptly turned on his heel to follow the dogged Man of Steel out of the Monitor Womb. This was definitely going to be ugly. “This can’t be good.”

“I’ll fill you in on the way.”

XXX

Diana felt as though she was floating, her body not her own and yet she couldn’t deny the pins and needles that seemed to pierce every single muscle. She had a difficult time connecting her thoughts as she straddled that fine line between unconsciousness and awareness, drifting in and out, here and there, but never staying in one place. 

Her mind was a swirling eddy of images and emotions, some from the past and the others not so very long ago, but unfortunately none of it brought her any closer to the truth of what was happening to her. It was all so confusing as she tried to make sense of something that made none.

She squeezed her eyes tighter as an unexpected noise assaulted her senses, nudging her brain to respond to it. It sounded vaguely familiar to her, making her wince. She wanted to escape from that heart-wrenching noise, to make it stop. It hurt her, searing her very soul like a branding iron and riddling her with a pain that couldn’t begin to compare to any physical pain that she had ever experienced.

The sound was growing louder, the emotions it evoked overwhelming her and hurting her deeply. She searched desperately through the dense, drug-induced fog that had taken over her mind and paralyzed her body, trying to comprehend what was happening to her and around her.

She took a moment to take draw a couple of slow, steadying breaths in an effort to clear her mind, but it was no use. She could barely make her muscles work let alone connect her thoughts as the noise grew louder, raking across her heart in a familiar scrape that she didn’t want to confront.

Sudden realization washed over her like a tidal wave threatening to drown her in its ferocity, bringing with it a sickening dread. Her eyes flew open in wild recognition as she drew a sharp, shuddering gasp of air. 

It was Bruce.

Diana swiftly looked around her, her frantic gaze falling to the person lying on a medical table several feet away from her. Bruce was restrained to it same as her, but unlike her, he had countless wires attached to his head and chest.

His eyes were clenched shut, tears streaming down his pale face like a continuous waterfall. He cried out in pain again, fighting against the metal restraints that held him down only this time he wasn’t shocked senseless by an electrical current. His hands were balled into tight fists, his body trembling as he fought against whatever was attacking him in his mind.

“Bruce,” she softly cried, trying to get free only to be instantly reminded that she couldn’t. 

Unlike Bruce, powerful electrical currents seared through her, stealing her breath. Her whole body shook with the searing pain, tears unexpectedly blurring her vision as her back arched in an effort to escape. Her breathing was ragged as she made an effort to regain control of her body once more, her mind racing for a way to get free so she could help Bruce.

“What are you doing to him?” Diana managed to choke out, her voice hoarser than she had anticipated as she attempted to resist the drugs that were affecting her body and mind.

Hush looked up at her, his expression one of mild amusement as he studied her for a moment. “I’m forcing him to relive horrible experiences in his life starting with his parents’ death,” he told her in a matter-of-fact tone that was so incongruous with what he was actually doing.

Diana seethed with a white-hot rage that was all of the sudden pulsating deep in her core like a living breathing thing seeking release. “Why…why are you doing this to him?”

“I’m causing him this pain so I can study his brain wave patterns,” Hush revealed as if he was teaching a class full of students. “I’m absolutely fascinated by him. I have to know what makes the great Bruce Wayne tick, what drives him to do what he does.”

She watched in shock as he drew up a syringe full of medicine before injecting it in Bruce’s arm. She cringed as Bruce began to grow even more agitated, whatever drug he had been given intensifying his emotions and the horror he was being forced to relive. Hush wasn’t just studying him, he was torturing him.

“You’re hurting him!” Diana cried, trying to fight against the drugs still being pumped through her own veins as well as the electrically charged restraints. She had to get to him and put an end to this before they killed him. He was suffering again all because of her. “Stop this now!”

Hush turned away from the computer he was using to track Bruce’s responses to focus his attention on the Amazon. “You have no idea what I’ve been able to do. I have managed to tap into Bruce’s most painful experiences, forcing him to relive the things that eventually made him into the man that he is today. There is a wealth of information in his mind and I am going to learn all of it no matter what it takes.”

“No…no, don’t!” Bruce mournfully wailed, his head thrashing from side to side. “Mom…Dad! No!”

“You’re going to kill him,” Diana screamed, tears slowly leaking from her eyes as she watched the man that she loved with all her heart relive every single horror that he’d ever had to live through.

“I know who Bruce Wayne really is,” Hush revealed in a quiet voice that was almost reverential, his eyes gleaming with excitement. “I know what he does every night, the mission that he has taken on in order to redeem himself…to purge himself of the guilt and the pain that he always carries within in him because of what happened to his parents.”

Diana’s eyes shifted from Bruce to the madman at the computer, shock veiling her face. “How do you know?” she whispered in stunned disbelief, the truth of his words shining in his eyes.

“I’ve known for a long time, but, of course, it’s not my secret to share,” he told her in all sincerity. “Let’s just say that it’s an arcanum that I’m very proud to be a part of, one that I covet because I’m the only one in the criminal world who knows it.”

“No! Diana!” Bruce suddenly screamed, alarms beginning to blare loudly as he wrestled against nightmares sooner left forgotten than relived. “Don’t leave me, Princess! Please…I love you!”

Hush jumped to his feet to check Bruce’s vitals that were now erratic, ultimately deciding on giving him another dose of medicine. Bruce’s body twisted with rage or agony—Diana didn’t know which. All she knew was that she had to put a stop to this nightmare before his heart or his mind gave out on him.

“Stop it!” she demanded it with an unexpected ferocity and lucidity that caused Hush’s head to snap up in surprise. “You can do whatever you want to me…just don’t hurt him!”

Lex Luthor entered at that moment, a furious scowl plastered on his face as he spotted Hush with Bruce. “I thought you were starting on Diana’s reconditioning therapy. Why are you wasting your time with this pathetic fool?”

Hush glowered at his bald-headed partner, his eyes flashing dangerously in obvious forewarning. “If you truly understood who this man was, you would not think so little of him, Luthor.”

Lex’s gaze narrowed in suspicion as his attention shifted from Hush to Bruce and back again to his partner in crime. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Seeing Lex, Diana knew that he would be her saving grace despite how much she loathed him. “Luthor!” Diana yelled, her breathing labored as she fought to make her mind work. “Let Batm…Bruce go. You…you have me now. You don’t need…you don’t need him any longer.”

Luthor’s glare slowly morphed into a smug grin as he stared at his pair of captives. “Bruce Wayne is Batman?” he nearly shouted as all of the pieces abruptly came together.

“No…no, I didn’t say that!” Diana insisted as her head rolled back and forth, guilt swelling and threatening to choke her. “Bruce is not…he’s not Batman!”

“I knew there was something wrong about how protective Batman was of you,” Luthor told her. “I thought he was just in love with you too, but it all makes perfect sense now.”

Greek curses filled her mind, furious with herself for revealing Bruce’s secret identity like that. The drugs that were flowing through her veins were affecting her mind, making it next to impossible to form coherent thoughts.

“Let him go and I’ll stay…I’ll stay with you,” she promised him. “I won’t fight you. Just please…don’t hurt him.”

“Well, I sort of promised him to Hush to do with as he pleases,” Luthor informed her as he came to stand beside her, his leering gaze hungrily admiring his prize. Seeing her restrained like this only fed into his fantasies. “I’m afraid that Bruce, or should I just go ahead and call him Batman, is going to be with us for a while…or as long as he survives whatever Hush has planned for him. Now, though, I believe it is your turn, my beautiful princess.”

“I will get to her when I’m good and ready,” Hush insisted from his position near Bruce where he was still trying to get his patient stabilized. “I need to finish with Bruce first. He’s unstable right now. His vital signs are all over the map, his heart rate too fast. I can’t risk losing him now that I have him right where I want him.”

Luthor abruptly pulled a gun, pointing it directly at Hush and Bruce. “I am more than prepared to force you to comply with my demands.”

Hush snorted in amusement, unaffected by Luthor’s threat. “You shoot me and I won’t be able to do anything about your precious Amazon so put your gun away.”

“I’m not talking about eliminating you,” Lex revealed with a smirk, pointing the barrel of the gun at Bruce who was still fully locked in the throes of the chaotic storm Hush had forced him into.

“Don’t you dare,” Hush bit out with surprising calm.

“I did not come this far to have you ruin my plans,” Luthor hissed with steely resolve. “Batman or not—I will end him.”

“No,” Diana murmured as she stared at Luthor in wide-eyed horror, her pulse racing with fear that she was going to lose Bruce. This was too close to her nightmare. “Hera, not again.”

Clenching her jaw, Diana steeled herself against the painful onslaught that was about to wrack her body as she gathered every bit of strength that she could muster. The thick metal straps began to bend against the force that she was exerting against it, the screws ripping out of the steel table.

She gritted her teeth nearly to the point of cracking as she pushed past the shockwaves of pain that continually rocked her. It felt as though she was repeatedly being struck by powerful bolts of lightning. It felt like every inch of her was on fire, but she ignored it in a desperate attempt to save Bruce.

“Do something!” Luthor shrieked as he slowly began to back away from the enraged Amazon breaking free from her bonds. “She’s getting free!”

Before Hush could respond, Diana had broken through the seemingly unbreakable restraints on her arms and legs, her hands already tearing at the steel bands that covered her neck and waist. She yanked the IV free from her arm as she lunged forward, her blue eyes like twin thunderstorms of pure venom.

Luthor immediately began shooting at her, hoping to slow her down enough to regain some sort of control over her again, but she easily blocked each bullet with her bracers. She flew straight at Luthor, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off his feet.

He clawed at her hand in a futile attempt to break her hold on him, fearful of what she would do to him. She glowered darkly at him, something deadly and fierce that made Lex want to shrink back in fear if she hadn’t been holding him firmly by the throat.

“I have had enough…of your interference,” she stated, her chest heaving beneath her eagle breastplate. It took every ounce of strength she had to stay upright at that moment, whatever Hush had given her making it more than difficult to think straight. “You will not be allowed…to hurt anyone ever again.”

“I know now that Bruce Wayne is Batman,” Luthor shot back with a sudden surge of courage. “I’m going to make sure that the whole world knows it and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

Diana tilted her head in mild amusement despite her desperation to free Bruce, a smirk tugging at the corner of her red lips. “Oh, really?”

“The Justice League doesn’t condone killing no matter the reason, Diana,” he arrogantly retorted in spite of the fact that he was still dangling a couple of inches off the ground, held by the most powerful woman in the world. “You might have it in you to do it, but would Batman or Superman say? The rest of the League? What would the world think of the amazing Wonder Woman and her mission for peace?”

“If I can’t kill you, then I guess I’ll just have to make sure you are unable to speak ever again,” she ground out with a wicked smile that caused an icy chill to crawl up Luthor’s spine.

Lex blanched even though he still felt as though he had the upper hand with the new knowledge that he now possessed. “If you let me go, I promise not to tell anyone who Bruce Wayne really is. It will be our little secret…just the two of us.”

Diana cast a brief glance at her lover who was still struggling to catch his breath as Hush continued to work on saving him. She knew she couldn’t trust Luthor one iota. Besides that, he was trying to buy himself some time, time that Bruce didn’t have. She needed to get him help before she lost him forever.

Turning her attention back to Luthor, she pulled him dangerously close, their noses nearly touching. “No deal,” she spat out with disdain before tossing him across the large room.

She briefly watched with a small measure of satisfaction as he slammed into some crates before dropping to the ground like a rock. She immediately turned her attention to Hush and Bruce. “Stay away, Wonder Woman,” Hush warned her, holding up a hand. “Don’t make me hurt your Bat boyfriend here.”

“You already have,” she yelled, her hands balled up at her sides as she closed the distance between them. “And now, I’m going to hurt you.”

Before Diana could take another step, a large man grabbed her from behind. “Don’t let her escape!” she heard Luthor shout from across the room.

Someone grabbed her arm; another had her leg while whoever had seized her from behind tightened his vice-like hold on her. His arms felt like steel bands wrapping her up and pressing her firmly against his chest. Men seemed to be pouring out of the woodwork, piling on top of her. They pushed her to her knees in an effort to take her down, but they obviously had no clue just who they were dealing with or were too stupid to care.

Even though the drugs she’d been given had created chaos in her mind and the shockwaves had drained her, she wasn’t about to let them get the upper hand nor was she going to let Bruce down. He needed her. She already feared it was too late, Hush’s drugs breaking his mind or destroying his heart, but she would never give up on him no matter what.

With a warrior’s battle cry, Diana fought her way to her feet, taking the pile with her before throwing off the dozen or so men who had tried to contain her. Crates splintered and equipment sparked like fireworks as henchmen were thrown around the room like ragdolls.

Breathing hard, she turned in circles, looking for the next attack only to find Luthor coming at her with a large crowbar. She launched herself at him with a smile that spoke volumes about her intent. She relished moments like this, had been trained for situations such as these.

She forced thoughts of Bruce to the back of her mind as she wrenched the crowbar out of Lex’s hand, causing him to cry out just before her fist connected with his face, sending him flying back into some steel shelving that instantly collapsed on top of him.

“Silly, pathetic man,” she muttered before whirling around to find no sign of Hush anywhere.

Diana immediately flew to Bruce’s side, her heart thundering. She had no idea if it was out of fear of losing Bruce or from the drugs that Hush has been given her in an attempt to destroy her mind, but little else mattered to her except for saving him.

“Bruce,” she softly called to him, her hand tentatively coming to rest against his cheek.

His body twitched, his head jerked as he remained an unwilling prisoner to the nightmares that held him hostage. She carefully began removing some of the electrodes from his chest and head, fearful that she would only cause him more harm.

“Bruce, please…don’t do this,” she pleaded with him as she held his face in her hands. His heart was pounding, his breathing labored. “Don’t leave me.”

He continued to mumble, his face wet with tears. “No…don’t take my princess from me…not again…”

“Bruce, open your eyes,” Diana told him as she gently stroked his jaw. The fine stubble lining it was rough against her fingertips as she attempted to soothe him, to bring him back to her where he belonged. “I’m right here, Bruce. You’re safe now.”

It was as if he couldn’t hear her as he continued to murmur, his body trembling uncontrollably. She brushed her lips against his, pressing her forehead against his as tears of her own threatened to fall. She had to get him to J’onn on the Watchtower right away.

Straightening up, Diana felt something whiz past her head. Spinning around, she found Hush standing several yards away, pointing what looked like a smaller, modified version of a harpoon gun at her. It inflamed her anger all over again as she positioned herself in front of Bruce in order to protect him from the man who had caused him so much pain.

“Give up, Wonder Woman,” Hush ordered her. “I have no quarrel with you. It was all Luthor’s obsession with you that led to this. I only want Bruce.”

“Sorry, but I’m not very good at sharing what belongs to me,” she replied with a sneer that Batman would’ve been proud of.

“I wasn’t asking you to share,” Hush clarified as he slowly began to close the distance between them, his gun trained directly on her. “I was ordering you.”

“I also don’t take well to being ordered around either, especially by a man,” she retorted.

It was all she could do to keep her legs from giving out on her. Her body was on the very of betraying her as the adrenaline rush of the previous battle began to fade. Her head was spinning as she took a threatening step closer to her opponent, determined to end this so she could get Bruce the help he so desperately needed.

Diana rapidly flew straight at him with surprising speed, tackling him to the ground as he fired another dart at her, this one containing a different drug. With a furious cry, she pulled the dart from her shoulder, crushing it in her hand as she glowered darkly at her prey.

XXX

Superman and Green Lantern stood on the docks with Nightwing and Robin, rain continuing to fall. “Bruce is so going to kill us,” Robin whispered nervously to Nightwing.

Nightwing’s head snapped to the side to stare at his younger brother in obvious disbelief. “You’re the one who was mad at me because I didn’t call them in.”

“Well, now that they’re here, I’m thinking this was a terrible idea,” Robin said with a scowl.

“There!” Superman yelled as he pointed out into Gotham Harbor.

“I don’t see anything,” Robin complained as he tried to see what Superman had spotted.

“Hang on, kid,” Green Lantern warned him as he wrapped Robin and Nightwing up in a green bubble before taking off after Superman who was already racing towards the cargo ship where he had heard fighting coming from.

Superman flew straight towards the ship, his simmering anger mingling with fear for his friends. If Luthor had done anything to hurt them…he silently shook the worrisome thought from his mind. He needed to stay focused if he was going to be able to get them out of there. He would have to deal with Luthor later.

He landed on the bow of the ship a few seconds ahead of Lantern, his hearing trained on finding Bruce and Diana. Hearing gun fire, he immediately flew down into the hold of the ship. Crashing straight through a thick steel door, he was stunned to find bodies lying everywhere, some completely unconscious, others groaning in obvious pain. It looked like a war zone.

To his right, he spotted Bruce lying on a table, completely still. He didn’t seem to be fairing too well, his face pale and covered in sweat. Diana was on her hands and knees on the floor in the middle of the room, struggling to get to her feet. To his left, Lex Luthor laid on the ground, blood seeping from a couple of bullet holes to his chest.

Superman raced to Diana’s side as Nightwing and Robin ran towards their father, Green Lantern going to check on Luthor. “Diana, are you alright?” Clark asked, helping her stand to her feet.

“Yes…please, we have to…we have to help Bruce,” she weakly replied, pulling out of his hold on her only to stumble and nearly fall.

Superman’s fingers gently yet firmly gripped her upper arm, keeping her upright. “Diana, you’re not alright. We need to get the two of you to the med bay right away so J’onn can take care of you.”

“No, I…I have to save…Bruce,” she angrily growled, delirious and gasping for the next breath.

Superman glanced over his shoulder at Green Lantern who was crouching on the floor next to a lifeless Lex Luthor. John silently shook his head, a grim expression on his face. Clark could only stare in shock at the dead body of the man whose life goal had always been to bring down not only him but the Justice League as well.

Superman turned his attention back to Diana who had managed to stumble over to Bruce was lying so still it was unnerving. Removing some wires from Bruce’s chest, Nightwing wrapped a protective arm around Diana, lending her the strength she no longer possessed as Robin hacked into the computer to find out what they had been doing to Bruce.

Making his way to her, he couldn’t help the sudden fear that was building within him. “Diana, what happened here?” he asked, fearing the worst.

“We need to get Bruce…to the ‘Tower,” she replied, her eyelids almost too heavy to hold open now. “Hush was giving him drugs…he was hurting him.”

“Hush is still here?” Nightwing asked her, quickly looking around the large room.

The Amazon princess could only nod her head as she gently stroked Bruce’s hair, unable to make her voice work in that moment. She didn’t know what Hush had given her, but it was making her head swim and her stomach churn. It was all she could do not to just drop to the ground.

“We’ll look for him and take care of all of this,” Nightwing reassured her. “You and Bruce need to get to the med bay on the ‘Tower. You’re not looking too good, Di, and neither is Bruce.”

“I’ll take them,” Green Lantern volunteered. “Call me if you three need help.”

“Will do,” the Man of Steel replied with a slight nod of his head. 

His gaze wandered over the destruction and bodies lying everywhere, amazed by what Diana had been able to do all alone. He was still reeling from the shocking turn of events, his mind trying to comprehend the fact that Lex Luthor was truly gone.

The man who had dedicated himself to making Clark’s life a living hell was dead and he had no idea who had actually done it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 30

Superman anxiously punched in the security code for the private wing of the infirmary that was reserved for Justice League founders only, Hawkgirl following close behind. He could feel her worry though she wasn’t one to always voice it.

Entering the dimly lit room where J’onn sat working at the computer, Clark’s gaze was immediately drawn to the large picture window that overlooked the room that held his two best friends, friends that he had nearly lost…again.

The only sound was that of the monitors softly beeping in the background and the gentle tapping of J’onn’s fingers on the computer keyboard. Not ready to talk just yet, Clark walked towards the large viewing window, folding is arms against his chest as he studied them.

Bruce was still lying unconscious in the hospital bed, the same as he had been yesterday. Diana sat in a chair that had been scooted as close to Bruce’s bed as humanly possible, her upper half lying beside him on the bed. She had finally fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped securely around Bruce’s left arm.

It was obvious even from where he stood how fearful she was of losing him. Clark knew that if the positions had been reversed, Bruce would be in no better shape right now than she currently was. She hadn’t slept or left his side since returning to the Watchtower two days ago, forcing J’onn to treat her injuries from her chair beside Bruce’s bed.

Shayera came to stand beside Superman, her hands coming to rest on her hips as she watched her friends. She couldn’t help but think back on the last day she had been able to spend with Diana, trying on their bridesmaids dresses for a wedding that still hadn’t taken place.

To say life had been unfair to her two friends would have been a gross understatement considering everything that they had been through. It had taken Diana nearly losing her life for Bruce to admit that he was in love with her and even then things hadn’t gotten any easier for them. It was as if fate was against their union.

Now with Lex Luthor dead and Hades’ wrath satisfied, they could hopefully find a little peace and happiness in their lives. Of course, things never stayed that way for long for those who were a member of the Justice League and a founding member at that.

She knew that Superman was more than anxious to get some answers from Diana about what had actually happened that had led to Lex Luthor’s untimely demise, but she had refused to talk about any of it. He had reluctantly let it go for the time being, giving her some time to recover from her injuries, but Shayera knew that Superman wasn’t going to wait too much longer for some answers. His sense of justice wouldn’t allow it.

“How long has she been asleep?” Clark finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Only about thirty minutes or so,” J’onn informed them.

“I’m surprised that she allowed herself to fall asleep,” Shayera commented grimly. “She hasn’t slept in days, not since the night before the charity gala according to Nightwing.”

“I slipped something into her drink in order to force her to sleep,” J’onn revealed without pausing in his work.

Shayera and Clark both turned to their left to stare in wide-eyed shock at him. “She’s so going to kill you when she wakes up,” Hawkgirl warned him, turning her attention back to her friends. “I’m impressed.”

“I had to,” J’onn stoically replied. “She isn’t going to recover properly unless she gets some sleep.”

“Why isn’t Bruce waking up?” Clark questioned him with a frown.

J’onn drew a deep, meditative breath before turning in his chair to face his teammates. “The information that Robin sent me from Hush’s research has helped significantly in coming up with an antidote to the drugs. Unfortunately, because Bruce doesn’t possess any Meta healing capabilities, it is taking longer for him to recover.”

“What about Diana’s injuries?” Shayera asked.

“She has recovered to some extent,” he said, his gaze falling on his friends in the next room. “Even with her Meta healing, she’s going to need at least a week or so before she’s back to full strength.”

“What on earth did they do to them?” Superman angrily mumbled under his breath, more to himself than his teammates. 

He was furious with what Lex and Hush had attempted to do to Bruce and Diana, a small part of him almost relieved that Luthor was gone, leaving him feeling so conflicted. It made him shudder to think what could have happened had they arrived any later. They hadn’t been able to track down Hush yet, but Nightwing and Robin were still scouring Gotham for any sign of him.

Clark still couldn’t help wondering what exactly had happened before they had arrived, the part that Diana may have played in Luthor’s death. He knew in his heart that even if she did kill Luthor, it had to have been because of the experimental drugs Hush had used on her.

By the time Green Lantern had gotten her and Bruce to the Watchtower, she had been near delirious, her body beginning to shut down. Bruce hadn’t been in much better condition either, but J’onn had thankfully been able to stabilize them both and purge the drugs from their systems.

Shayera placed a comforting hand on Superman’s arm, causing him to turn his tormented gaze on her. “First of all, Diana and Bruce are safe now and will eventually recover,” she reassured him. “Second, you can’t keep beating yourself up about what may have happened or how you could have kept Luthor from dying. I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of it; one that doesn’t include Diana killing Lex.”

Clark slowly nodded his head in appreciation and understanding, knowing that she was right. “J’onn, have you tried reading Diana’s mind to find out what happened?”

“No,” J’onn said with a firm shake of his head. “I do not feel it would be appropriate after everything that she’s been through, Superman. Besides, the drugs have created so much confusion and chaos in her mind. She will need time to recover from that.”

“You’re right,” Clark relented with a nod of his head. Diana needed friends right now, not accusers.

Superman went to the door that led to the large room where Bruce and Diana were, making Shayera wonder what he was going to do. He silently made his way to a cupboard, pulling out a blanket before making his way over to them. He gently draped the blanket around Diana, carefully adjusting it around her shoulders.

Her face was ghostly pale, exhaustion a heavy cloak weighing her down even in the depths of a drug-induced sleep. He fought against the sudden urge to reach out and stroke her hair, needing to know that his friend was going to be okay. 

He stood there for a long moment, staring at them and vowing to himself to do everything in his power to make sure they had the wedding…the life…that they deserved. No one had suffered more than they had in recent months.

Turning, he looked up to see Shayera’s face conveying some of the same fears and worries that he shared. He was reminded once again that they were a family. It might not be in the conventional way, but they were a family nonetheless and would fight for each other no matter the cost, standing by each other to the end.

XXX

Bruce woke a couple of hours later to the feel of something resting on his shoulder, his left arm held down, but he was having a difficult time trying to figure out what that something was. His mind felt so fuzzy, his body sore for some reason.

Opening his eyes, he realized that he was in the infirmary of the Watchtower, letting him know that he had at least been rescued, but what about Diana? He tilted his head to see a familiar mass of raven hair resting against his left arm. He immediately relaxed against his pillow, knowing that she was here with him. His memories of the last couple of days were nothing more than a disjointed mess. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, though.

He forced himself to go through a couple of the meditative exercises that he’d learned in an effort to regain some semblance of control over his mind again. He still felt the lingering effects of the drugs and the sheer panic that they had induced.

His thoughts and memories slowly began to come into sharper focus as images of Hush and Lex holding him hostage gradually resurfaced. Panic that had faded came roaring back to life with a vengeance as he remembered fractured pieces of what had happened not only to him but to Diana as well.

He drew a steadying breath as he looked down at her sleeping face as she clutched his arm as if he was her only lifeline in this world. It was difficult to miss the dried tracks of tears that she wore on her cheeks or the exhaustion that held her in a deep slumber. As much as he wanted to let her sleep, he needed to know what had happened.

He gently raked his fingers through her hair, needing to know that she was truly alright. He wanted to lose himself in those striking blue eyes shining with such love for him that it overwhelmed him sometimes.

“Princess,” he softly called to her, wishing she was lying in this bed with him now. He wanted to feel her in his arms and pressed against his body again.

“I’m afraid that she might not be able to answer you.”

Bruce looked up to see J’onn had entered his room, causing his worry to abruptly spike. “What happened to her, J’onn?”

“I may have slipped something into her drink to force her to sleep,” J’onn confessed with a slight curve of his lips. “She hadn’t slept in days and refused to leave your side since Green Lantern brought both of you back here two days ago so I had to take matters into my own hands.”

Bruce looked back down at his sleeping princess, his heart melting with the love he felt for her. He gently continued to stroke her hair, still wishing she would wake despite how much she needed sleep right now. He missed her fiercely.

“Will she be alright?” he asked.

“She sustained severe internal injuries and electrical burns,” he informed him, his gaze turning towards the sleeping Amazon. “Hush’s drugs nearly overwhelmed her mind, but she somehow managed to hold herself together long enough to escape her restraints to save you.”

Bruce felt his chest grow tight with the emotions storming within him with J’onn’s revelation as he studied his princess. He longed to hold her, to kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. She had somehow managed to break free from those electrical restraints in order to save him. Even though he knew he’d do no less for her, it still staggered his mind.

Sensing the intensity of Bruce’s emotions at that moment, J’onn thought it best to give him some time alone with Diana. “Call me if you need anything.”

Bruce could only nod his head in acknowledgment, finding it more than difficult to speak as he watched Diana sleep. He suppressed the desire to pull her into the bed with him, contenting himself with her close proximity for the moment.

He carefully turned onto his left side so he could watch over her better, his hand moving to the curve of her face. Diana sleepily lifted her head with a frown, her eyelids almost too heavy to keep open. “Bruce?” she whispered.

“I’m right here, Princess,” he softly reassured her, swallowing back the lump of relief that had unexpectedly risen in his throat.

Tears instantly blurred her vision, her bottom lip trembling and causing her to suck in a sharp breath. “I thought I had lost you,” murmured as she threw herself into him.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “You can’t get rid of me that easy,” he lightly teased as she sleepily crawled into the bed with him. “Are you alright?”

Diana pulled back to look into his eyes as she settled into the bed with him, the blanket falling forgotten to the floor. “I’m fine…now that you’re awake.”

Bruce pressed his lips together in a thin line of disbelief as he studied her face. “You don’t look like it. What did they do to you, Princess?”

Diana frowned, her forehead creasing as her eyes fell closed. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she softly resisted, burying her face in the crook of his neck as sleep began to take her again. “Please…just hold me, Bruce.”

Worried, Bruce tightened his hold on her, drawing her firmly against his body. “Diana, I’m fine now,” he attempted to assure her, tilting to kiss her on the head. “You don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

“I…love you,” she whispered as she J’onn’s medicine dragged her back into a deep slumber.

“I love you too, Princess,” he murmured, his brow furrowing. 

Something had happened that had rattled her to her core, but he had no idea what it was. Things were still somewhat muddled in his brain. He remembered Hush bringing Diana in and strapping her down, her trying to escape only to be shocked with bolts of electricity. After that, he wasn’t quite sure.

He gently rubbed her back as she slept, wondering what had happened, what Hush and Lex had done to her. He wouldn’t rest until he’d gotten his hands on them and made them pay for hurting her. There was no place they could possibly hide that he wouldn’t track them down.

Bruce looked up as the door opened, Superman entering. A grim expression veiled his friend’s face which only added to Bruce’s worry. He had a sinking feeling that something horrible had happened that no one wanted to tell him.

“How are you feeling?” Clark asked, forcing a smile.

“Better,” Bruce’s clipped response came with a definite edge. “What happened?”

Superman settled into a chair on the other side of the bed, his gaze falling on the sleeping Amazon in Bruce’s arms. This whole ordeal broke his heart, knowing how much they both must have suffered and yet dreading to learn the rest once Diana was finally ready to talk.

“I wish I knew,” he cryptically replied, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he eventually met his friend’s troubled gaze.

“What do you mean?” Bruce questioned him. Clark was being evasive and he didn’t like it one bit. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

“Luthor is dead,” Clark confessed, studying Bruce’s face for his reaction.

If he was waiting for Bruce to show some sort of remorse for Lex’s death, he wasn’t going to get it. “Good,” Bruce evenly stated, his blue eyes revealing the dark storm brewing inside of him.

“Bruce, you don’t mean that,” Clark said, slowly shaking his head in shock. “Lex Luthor was murdered by someone, but we don’t know who did it.”

“If you’re looking for some sort of regret that he’s dead, you’re not going to get it from me,” Bruce angrily bit out, glancing down at Diana still sleeping in his arms. “You have no idea what they did to her…what they were about to do to her _again_.”

“I understand you’re upset, Bruce, but—”

“Upset?” Bruce growled, barely keeping his fury in check. “I’m not upset, Clark, I’m beyond livid. They strapped her down to a table and pumped her full of horrific drugs in order to destroy her mind so they could recondition her to what Luthor wanted her to be. When she tried to escape, they electrocuted her so don’t tell me that I should be sorry that Lex Luthor is dead.”

Clark swallowed hard, nearly flinching from the intensity of Bruce’s fury that was rolling off him in violent waves. He knew he was talking not only to the cold, calculating Bat, but also a man whose love had been threatened and nearly lost most times than he even cared to think about.

“I’m sorry, Bruce,” he softly said. “I know you and Diana have been through so much lately. Neither of you deserve any of this. I’m sure it’s a relief to know that it’s finally over once and for all.”

“Where’s Hush?” Bruce demanded to know, the muscles in his jaw tensing. “What happened to him?”

“He was gone by the time we found you,” he informed him. “When I got there, I found you unconscious on a medical table hooked up to wires and IV’s and Luthor was lying dead in a corner. Diana had taken out over a dozen of Luthor’s men. It looked like a war zone. Diana…she was on her hands and knees, could barely stand or talk, but all she cared about was you and getting you back here to J’onn.”

Bruce found himself tightening his hold on her, never wanting to let her go ever again. She had risked everything again just to get to him. He couldn’t help wondering how she had managed to get free. “Is she going to be alright?”

“J’onn said she sustained some serious internal injuries and electrical burns, but she’s already beginning to recover. Thanks to Robin hacking into Hush’s research, J’onn was able to purge the drugs from both of your systems.”

Bruce only nodded his head in understanding, his mind already racing with all of the possibilities of who killed Lex and where Hush had slithered off to. He needed to get out of here, return to the cave so he could begin his own investigation into what Hush and Lex had been doing.

Clark studied him intently, could tell what he was thinking. “No, you are not allowed to leave the infirmary just yet. Both of you are to stay here until J’onn clears you to leave.”

Bruce gave him a fierce glower that would have made lesser men cower in fear. “I have work to do. I need to find Hush.”

“Bruce, you’ve been unconscious for two days,” Clark pointed out. “You were nearly dead by the time John got you and Diana back here. You can work later.”

“I need to find out what happened,” Bruce stated.

“We all want to know what happened, but Diana isn’t talking,” Clark revealed. “She refuses to talk about any of it. I haven’t pushed her because she’s been through enough, but we’re going to have to identify Lex’s killer. Someone has to answer for it.”

Bruce gave him a hard, long glare as realization swept over him. “You can’t possibly think that Diana had anything to do with Lex’s death.”

Clark shook his head as he drew a deep breath, releasing it slowly through his nose. “I don’t want to believe it, Bruce, but she was the only one there who was still somewhat conscious. She had been drugged out of her mind; she was barely able to function. If she did have something to do with it, it wouldn’t have been her fault. Whatever Hush had given Diana had seriously messed with her mind.”

“I can’t believe for one second that you would truly consider Diana as a murder suspect,” Bruce spat out with obvious disgust. “I thought you were supposed to be her best friend.”

“I am a best friend to both of you and you know it,” Clark snapped in frustration as he stood to his feet. “I’m not saying that she did it, Bruce, but she knows who did. The problem is she’s not talking to anyone about it.”

“Let me do my own investigation and I’ll find out who did it,” Bruce replied with a scowl. “She’ll talk to me.”

“Dick and Tim have already begun an investigation. Right now, you just need to rest.”

“I need to get out of here and get Diana home.”

“You need to recover, Bruce,” Clark adamantly stated. “It’s going to take some time before either of you is fit for duty.”

“I’m fine now,” Bruce said as he looked away with a frown, focusing on the one-way window in front of him. “I have to get back to Gotham right away.”

He didn’t have time to just lie around while Hush was still running around, an investigation that needed his attention. He needed to know what sort of drugs Hush had created to recondition Diana’s mind. He wanted to get his hands on that research as soon as possible so he could go over it himself and make sure it didn’t fall into the wrong hands.

“And what about Diana?” Clark’s voice drew Bruce back out of his reverie.

“What about her?”

“Are you really going to be that selfish especially after the hell Diana’s been through?” Clark pressed, refusing to back down. “She has been worried sick about you. She hasn’t left your side since bringing you here, hasn’t eaten or slept until now and that was only because J’onn had to drug her. The least you can do is allow yourself some time with her to make sure you’re both going to be alright.”

Bruce glared at the Man of Steel, knowing he was right whether he liked it or not. “Fine,” he bit out. “I’ll stay until tomorrow, but no longer.”

Clark shook his head in frustration as he turned to leave. This had actually gone better than he had originally thought it would.

XXX

Batman stood up from his crouched position, placing his evidence bag in a compartment of his utility belt. He didn’t think it was going to yield anymore information that he already had, but he didn’t want to take any chances. If he could prevent anything like this ever happening again, then he would do what it took to learn everything he could this time around.

He slowly walked over to the two medical tables where he and Diana had been held, running his gauntleted fingers over the twisted metal that had once held his lover captive. All of the thick steel straps were bent at odd angles, scorch marks marring them from the powerful electricity that had surged through them in an attempt to keep her subdued.

He couldn’t stop the sick shudder that rolled through him, the sound of her screams still echoing in his mind and following him into his dreams. How she had managed to break free despite the excruciating pain was a testament to her strength and sheer will. He knew in his heart that she had risked her life in order to free him. It was just the way that she was, thinking of others instead of herself. It was also the nature of their love for one another.

He turned his attention towards the blood staining the floor to his left, the spot where Luthor had lost his life. It was still so surreal that Lex Luthor was actually dead. While he wouldn’t go so far as to dance on the man’s grave, he definitely wouldn’t be shedding any tears over him.

Bruce knew that Clark had been shocked the other day that Bruce hadn’t been more remorseful about Luthor’s death, but how could he after everything that man had done to try to destroy what he shared with Diana?

If anything, it was Bruce who had been taken aback that Clark had been so deeply affected by the news. He really shouldn’t have been, though. The Man of Steel was all heart no matter the situation or evil unless of course it had to do with Darkseid.

Kneeling down, Batman studied the large blood stain, wondering what exactly had happened here in the time it had taken Diana to break free and for Superman to arrive with the others. There was no way Diana could’ve had anything to do with Luthor’s death, Clark’s suspicions completely absurd.

While trained for battle by the Amazons, Diana still possessed a heart of true compassion and warmth. She would never kill for him especially knowing how strongly he felt about it. They wouldn’t know much more now, though, until she finally decided to talk.

He hadn’t been very inclined to push her into talking about it just yet, feeling it was best to give her some time. He had only just woken a couple of days ago, returning home to Gotham with her yesterday. He had gone out tonight, promising her that he’d only be gone for a couple of hours. As much as he wanted to return to patrolling Gotham, there was a part of him that was relieved that Dick and Tim were covering for him again tonight.

Being here now only served to remind him how close he’d come to losing her to Lex. It caused a fresh wave of despair to rise up within him. He wanted to go home and be with her, to feel her skin against him, to feel her heartbeat pounding in unison with his.

“Shouldn’t you be home resting?”

Batman didn’t bother looking behind him as he slowly stood to his feet. “And shouldn’t you be out patrolling with Robin?”

“Just came to check on you and see how you were doing,” Nightwing said as he watched his father search the crime scene that he had been a part of just days ago.

“I’m fine,” Batman curtly stated as he spotted something that had been missed. Crouching down, he took out his tweezers and picked up a shell casing that had rolled between some large boxes. 

Nightwing frowned when he saw the Dark Knight put something into a clear evidence bag. “What did you find?”

“Shell casing,” Batman informed him as he straightened once more to his full height.

“A shell casing? I found both shell casings already,” Nightwing said, coming over and yanking the evidence bag out of his hand and holding it up to the light. “Luthor was only shot twice.”

Batman didn’t appear to be paying any attention as he began to shift boxes out of the way, discovering a hole through one of them. He pulled out a small knife and started digging the bullet out of the wall. He turned towards his son, flipping him the bullet to him to add to the evidence bag.

“You missed one.”

Nightwing caught it with one hand, a scowl darkening his features. “That’s partly why I came back here. I needed to finish my investigation. Looks like you beat me to it,” he dryly remarked.

“Any leads on Hush yet?” Batman questioned him as he continued to make his way around the crime scene. He was still stunned by what the princess had been able to do despite her injuries and nearly being drugged out of her mind.

“You should have seen it,” Nightwing suddenly said, either not hearing the question asked of him or ignoring it altogether. “She was incredible. I still don’t know how she fought off all of Luthor’s men. There were bodies everywhere. I don’t think anything in heaven or on earth could’ve kept her from getting to you.”

Bruce’s throat tightened, the thick knot of emotions suddenly catching there and stealing his breath. Things could have gone so horribly wrong here, various outcomes flooding his mind and none of them good. It made him nauseated. He should’ve tried harder to get free, should’ve fought the electrified restraints, should have done something…anything…to keep her from getting hurt.

“Go home to her,” Nightwing softly told him. “I’ll finish up here.”

Batman nodded his head in silent agreement before turning to leave. “Thank you,” he simply said as he left, leaving Nightwing all alone.

XXX

Batman exited the Batmobile, his mind filled with various thoughts and emotions that were all vying for his full attention. All of them held some measure of importance to him, but none more than the ones that involved his Amazon princess.

He reached up and pushed his cowl back off his head, silently battling in his mind the best way to help Diana. He needed her to talk about what had happened after she had gotten free. Clark was growing more anxious and persistent by the day. He also had questions of his own, ones that only she could answer that his investigation hadn’t been able to uncover.

Making his way towards his desk, he was somewhat surprised to find the object of his thoughts sitting in his chair. She was leaning her elbow on the desk, cupping her chin with her hand as she played solitaire. She was wearing a tank top and workout shorts, her dark hair pulled up into a messy ponytail.

She looked stunning. Of course, Diana in anything was stunning, but even more so when wearing nothing at all.

“What are you doing up?”

Diana sat up quickly, turning to find him standing several feet behind her with his arms folded against his chest and his cowl off. Though his voice was gruff and reprimanding, his piercing blue eyes were dancing with mischief as well as something more, something dark and possessive. It caused her to internally shiver in response.

She gave him a warm smile, but he could still see the weary uneasiness that lingered. It was to be expected after everything that had occurred. He felt it as well, making him long even more for the happiness and peace that they had been deprived of lately.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she told him as she stood to her feet to allow him to have his chair. “I thought I’d wait up for you instead.”

His arms fell to his sides as he closed the distance between them, his hand coming up to rest against her neck. “I’m glad you did,” he murmured as his lips descended on hers.

He kissed her with a longing that needed to be sated. He backed up into his chair, pulling her with him without breaking the kiss. She settled on his lap, her fingers threading through his hair as their kiss deepened.

Retreating, Bruce drew in a deep breath. “I love this kind of welcome home.”

Diana snuggled deeper into his hold on her as she repositioned herself on his lap, her face finding the crook of his neck. She lightly kissed him there, inhaling deeply and absorbing his masculine scent. She had almost lost him the other day, but instead of being helpless to stop it like she had been in the Underworld; she had been able to save him this time.

She tightened her hold on him as he rubbed her back, savoring the serene closeness they shared. Her hand came to rest against his chest, her fingers lightly tracing the bat emblem as she gently swung her legs back and forth over the arm of the chair.

“What happened, Princess?” he finally asked after several minutes, his voice soft and prodding.

She pressed herself even firmer against his Kevlar covered torso, wanting to just crawl inside of his love for her and hide, but her Amazonian upbringing wouldn’t allow her that luxury. She needed to face this like the warrior she was no matter how difficult it was to relive it.

She started to pull away from him only to be pulled back against him once more. He wasn’t going to let her go, though she could easily break him in two if she truly wanted to. She drew a frustrated breath, releasing it slowly before finally answering him.

A rueful smile touched her lips as she looked down at her hands resting in her lap now. “I know Clark thinks that I killed Luthor.”

Bruce watched her every move, every flicker of emotion that passed over her face. It was easy to see this was going to be very difficult for her. “I tried to tell him you didn’t,” he muttered with a frown of pure annoyance.

“He was just worried the drugs had taken over my mind,” she replied. “I guess I can’t blame him for wondering, though. After what they had done to you, I wanted to tear both of them to shreds with my bare hands.”

“What happened, Diana?” he asked again, feeling her grow tense in his arms.

“I don’t want to remember, Bruce, but it’s right there every time I close my eyes,” she uttered with a sharp, ragged gasp as she fought to keep the tears at bay. “Talking about it only makes it that much more real.”

“It was real, Diana,” he gently told her as he continued to rub her back. “I know it was horrible, but we need to know everything that happened.”

“Fine,” she relented, her eyes falling closed as her mind took her back to that time that she wanted to forget. “I woke up strapped to a table and the sounds of your screaming.”

“I was screaming?”

Diana slowly nodded her head as she lifted her head to meet his penetrating gaze. “You had wires all over your head and chest that were connected to a computer. Hush was drugging you and forcing you to relive every horrible thing you’d ever experienced so he could study you like you were nothing but a lab rat.”

Bruce didn’t stop her this time when Diana suddenly leapt from his lap, her fury palpable as she began to pace back and forth before him. “He was torturing you, causing you so much pain. I yelled your name…started to call you Batman,” she confessed, her chin falling to her chest in shame. “Luthor heard me. He figured out you were Batman. He started taunting me, told me he was going to tell everyone your secret, Bruce.

“I couldn’t just sit by and let you suffer like that, let Hush and Luthor hurt you so I forced myself to break free despite the pain. I don’t remember everything, but I remember your body was giving out. Hush was trying to stabilize you while Luthor attempted to stop me. I wasn’t about to let anyone keep me from getting to you again.”

“What happened to Luthor?”

“Hush tried to stop me by shooting me with more drugs,” she continued. “I could hardly move or think. Luthor started arguing with Hush and then Hush pulled a gun on him. He…he shot him. Hush said that no one could know your secret except for him and that Luthor would take it to his grave.”

Diana paused to look over at Bruce, guilt shining in her eyes. “It’s my fault that Luthor is dead, Bruce. The drugs…I couldn’t think straight…I accidently called you Batman. Lex learned your secret and, because of that, he was killed.”

Bruce stood to his feet, making his way to her and pulling her into his arms. “Don’t you dare take the blame for any of this, Diana. It was Hush who killed Luthor, not you.”

“But if I hadn’t called you Batman, he wouldn’t have known,” she angrily stated.

“You were only thinking of me,” he pointed out. “Besides, you yourself said that you were drugged. I saw what those drugs did to you. It’s not your fault, Diana.”

“I was just so scared that I was going to lose you,” she whispered.

“You saved me, Princess. I wouldn’t be here now if it weren’t for you.”

Diana pressed herself against his body, her head coming to rest against his chest as the guilt began to recede somewhat. “I’m just so glad that it’s all over. All I want to do now is marry you.”

“What would you say if I told you that I’ve already taken care of rescheduling our wedding?”

“What do you mean? When is it?” she demanded to know, stunned as she pulled back to stare into his face.

“In two days,” he revealed as he leaned in and kissed her.

“Two days?” she cried in shock. “Bruce Wayne! How am I supposed to get everything around again in two days?”

“You aren’t going to,” he said, brushing his lips against hers before blazing a trail to her neck. “It’s already being taken care of. All you need to do is show up. That is unless, of course, you’ve changed your mind about marrying me.”

“Yes, I want to marry you. I swear by Hera that I will break every bone in your body if you try to get out of it now.”

“I wouldn’t dream of ever letting you go, Princess.”

She gasped as his teeth raked over her pulse point, pausing to suck hard. He was making it near impossible to think straight as his mouth continued to torture her, his hands moving to grip her thighs and wrap her legs around his waist before carrying her back towards the showers with him.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Tried and True, Diana continues to struggle with the aftereffects of Luthor’s brain chip as her wedding to Bruce approaches, but things don’t go as planned when an unexpected visitor threatens to destroy their happiness as well as their future.

Chapter 31

Diana stared out the window, her mind working to figure out where exactly Bruce was taking her. He hadn’t told her anything except for the fact that he had cleared both of their schedules with the League for the next ten days and that they were leaving. He had told her a couple of days ago that he had rescheduled their wedding, but had refused to divulge any other details.

She turned her attention forward where Alfred sat in the front of Bruce’s private jet reading a book. He was completely content with his headphones on, no doubt listening to classical music or an opera of some sort.

Across from him, Tim was fast asleep, stretched out on the couch with headphones on as well. Neither he nor Alfred had even hinted at what Bruce was up to, probably sworn to secrecy under penalty of torture or death she was sure.

Turning her attention back to the window to her left, her mind continued to wander as excitement and nervous apprehension built. Soon, she’d be married to the man she loved with her whole heart. All the pain and heartache that they’d endured over the last year was behind them now, hopefully nothing but wedded bliss awaiting them.

She felt a hand slip into hers, squeezing it and dragging her from her reverie. She turned her head to find Bruce had returned to his seat right next to hers, a roguish smile on his face. “A penny for your thoughts.”

“I’m just trying to figure out what you’re up to,” she replied, her eyes naturally falling to the lips she longed to kiss. They’d had so little time to themselves since escaping Lex and Hush. Every single moment spent with him was precious to her.

Her focus on his mouth wasn’t missed by the billionaire as he slowly closed the distance between them, his lips now mere inches from hers. “It’s a surprise, Princess. My lips are completely sealed.”

Diana inclined her head, her mouth dangerously close to his. “Are you sure about that?” she seductively purred, her forefinger coming up to lightly trace over his lips as she tilted her head to kiss along his jaw. “Fortunately, I know various techniques to loosen them for you. Being blessed by Aphrodite does have its advantages…which you’ve already experienced some of.”

Bruce groaned as his eyes fell closed with the sensual pleasure she was stirring inside of him. She leisurely kissed her way to his ear, pausing to nibble and suck on his earlobe before speaking in a throaty voice that would have had any other man nothing more than a puddle at her feet.

“Do you feel your lips loosening now?” she asked.

“Nope,” he evenly stated, pulling away from her with a smug smirk. Refusing to give in to her was just about the hardest thing he’d ever done in his entire life, but he wasn’t about to cave just yet.

Diana glared darkly at him, settling back into her seat and folding her arms against her abdomen with a huff of annoyance. “You know I could get my lasso out.”

“But you would have to catch me first,” he reminded, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Reaching over, he took her hand again. “Besides, you don’t want to ruin the surprise for my beautiful bride, do you?”

Diana stared at him for a moment, but it turned into a moment too long as he unexpectedly pulled her to him, his lips crashing into hers. He kissed her breathless, finally releasing her for much needed oxygen. “I would take you right here…right now if we didn’t have company,” he murmured against her lips as his hands roamed began to roam over her.

“You better stop before you can’t,” she reminded him, tilting her head and offering more of herself to him as he kissed along her neck.

“We could always take this into the bathroom,” he huskily suggested, nuzzling his nose against hers. “I’ve wanted to introduce you to the mile high club for a long time.”

Diana abruptly pulled back, giving him a sharp, deadly glare. “Just what kind of club is this and how many women have you initiated into it?”

Her blue eyes were smoldering with desire but mostly jealousy, her innocence doing nothing to settle Bruce’s already aroused state. “Well, there was this stewardess once that I had hired for a flight to Indonesia,” he replied with his patented playboy grin as his hand came to rest against the back of her neck.

Indignant, Diana glowered at him, daring him with her look alone to continue with his story. “Oh, really?” she questioned as she withdrew from him, a single raven eyebrow arching.

Bruce grinned wolfishly at her, coaxing her back towards him as his hand settled on her neck again. “I’m only teasing you, Princess,” he swore to her, pausing to repeatedly brush his lips against hers as he continued to speak. “But I’ve had…more than one fantasy…about doing it with you…on my private jet.”

“Doing what exactly?” she coyly murmured in response, the corners of her lips curling playfully as the last of her jealous anger faded.

Bruce teasingly caressed her lips, chuckling softly before he fully pressed his mouth against hers in a heated kiss. “How about I take you back there and give you a full demonstration?”

He watched with escalating pleasure as Diana’s cheeks stained pink, mutual desire flaming in her eyes as her fingertips began to stroke his chest through the opening in his button-down dress shirt. “I think I might like that,” she whispered.

“If you two don’t mind showing some measure of restraint, I’m going to use the loo,” Alfred interjected much to their mutual surprise, especially when he paused by Bruce’s seat to lean over in a conspiratorial manner. “By the way, the mile high club is all that it’s purported to be…and _so much more_.”

Alfred gave them a small, knowing smirk before straightening and making his way towards the back of the jet. Bruce’s eyebrows shot up in stunned disbelief as his words sunk in, his mouth hanging open. He quickly turned to look at Diana whose face was scarlet with embarrassment, her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle a giggle that refused to be contained. She turned her head away from him to stare out the window in an effort to gather herself.

“That dirty old man,” Bruce muttered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief and new-found respect. 

“Okay, we need to change the subject…now,” Diana firmly stated, feeling the heat in her face beginning to fade.

He captured her hand again, his thumb tenderly caressing the back of it. “Fine, but I plan on joining the club with you soon.”

Diana pursed her lips thoughtfully, confusing lighting her face. “I’m still not sure I understand this whole club idea, but I’m up for trying anything as long as it’s with you.”

Bruce’s eyes fell closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, releasing a low slow breath. “Princess, you’re making it more than difficult not to take you back there right now.”

“The loo is free,” Alfred announced in a sing-song voice as he passed by without a pause in his step.

Diana turned her head towards the window again, biting at her bottom lip. She could feel the heat returning to her face once more. She swore if they didn’t reach their destination soon, she was going to go crazy mostly because she needed Bruce now more than ever. What was worse was the fact that she knew that he was in the same precarious state that she was in.

Hera, help her.

XXX

Diana stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. She could hardly believe this was real. She lightly ran her fingers over the delicate white fabric, more than anxious for Bruce to see her in the dress that she had picked out especially for him, hoping that he would love it as much as she did.

She’d had no idea this morning when she woke up in Gotham that she would be here in Paris this evening marrying the man that she loved. When they had arrived at the hotel, Bruce had escorted her up to her own private suite only to find all of her bridesmaids were already here waiting for her.

She had kissed him with a fierce passion that had taken him by surprise, responding quickly with equal desire until Dick and Donna had finally forced them apart to get ready for their wedding. Her lips were still tingling from that kiss and longing for more.

He’d only left her three hours ago and she already missed him fiercely, more than desperate to start their honeymoon. Her rapidly growing lustful thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, pulling her back to the moment.

“I’ll get it!” Donna yelled from the other room where her bridesmaids were getting ready. “Diana, it’s a surprise for you!”

Diana’s forehead creased as she exited her room, holding the skirt of her dress off the floor. “Is it Bruce?” she asked, looking up in stunned disbelief.

“Diana, you look positively beautiful.”

“Mother,” Diana gasped.

“You didn’t think I’d miss my very own daughter’s wedding did you?” she asked her as she closed the distance between them.

“I…I didn’t know what to expect,” she guiltily confessed. “I was in Gotham this morning and the next thing I knew, I was here in Paris getting ready for my wedding tonight.”

“Bruce sent Donna and Dick to bring me here,” she informed her.

“You’ve been here all along?”

Hippolyta nodded her head. “Alfred has been a dear, showing me around, taking me out to eat and making sure I had everything I needed. I even have my own private room down the hall. I’ve been enjoying the—what do they call it? A Jacuzzi tub? Anyway, I’ve been lounging in it for the last hour. It’s a modern marvel I may need on Themyscira.”

“I’m just so happy you’re here,” Diana whispered, fighting back tears.

“Now, don’t cry, my little sun and stars,” Hippolyta gently shushed her, pausing to swallow back tears of her own. “You don’t want to meet Bruce with red puffy eyes.”

Another knock at the door interrupted the mother-daughter reunion, Donna already running for the door with her skirt in hand. Opening it, she immediately held her arm out straight, a stern expression gracing her face.

“Don’t even think about it, Bruce,” she warned him.

“Bruce,” Diana called, making her way to the door only to be restrained by Lois and Shayera who had seized either arm. “What are you doing? I want to see him.”

“Diana,” Bruce called back. “Donna won’t let me in.”

“No way!” Donna adamantly stated in no uncertain terms, Lois and Shayera quickly chiming in agreement. “It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.”

“How do you know about that?” Bruce demanded to know.

“Lois told me,” Donna proudly replied. “Besides, you only have thirty-five more minutes to wait. I think you can survive being separated for a little while longer.”

“I don’t know about that,” Bruce grumbled crossly. “I have a gift I want to give her. Can I at least do that?”

“Give it to me and I’ll make sure she gets it,” Donna said, holding out her hand to him.

“Donna,” Bruce groaned. “I just want to see her.”

“You can see her all you want at the ceremony and then every day after that,” Donna responded, her hand still extended out to him. “Besides, Hera knows that you two probably won’t ever leave your bedroom for anything short of League business.”

“Fine,” he growled, handing her his gift. “Just tell her that I love her…and that I can’t wait to marry her.”

“I love you too, Bruce,” Diana called to him.

“Oh, brother,” Lois mumbled, rolling her eyes. “You two are so pathetic.”

“I think it’s romantic,” Shayera decided. “John had better start taking lessons from Bruce soon or he’ll meet the wrong end of my mace.”

“How does Dick look?” Donna asked Bruce.

“Let me see Diana and I’ll tell you,” he smugly countered, leaning against the door frame.

“Not happening,” Donna evenly stated before closing the door. “Good-bye, Bruce!”

“Donna, you could have let him in,” Diana said with a scowl.

“You two have been to Tartarus and back and not just figuratively,” Donna reminded her. “No need courting any more bad luck than you two have already had.”

“Donna has a point, my little sun and stars,” Hippolyta agreed. “You and Bruce have been through more than your fair share of heartache. No sense courting more trouble.”

Diana frowned. “Thanks for reminding me on my wedding day.”

“Here, let’s see what Bruce brought you,” Donna said, handing her a single red rose and a black velvet box.

Diana smiled softly as she brought the rose to her nose, her eyes falling closed with the heavenly scent. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on him and when she did, she was never letting him go.

Donna impatiently took the rose from her hand, causing Diana’s eyes to snap open. “Open the box already!”

“Donna,” Hippolyta scolded her youngest. “It’s Diana’s special day.”

“Yes, but she already knows what a rose smells like,” Donna maintained. “Hera knows there are already three dozen more roses in her room from Bruce.”

Diana blushed at all the special attention Bruce was showing her today. While it was all very romantic and sweet of him, it was a little overwhelming. On top of that, she hadn’t been able to give him anything yet.

She flipped the lid of the black velvet box open, gasping softly at the sight of the beautiful diamond choker inside. She carefully removed it from the box, the others gasping in appreciation of the exquisite gift. It was a simple white gold choker with small clusters of diamonds positioned here and there on either side of the strand. 

Hippolyta couldn’t help the swell of emotion that filled her chest with the lovely gift that Bruce had given her daughter. It was the most stunning necklace that she had ever seen, a true gift from his heart that only managed to endear himself even more to her.

Seeing the tears returning with a vengeance, Hippolyta quickly came to her daughter’s side, wrapping an arm around her daughter’s shoulders. “It’s a very beautiful gift, Diana. Here, let me help you put it on.”

Diana handed the choker to her mother, allowing her to put it on her. She felt a tremble roil through her, wishing now more than ever she could see him. “I wish there was something that I could give him, but I don’t have anything that could compare to this gift.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Diana’s head snapped up to look into her sister’s face. “What are you talking about?”

“I think you do,” Donna replied with an impish grin. “Remember, I can feel what you feel.”

“Diana, what is she talking about?” Hippolyta asked, concerned.  
XXX

Bruce couldn’t stop pacing back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back, his head down and an annoyed expression on his face. He had wanted to see Diana, to kiss her and feel her in his arms, but he had been blocked before he could even set one foot inside her suite.

He hadn’t seen her in three hours and it was driving him crazy.

“You’re going to wear a path in the carpet,” Clark stated, interrupting his thoughts.

“I’ll pay to have it replaced,” Bruce muttered crossly.

“Are you nervous?” Clark asked.

“No, I’m not nervous,” Bruce grumbled. “I just want to see her.”

Dick glanced at his watch for the hundredth time in the last hour. “You’ll get to see her in…fifteen more minutes.”

“We should probably head upstairs to the roof,” Alfred suggested. “You don’t want to be late for your own wedding.”

A knock at the door caught their attention, Bruce’s head snapping up in sudden anticipation. Clark clapped him on the back. “Don’t get your hopes up, Bruce. It’s not going to be Diana. The women will never allow her to leave her room.”

Bruce’s shoulders slumped, the annoyed scowl returning to his face as Tim answered the door. “Oh, hey, Donna,” he greeted her.

It was Dick’s head that snapped up in excitement this time. “Donna?”

Tim turned back from the barely opened doorway to grin at Dick. “She looks hot, bro.”

“Give this to Bruce,” Donna instructed Tim. “I love you, Dick!”

“Love you, Donna!” Dick called back.

Tim quickly closed the door with a disgusted look on his face. “You two are ridiculous.”

“What did Donna want?” Bruce asked.

“This is for you,” Tim replied, handing Bruce a sealed envelope.

Taking it, Bruce opened it, reading the love note that she had written to him, his legs nearly buckling and forcing him into a chair. All four men watched the color drain from his face as a look of pure shock formed only to be replaced by the goofiest grin any of them had ever seen on him.

“Well, what is it?” Dick finally asked, unable to stand the suspense much longer.

“She couldn’t have changed her mind about marrying him or he wouldn’t be grinning like an idiot,” Clark decided.

Bruce slowly looked up, finding it difficult to make his voice work as his mind raced with questions and more happiness than he’d ever known since Diana had accepted his marriage proposal. “Diana’s pregnant,” he managed to murmur, still trying to wrap his mind around it.  
“Who’s the father?” Dick asked with a smirk.

Bruce glowered darkly at him, the thought of anyone else being the father of her baby igniting his fury. “I am.”

All four of them congratulated him, patting him on the back as Alfred took out his handkerchief to dry his eyes. Bruce abruptly shot to his feet as he folded the note and tucked it into his jacket pocket, a sweet sense of desperation mingled with determination washing through him.

“I have to see her,” he adamantly stated.

“The women won’t let you anywhere near her,” Dick reminded him. “You would be putting your life in your hands if you tried to get past them.”

“I don’t care,” he angrily growled. “I have to see her. She’s carrying my baby.”

“You will in about eight more minutes,” Alfred told him. “Let’s go upstairs to the roof. The ceremony is about to begin.”

“But I have to see Diana,” Bruce grumbled as Clark took one arm and Dick the other, leading him towards the door with Tim and Alfred in tow.

“You’ll get to see her soon, Dad,” Dick reassured him. “Now, let’s get you in position so you’ll be ready for her.”

XXX

Bruce stood in nervous anticipation at the front of the elegantly decorated rooftop of the hotel. The dark sky was littered with millions of stars, the Eiffel Tower illuminated with lights making it the most romantic setting for the perfect night. Now, all he needed was her. She was all he had ever needed.

He glanced at those in attendance sitting before him—Alfred sitting with Leslie and Barbara on his left; John, J’onn and Wally on the right. Clark stood to his left with Dick and then Tim, the minister standing to Bruce’s right.

Soft strains of music filled the air as Hippolyta made her way down the aisle, a proud smile on her face. She gazed at Bruce, the man who was about to be her son-in-law and the father of her grandchild. While this was not what she had wanted at first for her daughter, she had come to accept it, even growing quite fond of Bruce. Her daughter could not have chosen a better mate to spend her life with.

She knew that Bruce loved her with his whole heart, had more than proven that with what he had been forced to face in the Underworld. He had continually confirmed his love for her, his willingness to protect her with his very life if necessary and she knew Diana loved him no less.

Bruce smiled at Hippolyta, sharing a multitude of emotions and words in that brief moment before she turned to take her seat on the other side of Alfred. He drew a deep breath as Donna, Shayera and then Lois walked down the aisle.

They wore champagne colored bridesmaid dresses, carrying a bouquet of cream and pale pink roses. While they all looked beautiful, none of them were the one that Bruce was truly waiting for, the one that he wanted most.

The music suddenly changed, Alfred and Hippolyta both standing as one to signal the bride’s arrival. Bruce felt his stomach instantly drop into his dress shoes in anxious anticipation of seeing his bride. His breath caught in his throat, his legs growing weak as Diana appeared beneath the arch of ivy and lights and roses. 

He vaguely registered Clark’s hand supporting his elbow, keeping him upright as Diana slowly made her way to him like an angel fallen from heaven, floating towards him and him alone. Time seemed to screech to a standstill, their eyes locked solely on one another as if there was only him and her and the little life they had made.

Bruce swore that Diana had never looked more breathtaking, dressed in a white, asymmetric wedding dress inspired by the ancient Grecians. Delicate gold and silver beading adorned her slim waist, her raven curls pulled up into an intricate updo that only added to her graceful, regal bearing. The diamond choker he had given her looked stunning around her slender neck. She carried a bouquet of roses identical to her bridesmaids, but larger.

He felt tongue-tied as she drew closer, his gaze falling to her flat abdomen where their child was already growing. Tears stung his eyes and filled his throat, causing it to constrict with the emotions that overwhelmed him. He never knew that love like this could exist, so powerful and all-consuming. It had always been meant for others, but never for him. She had proven him so very wrong.

Coming to a stop before him, Diana smiled at him, struggling to keep her emotions in check, but it was next to impossible with Bruce standing before her looking so very handsome in his tux. Tears were shining in his eyes as her hand came to rest against his cheek.

“We’re having a baby,” he softly said. It was more of a statement of complete awe than a question as he took her hand in his and kissed her softly. She nodded her head as tears filled her eyes as well. “I love you, Princess.”

“I love you too,” she murmured, her eyes falling closed as she pressed her forehead against his.

“Are we ready to begin?” the minister politely asked, not wanting to interrupt the tender moment.

“Yes…sorry,” Bruce muttered as he reluctantly pulled away from her.

Diana handed her bouquet to Donna, taking both of Bruce’s hands in hers. It felt like walking through a dream as they recited their vows, exchanging rings, and pledging themselves only to one another forever. The minister had barely announced that Bruce could kiss his bride before his lips were capturing hers in a kiss that quickly stole both their breaths.

“We finally did it, Mr. Wayne,” she whispered, her hand caressing his jaw.

“Yes, we did, Mrs. Wayne,” he agreed with a smile, leaning in and kissing her again.

XXX

Diana could hardly believe all that had happened as she took her seat on Bruce’s private jet, the same one that she had occupied just a few hours ago. She glanced down at the wedding band that now accompanied the diamond and sapphire engagement ring that adorned her left hand ring finger.

It was so beautiful, but what the rings represented…what they meant…was even more so to her. Tonight had been perfect in every way imaginable. There was nothing about it that she didn’t love how it had turned out and now she and Bruce were going on their honeymoon.

She had no idea where, Bruce refusing again to divulge even the slightest hint about where he was taking her. All he would say was that they would have the whole place to themselves for ten whole days and that he planned on both of them being completely nude the entire time.

Her fingers absentmindedly reached up to lightly touch the diamond necklace she wore, a warm flush spreading through her. She had changed out of her wedding gown into a red wrap dress that hugged her curves, one that she knew Bruce would love as much as he had loved her wedding gown.

And she had been right.

Bruce had barely been able to keep his hands off her once he saw her in it, the limo ride to the airport not nearly long enough for his liking. She couldn’t blame him, though. She’d been feeling just as desperate to get him to herself as he had been.

They had partied long into the night, saying their goodbyes before she had been whisked back to the airport. Everyone was spending the weekend at the hotel in Paris courtesy of Bruce’s generosity while they took off for their honeymoon. Gotham was in good hands with Dick and Tim who would be returning tomorrow evening. In the meantime, Huntress and Black Canary had been kind enough to cover for them.

Diana looked up as the door to the cockpit opened, Bruce walking out with a grin on his handsome face. He was dressed in black dress pants and a steel blue dress shirt that only enhanced the piercing blue of his eyes. She allowed her hungry gaze to appreciatively rake over him, not hiding the fact that she wanted him.

They had the plane all to themselves this time, the pilots occupied for the entire flight and leaving her and Bruce to do whatever they pleased. And she knew exactly what she wanted and she wanted it soon.

Bruce felt every bit of Diana’s heated gaze as it scorched every part of him. Taking his seat next to her again, he swiftly leaned in for a passionate kiss. His hand fell to her bare thigh and caressed her soft skin, slowly dragging the skirt of her red dress higher.

Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled his nose against her cheek. “So how long have you known that you were pregnant?” he asked, his voice already rough with desire.

“Just this morning before you whisked me out of Gotham,” she confessed as she turned her head to capture his lips again. “Aphrodite visited me in my sleep last night and told me that I was pregnant. We’re going to have a little girl.”

“A girl?” he murmured as he kissed along her cheekbone to her ear. “I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I am, Diana.”

“Everything turned out so perfect, Bruce,” she told him. “I can’t tell you enough how much I loved our wedding…how much I love you.”

“I wanted it to be perfect for you, Princess,” he replied, his hand moving dangerously higher up her thigh and leaving a path of gooseflesh across her skin. 

Her breathing began to grow ragged; hitching as he lightly dragged the tips of his fingers along her inner upper thigh. She swallowed hard, fighting the urge to jump him right here. “I just need a moment,” she suddenly said, getting up out of her chair.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he caught her hand, concerned.

“I’m fine,” she reassured him. “I just want to freshen up a bit. I’ll be right back.”

“Hurry,” he murmured against the back of her hand before kissing it softly.

“I promise,” she replied with a smile that warmed him clear through to his toes.

Releasing her hand, he watched as she grabbed one of the bags that he had packed for her before heading towards the bathroom, his mind already racing with what he wanted to do with her. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on as he watched the door close behind her.

Diana dropped her bag on the lid of the toilet, pausing to lean her hands on the sink counter. Her chin fell to her chest, releasing a long slow breath. She wanted to be perfect for him, their first time together as husband and wife to be amazing in every way. He had made everything so perfect for their wedding; she wanted to make their honeymoon even more so.

She turned to unzip her bag, beginning to dig through it for something sexy she could wear for him. She knew that he had to have packed some sexy lingerie in here somewhere. So focused on her task, she didn’t hear the door opening, didn’t realize that she had company until she felt strong arms slip around her waist from behind her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin only to immediately relax against the feel of his muscular chest and his already hard arousal pressing against her back. His mouth quickly found her ear, attacking it slowly and teasingly, causing her to gasp in response as her head fell back against his shoulder.

“I missed you,” he whispered, his hands moving over her abdomen.

“I was hoping to change into something sexy for you,” she admitted, already losing herself to what he was beginning to do to her.

Bruce grinned against her throat before finding the sensitive spot behind her ear and sucking on it gently. “Diana, you’re sexy no matter what you wear.”

She gasped softly as he feasted on her, savoring her taste on his tongue as he began to untie her wrap dress. “But I…Hera! I wanted our first time together as husband and wife to be amazing for you.”

“It already is,” he huskily reassured her as he slipped her dress from her body, leaving her in nothing but her white lacy bra, panties, and black spike heels. He growled low in his throat as he gazed down her body, his chest beginning to heave with a hunger that demanded to be sated.

His hand moved to caress her abdomen again, his thoughts drifting to the baby they had made. It only served to stoke the flames growing hotter within him as he slowly removed her bra, tossing it aside. He gripped her breasts firmly, kneading them until she was nearly panting, her hand snaking up behind her to grip the back of his neck.

Releasing her, his hands slowly drifted down her body, his fingers hooking in the delicate waistband of her lace panties. He took his time divesting her of them, kissing along her shoulder blade and down along her spine as he crouched behind her.

He lightly gripped her calf, lifting her heels and helping her step out of the undergarment that was keeping him from what he wanted. Tossing her panties aside, he allowed his hands to caress her legs as his lips moved softly along the top of her backside. His fingers worked their way higher, moving to lightly graze over her thighs and causing her to shiver in response.

“Bruce…please,” she softly gasped, her fingers gripping the edge of the sink counter to keep from falling.

His fingers paused to stroke her wet center, finding himself growing more aroused by the second. She spread her legs, allowing him full access to her only for his fingers to unexpectedly disappear, skating up along her abdomen to her breasts again as he stood to his feet.

Bruce turned her around, kissing her hard as his tongue tangled with hers. Diana ripped his shirt off, her body thrumming with a need that only he could satisfy and unable to wait a moment longer. Her hands went for his belt buckle, loosening his pants and freeing him much to his relief.

He gasped sharply with the feel of her hands on him, his arms wrapping around her waist, picking her up and setting her on the edge of the counter. Her fingers curled around the granite countertop as he pulled her pelvis towards him, anticipating that sweet moment when he filled her so fully.

He slowly pushed himself inside of her, relishing the notion that he was now going to make love to his wife. She was truly his now and no one was going to take that away from him as long as he was alive. He lifted her legs to wrap around his waist as she leaned back, taking every single hard inch of him deeper and deeper inside of her.

He pressed his right hand against the wall behind her, his other hand settling low on her back to hold her where he wanted her as he began to move deep within her. Diana clung to him, her fingernails pressing into his shoulders, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she cried her pleasure.

His mouth latched onto her throat as he made love to her, sucking and nipping at her flesh until neither of them could take any more. They came hard in a heated rush, leaving them both panting and trembling and already hungry for even more of each other. He kissed her tenderly, gentling her down from her release as he scooped her up in his arms before opening the door.

“Bruce, what are you doing?” she asked as he carried to a private section at the back of the jet.

“I’m not nearly done with you yet,” he told her as he laid her down on a bed that she had no idea was back there. “We have several hours before we get to our destination and I plan on taking full advantage of that time especially since we just joined the mile high club.”

Diana giggled as she propped herself up on her elbows, watching him as he removed his pants, socks, and shoes. “What about my heels?” 

“Oh no…those stay on,” he adamantly declared as he climbed into bed with her. “At least until we get to my private island in Tahiti.”

Her arms slipped around his shoulders, pulling him fully on top of her as she spread her legs to cradle him there. “You know I think I’m definitely going to enjoy this club…at least until we get to Tahiti.”

“I thought you might,” he said with mischeivious grin as he kissed her, deepening it as he began to make love to his wife all over again.

 

**THE END**


End file.
